The Possibility of Kindness
by Kalaria Sword
Summary: An AU of the 02 season. Rewriten to enclude my OC, Sakura. I just wanted to see what things would be like if one of Ken's old, 'friends', was on the main team. Also, what happens when this digidestined reveals a secret that had been long buried?
1. Episode 1: Enter Flamedramon

**Me: Hello, this is my digimon AU fic, The Possibility of Kindness.**

**Digidestined: **_(Cheer!_)

**Me: Thank you, anyway this fic is just a rewrite of the 02 season to include my OC, Sakura Tenshi.**

**Sakura:**_(Bow)_** Hello, my name is Sakura and I am the Digidestined of Possibilty. My partner is Lalamon. I was a member of the original team like Kari and TK but unlike the others after we dealt with Dioboromon I wound up in the Digital World again along side Ken Ichijouji and Ryo. After Ryo disappeared I stayed in the Digital World for reasons to be explained.**

**Me: Thank you Sakura. Anyway this is the first episode and it is one of the shorter ones. Some are just easier to write. I have the first nine eps on my computer just waiting to be proof checked but I won't be updating everyday as I want to get some reponse first and I need to have a couple ready so you don't have to wait months if school catches up on me or something.**

**Davis: Can we start the story!**

**Me: Oh, sure. Enjoy everyone.**

**Disclaimer: I will own Digimon Digital Monsters when it is aired on TV in Britian again, AKA never!  
**

* * *

"Sakura, Sakura, we need to get out of here." Budmon said concerned. I looked done at my partner Digimon. Budmon looked like a green ball with spikes and a tail, two eyes and a mouth with a single sharp tooth. I smiled at her. We were currently in the forest of the Digital World. It was getting dark in the forest as the sun went down to be blocked by the trees. Being out at night in the Digital World was never a good idea especially with the Digimon Emperor about. I nodded and started to walk to a safer place. I hoped that we wouldn't encounter any trouble. Facing an enemy Digimon was not on my to do list especially seeing as a tower stood in the distance. The control spire was a constant reminder that digivolving was not possible right now. I touched the Digivice that was clipped to my skirt. I didn't like being so defenceless. I wore a miniskirt and high boots with heals and a black top with elbow length sleeves. I wore a wristband on my left hand that covered a nasty scar, my worst one. I remember how I got that scar and I didn't regret it. I had a black bag pack with supplies. My red hair was tied up with a black ribbon. I stepped over a log using one hand to pull me up. The other held Budmon. "I don't like it here Sakura, can we please go somewhere with out a control spire, just so I can Digivolve a bit?" Budmon asked. I tightened my grip slighting to reassure her.

"Budmon, I can't help feeling like we need to be here. Something is going to happen I know it." I said softly. I used to be the holder of the crest of possibility. Even now it was gone I got feelings about future events and the occasional vision. Gennai told me that my crest represented the possibilities that the Digital World had in its future. Along with Light and Hope it was one of the most important crests. Because of this Budmon just sighed and didn't say anything. I knew that she wanted to get me to safety or at least be able to fight but when I said we needed to be somewhere I was always right. "Hey cheer up, it's a good thing I know that." I told her. She started to fidget. The last time I said it was a good thing we'd found the crest of possibility although at the time we had no idea I was feeling the future. Of course we also winded up running for lives from Myotismon and his minions but that was a minor detail. I'd been nine when I first came to the Digital World. I was here the same time as the other Digidestined and we'd met just before we returned to the real world to find the ninth Digidestined, Tai's sister Kari. Actually she was the eighth and I was ninth even though I joined first. I asked Gennai about that and he said that it was the crests that gave the numbers and I had crest number nine. Weird but at least it was the type with a reason behind it. After I met up with the main Digidestined I travelled with the ten-year-old Ken Ichijouji and the twelve-year-old Ryo. Me and Lalamon (the rookie form of Budmon) were unable to prevent Ken from being infected by something evil despite me knowing some bad was going to happen. My crest had been given to the restoration of the Digital World so I only had a faint remnant of my powers. Ryo and me cared for and protected Ken as he healed before he left to go home. I remember Ken's partner Wormmon was frantic the entire time so I had Lalamon keep him calm with her Sing a Song attack. After three digital weeks Ken was better and he returned to earth. Ryo and me returned to the Real World as well only to find that Ken had suffered a relapse. While at Ken's house he told Ryo about some quiz that appeared on his computer. I told Ryo not to do it but he did anyway. He was taken to the Digital World and we never saw him again. Eventually the others left him for dead. Ken and me didn't lose hope but it's been three years since then. I've searched the Digital World for all that time I still haven't found a single trace. During these three years Ken became cold and distant towards Wormmon and me. Eventually he returned to the Digital World as the Digimon Emperor and started enslaving Digimon. "Run!" Budmon cried. I took off not looking to see why. I could hear the whirl of a dark ring behind me. I tripped and turned as I fell to protect Budmon. The ring went overhead. I groaned and sat up panting and wincing. Budmon was trembling in my arms. That was when I saw them. Tai and Agumon. It looked like Gatomon and Patamon were there as well. I frowned and started to shadow them. Tai should be at school. They entered a cave. I guess Agumon had been in danger and Tai came to help. Good cause the Digimon could sure use it. I watched the cave waiting for them to come out when I saw three lights shoot up into the sky. I gasped along with Budmon. "What were they?" She asked.

"Digivice's I think." I said. I wonder who was going to get them. I shrugged. Not my problem. I decided that Tai would be fine with out me and went to a safe spot with a view of the area. Tai left and I followed him again. He met up with Kari, TK and some guy he knew. I watched as they talked. They returned to the cave. There was silence for a while before they charged out. I gasped as a Monochromon charged after them. The guy that I didn't know ducked and damaged his goggles as a fireball went past and nearly hit Kari who also dodged. That was when I realised that he didn't duck. Veemon had knocked him down. I felt rage consume me. Veemon was Ryo's partner. Did he abandon him to? The Monochromon shot another fireball at Kari but Davis (I picked up his name when they were yelling) raised the Digi-egg he held and yelled "Digi-armour energize!" There was the usual evolution light show and a Blue Digimon appeared and launched his fire rockets. I frowned. That wasn't Veemon's evolved form. Then again Digimon couldn't Digivolve near control spires. I guess it was a new method of digivolution. The blue Digimon who was called Flamedramon battled the Monochromon and destroyed the dark ring. I watched as Tai gave him is goggles. So that new guy was the new leader of the Digidestined. I narrowed my eyes. Tai might have chosen him but he dared to use another Digidestined's partner. I would not accept him. I looked up to see that the sun had just about gone down. That cave seemed like a good place to rest but first I was going to get some answers.

"Veemon, Veemon." I called. I was walking through the forest where'd I last seen him. I stopped and was about to give up when I saw something move in the bushes. I held my breath but I released it when Veemon appeared. He walked up to me.

"Sakura, it's been a while." Veemon greeted me calmly. I glared at him.

"What about Ryo? How could you abandon him?" I demanded. Veemon sighed.

"I didn't, Ryo was always meant to be temporary. Davis is my true partner. Ryo was more, a friend I teamed up with. Davis was always meant to be my partner like Wormmon is to Ken and Lalamon is to you. How is Ken anyway?" Veemon asked. I took a breath to calm my anger.

"Oh you'll figure it out, and when you do I hope you feel all the guilt you deserve." I said in a voice to make the Digimon Emperor envious. I turned and left.

"Ryo is gone Saki. Accept it." Veemon called. I stopped. I could feel the tears in my eyes.

"No. No." I chocked out. I broke into a run to get away from the little blue Digimon. Budmon was sleeping in my bag pack. I ran into a meadow and was running across it when I heard a flap of wings. I stopped as I recognised the shadow and stepped back in fear as Ken dropped from his Airdramon. I made sure I was protecting Budmon who was still in my bag. "What's got you upset? I don't think I've seen you cry before." He asked walking closer. I tried to walk back but I tripped. I landed on my back barely managing to get my bag of and set on the ground. I was about to move up but Ken pinned me to the ground straddling me. His eyes were locked with mine and he held my arms down. "Relax, I don't hurt friends." He said. I looked at him.

"You don't have friends anymore Ken. You hurt Wormmon, Wormmon Ken. Remember all those times he did what we thought was impossible just to protect you? He was your friend you cared for him. You were kind and caring back then." I said the tears running free. He released me and moved so he was lying next to me without his glasses.

"Wormmon is just data, he's not real." Ken said. I looked at him.

"Ken, everything in this world is real. It's not just ones and zeros, the Digimon are real creatures." I told him. He stood up.

"No there not." He said before leaving. I sighed as I looked at the sky. It was night. Ken usually stayed home at night. He must have seen me on one of his monitors when he checked them at home. Ken, why are you so convinced this isn't real?

* * *

**Me: So, good? Bad? Terrible? Please tell me.**

**Davis: So I was pretty cool this ep. I mean I saved everyone.**

**Sakura: And next ep we get to save you. Well the others do anyway.**

**Me: Get used to those two fighting, it happens a lot.**

**'Those two': Hey I resent that!**

**Me: **_(sigh)_** R&R so I have something better to do than listen to those two. Although it saves a fortune in TV bills...**


	2. Episode 2: The Digiteam complete

**Me: Hello everyone! Thank you for tuning in to the next episode of, the possiblity of kindness!**

**Kari: Yeah, it's great to see you again.**

**Davis: Whatever you say Kari.**

**Me: You'll singing a different tune later Davis, trust me.**

**Davis: But you not going to say more because it's a plot point right.**

**Me: You know me to well, but there is no, I repeat no, way that Kari and Davis will get together properally in this story dispite his current crush. Someone else will impress Davis. I'm not quite sure when though, after Ken joins that's for sure. Anyway, disclaimer please!**

**Kari: Kalaria Sword does not own Digimon Digital monsters or any related products. She takes full credit for her OC, Sakura Tenshi and the difference's between this version and the original.**

**Davis: Yeah so don't sue her, we need her to tell us what's going to happen.  
**

* * *

I stopped as I heard my Digivice beep. I frowned as I saw Kari, Davis, TK, Izzy, Sora and two people I didn't know. I guess they got the other two Digivice's. I had a feeling that something good was going to happen again. They started calling for their partners, well all except the new two. I saw Veemon lead the Digimon charge and run to Davis. I scowled. That was when a shadow went overhead. I gasped as Snimon attacked Sora and Biyomon. TK just managed to get them out of the way in a true hero dive. Snimon went back into the air and turned ready for another attack. Biyomon shot a spiral twister at it and Patamon and Tentomon joined their attacks but they were all dodged. Gatomon tried but it did nothing. Davis got ready to Armour Digivolve Veemon but he fell into a hole. I narrowed my eyes. Ken. I guess he wanted a little chat with Davis. I knew just where he'd take him too. "Let's go Lalamon." I said. I travelled to an out of the way spot that was free of Control Spires and Digivolved Budmon into Lalamon. She looked like small flower creature with a pink upside down flower for her face.

I stopped when I saw Ken. I smiled seeing that he was still so obvious at times. It looked like I could see both sides of the canyon. Davis was unconscious but coming to on one half. The other one seemed empty but you never know with Ken. He has always had a flair for the dramatic entrance. Davis woke up and screamed. "Oh great I must have been walking in my sleep again." Davis, good grief he was Tai's double. "Where, where am I?" he asked getting a better luck.

"You're just hanging out." Ken said from above him.

"Who are you?" Davis asked trying to look. Ken laughed evilly.

"I'm your worst nightmare come to life. Frankly I'm rather disappointed that I was able to catch you so easily." Ken said smirking.

"Are you the Digimon Emperor?" Maybe he wasn't quite like Tai. Tai would have asked who he was again rather than making that jump.

"Speaking." Ken said in a mocking tone.

"But you're a kid just like me." Davis must have a death wish to say that. Ken just laughed.

"I'm nothing like you because if I were then I'd be the one hanging from a cliff. Oh that reminds me." Ken clicked his fingers and Veemon appeared on the opposite cliff.

"Veemon." Stating the obvious, Tai quality.

"Davis! Hey, great view isn't it." Veemon joked. I resisted the urge to smack myself. Veemon was always Veemon that's for sure.

"I haven't had time to look. Quick Armour Digivolve." Davis yelled.

"Oh, just one problem, aren't you going to need these to pull of that little trick?" Ken asked mockingly. I wonder when Ken grabbed the Digivice and D-terminal. Davis didn't look happy to say the least.

"Give me back my Digivice, and let Veemon go he has nothing to do with this." Davis said. I smiled. Seems he got the good qualities too, looking out for his friends.

"Yeah, right. You've both been trespassing in my garden without my permission. And as your punishment you'll be forced to watch Veemon as he becomes my slave." Ken said. I gasped. Ken you can't! That's Ryo's Digimon!

"Veemon no!" Davis yelled. Ken clicked his fingers and a dark ring appeared.

"Ha you'll never get me to be your slave. You might as well destroy me now and get it over with." Veemon said. Veemon no, he will. If you're thinking that Ken couldn't do that your wrong.

"Sakura should I?" Lalamon asked. I shook my head watching the scene.

"As you wish." Ken said harshly

"Sakura if I don't move it'll be to late." Lalamon said. I just held her still watching. The dark ring sailed closer and closer to Veemon.

"Hey take it easy I was just kidding. Come on old buddy don't you know a good joke when you hear one? You know a little comedy to lighten the mood ha, ha funny guy. Veemon come on." Veemon said desperately.

"Veemon no." Davis said in a defeated tone.

"I don't here anyone laughing now Veemon." Ken said. The ring moved even closer.

"Sakura." Lalamon said desperately. I knew she wanted to help her friend but I just shook my head.

"Leave him alone!" Davis yelled furiously.

"Tempest wing." A voice yelled from the distance. Two red beams went and destroyed the dark ring.

"Who's that?" Ken asked in disgust.

"Davis, hold on." That new girl yelled coming up on her red and white Digimon, Halsemon according to my mini computer, which contained a Digimon Analyser.

"Save Veemon." Davis told her. What is it with goggle boys and saving everyone but themselves? Suddenly the rock behind Veemon shattered and a yellow Digimon that looked like across between a beetle and a drill appeared, Digmon.

"Sorry to burst in on you like this." Digmon said. Veemon turned to look at him.

"You could of knocked." He said. Veemon. Ken didn't look happy.

"Great." He said turning to leave. He stopped when he saw Gatomon standing in his way.

"This litter box ain't big enough for the both of us." She said. Wormmon appeared in front of Ken.

"Wormmon!" I gasped standing.

"Keep your claws to yourself you big bully!" He said launching at the white cat like Digimon. Gatomon punched him in the face and he went back and hit Ken's hands making Ken drop Davis's belongings.

"Your useless." Ken snapped.

"Thank you." Yolei called catching them. Ken looked furious and turned on Gatomon.

"Here kitty." He said hitting her with his whip. He launched her from the cliff.

"Snimon." That giant green praying mantis from earlier appeared. "Mojyamon." A yeti like Digimon appeared. 'Drimogemon.' A purple and white drilling Digimon appeared.

"Here ya go." Yolei said passing the devices to Davis.

"Thanks a lot, Yolei!" He said before turning to Veemon. "Now it's time for a little payback. What do you say Veemon?" Did he really need to ask that?

"Yeah." Like I didn't see that coming. Veemon armour Digivolved to Flamedramon. Halsemon and Yolei took of and went after Snimon. Flamedramon and Mojyamon went at it while Digmon and Drimogemon battled underground. They defeated their opponents easily. I realised that while everyone had been focused on the fight Ken had left.

"Sorry we had to fight you but we had to get rid of the dark rings. I hope we're still buds." Veemon said after things had settled down.

"It's okay. Thanks for saving us. Being the emperor's slave is the worst. All daylong it's destroy this, destroy that, get me a cappuccino oi." Said Mojyamon as they walked away.

"He makes me so mad. Digimon Emperor, I'll show him who's in charge around here." Davis said

"Settle down.' Hawkmon said. Davis just looked confused. 'So Yolei will I be able to count on your assistance from now on?" Hawkmon asked.

"Absolutely. 100 percent." Yolei replied.

"And will we be a team Cody when I'm not napping?" Armadillomon asked Cody.

"Of course, I'd be honoured to be your partner." Cody replied formally. That boy needed to lighten up. Mind being with Tai or a Tai clone like Davis would fix that.

"Well it looks like the new Digidestined team doesn't need us around anymore." Sora noted.

"I don't know. I still think we have a lot of work ahead of us." Izzy replied.

"We can still help them fight the emperor." Biyomon said.

"And we can also provide them with advice and guidance." Tentomon added.

"What a team." Sora said.

"Well it's time to go home." Davis said. I followed them as they went to a TV and transported to the real world. Only Biyomon and Tentomon stayed behind. I sighed and walked of. Ken will have gone home all ready considering how dark it was. I bet he was on the computer though still, planning his next move. I stopped as my mini computer beeped. I opened it to see I had an email.

'From: Ken Ichijouji.

To: Sakura Tenshi.

Subject: Nighttime.

Are you going home? What about you know whom? You're not on the street right. If you are come over, mum won't mind.' I smiled as I read the email. Ken. I quickly typed a reply.

'From: Sakura Tenshi.

To: Ken Ichijouji.

Subject: Re: Nighttime.

Relax; I'm in the digital world. I've been living here for a while. I'm safe with Lalamon so don't worry. Although it would be nice if I could have her Digivolve (hint, hint)' I typed. I kept walking for a while until Ken mailed me back.

'Fine, just stay safe okay.' He said. I smiled and put the computer away. Ken still cared about me despite everything. I was probably the only person who was safe in the digital world. Ken and Ryo had always been a bit over protective along with our Digimon. Ever since they found the reason for the scars I had on my body.

"Sakura! Sakura!" I looked up and waved at Wormmon who crawled quickly over to me. I scoped him up in my arms quickly before setting him down.

"Wormmon, how are you?" I asked warmly.

"I'm fine Sakura, Ken's been okay lately but I don't know how much longer that's going to last. You know how he hates to lose." He answered wagging his antenna. I giggled.

"He is a sore loser now a days isn't he. It's weird, before he'd let someone win to make them happy but now…" I let it trail. Wormmon nodded. Lalamon hopped into my arms snuggling close.

"Ken's changed but I don't think it was his idea. I think that what ever made him sick has also made him evil." Lalamon said. We looked at her and then at each other.

"She could be right." I noted. Wormmon's antenna dropped.

"I thought that we were over that after he healed up on earth." Wormmon said. I sighed.

"I guess I'll have to start teaming up with the Digidestined again. I can't stay out of the fights for much longer." I said looking at the sky. Ken, I would help you even if I had to fight you. Ryo was lost and I knew I may never find him but I refuse to lose you too.

* * *

**Me: I just do a small explaination, Sakura is the person Ken trusts the most aside from Wormmon. Wormmon he believes to be nothing but data, very loyal data. Ken cares deaply for Sakura and the Dark Spore isn't able to fully block his emotions towards her. Also he, Ryo and everyone else aside from the new three know a secret about Sakura which makes them all protect her. If you want to learn more like the fate of the next to digi-eggs then tune in for another episode of TPOK!**

**All: See you next time!  
**


	3. Episode 3: A New Digitude

**Me: Hi there and welcome to a new episode of The Possibilty of Kindness!**

**All: Hey!**

**Me: I'm kind of down to today, I start sixth form tomorrow so my writing time is going to be serverly limited. Ah well, here's the chapter anyway.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon and I never will.  
**

* * *

I walked to the Kamiya household feeling depressed. I didn't like fighting. I was about to knock when Tai opened the door. "I wondered how long. You'll need to be introduced to the others." He said calmly. I nodded. I followed Kari to school. She didn't try to make a conversation. She knew that my powers had taken their toll on me. In fact I used that as an excuse. Ken was the only one who knew the truth. They all knew that I wasn't safe at home but they didn't know just how bad it was. I couldn't believe I had to fight him. TK grinned when he saw me and waved. Davis Yolei and Cody looked confused.

"Guys this is Sakura. Don't worry about introducing yourselves. She knows more than you do thanks to her powers." Kari said. TK nodded.

"That's right, she can see the future. It's a hard gift but she manages to deal with it." TK explained further. Cody stepped forward.

"Even so it would be rude not to. My name is Cody Hida and I am Armadillomon's partner. I hold the Digi-egg of Knowledge." He said with the traditional bow. I bowed back on instinct.

"Sakura Tenshi." I replied. I looked at the other two I didn't know really. Davis gave me a total Tai grin.

'Hey I'm Davis and I got courage and I'm with Veemon.' He said merrily. I glared at him.

"Veemon. That's Ryo's Digimon." I said harshly and pretending I just found out about it. Davis looked surprised.

"Ryo? I've never heard of him." Davis said.

"He died a while ago." TK said shooting me a glance. I felt my blood boil.

"NO HE DIDN'T! He's still out there. I'm not going to give up until I find him." I snapped. Kari put a hand on my shoulder.

"We know Sakura, but please remember that it's been three years. That's an awful long time. Even if he's out there he might not want to come back." She said softly. I gave her a look that she ignored. What was that supposed to mean?

"Ah, my name's Yolei please to meet you. My partner is Hawkmon although he's currently a Poromon. I meet him in a temple in the Digital World when I lifted the Digi-egg of Love talk about cool right?" She continued to babble on until she realised that it was time for lessons. Kari turned to look at me. "Meet us at lunch time okay." She called. I nodded and waved.

"Excuse me Miss, are you a student here?" A teacher asked. I smiled and shook my head.

"No sir, I'm just staying hi to my friends." I told him. I prayed I wouldn't get kicked out. He nodded.

"Okay, why aren't you at your school at this time of day?" he asked. I looked him in the eye.

"No one would pay the fees." I admitted. He looked started.

"The government has schemes for low income families."He noted. I gave him a slight smirk.

"I never said that my family didn't have money. They just have other uses for it." I told him. He nodded.

"I see, well in that case I guess I'll have to let it slip that welcome around here." He said winking. I giggled and said thank you before running off. I was amazed he hadn't removed me from the property.

* * *

I walked with Kari, Davis and TK to the computer room. Davis was talking non-stop about how cool Veemon is. I just had to smile. Davis seemed to really care for Veemon. I guess that they were a good team. Davis opened the door a bit. "Smells like Davis." DemiVeemon said. I struggled to keep a straight face.

"Are you saying I stink?" Davis asked opening the door fully.

"It is, Davis!" DemiVeemon said leaping at the boy. Davis caught him laughing.

"DemiVeemon did you guys have a good day at school?" Davis asked.

"Where's Yolei?" Poromon asked.

"And Cody, too?" Upaamon added. Kari smiled at them.

"Don't worry, they're both on there way over." Kari assured them.

"Ah here's someone now." Davis said looking behind. We all turned to see. Yolei ran up.

"Sorry I'm late, I brought goodies from my families convince store." She said placing a carrier bag down. That wouldn't last long with six Digimon.

"Good idea. In-training Digimon are bottomless pits." TK approved.

"Along with every other level." I noted. The Digimon gathered round the bag.

"If my family owned a convince store, I'd eat candy all day until my teeth fell out!" Davis said.

"It's not that glamorous. I have to pay for anything I eat even when I work there. But the job comes with a great pension plan.' Yo"ei said. Davis just looked confused.

"What is it?" DemiVeemon asked looking at the packets of juice and food. Huh, I guess we never did show them real world food. Budmon looked confused as well.

"Can we eat it, I'm hungry?" Poromon asked.

"Of course you can eat it, watch me." Patamon said going into the bag to get some. Patamon drank some juice to demonstrate.

"The buffet is now open." Upaamon said diving in. "Delicious, this is the best thing I've ever eaten in my whole life all two days of it!" He said bouncing.

"Me too." DemiVeemon agreed eating some chocolate. I smiled as I saw the chocolate all over his face. Poromon cautiously took a sip from a hot and spicy packet.

"Oh it's hot, it's hot, Ow, Ow oh Ow!" He exclaimed flying round the room. We watched him go to one end and then come back crashing into the others who immediately bounced back up and started laughing.

"I hope my first litter doesn't act like this." Gatomon said watching the scene with disapproval.

"Let's check to see if the gates open." Davis said as they quieted down.

"It's open. Perfecto." Yolei said checking the computer.

"Great! Let's go to the Digital World." Davis said. I rolled my eyes. This was just too familiar. Kari held up a hand.

"Wait a minute guys we can't leave yet, Cody's not here." Kari said. Davis looked at her.

"Cody, what's taking him so long?" Davis asked. Despite the irritated tone I knew he was concerned.

"He's still in the lunchroom. Last time I checked he was still chewing the same carrot fifty times!" Yolei answered.

"Does he know we're waiting? He's holding us up." Davis asked.

"Let's watch some TV to pass the time." Yolei suggested going on the Internet.

"Yeah let's see what's on." Kari agreed as we gathered around the computer.

"We interrupt this broadcast to bring you this latest story." A reporter said.

"Aww." Davis went.

"The results of the national computer programming contest are in and the winner is boy genius Ken Ichijouji." The reporter said. I felt the colour drain from my face. Ken appeared on the screen.

"There were many well deserving geniuses out there and I am humbled to think that the judges choose me to receive the top prize." He said.

"Now let's go live to the site of the contest with our field reporter Jerry Rivera. Jerry?" A guy who I guessed was Jerry appeared on the screen.

"Thanks, Jackie. Young Ken wowed the judges by creating a computer program that can actually brush your teeth for you. The rumour is that next year he's planning something with floss. I can't wait. Back to you." He said. The screen changed to show Ken playing chess.

"Ken's talents include being able to play one game of chess while everyone watches. Just last week he actually balanced the world's biggest checkbook. And that's not all. He's a champion in Judo and a star on the all-state soccer team. And girls, he's single." The reporter said. I smiled slightly at that. Even when he was nice he never looked for a girlfriend. Mind he was still a kid back then.

"Wow, he's almost as good as I am." Davis said. Typical, goggle boy, attitude.

"Now let's talk to the proud parents who raised this genius. Mr and Mrs Ichijouji. What are some of the advantages of being the mother of one of the most brilliant children in the world?" The reporter asked.

"Oh it's great in the kitchen. He invented dishes that clean themselves." Mrs Ichijouji said smiling.

"Like father like son. I once guessed how many jelly beans were in a pickle jar." Mr Ichijouji said.

"I heard that this kid is so smart that one time he gave his teachers homework." We all looked at Cody.

"Cody? When did you get here?" Kari asked.

"About a minute ago." He told her.

"Hey maybe Ken knows how to defeat the Digimon Emperor." TK said. I almost chocked. Jeez TK thanks a lot. Ken is the Digimon Emperor. Yolei turned the show of looking seriously annoyed.

"Humph, I know more about the Digital World than that stupid kid." Yolei said.

"He maybe stupid but he's still a genius." …? That didn't make sense at all. Mind it was Davis so… you get the idea. Yolei just made a sound of disgust.

"Hey Kari." Gatomon said. We turned to look at her.

"Yeah?" She asked. Patamon moved forward.

"We're ready to go back to the digital world now." Patamon said. TK nodded.

"All present and accounted for, let's get going!" He agreed.

"The gate to the digital world is open.'"Yolei said.

'"hen what are we waiting for?" Davis demanded.

"Yeah lets forget all this talk about geniuses." Yolei added.

"Next stop the digital world." Davis said holding out his Digivice.

* * *

I appeared alongside everyone else. Lalamon Digivolved on the way back along with the other newbies Digimon. "You guys are back to normal." Cody noticed once we got our footing. "Yep." Veemon agreed as they stepped towards us. Lalamon hopped into my arms.

"We change back when we return to the digital world." Armadillomon noted.

"Something good is going to happen close by." I said. They looked at me.

"Be careful, just because a good thing will happen doesn't mean we won't be in a fight." TK warned the newbies. Just then Davis's Digivice started beeping. He looked at it. Everyone else's went of to.

"What's going on?" Kari asked.

"Hey a Digi-egg." Cody realised.

"What?" TK asked. Veemon stepped forward.

"Where is it?" He asked

"The Digivice says it's not far from here. I wonder if that's what Sakura sensed." Cody noted.

"Could be." I agreed confused.

"More Digi-eggs? We already have ours." Davis noted.

"Who are they for?" Yolei asked. She took the words right out of my mouth.

"We'll never know, unless we look for them." Kari said. She had a point.

"I'll do anything you want Kari." Davis said. Oh, so Davis had a soft spot for Kari aye. Interesting. I had a feeling TK wouldn't like that.

* * *

We started to walk towards the signal going through the woods. "Hey it's getting pretty dark in these woods. Here Kari I'll hold your hand so you don't get scared." Davis said.

"I'm not scared." Kari said firmly.

"And it's not her hand, it's mine." TK added annoyed.

"Oh sorry TJ." Davis replied. TJ? TK wasn't that hard to remember.

"And that's not his name. It's TK." Kari defended her friend.

"Whatever." Davis said. Huh, I would of thought he would make some speech about 'Whatever you want Kari,' or something like that. "Shh I'm getting something." Oh so that was why. He looked at his Digivice. "It's just up there ahead of us." He said.

"What are you doing here?" We all gasped as a hologram of the Digimon Emperor appeared.

"Look out!" Yolei yelled.

"I'll get you." Davis said charging. "Once and for all." He added as he drew nearer the hologram.

"Davis he's not real!" I yelled as Davis's punch went straight through leaving Davis to fall to the ground.

"It's just an illusion, he's not really there." TK said in shock.

"Who do you think you are sneaking into the Digital World. What do you think this is a movie theatre or something." The Digimon Emperor demanded. The others looked at each other.

"What's he talking about?" Cody asked.

"Ordinary children aren't allowed in the Digital World. Only the Digidestined are." He yelled.

"Huh." Everyone said.

"We are the Digidestined wonder boy!" Davis yelled back.

"You? The Digidestined? That's physically impossible." The Emperor said mockingly.

"Why is that impossible?" TK asked to surprised to even be insulted. I narrowed my eyes knowing where this was going.

"Yeah why can't we be?" Kari added definitely insulted. You were going to regret asking that.

"It's simple, based on the laws of physics I have determined that only perfect human beings can be Digidestined. And of course I am the only perfect human being." He said.

"Oh yeah big shot well what about Kari." Davis said trying to get into the hologram's face. The Emperor just vanished. Leaving a confused Davis gapping at where he'd been. Then there was a crash and we saw the Emperor standing on a Tyrannomon.

"Oh no." Davis said up on seeing the giant red dinosaur.

"You are intruders in a place where you don't belong. You are ordered to hereby evacuate the premises without further notice." He said harshly.

"The landlord told my uncle the same thing." Davis noted. TK was standing in front of Kari to protect her. I gave Ken a pleading look that he ignored.

"We have just as much right to be here as you." TK yelled.

"This world and everything in it belongs to me, now all of you, get out!" He ordered.

"Try and make us." Yolei retorted. Yeah say that to the guy standing on a giant dinosaur.

"Why must everyone question my authority? Does it always have to turn into a great big production? Get them Tyrannomon." The Emperor ordered. The Digimon Analyser appeared.

"He's one of the most powerful Digimon. His blaze blast attack incinerates his enemies." Ken said.

"Blaze blast!" Tyrannomon said powering up a flamethrower. We turned and ran as it landed where we where a second ago.

"Is that all you've got!" Davis yelled. Stop being a hot head for once the Tyrannomon's bad enough, I thought desperately. The emperor just glared.

"Are you ready for me Davis?" Veemon asked.

"Yeah!" Davis yelled. Veemon Digivolved to Flamedramon swiftly.

"See this is why I'm a genius and your not. You keep using the same attacks against me yet I keep coming up with something new." The Emperor said jumping down from Tyrannomon.

"I've heard enough of your babbling let's get to it." Davis said sounding cool for once.

"Fine have it your way." The Emperor said. The Tyrannomon charged towards Flamedramon and knocked him back with his claws. Flamedramon went flying but used a tree as a springboard to launch himself into the air and shoot his 'Fire Rockets.' The Emperor just smirked as they drew closer because Tyrannomon deflected them with his tail easily.

"No way! He blocked it." Davis said startled.

"Tyrannomon uses fire techniques as well, he can defend easily." I told him.

"Now Yolei?" Hawkmon asked. Yolei nodded.

"Hmm. Digi-armour energize!" She yelled holding up her D-3. Hawkmon Digivolved to 'Halsemon, the wings of love.' Yolei hopped on Halsemon and they charged at the Tyrannomon dodging a blaze blast. Halsemon countered with 'Tempest Wing.' It knocked the Tyrannomon back slightly.

"You think you can beat me with a little addition?" The Emperor demanded cracking his whip slightly. "How do you like multiplication?" He continued as four more Tyrannomon appeared surrounding us.

"Huh, how can that be?" Davis asked looking at the new guests we had. The Emperor stood on one of them.

"The more the merrier." He said as they closed in

"There are five of them now." Yolei said panicked.

"You ready Armadillomon?" Cody asked looking at his partner.

"Ready when you are." He replied.

"Digi-armour energise." Cody said pointing his D-3 forward. Armadillomon Digivolved into Digmon but I didn't think it would help much.

"Why not let us Digivolve so we can fight?" Gatomon demanded.

"Yeah, what are you afraid of." Patamon added.

"As long as I have this dark Digivice you'll never be able to Digivolve. And you two are useless I might as well destroy you first." He snapped. Kari gasped.

"Leave them alone!" TK yelled fearfully. The two Digimon barely avoided two of the Tyrannomon's attacks only to be swatted away by a third one. They flew and landed on the ground in a heap.

"I thought that cat's are always supposed to land on their feat." Patamon said.

"Oh shut up." Gatomon replied before they rushed to dodge a Tyrannomon's foot. They ran towards two other Tyrannomon who launched their fire attacks making the duo change direction rapidly. In the smoke caused by the blast Digmon appeared.

"Hello boys, looks like you have some cavities that need filling." He said letting his drills spin menacingly and sounding like the dentist from hell. Not that I've ever been to the dentist but still.

"That's not fair we're out numbered." Davis said alarmed. You know it's bad when courage starts to worry about the odds.

"Remember the old saying, 'It's not how you play the game it's whether you win or lose.'" The Emperor said from his vantage point.

"We don't stand a chance like this. We've got to go and find the other Digi-eggs." Cody said glancing at his D-3.

"But Cody, we don't even know who it belongs to." Yolei protested.

"Cody's right. TK and Kari need to go with him and find the Digi-egg. Trust me on this." I said surely. It just felt right for those three to go after them.

"Listen to Sakura. It doesn't matter. It's worth a try." Davis agreed.

"I'm getting something, this way." Cody said following his D-3's directions.

"Gatomon let's look for the other Digi-eggs." Kari said.

"Patamon come this way." TK called. The two Digimon ran, or flew, as fast as they could to there human partners.

"Open wide." Digmon said to his opponents. Halsemon launched an attack along with Flamedramon and Digmon. They delayed the four Tyrannomon that didn't have the Emperor on them.

"You can run but you can't hide!" The emperor yelled attempting to follow them.

"Going somewhere?" Flamedramon asked intercepting. "You'll have to go through me first to get to them." He said dropping to a battle stance.

"Guys one of them got past!" I yelled counting. Ken grinned from his perch.

"Gatomon and Patamon can handle one long enough for them to get to safety." Yolei yelled from the air. The she yelled again as Halsemon went to the ground hard near a cliff after a particularly strong hit. Halsemon De-Digivolved back to Hawkmon.

"Hawkmon!" She called her partner. He just moaned. I watched as Flamedramon and Davis were driven back to where Yolei was. I turned as I heard something behind me. I saw Ken standing there glaring at me. I gulped and stepped back.

"Your on there side!" He said. I winced.

"I'm sorry, but you know I'm on the right side." I whispered before running to join Davis and Yolei. They hadn't heard the Emperor's comments thankfully. Davis was forced right back to join Yolei next to the cliff as Flamedramon turned back to Veemon and landed next to Hawkmon. I felt a shadow and watched as Armadillomon landed next to the others. I ran past them going next to Yolei and Davis.

"We've got to do something, we just need a little more time." I said desperately.

"Lalamon can't Digivolve can she?" Davis asked. I glared at him. He shrugged before turning to Emperor who penned us in.

"Do you guys give up yet?" He asked viscously.

"Not a chance." Davis yelled. That's right. Get him trading insults. I knew if we just stalled everything would be all right.

"Look behind you, where do you think your going to run to?" He asked. Davis glanced at the cliff behind us.

"Davis we're here." Cody said from above. We looked up to see two flying Digimon carrying Kari, TK and Cody. I laughed. I was right again.

"Huh Cody!" Yolei exclaimed. The Emperor turned to look at the group who landed on the opposite side of the Tyrannomon. They all dismounted from the new Digimon.

The rookie Digimon all looked at the new comers.

"That's Pegasusmon. He's one wild horse. When he attacks with his star shower his enemy will be blasted into out of space." Armadillomon said as the Analyser gathered the data.

"And that's Nefertimon. She is a flying fighting machine with nine lives. And she's quite a shot when tossing those Rosetta stones of hers." Veemon added. The emperor hopped down neatly from the Tyrannomon.

"Don't think Armour Digivolving will save you. It won't belong before I figure out how to stop that to." He said. The Tyrannomon all shot fireballs in succession at the winged duo who just took of and avoided them. 'Golden noose.' They said passing each other. A gold rope appeared between there leg guards that they used to round up the Tyrannomon. 'Star Shower.' Pegasusmon said launching his attack.

'Rosetta Stone.' Nefertimon said launching her attack. Both attacks hit head on and destroyed the dark rings on all of the Tyrannomon. They de-Digivolved seeing that the fight was over and Ken ran. "There dark rings disappeared." Yolei said as the Tyrannomon came to. The Tyrannomon said thank you and started to leave. "I want to get a digital picture of this for my computer scrapbook." Kari said taking a photo with her camera.

* * *

"These photo's turned out great except the Tyrannomon all have red eye. Oh wait a minute I forgot they always have red eyes." Kari said as she looked through her pictures.

"I'm so mad just wait until I get my hands on that Digimon Emperor." Davis said punching a fist into his palm. Kari turned to TK.

"You'll defeat the emperor, won't you TK?" Kari said. I almost laughed at Davis's expression.

"I'm not sure Kari but we'll give it our best shot." TK assured her. "The problem is we've never faced an enemy who was human before. How do we fight him?" TK pointed out. The younger Digimon where eating snacks under Yolei and Cody's supervision. I was sat in a chair by the window with Budmon resting on my lap. I wondered why she reverted to In-training like the newer Digimon. It was probably because of the long time I'd spent in the digital world.

"TK brings up a very interesting point that we should all consider." Cody agreed looking over at us.

"Oh yeah what point is that?" Davis demanded rudely. I wanted to point out that he was going to wind up getting beaten by a nine year old but I refrained.

"Well this is quite a little army we've put together so far. We've found our three new Digimon and they've been able to armour Digivolve. And even Gatomon and Patamon have found a way to bypass the Digimon Emperor's dark Digivice as well but even with all our power combined we still haven't had the strength to defeat the Digimon Emperor in the Digital world yet we still keep forgetting the fact that he's human." Cody said. I saw where he was going with this and I didn't like it.

"Yeah but I still don't get it what's your point." TK said. I thought he was smart.

"He means we have to fight differently." Kari explained. I knew she was smart.

"How do you suggest we do that?" Yolei was acting like one of those I'm smarter than you so I'm not going to consider your view people.

"If we find out his human identity maybe we can defeat him from this side where his powers aren't as strong." Cody said. There was silence.

"Cody's right. We need to consider the possibility and look for clues about his identity as we fight him in the Digital World." I said. They looked at me.

"You agree with him?" TK asked surprised.

"Cody don't you think that you're a little young to be thinking about things like this?" Yolei asked. I glared at her.

"Yolei! TK, Kari and myself where the same age as him the first time we did this. Guess who had to rescue the older kids? Us! When you're a Digidestined age always takes a backspace to ability and Cody is a lot like Izzy and Joe. You can trust him to get the facts before suggesting something and to consider every possibility. Cody knows his plan won't work yet but we need to be aware of the idea for it to ever have a chance. The plan is too good to not consider." I snapped.

"Thank you Sakura for defending me." Cody said with a small bow. I smiled.

"No problem but Cody, don't forget you are young so it's okay to act your age occasionally." I told him. He nodded.

"Okay, big sister." He added the last part shyly. I grinned.

"Good, little bro." I replied. He grinned back. After that everyone started to leave. Kari and TK waited till the others had gone before looking at me.

"Matt is going to pick you up with Dad. We'll leave it up to you about telling the new guys but don't think you have to." TK told me. Kari smiled.

"It's good to have you back." She said. I smiled back.

"Thanks." I told her.

* * *

**Me: About that whole, big sister thing between Cody and Sakura. I did not plan that. In fact I planned for her to be distant from the others but I guess she wanted to be friends. I've always felt that Cody was to serious and not given there due. In my opinion the most important thing is ability. Cody is very talented but he never really shows it because the others judge him from his age to much at the beginning. Sakura got that treatment in the unwritten original series. No one listened to her when she said things like, don't go into that cave/creepy house/forest even though she was always right. Sakura isn't about to let the new team make those mistakes. Kari and TK should help her but they've forgotten what it was like because they didn't feel it as much. Anyway, R&R!**


	4. Episode 4: Iron Veggiemon

**Me: I'm sorry that I didn't update yesterday. I just started at sixth form and things are pretty hetic at home. My arm feels ready to fall of from all my textbooks...**

**Davis: We get it, your back at school and wish you weren't.**

**Me: Yeah pretty much. I mean it's great to talk to people and the like but...I don't mind being alone. Anyway I am sorry once again. Also due to this I reckon I will be able to only write my stories up on a weekend which limits my writing time greatly. I may have to slow my updates down a bit, to say, two a week? I'm not sure but there's no way I can keep up this pace.**

**Now its the thank you and reply section! **(completely made up)

**Angelwahalla and Spazwahalla, thank you so much. My first review meant a lot to me and that came from you. So thank you. I'm glad that you like Ken and Sakura's relationship.**

**Mangagirl18, thank you for your idea. You've really given me a cause to rethink my plans. I had completely overlooked that possibilty and I'm grateful for your help. Don't worry about Davis, Sakura helps anyone who is right. And I agree that Wormmon needs a friend right now. Ken's great, hence this story, but right now Wormmon needs a friend.**

**Disclaimer: Please review the previous chapters, and leave a proper review while your at it!  
**

* * *

"Pepper breath!" Agumon said shooting a fireball at the bars.

"V-head but." Veemon said charging through.

"Lala Screw." Lalamon said cutting through the rest of the bars. Veemon quickly pushed the Gotsumon out of the cell.

"That was easy." Davis panted as we made a break for it with the rescued Digimon.

"To easy." I muttered holding Lalamon securely.

We collapsed in a meadow a good way away gasping for breath. "You guys are officially fugitives." Agumon said cheerily after we'd gotten our breath back.

"If that's the kind of puny defence that the Digimon Emperor's going to put up then this fight will be over in the first round." Davis said happily.

"Something was weird." TK said frowning.

"What was?" Patamon asked moving from TK's head to his arms.

"Well the fact that it was so easy to break out of that prison. There wasn't a single guard anywhere around. It's like he wanted us to do it. I think he's up to something." TK said.

"Your crazy, he took one look at our awesome skills and he hit the road. Isn't that right Kari?" Davis said turning to face Kari.

"Ah, actually Davis I'm going to have to agree with TK." She said to Davis's chagrin. "This guy is not going to let us get away that easy without some kind of reason." Kari said. Tai frowned thinking it over.

"We'll worry about it later. Let's get back to the real world. I'm starving, I can practically smell the cafeteria from here." Tai said as we started walking.

"That's my peanut butter and jelly bean sandwich I've had in my pocket since last week." Davis said.

"Eww." We all said together.

"I thought Matt and TK's dad's cooking was bad." I noted shaking my head. TK laughed knowing exactly what I meant.

"Ah!" Yolei yelled.

"Are you crazy bring the Gotsumon back from the Digital World!" Izzy demanded.

"But we didn't have a choice. We couldn't just leave them there for the Digimon Emperor to make into slaves, right?" He looked to his sister who agreed.

"But how are we going to explain it if Mr Fujiyama happens to come in here?" Yolei asked.

"Don't worry I'll tell him I'm taking a sculpting class and these are some of my early masterpieces. Hit it boys." Cody said. The Gotsumon immediately struck several poses.

"Yeesh, "early rejects" might be a better phrase." Yolei said.

"I think it's a very good plan. Nice job Cody." I said smiling. He smiled back. Izzy walked over to Yolei.

"Yolei I've got a big favour to ask. Would it be alright with you if I borrowed your Digivice?" Izzy asked.

"But what for?" Yolei asked confused.

"Well it's obvious the power from the Digivices opens the gate to the Digital World. Our old Digivices don't seem to work." Izzy explained. I'd noticed that. Matt had tried last night with his and it hadn't worked but when I held mine towards the screen it had turned into a new Digivice with a purple trim. Izzy was rather confused by it but just guessed that I can't have a Digi-egg to find but am a member of the new team.

"I tried using mine but no luck. The only way we can get into the Digital World is if one of you opens the gate for us." Tai noted.

"So I wanted to try and experiment with the new Digivices if that's okay with you." Izzy finished. Yolei nodded and passed him her Digivice.

"Back of Davis you're making me nervous." Yolei scolded.

"Can't you go any faster?" Davis retorted.

"All right the gates open. Shall we go?" Yolei said. Davis raised his Digivice and we entered the portal.

"Gabumon!" Matt exclaimed rushing to join his partner. Gabumon groaned but looked up.

"Oh Matt." He said. Matt grabbed his partner.

"Gabumon are you okay?" Matt asked.

"Lets just say I'll never look at steamed vegetable's the same way." Gabumon said. He was okay.

"Okay I want you to tell me everything that happened." Matt said.

"Good. We never talk anymore." Gabumon replied.

"Hey everybody." Yolei said from the TV. We all turned to look at the screen. "I'm going over to Izzy's to get my Digivice back and then I'll meet up with you there." She said before leaving. Poromon floated to fill the screen.

"Have no fear while Yolei's gone, this place shill be guarded by Poromon." He said.

"Stay in touch." Davis said as the screen clicked off.

"Why do they call those things on top of the TV rabbit ears? Why don't they call them cat ears? After all when was the last time you saw a rabbit sleeping on top of a TV?" Gatomon asked. Kari gave her a look.

"This is what you think of?" She said.

"Okay break's over lets get back to work." Patamon said.

"It's a small village called Santa Caria." Gabumon said as we headed towards the village.

"Cool sounds like it's in California." Davis said.

"It was always a quiet place, everyone minded there own business and then the Digimon Emperor came along." Gabumon continued his explanation.

"Look, there's one of those things that scared the Gotsumon." Gatomon noted. I looked to the top of the till to see one of those black towers.

"The Emperor calls them, Control Spires." Gabumon noted.

"Lets go." Davis said beginning to run off.

"Wait!" Matt yelled. Davis turned to look at him. "We can't just rush in there. For all you know he's in there waiting for us and this whole thing is just some kind of ambush." Matt told him. Thank you Matt. Your good sense of actually thinking before acting comes to the rescue once again.

"All we have to do is Armour Digivolve and blow them apart." Davis said looking at his Digivice.

"It's not that simple." TK said. Davis looked at him. "He might be using some of the Digimon hostages as a shield to protect himself." TK explained.

"TK's right. We have to find a way to rescue the hostages and make sure that none of them get hurt." Kari agreed. Davis made a weak-growling sound of annoyance.

"There being guarded by the Veggiemon watch out for the Digi-sludge." Patamon said.

"Patamon tell us everything you know about Red-Veggiemon." Matt said.

"Well it looks like were not needed around here. Let's go of and do things our own way." Davis said.

"I think we should all stick together." Cody said coming up to my side. Davis made a sound of disgust. We started walking.

"All right I've got a plan to sneak into the prison." Matt said leading the group.

"Wait a minute!" Davis yelled. We looked at him. "It's too dangerous. We can't take the chance that any of us, especially Kari, might be attacked with that Digi-sludge." Davis said sounding reasonable even if he wasn't.

"No big deal." Kari said.

"Yeah we've been attacked by a lot worse things than Digi-sludge right Kari." TK said.

"Yeah." Kari agreed.

"Argh, I can't even believe that your not worried about Kari's well being TA." Davis said. TA? Well it was different to TJ at least.

"TA?" TK repeated confused.

"He forgot how to spell TK." Cody said and they immediately started laughing. I actually cracked a smile.

"Stop right there! Identify yourselves." One of Veggiemon guards said. Gatomon held up the wrist with the fake ring on it.

"It's okay we're one of you. We just captured these Digimon and there friends." She said. We where lead through. Us humans where all tied together.

"Where are you taking us?" Patamon asked.

"Pipe down, your all going to jail where you belong." Armadillomon said acting like he was controlled. The Veggiemon where laughing. We walked further into the village sticking together not that we had much choice.

"Move it, move it, move it." Armadillomon said. Patamon landed on the top step.

"Those guys didn't even notice these rings are plastic." He said.

"Don't start feeling too frisky yet. The first set of guards were just flunkies. We haven't even faced the pick of the litter and even if we get past them we still have to find a way to destroy the control spire." Gatomon warned.

They through us roughly into a cell, I went to Cody who smiled. I nodded and looked through the bars. "Thanks for bringing the prisoners in. The emperor will be pleased. We could of caught them ourselves you know but I guess you beat us to the punch." A Veggiemon said. Then our Digimon removed their rings.

"By the way speaking of punch, lightning claw!" Gatomon said attacking the Veggiemon. Kari laughed while TK gave a V for victory. Veemon started beating up one of the Veggiemon while Armadillomon pinned two down.

"Quiet, there are more guards." Patamon warned. We stopped our running through the streets.

"The exit is blocked. We'll never get out now." Veemon noted.

"I'm tired of hiding anyway. Let's fight" Davis said trying to move forward. Matt caught his shoulder first.

"Easy there junior, you have to learn fighting not the only answer. It should only be your last resort." Matt said. Davis just looked down.

"Let's go back this way. We'll come out on top near the control spire." Gabumon suggested.

"Good idea." Patamon replied flying ahead. We all followed them.

"Davis is such a hot head." Cody noted. I nodded.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but he's worse than Tai when someone's threatening Kari." I agreed.

"No one worse than Tai when Kari's involved." Matt disagreed. I thought about it.

"Davis comes closer than anyone else mind." I noted.

"Hey Davis I almost forgot I saw your sister today." TK said as we walked up the hill towards the control spire.

"Yeah so what." Davis said defensively.

"So nothing." TK replied surprised.

"She probably had a lot of bad things to say about me didn't she?" Davis noted.

"Well actually…" TK began to say something but Davis cut him off.

"I know she said that I bite my toenails and spit them on the floor. That I used to suck my thumb till about a month ago. That I wet the bed every other Thursday-it was laundry day so it was all right! Well she talks to much and when I see her I'll teach her a lesson." Davis ranted. Matt rushed to defend TK as normal.

"Thanks for sharing but she didn't mention any of that!" He yelled.

"Say what?" Davis asked surprised.

"Your sister didn't say anything bad about you in fact she didn't even mention you you're the one with a big mouth!" Matt shouted.

"If you've got a problem with me why don't we settle it right now." Davis yelled.

"Come on Matt don't fight he's younger than you are he doesn't know any better." TK held his brother back so he didn't punch Davis in the face. Matt stopped struggling.

"I don't care how young he is he better learn some respect." Matt said before walking of with TK right beside him.

"Who does he think he is it's my sister and if I want to call her names that what I'm gonna do. After all that's what brothers are here for." Davis said. Kari looked furious as she ran up to him.

"That's enough Davis." She said firmly.

"Huh?" Davis asked looking at her.

"I can't stand anyone who talks bad about their brother or sister." Kari continued.

"Me?" Davis asked alarmed. We started to walk away.

"How could Davis be so cruel?" Cody asked quietly. I looked at him.

"Not all siblings have good relationships like Matt and TK or Tai and Kari. I had a friend once who had an older brother who he was jealous off but he wasn't mean like Davis. Mind he didn't used to be capable of being nasty at all." I said thinking about Ken and Sam.

"How do we get down from here?" TK asked as we stopped by the edge.

"There's no way to do it it's too steep." Kari said alarmed.

"If we only had a rope or something we could climb down." Matt noted.

"No problem I'll go look for one." Gabumon said turning.

"Wait, we'll be the rope. We'll just hang on to each other and you can climb down the bunny slope. Our way of saying thanks" A Gizamon said.

"That be great, okay lets go." Gabumon replied. The moved to go but they were hit by Digi-sludge.

"Ha, no one's going anywhere." Red-Veggiemon said appearing with a bunch of Veggiemon lackeys. Armadillomon and Lalamon moved so they where in front of Cody and me.

"All right Davis it's time for action. I'm going to take that over grown tomato and turn him into vegetable soup." Veemon boasted. Oh no. Davis had been looking down since Kari yelled at him and Veemon was going to do something crazy to cheer him up I just knew it.

"Veemon stop!" I yelled hoping that the former rule of when I say something do it and ask why afterwards still applied. He just ignored me.

"I'm going to make vegetarians around the world proud that ort to cheer you up." Veemon continued. He started to run towards the Veggiemon.

"Veemon!" I yelled again praying that the old rules would come back.

"V-head but!" Veemon yelled. Red-Veggiemon just knocked him back.

"And now for a side dish, Chilly Pepper Pumble!" Red-Veggiemon said. Veemon was hit by an onslaught of red peppers.

"Veemon armour Digivolve!" Davis ordered.

"Yeah!" Cody agreed going forward. They where grabbed by Veggiemon.

"Cody! Veemon!" I yelled. I got caught as well. More peppers hit Patamon and I saw that TK and Kari were captured too.

"Stink Jet!" Red-Veggiemon said. I gagged from the putrid smell. The Veggiemon took their chance and grabbed everyone else.

"Put me down or I'll toss you like a salad." Veemon said.

"Encase you've forgotten I've got the upper hand here." Red-Veggiemon said before banging him into the ground.

"Veemon!" Davis yelled struggling.

"The key to good cooking is to always tenderise thoroughly like so." Red-Veggiemon said before commencing to beat Veemon to a pulp.

"Oh Veemon." I said. I watched as Veemon struggled to stand in a pause of the hits.

"Is that your best shot?" Veemon asked glancing at Davis.

"Are you kidding we're just getting started. How'd you feel about flying?" Red-Veggiemon replied before proceeding to deliver a heavy blow.

"I can't watch this." Gabumon said.

"Veemon doesn't stand a chance against him." Matt agreed.

"Veemon! I'm coming!" Davis yelled.

"Combine all your ingredients into a bowl next stir," He hit Veemon. "Blend. Mix. Frappe." Each word was accompanied with a barrage of hits. I felt myself crying. Veemon. I knew how much it hurt to be hit again and again, over and over. "And voila! The first course! Now the entrée." I gasped. No! Veemon!

"No matter what you do I'll never give up. I have to do my best to cheer Davis up. Whatever the cost." Veemon said. I was right. I knew it. That idiot would do anything just like he said to keep his partner happy. I saw realisation appear on Davis face, as Veemon stood firm against the control spire. "Veemon you can stop now. I'm happy! I'm happy, I'm happy!" Davis yelled. Veemon turned to look at him.

"You are?" He asked just before getting hit by Red-Veggiemon on the noggin. I guess that meant that that hard head would be fine from that one then. Red-Veggiemon overshot and went into the control spire.

"Leave him alone now you hear me! He's had enough!" Davis yelled.

"No doubt he's feeling a little full but he must of saved room for desert and I've cooked up a sweet surprise!" Red-Veggiemon said. I felt my eyes widen in horror.

"If only I could Digivolve." Gabumon said.

"Same here." Lalamon agreed.

"There must be a way." Matt mused.

"What about the control spire! We could Digivolve before they came!" I told them. Veemon was smashed into the control spire causing cracks to appear up it.

"Veemon!" Davis yelled

"And now here's the surprise I promised you. A double helping of spike punch!" I gasped as the Red-Veggiemon moved to hit him again.

"Veemon!" Davis yelled.

"Duck." Matt said.

"Now!" Gabumon ordered. Veemon did and the attack hit the control spire. It started to have electricity running along it and Matt and my Digivices went off. The Veggiemon ran away releasing us. Gabumon Digivolved to Garurumon while Lalamon Digivolved into Sunflowmon.

"Gabumon how did you Digivolve?" Matt asked. Didn't I say the answer a while back? Garurumon scared of the other Veggiemon.

"Howling blaster!" Garurumon said chasing the braver ones off.

"Cactus tail!" Sunflowmon added hitting them with thorns as they ran. Veemon armour Digivolved to Flamedramon. Red-Veggiemon launched some peppers at him but Flamedramon just blocked them and punched him. "Flame fist!" Red-Veggiemon went flying.

"Boy am I glad to see you Flamedramon it's time for a little payback. I think we should give this overgrown houseplant a real cooking lesson! Flamedramon get him!" Davis said.

"You want a piece of me?" Red-Veggiemon asked shooting his vine like hands towards Flamedramon who caught them and proceeded to turn the Red-Veggiemon into a rug. "That hurt." He said.

"Fire rocket." Flamedramon said shooting the attack out. The Red-Veggiemon caught on fire.

"Ah I've heard of grilled vegetables before but this is ridiculous." He said before collapsing.

"You did it." Davis said running up to Flamedramon.

"Davis!" We looked to see Yolei, Tai and Izzy running with their partners and the Gotsumon.

"Garurumon." Tai said shocked as they stopped in front of the giant wolf.

"How were you able to Digivolve?" Agumon asked.

"I'm not quite sure." He answered.

"Sakura said it earlier, when Red-Veggiemon's punch cracked the control spire we where freed from it's power." Patamon saved me from repeating myself.

"Thank you someone listened." I said glaring at both Garurumon and Flamedramon.

"There certainly going to need a lot of glue." Hawkmon noted examining the tower.

"We should destroy the spire once and for all and who better to do the job than Digimon?" Armadillomon asked.

"Yeah." Cody said. It didn't take long of Digmon to take down the tower.

"Nice work you two." I said clapping Cody on the shoulder. He grinned at me.

"Thanks big sis." He said.

"Oh now I see how it works." Yolei said. We looked at her.

"May I enquire as to what you are talking about?" Hawkmon asked for us all.

"The spire, it acted like an electricity rod. The Digimon Emperor set it up to send out power to the dark rings making it possible for him to control all the Digimon throughout the area. Isn't that right Izzy?" Yolei said walking over to Izzy.

"Yeah, I'm quite impressed with your theory Yolei." Izzy agreed.

"I wonder how many more control spires there are scattered around the digital world." Tai noted.

"Well what ever the number is one thing we know for sure is they have to be destroyed. Quite a tough mission for the new Digidestined don't yah think." Matt added.

"Leave it to us we can handle it." TK said.

"You said it." Davis agreed as they laughed.

"I guess someone should take the Gotsumon back to there homes now." Agumon noted.

"I'm all over it." Gatomon said.

"Come on I'll lead the way." Tai said running with the Gotsumon trailing him.

"I'm right behind you big brother." Kari said bringing up the rear.

"Garurumon will stay here and protect you guys from the Emperor." Matt said riding said Digimon over to the Gizamon.

"Garurumon." They cheered.

"Looks like things are getting sorted." I noted.

"Say big sis, do you think we stand a chance?" Cody asked. I smiled at him.

"You bet. I know we do." I told him. Sunflowmon was stood behind us give us a nice shade from the sun. I turned and smiled at her.

"I missed you Sunflowmon." I said causing her to laugh.

"I'm glad the Gotsumon aren't staying here anymore. Every time they touched my Cud's they scratched them." Yolei said in the computer room.

"And they clogged the sink when they brushed their teeth." Cody added.

"They were kind of cool though." Davis pointed out.

"Hey everyone I really think you should take a look at this." Izzy said. We all looked.

"Wow what is that?" Yolei asked.

"I founded when I was examining your Digivice, Yolei. It seems to be a map of the digital world. Do you see this white square?" he indicated one of the boxes. We nodded. "Well it used to be black until we destroyed the control spire. Unfortunately there are a lot of black squares left and they all have spires." Izzy explained. Great.

"Jeez Izzy it's going to take a long time to turn all those black squares into white ones." Cody noted.

"And how do we know he won't build new spires?" Davis had a point for once.

"We don't. We'll just have to knock them down until we win." Izzy said. I sighed.

"For once it would be nice to do things the easy way." I said.

"Yeah but as long as we get the job done who cares." Davis said.

"Your on a roll Davis, you made two who sentences without sounding like a idiot." I noted.

"Hey!" He protested as everyone laughed. "Come on guys it's not funny!"

* * *

**Me: Well there we go, that's Episode 4 done. Tune in for a frozen adventure with a returning original, Joe! Also, Cody learns more about Sakura's past. All on the next TPOK!**

**All: See you soon!**

**Davis: And review so Kal's in a good mood, she works best that way!**


	5. Episode 5: Old Reliable

**Me: Hi. Welcome to Episode 5 of...**

**All: The Possiblity of kindness!**

**Me: Nice one gang. Anyway big thanks to my reviewers, Mangagirl, Spaz and Clare. Major thanks to Mangagirl for her review, it was very informative and I hope will help me a lot. **

* * *

I looked up as Kari and Davis entered the computer room. I was sat in my usual seat by the window where I could watch either my friends antics or if they were being boring, a rare event, watch the world of people not concerned with stopping their crush conquering a digital world. Judging by Davis's expression I guessed that he was rather put out by us being here. Probably hoping for some alone time with Kari. I smirked at the thought, I'm fairly sure that Tai would have something to say to Davis if he did. Mind I think Tai was being fairly relaxed on the boyfriend front with Kari. I guess he trusted Davis and TK to treat her right. They both had their faults but they were good guys. I was just curious whom Kari liked more. Hotheaded adventurous Davis or calm caring TK. "What's going on?" Kari asked.

"We just got a message from the digital world it's a distress call from one of the Digimon." TK explained in a rush. I could tell he was worried for his friends.

"Who?" Kari asked worried.

"I'm not really sure yet." He replied. Davis rushed to the computer as well the promise of action stirring him out of his slump.

"I've got it; the signal is coming from one of the black area's controlled by the Digimon Emperor. And it's a lot further than any area we've been to." Yolei said. Further huh? That would probably be the north, very cold and icy. Davis would probably put those goggles to good use with the snow everywhere. I wonder who would be that far north. Agumon and Gabumon had areas to protect so they wouldn't be that far. Palmon was plant type so she wouldn't dare. "Well, this should add to our frequent flyer miles." Kari joked although there was no humour in her tone, only annoyance. Her eyes flashed with a suppressed rage. Seems Kari wasn't just sugar anymore, now she was full of spice as well. Still nice mind, Kari was always a nice girl.

"According to this map the Emperor's area is getting a lot big, I bet his ego is to." Yolei noted. I resided the urge to comment. The Emperor's ego probably was getting big, but that was very different to Ken.

"It won't before he controls the entire Digital World." Davis pointed out. He was angry but you could tell he had thought before speaking. Davis was capable of thinking ahead calmly, if someone made him.

"Then every single Digimon is in danger." Kari added upset. She was right, the Digimon Emperor had to be stopped now! Ken, why can't you see what your doing?

"All right, I've had enough of this clown. Let's all head to the digital world." Davis said. I almost expected to see a fire burning in his goggles; it was bright enough in his eyes.

"But we have to wait for Cody to get here." Upaamon said bouncing up and down.

"He's not coming." Davis said harshly. Strange, it's not like Davis to talk about someone that way, sibling aside.

"What's he doing?" Upaamon asked. Ah Upaamon, he was rather childlike in some ways. It was rather endearing in fact.

"He says he has Kendo practise." Davis answered. Oh, Cody didn't tell Davis that he couldn't make it so Davis was mad at him. He really takes being a leader seriously.

"One question: What's Kendo?" Upaamon asked. Davis immediately hit him on the head, well that's all he is really, with a rolled up magazine. I flinched instinctively even though he was a good several feet away from my friend and me.

"Davis!" I yelled. How dare he hit someone! TK made a calm down gesture behind Davis back looking worried. He'd been on the receiving end one time I got angry, needless to say he didn't enjoy the experience.

"Ah, what did you hit me for?" Upaamon asked.

"You wanted to know what Kendo is." Davis answered with a smile. Upaamon looked confused.

"It's a fighting style human's use. Now a days it's mainly used to battle other people in tournaments with lots of rules that people don't get really hurt in." I explained with a glare directed to Davis. Upaamon kind of nodded and then he got excited.

"Oh boy I knew Cody would show up." He exclaimed.

"It's not Cody okay now everybody hide." Davis ordered. I smiled as I realised things were fine.

"Don't bother." I said. They all looked at me and then at the door as it opened.

"It's Joe." Kari and TK said smiling. I waved at Joe who smiled back with that same old reassuring smile. His blue hair had grown and he wore it down now. It looked very good with his blue uniform. He carried a carrier bag although I new he wouldn't walk down the street without some supplies.

"Hi guys." Joe said. Upaamon looked very upset. He must be missing Cody.

"Wow even though Tai told me about it it's still strange seeing the Digimon here in the real world." Joe noted. TK moved up beside Joe.

"This is Joe our old friend we told you about." TK said.

"Oh the doctor. That's really cool." Davis said. Well who would of guessed he respected doctors?

"Would you mind taking a look at my tonsils for me?" Yolei asked. Typical Yolei there, she never edited her thoughts.

"Joe this is Davis and Yolei. Joe's not really a doctor yet." Kari introduced the new two.

"I'm glad you're here we got a distress call from the Digi-World." TK explained. Joe looked less surprised than I did which is saying something.

"I know it's from Gomamon." Joe answered. That would explain it. What else could stop him studying?

"So your Digivice was triggered to. That's why you came." TK realised the same thing I did.

"Candy!" DemiVeemon said trying to grab Joe's bag. Joe lifted it up causing DemiVeemon to jump to try and grab them. I stifled a giggle watching the little blue demon jump like he was on a trampoline his tiny arms reaching up.

"Hey these are supplies for an emergency." Joe said. Good old reliable Joe.

"Do you plan on coming to the digital world with us Joe? We could really use your help." Kari asked. Please say yes. Please say yes.

"Absolutely, I'm worried about Gomamon." He answered. Poor Joe, I wonder what was wrong with Gomamon. TK held up his Digivice.

"These are the Digivices of the new Digidestined. They're the only things that can open the gate to the digital world." TK gave the summery.

"Yeah Izzy gave me a heads up about them and he also told me all about this jerk who calls himself the Digimon Emperor." Joe explained. Ken was not a jerk, the Emperor on the other hand.

"Alright, let's open the gate." Yolei said.

"Right." Davis agreed. They pressed their Digivices to the screen.

"Hey what about me." Cody asked opening the door. I gave him a smile.

"Hey Cody, glad you made it." I said. Upaamon bounced to Cody.

"Cody, you made it! You made it! You made it! You made it! You made it! You made it! You made it!" He kept going on and on. Cody turned to Joe.

"Your going to have to forgive him, he's hyperactive." He apologised. I laughed and walked next to Joe and Cody. My two brothers in spirit.

"Hey everybody the gate's open!" Davis said.

"All right come on! Let's go!" Yolei yelled.

"Great I hate the cold." Davis said shivering. Says the guy with jacket. I shivered. I was dressed in my usual short top and mini skirt with gloves and big boots. Not ideal for the snow covered area. It looked like there were two colours, white and darker white. "Kari, are you okay?" He asked. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Kari assure him she was. Joe was rummaging around in his bag when Cody walked up.

"I'm sorry but we weren't properly introduced before we took our trip. My name is..." He began but Davis suddenly appeared.

"Hey, I'm freezing my goggles of and your introducing yourself? Let's get going." Davis said. Joe had that look he had when he had exactly what the group needed to solve a problem.

"Here, you can use one of these. There hand warmers. Kari." Joe said passing them out. I held mine gratefully, sweet, sweet warmth. Cody stepped next to me and used his short height to blow on my hands. I gave him a grin.

"Thanks a lot." Kari said with feeling.

"Boy leave it to you. Good old reliable Joe." TK noted. You said it TK.

"I watch all those survival shows on TV." Joe explained. I laughed slightly grinning. He would, especially after that whole adventure in the Digital World.

"Argh, it won't open." Yolei demanded struggling. I looked at her in amusement. They weren't hard to open even if your hands were frozen. Then she dropped it melting some of the fluffy snow.

"Joe look!" Yolei called.

"Huh, whoa Gomamon." What! Joe said starting to dig up the frozen Digimon. I went to help but Joe tossed his bag at me to stop me. I really wanted to remind him I wasn't a defenceless child anymore, but had I really changed from that?

Gomamon was in bad shape that much was evident after everyone dug him out. "Gomamon speak to me." Joe said desperately.

"Joe." Gomamon moaned.

"What day of the week is it?" Joe asked for some reason they probably learned in med school. Probably checking for brain damage or something.

"It's Saturday." Gomamon replied. Ah wrong.

"Actually it Thursday but you never did know the day so you're back to your old self." Joe told him. I gave a small chuckle at that.

"I heard from Tentomon that we could use that TV to contact you if we were in trouble." Gomamon explained. So Tentomon was getting the word out then, just as well.

"Boy it looks like your going to wipe out my whole first aid kit." Joe noted. It took a lot to do that.

"I always get misty at happy reunions. I actually think I'm gonna cry." Armadillomon said. I gave him a look.

"Don't, your tears will turn to icicles." Gatomon told him.

"You really look terrible Gomamon. But I mean that in a nice way." Joe said.

"I picked a fight with the wrong guy, the Digimon Emperor." Gomamon explained.

"He's built another control spire here too." Davis said.

"What's that?" Joe asked picking up Gomamon and taking a look.

"It's the Digimon Emperor's secret weapon." Kari explained.

"He hunt's down Digimon and puts these dark rings around them turning them into his slaves and the control spires supply the power to those rings." TK continued.

"And no one can Digivolve." Kari finished.

"Dude, I'm gonna to rip it down." Davis said angrily.

"But were gonna have to cross this ice if we hope to get close enough to destroy it." Kari pointed out.

"Now I know what Matt means when he says I'm walking on thin ice." TK noted. Not quite the meaning but it worked for now.

"Did you bring any skates? We need six pairs." Yolei asked. I doubted it but you never know with Joe.

"Ha sorry I'm all out." Joe said.

"Hey Joe do you have any rope?" Davis called. Somehow I didn't think he would forget that. I wonder what Davis was planning. All I could get was fast and trees.

"Yeah." Joe replied looking at him.

We set to work building a sled to cross the ice lake. I couldn't believe that this was Davis idea. Mind then again Tai had come up with some ingenious plans in his day so I guess I shouldn't be that shocked. Armadillomon and Lalamon made short work of the trees along with everyone else. Us humans focused on tying the logs together. "What a great sled." Yolei said after we where done. It was really quite good for a bunch of kids with some rope and some Digimon. It looked awesome.

"Now all we have to do is go for a ride." Davis noted.

"That's easy for you to say. We're pulling." Armadillomon retorted.

"I'm no dog." Hawkmon added.

"Come on guys, we're counting on you." Cody said. I nodded in agreement while Lalamon, who wasn't a good puller sat smugly in my arms.

"Okay." Patamon said. We all climbed on the sled.

"Now mush!" Davis ordered. They all pushed of and we where flying across the ice. I held Lalamon tightly with one hand while the other kept a grip on the sled. Joe had a hold of my wrist just encase. "Go Veemon!" Davis encouraged.

"What a way to travel." Yolei exclaimed.

"Uh-no, we've got visitors." Patamon said. Yikes! Frigimon.

"Oh look snowmen. How cute." Yolei said.

"No there Frigimon but what's that around there legs?" TK asked. I looked and we all made sounds of shock as we realised they all wore black rings. Our sled got nearer and nearer to the Frigimon. They dropped to an attack stance. We weaved in and out dodging the attacks. I held on tight as Joe held me down. Lalamon went into my bag and I tried to grab Cody but I kept missing as we kept getting jostled.

"That's cold." Davis said as he got a face full of snow.

"Forget about the Frigimon there not very fast. We can outrun them." Joe said.

"What?" Davis asked.

"Our mission is to destroy the control spire, right? So it's better to keep going than to waste time fighting." Joe explained.

"But they're attacking us." Davis protested.

"Joe's right run past them." TK ordered. The Digimon did a full charge and I had to give up reaching for Cody to hold on with both hands.

"Alright." Yolei said.

"We made it through." Davis agreed. The Frigimon launched an attack over us. I was hit by a vision of Cody falling into the water and I drowned everything out as I grabbed him securely and held him close to me closing my eyes. The raft turned sharply flinging Cody and me into the freezing water. I was vaguely aware of Gomamon diving in after us.

Cody and me hugged each other tightly next to the fire trying to get warm. "Warming up yet?" Armadillomon asked. We were in a cave that the others had brought us to.

"Here have some of this herbal tea. It's 10% herbal 90% tea." Joe said passing us some mugs.

"Thanks a lot Joe." Cody said. I nodded in agreement taking my cup.

"Boy that Joe really comes prepared." Yolei noted

"That's nothing; wait until you see him during hay fever season." Kari replied.

"We'll have to leave Cody and Sakura here." TK noted.

"I'll stay here too." Joe told them.

"What!" Davis exclaimed as they stood up.

"TK's right, I'll stay back here and take care of them." Joe explained.

"Thanks Joe." TK told him.

"I'm going to." Cody protested standing up.

"Huh?" TK said as they all turned.

"Cody, you can't." I said softly.

"My grandfather told me that if I rely on myself and try my hardest I wouldn't let any of you down." Cody told them.

"You're not letting us down." Kari assured him.

"And besides, you'll need to conserve your strength." Joe added.

"That's right Cody. We've got a long fight ahead and we're gonna need yah." Armadillomon said his bit. Cody looked down slightly.

"I guess your right. I'll wait here. Don't be gone long." Cody said.

"We'll be back quicker than you can say Digimon Emperor." Davis said before they took of. Cody went back to the fire and tried to warm up.

"Are you okay?" I asked concerned.

"A little tired." He admitted.

"Me too, I could really use a little nap. I vote we take this opportunity to get some shut eye." Armadillomon said.

"I couldn't sleep! I feel like I should be out there helping the others." Cody said.

"I know exactly how you're feeling. I used to feel that way too but I thought it was nausea. Then I slowly began to realise something. All of us are here for a reason. There's a big picture that we can't see yet, and I don't mean a wide screen TV. So us staying behind is for a reason. Just ask Sakura she'll know." Joe explained. Cody looked at me and I nodded.

"But what?" He asked. I was about to comment when the cave started shaking. Rocks where falling from the ceiling.

"Come on let's go." Joe said. We rushed out only to be confronted by the Digimon Emperor. He was standing next to a Shellmon.

"Meet my newest slave Shellmon. His aqua blasters shoot water so hard it can demolish solid rock." Ken said. "It appears I've discovered your secret little hideout." He said.

"Gomamon. Now I know the reason we were supposed to stay behind, so the others can have the time to destroy the spire. I need you to create a diversion, keep him busy with some of that great Gomamon charm of yours." Joe said.

"Got yah." Gomamon said going towards them. "Why did one Shellmon take the other Shellmon's lunch? Because it was shellfish." Gomamon jumped out the way of the Shellmon's foot. " I guess you heard that one already." He noted. He kept jumping out of the way. "You have no sense of humour." Gomamon complained.

"Try the knock, knock jokes!" Joe suggested

"Are you ready?" Cody asked looking at his partner.

"You bet." Armadillomon replied.

"Digi-armour energize!" Cody said.

"Armour huh? Not bad." Joe said after Digmon appeared. Digimon stopped the Shellmon from stepping on Gomamon.

"Thanks Digmon." Gomamon said coming to join us.

"Your welcome." Digmon replied grunting.

"Hey leave him alone." Cody said charging forward. The Shellmon started to aim at him.

"Cody!" We yelled. Digmon dived and took the hit just in time but they were forced back towards us.

"Don't worry Cody I'll protect you." Digmon said.

"Hold on tight Cody." Digmon said flipping over to attack. "Gold rush." He said launching some drills at Shellmon. He managed to destroy the dark ring.

"Alright." We all said. Just then an Ebidramon shoot out from under the ice.

"Ebidramon destroy them all!" The Emperor said. Ebidramon pulled Digmon underneath the water.

"Digmon!" Cody yelled as we rushed to the waters edge.

"If there was someway you were able to Digivolve." Joe noted. Then he looked to the spire. "What's taking them so long with that spire?" He demanded. Just then it fell down. "They did it they destroyed the control spire! Now you can Digivolve!" Joe exclaimed. Gabumon nodded.

"What!" The Emperor said shocked.

"He said, "They've destroyed the control spire. Now you can Digivolve."" Wormmon repeated.

"It's just a figure of speech!" The Emperor snapped.

"Stop yelling at Wormmon!" I shouted furiously.

"Oh yeah? Well what are you gonna do about it!" He demanded.

"This Digivolve Lalamon!" I said.

"Gabumon!" Joe added. They quickly Digivolved to there champion forms. Ikkakumon dived in to the lake and a second later Digmon resurfaced as Ikkakumon and Ebidramon started to battle.

"Now it's my turn, Gold rush." Digmon said safely from dry, if icy, land.

"You've got him!" Cody yelled.

"Finish him Ikkakumon!" Joe ordered.

"Harpoon torpedo!" Ikkakumon said launching the attack. As the smoke cleared I looked over to where Wormmon and the Emperor had been.

"Sakura do you know Wormmon?" Cody asked. I looked at him and nodded.

"Yep, he use to be a friend of mine's partner. I met him while travelling with Veemon." I explained.

"Then why is he with the Digimon Emperor. I don't think he's wearing a dark ring." Cody noted. I frowned.

"Cody, the Digimon Emperor, there's something familiar about him. I, I think he might be Wormmon's partner. I don't want to because he was a kind boy who would only fight to protect us but something happened. I think that might have corrupted him. If I'm right then he's just a pawn for someone else." I said. Cody looked at me.

"I'm not so sure. I don't think anyone could control the Digimon Emperor." Cody disagreed. I looked at him.

"That's just it; the boy I knew was kind and gentle. He wouldn't take charge and he wasn't very self-confidant although he was smart and athletic like the Emperor is." I said. He didn't look convinced. I sighed. "Cody as he was three years ago he could never even think a harmful thought without a good reason and even then that was because Ryo and I convinced him that fighting for others safety is a good thing." I explained. Cody still looked doubtful but nodded.

"I don't see how but I trust you. If he's being controlled then we'll free him and if he just changed we'll defeat him." Cody said. I smiled.

"That's fine by me." I noted.

"All right Gomamon your in charge here now." Joe said, as we got ready to leave.

"Great a frozen wasteland, just what I always wanted." Gomamon replied sarcastically.

"At least you'll have plenty of time to practise your jokes." Joe noted.

"Very funny." Gomamon retorted.

"I guess we better be heading back home." TK pointed out.

"Before we go there's just one thing I have to finish." Cody said looking a Joe.

"Oh really? What's that?" Joe asked.

"Our introduction, hello my name's Cody." He said bowing.

"I don't get it Cody. What's the big deal?" Davis asked.

"My grandfather says that next to prune juice manners are the most important thing a man can have." Cody explained. Davis laughed slightly but I think I was from amusement rather than mocking.

"You know Cody reminds me an awful lot of Joe. Always honest and sticks to the rules." Kari noted.

"I think he reminds me of Izzy. Just loaded with curiosity." TK said.

"Part Izzy and part me? That's a scary combination." Joe said amused.

"He's got a split personality." Davis said. Cody was blushing slightly from the attention.

"Guy's I'm freezing here!" I complained. They laughed and we all went back to the real world.

"I bet he's home crying, "Mommy those mean kids broke another one of my spires. Wah."" Davis said.

"Davis, stop it." I told him. He might be evil right now but Ken was still my friend.

"The fight's not over yet." Kari noted stopping him retorting.

"Joe will you come back and fight with us again?" Cody asked looking at Joe.

"Sure. Who knows? Maybe I'll even find a Digi-egg of my own someday, but I have to watch my cholesterol." Joe said.

"I was wondering if you'd like to come over to my house sometime, I think you'd like my grandfather and I know he'd like you." Cody asked.

"Sure I love prune juice." Joe replied. I wasn't surprised that they had clicked. Cody was made with the same mould as Joe with just a hint of curiosity thrown into the mix.

"Is it okay if I come over too? I would just love meeting your grandfather." Kari asked. Davis appeared next to her.

"If Kari's going I'm going to." Davis said

"Do you always have to do everything I do?" Kari demanded.

"But you and I are partners." Davis protested. Since when, I thought shaking my head.

"Sorry Davis but you already have a partner." Kari pointed out. Davis looked at DemiVeemon.

"You mean him?" He asked.

"Yeah you've got a problem with that." DemiVeemon asked running up to Davis.

"Ah it's just not the same." Davis sighed causing everyone to laugh.

* * *

R&R!


	6. Episode 6: Family Picnic

**Me: Hey, I'm sorry it took forever. I had math tests and history notes, a test on key terms, I've got a chemistary test coming up as well and...Well you can see the amount of work.**

**Davis: You upload faster than some people, don't sweat it.**

**Me: Thanks Davis, remind me to give you a date sometime.**

**Davis: Not with Kari though, you have other plans don't you.**

**Me: You got it. Everyone is going to find their significant other though.  
**

* * *

I skidded to a stop next to Davis and Kari. Who where standing outside the school. I felt my heart hammering in my chest despite the fact I was in good shape. I can't believe I was nearly late. It's not like I was doing anything to take up the time other than walking round the library.

"Hi guys." I said panting. That's it, I am asking the others for a bus pass when my birthday comes round.

"Aren't the others supposed to be here?" Davis asked. Huh? I looked round to see it was just us three currently.

"Yeah there late." Kari agreed. I hope they didn't run into any trouble. They lived in the same apartment building so they were coming together.

"Ah here they come now. What took you guys so long." Davis asked. I looked to see them running along the road.

"I stopped at a drinking fountain to give Poromon a bath. It's a long story." Yolei apologised coming up with TK and Cody. Cody walked up to me giving me a smile.

"Never mind, let's go." Davis said. I rolled my eyes as we trailed after him. We went up to the gate.

"All clear." Davis said looking over the top of the hedge that surrounded the school. "Now everybody remember my plan, crouch." Davis instructed as we entered the school. "Keep crouching." He said. This was so ridiculous. There was no one to hide from. The worse that could happen was that the Digimon were caught which was impossible.

"Listen I know it's a Saturday and we're really not supposed to be at school but nobody is with in miles of this place I refuse to crouch." Yolei told him. Thank you Yolei.

"Actually Davis I don't think it's really necessary for me to crouch." Cody noted. I giggled slightly as I looked and saw what he meant. He could barely see out of the windows.

"I got us here am I the best or what." Davis said outside the computer room. Cody, Yolei and myself just sighed. Yeah he was the best arrogant hyperactive soccer fan than anyone could ever want.

"Let's go. Hey I wonder if the Digital World is open on Saturday's?" Davis noted as we entered the computer room. Ah why wouldn't it be?

"All right I got us in am I the best or what." Yolei said mocking Davis's earlier words. Just then Mimi opened the door.

"I'm sorry but are you supposed to be here?" Mimi asked surprised. Huh? She did know us didn't she?

"Hey America." I greeted with a grin. It was great to see her.

"Mimi." Kari and TK said surprised.

"Mimi?" The newbies repeated. I guess an introduction was in order.

"Um. TK? Kari? Sakura?" Mimi asked confused. I guess it had been a while.

"Yep." We confirmed. Mimi grinned and caught me in a headlock hug causing me to wince slightly.

"Chocking." I whispered. She gasped and let go giving me a sheepish smile mouthing sorry.

"Davis, Yolei, Cody I want you to meet someone. This is our friend Mimi, she's one of the original Digidestined who moved to America." TK introduced them. Mimi grinned at the newbies and struck a pose.

"I'm Mimi; I've set my sights on success in the fashion world of New York City. Don't think I'm just a strawberry blonde beauty who knows she's beautiful." Mimi said. Then she laughed slightly moving out of her pose.

"Hi Mimi Sora told us all about you." Yolei noted. Okay I really need to start attending the meetings. Of course for some reason I never get told the ones after dark, which is all of them. Who's the main suspect for this crime, every Digidestined who's not in the new team?

"I spoke to her she told me about you too." Mimi confirmed.

"Hello Mimi, my name's Davis but you can call me Davis." Davis said. Hey he stole Veemon's introduction. I know Veemon did the same thing; he did it for Ryo as well.

"Yeah she definitely told me about you. Gatomon, Patamon how have you been?" Mimi asked. I chuckled slightly; I could imagine what Sora would say. She has an amazing talent for listing every single one of Tai's qualities in a despairing tone and has never missed a single one.

"Other than being stuffed in a knapsack like a wet towel fine." Gatomon complained.

"It's so good to see you. When did you get back?" Kari ignored her partner's moans.

"This Morning, I was passing by the school and just had to take a look for old times stake. I just walked in the front gate someone left it open." Mimi said. Nice going Davis. Just leave the gate open.

"That was us, we had to sneak in since the school was closed." Davis explained.

"Huh." Mimi looked surprised.

"That's right, we all decided to go on a nice Saturday picnic in the Digital World." Davis said.

"Digital World?" Mimi asked unbelieving. I didn't blame her; I had the same reaction. Only Davis could think of going on a picnic in another world that was filled monsters.

"Maybe Mimi can come with us." Yolei suggested.

"I haven't been there in so long. Do you think it would be okay?" Mimi asked hopefully. Someone give her the answer.

"Of course." Yolei infused. Yolei you're great.

"Yolei we didn't bring enough Soda's for an extra person." Davis noted. Oh, that was a problem. It was nice for Davis to have a point for a change.

"Oh no." Yolei said.

"It's okay. She can have my Soda." Cody said. Always the gentleman and offering first, I would share mine with him if he did give it to Mimi.

"Mine too." TK added.

"And mine." Kari agreed.

"Me as well." I said. I was used to going with out anyway.

"No you keep yours." Mimi, Kari and TK all said together. I slid down slightly at the yell.

"Perfecto. Now let's go." Yolei said.

"That's great now the rest of us don't have anything to drink." Davis realised.

"We'll just do first come first served." I suggested. They nodded. I gave a slight sigh of relief.

"Digiport open." Yolei said.

"Hey good news guys; take a look around. I don't see a control spire anywhere. Do you?" Davis said after we appeared in the Digital World.

"No siree." Yolei agreed.

"How cool. I'm back. The Digital World hasn't changed." Mimi said looking round.

"Digimon Emperor?' Mimi asked after we set of walking. We had been explaining the current state of things here to Mimi.

"Yeah he builds these control spires. Tries to take over the digital world, yadda, yadda, yadda." Davis said.

"So if there's no control spires are we safe?" Mimi asked.

"Yeah that's why we picked this spot to go on our picnic." Yolei explained.

"Jee we never would of thought about having a picnic here in the old days because we'd be to worried about giant sized digital ants." Mimi noted. I grinned. I could just picture it. Joe would have driven them of with his bug spray while Tai would get in the way as he tried to bang them with a stick. Matt would be keeping TK back while Sora hovered next to him yelling at Tai. Izzy would be trying to save his laptop while Mimi cried and ran round panicking. The Digimon would be trying to help their relative partners.

"So far every time we've come here it's been to destroy a control spire but since it's Saturday we thought we'd just come here to have some fun." Yolei told her. I was starting to get hungry by now.

"We should pick out a spot around here to lay out the picnic blanket and dish out the food." Cody suggested. Thank you Cody.

"Sounds great." TK agreed.

"No it doesn't, it's way to early for lunch. Let's keep walking." Davis said.

"I am a little hungry." Kari said in a knowing tone. Davis stopped.

"I'm starved let's eat." Davis changed his tune. Kari could play him like a piano.

"Why didn't I think of that?" TK said sarcastically. It was really fun to watch those two fights over Kari.

"I brought these from my families connivance store. You want some?" Yolei asked passing the wrapped rice ball to Mimi.

"Is that what I think it is, a chocolate covered rice ball? I haven't had one, since I was a kid. I love them." Mimi said happily. Every one laughed.

"What'll you have?" Yolei asked her partner. I ate some salad, which earned me a nasty look from Lalamon.

'You could be eating my cousins.' She protested.

"It's from the real world." I pointed out. I looked up as I saw Hawkmon chasing after some sushi.

"Ah guys." I said concerned as Yolei followed. They turned to look. Mimi said something as she followed the pair. "MIMI! YOLEI STOP!" I yelled standing. They just went out of sight. "We've got to find them. I have a feeling we're not as safe as we thought." I said looking at the others. They nodded and quickly packed the stuff.

"Hawkmon, Yolei! Mimi!" I yelled. The others were echoing my yells as we searched for the two girls and bird.

"This place has some echo." Davis noted.

"Oh boy." Kari said as Davis grabbed his Digivice.

"Hey guys!" Davis called. We rushed over. He showed us his Digivice. "I think it's from Yolei but the signal's kind of weak." He told us.

"She must be nearby." TK realised. Then he looked around. "But in what direction?" He asked. Now that was the million-dollar question.

"The Digimon Emperor must be blocking the signal." Cody said.

"Whoa." Davis said.

"To bad we're searching for our computer guy." I noted.

"Hey look it's Yolei's signal. It's coming in fine and clear now." Davis said suddenly. We looked and sure enough it was.

"That's a good sign it must mean that there all okay and they were able to destroy the control spire in that area." Cody realised.

"Alright way to go Yolei." Davis approved. We started to run towards Yolei and Mimi. On the way we picked up a trail of Ottomon and Gekkomon thanks to Kari and TK.

"Yolei! Hawkmon we're over here!" Davis called.

"They told us you were back Princess but we didn't believe them." A Gekkomon said.

"Princess Mimi we've been waiting for the day you would return to us." An Ottomon said.

"Mimi." Togamon said. Ah Togamon? When did Mimi meet up with Palmon?

"Huh, Togamon?" Mimi asked.

"I will protect this area now. You can count on me." She said.

"I've always counted on you." Mimi said.

"Who's that?" Davis asked. Wasn't it obvious it was Mimi's partner?

"That's Mimi's Digimon, Togamon." Yolei explained.

"Wow. Togamon, call us if you need us." Davis said.

"Goodbye Togamon." We all said.

"Don't make me cry, rubbing my eyes hurt's to much." Togamon said. We laughed.

"Bye Mimi." We said back in the real world.

"Goodbye everyone thanks for a great picnic. Bye." Mimi called.

"Oh I almost forgot." Yolei said turning back.

"Huh?" Mimi asked surprised.

"I wanted to say, when I get older, I want to be, just like you." Yolei yelled. You've got to admire her serenity. Hold it that's Mimi's crest. I guess that if Cody is Izzy and Joe then Yolei is a Sora/Mimi combo. Mimi looked a little lost for words in a good way but she then smiled.

"Perfecto." She said Yolei's catchphrase with a huge smile.

* * *

**Me: Again I'm sorry for the late update. Next time Kari goes missing but Sakura is getting a different view. Should be out by the week.  
**


	7. Episode 7: Guardian Angel

**Me: Hello.**

**Davis: Oh so your back then.**

**Me: Davis I have had, two math tests, ten pages of A4 math problems dealing with completing the square, surds, quadratic formula's, an essay on the german reformation in the 16th century and some chemistry and archeology on top of that!**

**Davis: Holy, that's a lot of work.**

**Me: No kidding. I am sorry that I took so long though, promise!**

**Davis: I forgive you, now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Digimon Sakura would have been in it in the first place. So I guess I don't own it.  
**

* * *

"You guys go ahead. I've got some things to do to day and Budmon can't Digivolve anyway near control spires. You have fun and come back safely okay." I told them as the others went to the computer room. They nodded and smiled with one exception.

"But big sis, what if the Emperor shows up?" Cody asked. I smiled. Cody had agreed not to tell the others about my theory concerning the Emperor. Well it wasn't a theory but that's what he thought.

"It's fine, I'm sure Digmon can handle him and this is important. It'll mean that things are a lot easier for me on this side of the gate." I told him. He nodded. I knew he really wanted me to go with him but he would be fine.

"Sakura, do you have any idea of something happening today?" Yolei asked sensibly. I took a breath and closed my eyes. I felt a feeling of danger but it went away quickly.

"Something will go wrong but you can fix it easily." I said opening my eyes. TK and Kari looked at me.

"Is it just me or are your powers getting stronger?" TK asked.

"No they are. That was like when she first got her crest." Kari agreed. I frowned.

'I'll go see Izzy. He'll have some theory I can't understand but I guess it might be I'm more experienced now.' I suggested. I hadn't actually noticed.

"Okay, now that that's worked out let's go." Davis said leading the way into the computer room.

"Good bye big sis." Cody said.

"Bye." I said. "Oh Kari." I called. She looked out the room.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Trust your instincts. If you think you know someone then you probably do." I told her. She nodded used to the cryptic advice and left. I sighed as I saw the light that meant they'd left. I wish I could give more than a vague idea but with only my feelings I was pretty limited. Ah well at least I gave them something.

I knocked on the Tamachi apartment door and waited. The others all lived in Odaiba but the person I wanted to see lived in the neighbouring districted of Tokyo. It wasn't long before Mrs Ichijouji opened it. She looked surprised. "Sakura Tenshi?" She asked shocked. I nodded smiling.

"Yes, it's good to see you. I'm sorry I haven't been around for the past few years but I just moved back. I was abroad so I couldn't call and I lost all my email addresses in the move. Is Ken home?" I asked. She nodded.

"Oh yes, he's on the computer. Please come in." She said smiling. "You know Ken missed you. I told him to call you but he never did for some reason." She said conversationally.

"Oh yeah, I told him that I wouldn't be able to answer him if he called but didn't get chance to say that I was leaving." I lied. I knew exactly why he didn't call and I wasn't going to mention it. Mrs Ichijouji knocked on the door to Ken's room.

"Ken dear, Sakura's back in Japan and came to see you." She said. I heard a crash in the room and snorted at the image of the dignified Digimon Emperor falling of his chair. The door opened and Ken appeared.

"Sakura, hey. Did Mum say back in Japan?" He asked letting me in. I nodded.

"Yeah I was abroad. Sorry I didn't tell you." I kept up the charade. Ken paused listening and then he glared at me.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be destroying control spires with your friends? Or did you tell them all about me and your just the distraction." He demanded harshly. I meet his glare.

"Actually they don't know who you are and Cody's the only one who knows I have a connection with the Emperor." I told him. He didn't look surprised.

"I guessed you wouldn't tell them." He admitted sitting at the computer. I looked at the on screen map of the Digital World and smiled. There were a lot of white squares in comparison to before. Ken noted my reaction and snorted.

"I'm glad you're not a gloater." He said.

"No I'll leave that to Davis next time you show up." I grinned. Ken nodded but then his attention was captured by something.

"That's strange." He said before opening a portal.

"Ken!" I yelled grabbing him.

Ow. I thought as I landed a dark room with monitors. I stood up and saw the Digimon Emperor watching some Gardromon attack Kari. "Now why would a little Digidestined be on her own?" Ken asked.

"The TV blew up." I answered. He looked at me.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded. I glared at him.

"You're the genius so guess! I'm worried about my friends. You might be my best friend still even if you are evil but I care for them to." I snapped.

"It's almost your dinner time, shouldn't you be going home soon Ken?" Wormmon said. He looked at me.

"Never call me anything but master!" Ken yelled.

"Ken stop being mean to Wormmon." I told him.

"Oh stop sounding like a broken record. Now let's see. Since she's all alone she deserves someone special." Ken said pressing a button.

"Oh no, you can't. Anyone but him." Wormmon said worried.

"Him? Who's him?" I asked looking between them.

"Andromon." Wormmon told me.

"Andromon won't hurt Kari.' I scoffed.

'He will, if he's wearing a Dark Ring." Ken objected. I just smiled.

"Light will always break through the darkness." I said surely. Ken looked at me.

"You summoned me your highness?" A familiar voice asked.

"Andromon." I said startled.

"Please hold for the Digimon Emperor. Line one for you, sir." Wormmon said.

"Andromon hunt down that annoying Digidestined and finish her of." Ken ordered. I hit him across the head without thinking. "Ow." He muttered rubbing his head.

"Kari is my friend. At least wait until I'm gone to insult her. I'm going to meet with the others. Tai must be frantic." I said shaking my head.

"Whatever, just don't stop by my house again!" Ken called. I smiled slightly as I appeared in Ken's bedroom. I was still his friend.

"What's going on?" I asked as I ran into the computer room. I paused as I realised it was empty. "Ah, guys? Anyone here?" I asked. I looked at the computer. "Oh you're kidding me. I leave for two hours and they rush of on the rescue mission without even emailing me." I complained. I sat in the chair in a huff watching. I couldn't see what was going on.

"Ah Sakura. They ditched you too huh." Izzy said. I just nodded. Just then the TV screen glowed and I stepped aside so they could return.

"Izzy, Sakura, where you waiting this whole time?" Tai asked.

"Shh, let's go." Izzy said. We snuck out the school. "Matt just called and told me what had happened with Kari and I'm really upset that you guys left me out of the loop. Cody called Tai for help and Tai called Matt but no one ever calls me until the adventure's all over with." Izzy complained

"Tell me about it. I'd left my notebook and realised that you were still in the Digital World. I know I was busy but you could of emailed me at least so I knew!" I added

"Come on Izzy don't be like that, there was just no time to call you. You know you're a big part of the team." Tai said.

"Big sis I'm really sorry but we were so busy covering for Kari and the others that we just didn't have time before we left to rescue her." Cody pleaded.

"That's right! And as a team member I expect to be treated with the same respect I give to all of you. I may not be as strong as you and Matt but I've gotten us out of just as many jams with my particular skills." Izzy said.

"He's right, same for me." I agreed.

"I'm sorry I didn't call you." Tai said.

"Now that's what I call respect. Okay I forgive you." Izzy said.

"Wow, that was easy." Tai said.

"Oh I almost forgot the reason I came here. I examined the new Digivices and determined that they have three different settings. Digital, detect and discover. Maybe we should call them, D-3's from now on. Prodigious little devices aren't they. I had a lot of help with the research from my friend Willis in America; maybe you guys will meet him someday. Anyway I think the D-3's might of sent a message to Andromon's memory banks which then made him…" DemiVeemon interrupted him.

"Please finish talking after we eat." He said. Davis looked startled and embarrassed.

"We forgot about dinner." Davis realised.

"That's right. Our parents are waiting for us. The food's probably cold and soggy by now. Of course for my mum that's an improvement. Let's go." Tai said. I watched as they all ran off. Cody tugged at my jacket sleeve. I looked at him.

"I told my Mum that I was studying with a member of the computer club. Would you be able to walk back with me so my mum doesn't ground me for being out alone at this time of night?" Cody asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Sure." I said grasping his hand.

'Mum, I'm back.' Cody called as we entered the house. A woman I assumed was his mother appeared along with his grandfather.

"Cody do you have any idea what time it is. Oh I'm sorry. I'm Cody's mother, and you are?" Mrs Hida said.

"My name is Sakura Tenshi ma'am. I'm sorry for keeping Cody so late with his studies but the science project we were working on took longer than expected." I apologised with a bow.

"Oh I see, well thank you for walking Cody home for us. It's just not safe for a young child to be out alone at night. Oh but you'll be walking home alone as well. Would you like us to call your parent's to pick you up? It's no bother." Mrs Hida asked. I smiled and shook my head.

"No it's fine. I live in Tamachi but I'm staying with a friend nearby so I'm all right. Thank you for the offer though Mrs Hida." I told her.

"You live in Tamachi? That's a long commute to school." Mrs Hida noted.

"It's not so bad. During the week I stay with the friend I mentioned. Our families have known each other for a long time so they decided that me staying at there house was better than me changing schools." I lied.

"Mum, do you think Sakura could stay for dinner? I mean it would be rude for us not to offer and she told me that she was planning on having take out when she got back so it's not like she's expected." Cody asked. Mrs Hida smiled.

"Of course, I made to much spaghetti anyway. Please Sakura, it's no trouble." Mrs Hida said. I made the mistake of looking at Cody who had such a hopeful expression on his face I had to give in.

"Thank you Mrs Hida, I'd love to join you." I said with a smile.

* * *

**Me: Hi! Well? Was it good or bad. I know it was rather short but I wanted Sakura to be with Ken for a while but Ken was fighting the Digidestined so that kind of cut into her time. In the next episode, Ken's idenity is revealed to the others and Sakura's true feelings come out.**

**All: Tune in for another episode of The Possibility of Kindness!  
**


	8. Episode 8: Ken's Secret, Sakura's Truth

**Me: Hi, I'm a little behind this week but I might, might, have a episode out on Wednesday. It depends on my teachers and the homework they give us for our day out of school. The second years have target setting so we get to stay home with work packs. Fun. If my teachers are nice then I will be able to write some episodes up. If not then I'm sorry. On the brighter side it's about two-three weeks till half term! I promise that during in the hols I will write a whole bunch of episodes up. At least to Ken's return to the goodside. So maybe Wendesday defintially the weekend as usual. So see you!**

**Disclaimer: I refuse to write it for a eigth, ninth or xth time. Please refer to previous chapters. Thank you.  
**

* * *

I sat next to Cody in the bleachers as we watched the teams set up for the game. Budmon was sleeping on my lap. "Big sis, is something wrong?" Cody asked. I looked at him and shook my head. I heard the excited chatter of the team as they waited for the opposing team. Davis had been talking none stop about the fact he was going to be the first to beat the great Ken Ichijouji. Needless to say this was the major match for the team.

"No, I just know people on both teams." I told him. He looked at me. I saw that serious look in his eye like he had a feeling about something.

"Oh, you mean a friend from Tamachi?" Cody asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, I used to play soccer with Ken back when we were little." I admitted. It was kind of the truth. We did play soccer, when we weren't saving the Digital World. Then I chuckled. "Good thing Yolei didn't here that." I said. Cody laughed. Yolei was still going on and on about the great Ken Ichijouji. If only she knew she saw him almost everyday with the rest of us in the digital world.

"Good luck Davis!" Kari yelled. She had a lot of practise cheering at football matches and it showed.

"Don't forget to hug Ken!" Yolei called. I shook my head as Davis spluttered trying to think of a response.

"Give him a kiss to!" Tai added. There was a load of squeals as the coach pulled up from girls. I gave a glare to them. Ken was so far passed their league it wasn't funny. Then again Ken wouldn't care at all.

"Oh I can't believe it's really him." Yolei said as they disembarked I watched but Ken didn't show. I guessed he had a publicity event going on. I couldn't believe he'd give up the chance to defeat the Digidestined up though.

"I really hope Davis hasn't gotten in over his head." TK noted. Davis getting over his head? No way not him. He only did that everyday.

"Where is he?" Kari asked as the last member of the team got of. Ken must not know that Davis is his opponent.

"Izzy, no we're waiting for Ken." TK said mishearing her.

"Ah we know that." Yolei said. "He's not coming is he Cody."

"Will you stop asking me if I say yes?" Cody asked. He was fifty percent annoyed and fifty percent desperate.

"No I won't." Yolei said squeezing Poromon.

"Lucky for me I have no spine." Poromon said. Tai left to talk to Davis who had gone to see about Ken. He looked like he needed a push to get motivated.

"But you've got to know if you play really well against last years champions…" TK started.

"Win or lose you'll still be a hero." Kari finished. He looked rather cheered up after that. I sighed.

"Ego plus no brain equals Davis." I said. Cody laughed slightly but he was busy calming down Yolei. I stood up and walked over to the lamppost nearby and dialled Ken's mobile number. It went to voice mail. "Hey Ken it's Saki, listen I was wondering if you were going to play in the match today. Davis is looking forward to playing against the boy genius and I know you hate to disappoint your foes by not putting in a performance. See yah!" I said hanging up. I'd barely sat down before my phone went of. I looked at the text and smiled.

"Ken's going to show Yolei. Trust me." I said winking. Yolei cheered. "Hey Davis Ken will be here in the second half!" I called. Davis punched the air while his team looked confused.

"That's great! Thanks Sakura." Davis called.

I was right as usual. Ken showed up in the second half. Of course I didn't actually use my powers but still. Davis had been playing brilliantly in the first half of the game and their team was ahead by a point. Then Ken arrived and to quote Davis; 'Huston, we have a problem.' I watched as Ken lead his team like a supernova to score nine goals, most of them his. I wanted to cheer for both of my friends but I didn't want to cheer for my friend's opponents. I settled for intently watching.

"Nice game Ken." I said as the Tamachi team moved to get on the bus. I noticed he was looking else where, probably to go do some other publicity event.

"Thank you; I would have cancelled that meeting if I'd realised that it was this team." Ken said. I smiled. Knew it. He was like a book, easy to read.

"I figured, you're a show off even if your audience doesn't know who's performing." I joked. He rolled his eyes but I could tell he was laughing inside.

"Hilarious Sakura." He commented as a Taxi pulled up. I raised an eyebrow.

"What no limo?" I asked mockingly.

"Only for the big events, or when I need to make a statement." He said with a wink. He gave me a peck on the cheek making me blush before climbing into the car and being driven off. Luckily for me no one saw or else I would be on hundreds of girl's hit lists.

"I don't like Ken very much. He seems very cold." Cody said coming over. He wasn't all that wrong. Ken was cold now but he seemed to melt around me.

"He didn't use to be." I said watching the direction Ken had gone.

"Do you think the publicity got to him?" Cody asked. I shook my head. If only it was that simple. I could fix that no problem but this wasn't so easy.

"No, I think it started after he lost his brother. Well, to be honest there were small signs before that but I think that was the catalyst." I explained.

"I see, well maybe he'll come around." Cody suggested. I smiled and nodded.

"Maybe." I agreed as we joined the others who were congratulating Davis on a well-played game. I joined them as he had really earned it this time.

"Then we shook hands and he said he admired me." Davis was talking non-stop about the game even though it was dark out now. I didn't even have the heart to tell him off either.

"Oh come on." Tai said in aspiration. Ken probably wouldn't class Davis as his equal the way he was now. Mind I had to admit Davis played a good game so he might be as close as Ken was going to get to a rival. Ken probably realised that too in his own way.

"I've never seen you this happy about losing a game." Kari noted. She was obviously hoping he was becoming more humble. Not a chance.

"It wasn't so bad and guess what, he called me his worthy adversary. I mean the rocket practically said I'm just as good as he is." Davis said. He was glowing brighter than Kari did with the Numemon.

"Actually he said you came closer than anyone else, still that's impressive." I told him sincerely. I was happy for Davis. He was going to be the school hero until the next match at least. Maybe even to a load of other kids considering the rocket's reputation. They might have gotten creamed but no one has ever tackled Ken like that before. Davis was a good soccer player and he'd proved it today. He deserved to be happy.

"I can't believe you didn't get me his autograph!" Yolei whined. Apparently she didn't feel the same way.

"Need a pinch?" Cody asked. Please, please do Cody.

"Jeez Yolei. I'll get you one if you really want it." I said shaking my head.

"That sliding block you did was ultra-cool Davis." TK told him.

"Yeah cool." Kari agreed.

"It made my toes tingle." DemiVeemon said. Davis was so going to get a big head from this but he earned it so to bad for the rest of us.

"You know what I predict?" Davis asked. Ah, that was my line.

"You're stealing my job?" I asked faking insult.

"Sorry Saki but I betcha that Ken and I are going to be on the same championship team someday." Davis said.

"I've heard less likely predictions." I noted. It was possible considering their talent. It would be interesting to say the least. I might have actually to learn the rules at this rate.

"I think your getting ahead of yourself. Maybe you aorta try something first? How about you try scoring at least one goal against him." Tai suggested. That was Tai, a good sensible plan.

"Very funny Tai but I guess you got a point. I'll have to try that." Davis said. Everyone but Yolei who was still down in the dumps laughed.

"Give me your hand." Yolei demanded suddenly. I looked up from my usual spot in the corner where Cody and me were working on his math homework. We were going to go to the Digital World but Davis had gotten sent to the office to be praised along with the rest of the football team for there hard work. It made a change from his usual receiving warnings and detentions.

"Why?" Davis asked confused. I didn't blame him. He'd walked in the door, said a few sentences about how happy the principle was and Yolei had demanded he gave her his hand for no reason at all. I mean come on.

"I'll tell you why, because I said so." Yolei snapped.

"Huh? Here you go." Davis said extending his hand. So he got the dangerous Yolei vibe too.

"Since you shook hands with Ken if I shake hand's with you it will almost be like I'm shaking hands with him." Yolei explained. Oh so that was what this was about. Yolei reached forward but stopped before she shook hands. "Uh, oh I can't do it. It's not the same. I need to shake hands with my beloved in person." She said dramatically. I gritted my teeth slightly at her comment. Ken was not some toy like she and the rest of his fan base seemed to think.

"Oh brother." We all said.

"Just what are you doing Cody?" TK asked as we all stared at Yolei. Cody was examining the computer screen. He seemed rather disturbed what ever he was seeing.

"I can't believe it." Cody said about whatever it was.

'Your dreaming let me pinch you.' Upaamon told him. Oh great Upaamon got that line too.

"It's a control spire." Cody said looking at a single black dot well away from the others. That was weird. Ken didn't place random spires, a ridiculous amount of them yes, but not random ones.

"What's it doing there?" Kari asked noticing the field of white around it as well.

"Controlling…spiring…the usual." Gatomon answered. I rolled my eyes.

'It must have been built overnight, amazing.' Cody noted. Okay this really wasn't like Ken. He must be up to something.

"So just where is it located?" TK asked.

"I'm not quite sure, this map doesn't list the points of interest." Cody said.

"We probably should ask Izzy to fix that." I noted.

"It's the forbidden valley of no return." Upaamon said. Jeez what was it with bad guys and the names. Note to self, send Ken long email demanding explanation of the evildoer's handbook.

"Why do bad guys always name things like that?" Kari voiced my thoughts.

"It's in the job description, it's right after really stinky breath." TK replied trying to lighten the mood.

"Even if this place was called the valley of duckies and bunnies with a control spire there there's trouble." Cody said firmly.

"We've got to destroy it before it's used to control all the Digimon." TK agreed.

"Right." Kari said.

"What are we waiting for let's go Davis." TK said as we turned to face our 'leader'. He was still standing looking at Yolei with his hand extended as Yolei looked like she was struggling to figure something out.

"Are you really sure about this? Digiport open." Davis said without moving.

"Wow this valley sure looks forbidden alright." Kari noted.

"I have a bad feeling and seeing as how we get attacked when I have a good one this can't be good." I said looking at the barren rock motif of the valley.

"A few duckies and bunnies would spruce it up." Davis joked.

"Come on quit kidding around. The Digimon Emperor could be around here anywhere so stay sharp." TK said. Thank you TK.

"Let's stay together." Cody agreed.

"I think this valley is kind of quaint and homey." Yolei said. Was she looking at the same place as us?

"More like homely." Davis replied.

"Quiet you guys. We don't want the Emperor to hear us coming." Kari pointed out.

"AH!" Yolei screamed as she vanished into the ground along with Hawkmon. Oh boy.

"I bet he heard that." Kari noted.

"My gosh there gone." Gatomon stated unnecessarily.

"Whoa!" The others apart from Davis and Veemon yelled as they got sucked up to.

"Guys! Did you see that Veemon! You okay? The ground just ate our friends!" Davis exclaimed panicking.

"Maybe it'll swallow us next." Veemon said. Davis went to his knees and started to dig holes in the ground. Lalamon and Veemon looked completely confused. "I think you better call Tai to help us out." Veemon suggested.

"No way that'll take way to long." Davis told him.

"It's faster than that digging." I pointed out. Davis glared at me.

"Help me dig before we find more trouble." Davis ordered.

"More trouble has found you." The Digimon Emperor's voice came out of nowhere.

"Digimon Emperor what have you done? Where are my friends?" Davis yelled furiously.

"Your friends as you call them are here with me. Come and see for yourself if you dare." He taunted.

"Run Veemon, the ground could open up and swallow us at any second." Davis said taking off. What was I? Invisible? Ken looked at me and waved before leaving.

"I wanted to start getting more exercise but running for my life wasn't what I had in mind." Veemon said as they ran out of sight. I just stood there fuming with Lalamon stood next to me.

"Davis Motomiya you had better get your goggle head back here right now! Your running into a trap!" I yelled. I waited for a reply but nothing. I huffed and sat on the ground with my legs crossed. Lalamon hopped into the space between my legs and I checked the Digivice. I watched as Davis's signal barely stopped in range of the D-3. I sighed and took of grabbing Lalamon and charging after the signal. I stopped and felt my eyes widen at the sight of Davis bowing to the Digimon Emperor. It took one glance to realise why. He had the others dangling from a rock arch with a Deltamon standing and growling beneath them. Cody, Yolei, Kari, TK!

"No KEN!" I screamed. Davis and Veemon looked at me in shock as the Digimon Emperor removed his glasses.

"So Saki your on there side?" He demanded harshly. I felt tears in my eyes.

"Ken please stop this, you used to be kind. Please I'm begging you, let them go." I said walking over to stand beside Davis. Davis turned to look at the Emperor but he missed the slight flicker of compassion behind Ken's eyes.

"Ken? You're the Digimon Emperor?" Davis demanded.

"Of course I am. I'm surprised that Sakura didn't tell you. She's known ever since I first returned to the Digital World as the Emperor." Ken said smirking. I narrowed my eyes.

"I believed in you Ken. I didn't betray you because I honestly believed you were that nice kid from before deep inside." I told him. Please let that still be true. I know it had to be somewhere.

"That weakling vanished a long time ago." Ken retorted harshly. I was vaguely aware of the others landing behind us, and the captured clones turning into Bakemon as I gazed at Ken.

"No Ken, he's still there and I still love him." I whispered but I knew they all heard. Ken's eyes widened slightly. So there was something the great Digimon Emperor didn't know then.

"Oh Saki, you mean you've been fighting the man you loved all this time just to protect the Digital World." Kari asked compassionately putting a hand on my shoulder.

"You monster! You don't deserve Sakura's love!" Cody yelled after processing my comment. He was so furious there were tears in his eyes.

"Sakura, you listened to me obsess about Ken and didn't even mention it?" Yolei asked startled. I heard the Emperor's Digimon leave and Ken turned around. I felt my heart sink. Ken. Please don't leave me. He paused and looked at me before continuing. Wormmon looked at Veemon who nodded slowly before hurrying after Ken.

"Hey Ken don't leave the lady hanging!" Davis yelled. Ken just kept walking.

"Yeah that's just rude even for the Digimon Emperor." TK agreed. Ken went out of our sight. I couldn't stop myself. A sob escaped. I started crying hugging myself tightly. Kari held me as I sobbed. Cody put his arms around my neck trying to offer me some comfort. Davis and Yolei respectfully looked away while TK glared in the direction Ken had left.

"What happened?" Tai demanded as we went back through the portal. Kari and Yolei led me to my chair in the corner and sat me down. Budmon jumped into my lap and just cuddled up to me. Cody shadowed me the whole way.

"There was a control spire in the valley of no return. It seemed odd so we checked it out. While we were heading towards it the ground opened up and everyone but Sakura and me fell into the hole, which closed up afterwards. Then we heard the Digimon Emperor. I ran after his voice. Sakura called after me telling me it was a trap but I didn't listen I was just worried about the others. Then I saw that the Emperor had what I believed to be the others hanging above a Deltamon. I told him to let them go, he told me to beg for it. I was about to do so when Sakura ran up and screamed, 'no, Ken.'" Davis said. Tai, Matt and Izzy's faces fell.

"Ken's the Digimon Emperor!" Tai asked shocked.

"Yes." I confirmed from my seat. I didn't feel like saying more.

"Sakura you knew that and you didn't tell us?" Matt demanded.

"He's not evil, he's being controlled I know it. I travelled with Ken and Wormmon a while back, a few months after Diaboromon to be precise. He has the crest of kindness. The crests show our greatest strengths; Ken is kind. While we were travelling, something happened that caused Ken to get sick. After he got better he went home and suffered a relapse. He started to change after that but really became noticeable after his brother died. I'm sure that what ever made him sick is making him act this way." I said.

"Still why didn't you stay this before." Tai asked. I know that he was thinking they would help.

"She loves him Tai. She couldn't bring herself to betray him but she still fought to protect the Digital World." Kari said. Her voice was very soft and matter of fact. They were shocked to say the least. Then Izzy looked determined.

"Sakura I want you to tell me everything you know about Ken's illness. I'll contact Joe and see what we can come up with." Izzy said. Tai and Matt looked at him and nodded.

"You bet, we're alive because we trusted your judgement. If you say that Ken is a victim then we trust you." Tai said.

"Of course we have to be careful. Stopping him hurting Digimon has to come first." Matt added.

"Big sis, was Ken really different before?" Cody asked. I looked at him and nodded.

"Yes. He was so gentle and kind, always very bright and athletic but he used to let others beat him to make them happy. We were ten back then but I felt something different for Ken than I did for the other Digidestined. I didn't realise what it was until later and by then Ken was turning into the Digimon Emperor." I told him. I had the best friends. They were going to help me. They were really going to help me.

"Okay what happened after Sakura yelled." Tai asked returning to the previous story.

"Ken asked her if she was on our side. Sakura told him that he'd changed and asked him to let our friends go. I was confused so I said. 'Ken, you're the Digimon Emperor.' Ken then said something about how he expected Saki to tell us already. Sakura said she didn't betray him because she believed he was still the same deep inside. Ken said that that weakling was gone. Sakura told him that she didn't believe that and that she still loved him. The others arrived in time to hear that and I'm not sure what quite happened after that. I know that Ken and his Digimon left and we managed to get home." Davis finished the story. Tai nodded.

"I see. I wonder, maybe Ken cares about Sakura as well." Tai noted.

"Maybe." Matt agreed. He, cared for me as well? Then why did he leave! I wanted to scream. To vent my confused feelings out to the world but I didn't.

"But first things first. Cody, I think your plan will work now." Davis noted looking at our youngest member. He nodded squaring his shoulders.

"Let's confront Ken and get Sakura her answers." Cody said firmly sounding much older than he should.

* * *

**So how many people are excited. Next episode we learn of the Emperor's responce to his secret going out. Also it's a hot battle so bring mashmellows and ice! All on the next TPOK!**


	9. Episode 9: The Emperor's New Home

**Me: I'm sorry it took two weeks to get this out but my internet went down so I couldn't actually see the episode. I hope everyone can forgive me. Again I'm very sorry.**

* * *

"Mrs Ichijouji is Ken home?" I asked. The other Digidestined were standing around the area apart from Davis and Cody who wouldn't let me go alone.

"Ken, yes he's in his room. Well, I think he is. To be honest he's been awfully quiet today." Mrs Ichijouji said concerned.

"I think I know why, I'd like to talk to him. My friends too." I told her. She nodded.

"Okay, I have to say I was hoping your return would make him open up more but I guess I was wrong." She said concerned as she let us in.

"Don't worry about a thing Mrs Ichijouji. I'm sure Ken will be back to normal soon." Cody assured her. I knocked on Ken's door.

"Ken, please open up." I said after I got no response. Still nothing.

"Oi Ken! You better open this door this minute or I'm taking it and you down!" Davis yelled.

"Davis that's not helping." Cody said. I turned the handle and the door opened. Ken's room was empty with the only sign of life coming from the glowing computer screen. I looked at the screen. "Goodbye to all of you. Your trivial lives will plague me no longer. My destiny awaits." Said the message on the screen.

"Guys we have a problem." I called feeling a surge of panic. Problem was like calling a volcano a small fire.

"I think your right, Ken is probably in the digital world but it's dangerous to just rush in there." Izzy said. I knew he was right but I couldn't help feeling my heart sink. There was so much more chance of him hurting Digimon now he didn't have to avoid detection from his parents and much more chance of him being hurt.

"But the longer we wait the more time he has to plot against us." Kari pointed out.

"We need to make a new plan." Cody said. Izzy went into thinking mode.

"We need to know what Ken's doing. Let's check the computer." Izzy noted moving to the computer we used.

"Does that mean what I think it means?" TK asked furiously. I just started at the almost solid black scene with a sense of dismay.

"Ken is taking over area's in the digital world faster than ever before." Izzy confirmed.

"Well then, let's go." Davis said bluntly.

"We can't afford to be reckless. Remember the expression, fools rush in were angels fear to tread." Izzy said.

"We don't have our angels." I countered. We couldn't afford to wait; surely Izzy could see that.

"Sakura your in no condition to be suggesting plans right now." Izzy pointed out. I held my tongue knowing he was right. It was too personal for me now.

"So what do you think we should do?" Kari asked.

"You know, being a fool is really low on my priority list but I can't just sit here and do nothing." TK agreed with me. Cody picked up the magazine.

"Why do evil geniuses have to be so evil?" He asked rhetorically.

"Uh he doesn't look capable of coursing such trouble, you know." Yolei said.

"He wasn't, he isn't." I told her. I felt Kari put a hand on my shoulder.

"Well he is and don't let yourself forget it. Sakura you have to control your emotions." Izzy said.

"Well I've had enough talk. The clock keeps ticking away and I'm getting ticked off. I want some action." Davis said.

"He's right so let's get it into gear." Kari agreed.

"Yeah." TK added.

"I'm with you. Let's fight" Yolei said. Izzy stood up.

"You've convinced me, no more hesitation." Izzy decided.

"Excellent, Digiport open." Davis said.

"Let's go get that evil cute boyfriend of Sakura's." Yolei added. I blushed.

"He's not my boyfriend." I protested.

"I'll be watching over you, good luck guys." Izzy said.

"It's genius stomping time. Let's go." Yolei said as we entered the portal

"Look at this land of fire, it's like the movie, land of fire." TK said. He wasn't kidding. It was rock, fire, sky, more fire and smoke.

"I know." Yolei agreed. "It sure is hot."

"Five star chilli hot." Davis noted.

"I hate that stuff." I said randomly. We started walking.

"Keep your eyes open, trouble could be anywhere." Davis said.

"But probably near us considering tradition." I pointed out. Right on cue a bunch of Meramon jumped out from one of the lava pools.

"Meramon!" Kari exclaimed. "Meramon are very dangerous, they can burn you with their roaring flame attack or just by touching you."

"Let's show them whose boss." Davis said activating his Digi-egg. We started running to a better spot as one of the Meramon launched an attack, which was met by Flamedramon's fire rockets. The fire rocket was more powerful and went on to hit the Meramon as well but it just made him laugh.

"Don't do that anymore your just tickling him." Davis ordered.

"I don't think fire attacks are going to work on them." Kari noted.

"My turn." Hawkmon said.

"Get them Hawkmon." Yolei told him. Hawkmon Digivolved to Halsemon.

"Tempest wing." He said in the air shooting a typhoon. It just made the flames grow larger.

"Halsemon stop! You're making the flames bigger!" Yolei yelled. Halsemon broke of his attack

"Nothing is working, it's up to you Armadillomon." Cody said having him Digivolve to Digmon. Digmon broke up the ground and sent the Meramon tumbling into the lava. "Way to go." Cody cheered.

"Look!" Kari said. I looked to see the Meramon climbing out of the lava like it was a slow moving river.

"Watch out." Yolei yelled as they launched towards us.

"Nothing stops them." Davis said angrily.

"Here they come." Yolei told us as they landed back on solid ground in front of us. They started to walk towards us.

"My turn?" Patamon asked.

"Let's do it." TK agreed. Pegasusmon joined the ranks of Digimon standing here.

"Tempest wing." Halsemon said again launching his circle lasers.

"It's working." TK said from above the battle on his partner.

"Star Shower!" Pegasusmon said launching his attack.

"Are you ready?" Kari asked glancing at her partner.

"Always am." Gatomon said turning into Nefertimon.

"Rosetta stone." She said launching her pink beams. The last Meramon fell down.

"That's what you get for playing with fire." Kari said.

"Oh no!" TK exclaimed. I looked at him and followed his gaze. Ken was coming over with Skullgreymon.

"No Ken, what have you done?" I asked in horror at the sight.

"It's Skullgreymon." TK said unnecessarily.

"Skullgreymon?" The emperor repeated. Just then Skullgreymon tore at its binds and fell to the ground Ken made a sound of disapproval as he floated safely above the battle. Wormmon said something I didn't quite hear. Skullgreymon took out the last standing Meramon.

"How can we beat that thing?" Davis asked.

"I have no idea." Kari admitted.

"Not even one?" Davis demanded.

"I have one." TK said fearfully.

"What!" Davis looked at him.

"I say we run and then we run some more." He suggested.

"I like that plan." I agreed. The Digimon charged.

"He got Flamedramon." Davis said.

"Digmon no!" Cody yelled.

"Halsemon." Yolei said. Now we were down to two fighters.

"Everyone run." Nefertimon ordered.

"But we have to fight Skullgreymon." Kari protested.

"Yes great idea, stay clustered together so you create an easy target. Get to safety!" Pegasusmon said firmly.

"Dark shot." Skullgreymon said launching his missile. Ken gasped as it headed towards the control spire.

"Run now." I said. The light of the explosion blinded everyone.

"I probably should have put on my goggles." Davis noted.

"You want to play rough." The Emperor said calling something.

"I'm afraid to find out who he's calling." TK admitted. A large group of Darktyrannomon appeared.

"What are those things?" Yolei asked.

"There Darktyrannomon." Cody answered her.

"Why can't we ever fight anything short?" Kari asked they passed us making the ground shake.

"Like some mice?" Yolei agreed.

"Ken, be careful! You don't know what you're dealing with!" I yelled fearfully.

"Oh shut up!" He snapped from his safe spot.

"Fine don't listen to the psychic, be like everyone else. Jeez what happened to the good old days when people listened to me before the long explanation?" I retorted.

"I do listen, when we're on the same side!" He told me as the Darktyrannomon closed in. They all launched their fire attacks at Skullgreymon.

"With all that fire they can bake, boil and braze him. If you can't stand the heat get out of the kitchen." Davis said.

"Stop your making me want to barbeque." TK told him. It was weird how well their jokes worked together at times. Skullgreymon swatted the Tyrannomon away and grabbed one of them. He chucked so it landed near us.

"He's throwing them around like rag dolls." Davis noted. "Painful." He added as the dust cleared.

"Hope he doesn't get the idea to throw us around." Yolei noted.

"We should leave first." I suggested again as he through another Tyrannomon into the lava.

"He beat them all single handed." Kari pointed out, just then he de-Digivolved back into Agumon. I started to run towards him as Kari mentioned that to the others. Ken descended towards him.

"Leave him alone Ken!" I yelled. The Airdramon picked Agumon up by his tail and started to fly off.

"From defeat I snatch another victory." He said replying to mine and the other's yells.

"TK, Davis, somebody do something! They're getting away!" Kari yelled. Of course she would be the most worried. Agumon was her brother's Digimon after all so they were family in a way.

"Someone tell Izzy, we need to regroup." I ordered.

"Yeah." Davis agreed as we left.

"Tai is going freak when he hears about this." I muttered under my breath.

"My advice is we leave Tai to Kari." TK suggested.

"Oh thanks through me to the wolves." Kari protested.

"Take it from someone who knows wolves, you're the most likely to survive." TK pointed out.

"I missed the wolf reference." Yolei admitted.

"Garurumon. Oh no, all the original Digimon are in danger." I said stopping my eyes wide.

"Double time!" Davis yelled. We all started to run back to the TV.

"Things seem to be going from bad to worse." Cody noted as he struggled to keep up.

"Tell me about it." I muttered.

* * *

**Will the digidestined save Skullgremon? Will the other digimon come under the control of the Emperor. How will Ken handle a angry Sakura? Find out next time on The Possibility of Kindness.**


	10. Episode 10: The Captive Digimon

**Me: Anyone happy? Please say you are! This is a one time super special of a update in...two days! I have to say though I'm looking forward to getting the next one out. You'll see why soon enough. Oh and also, Davis will not be acting like he did in the anime. That was so far past stupid. Davis isn't the type to have a self doubting episode like that. He is a confident leader even if he could use a boost in the brain and a deflating of his ego. Also I have taken a major advantage of his ambiguous history. Oh and enjoy Sakura beating people up again!**

* * *

"Sakura I want you to stay behind on this next mission." Tai said.

"What, but I…" I started to protest but he gave me the leader look.

"Sakura, we can't afford you having doubts. I know you care for Ken but this is a rescue mission. If it wasn't then I would say okay but it is." Tai told me.

"No, your not the leader anymore Tai. I am going unless Davis tells me not to which he won't do because he likes being healthy. Speaking of Davis he's late." I said to distract him.

"He is but don't change the subject." Tai replied.

"You know we need Davis to rescue Agumon. Something good is going to happen involving Davis." I said suddenly. Tai paused before he said what he was going to say.

"Good? You mean like finding crests and Digi-eggs good?" He asked. I nodded.

"I don't know if that's right but that's what I feel." I told him.

"Fine, I guess you better come with. Of course that's assuming the others ever get here." Tai said.

"Tai, you know, we might have to fight Agumon with all our power right." I asked quietly. He nodded.

"Yeah." He assured me. Then his eyes narrowed. "You guys are late." He said.

"We're so sorry Tai." Kari said gasping. I turned to look at them. Davis stepped forward.

"Hey don't blame Kari. It's my fault we're late. I had an appointment for a haircut but when I looked in the mirror I realised my hair was perfect." Davis said.

"The problem is he was looking in the mirror for over an hour." TK explained.

"But, what about Agumon?" Tai asked.

"Have him make his own appointment." Davis said. I stepped away from Tai and closer to Cody as he growled.

"Davis if your going to be a member of the Digidestined your going to have to think less of your hair and more of the team." Kari told him.

"Okay." Davis replied meekly.

"Now lets go save Agumon." She said cheerily. I'll never get how she can be so, bright, personality wise. Mind she did have the crest of light so I guess it fit.

"But where's Yolei?" TK asked. TK had that same bright and cheery part to his personality but with more of a base in reality. After all, if life were perfect there would be nothing to hope for. Our crests came out through our personalities, usually.

"Yolei." Poromon whined. Digimon really found it hard to be away from their partners. A true partner and Digidestined had a special bond. It was a mix of your average friend along with a much deeper underlying love. It was stronger than blood and much more enjoyable as well.

"She's cleaning her glasses." Izzy told them. Ah, those things were huge.

"As big as her glasses that could take hours! When are people gonna learn to wear goggles?" Davis complained. I rolled my eyes sharing a look with Cody.

"Well hurry up and go find her so we can leave already." Tai told him. He was really worked up about Agumon. I guess if it was Lalamon I would be too. Ken, the old Ken, would have hated the idea of someone else touching Wormmon. I remember that when we travelled together he and Wormmon never left each other's side. I think they were both afraid of being alone again. Alone again, I'd left Ken alone while I searched for Rio. I emailed him daily but I never visited much after he got well. I offered to let him come but he told me that he couldn't take the risk with his parents. When Sam died, well he changed completely.

"Okay, okay." Davis said breaking me out of my thoughts.

"I'll go to." Cody said as they ran out the door. "Yolei!" He exclaimed. Oh she must have been coming back anyway.

"Hey how you doing?" She said in a monotone voice.

"Yolei we've been waiting for you to go to the Digital World. We're going to save Agumon." Tai told her.

"And show that digital Emperor just who's boss." Davis boasted. Then he looked confused. "Huh, what's wrong?" Davis asked concerned. She did look down.

"Aren't you excited to go to the Digi-world?" Poromon asked. She looked at him.

"I'm not going." She answered in that same so not Yolei voice. I frowned.

"Why not? Tell us what's wrong so we can help." DemiVeemon said sadly.

"Well I can see you are the last person I would turn to if I was in trouble and needed some help." Tai snapped. I gave him a look as Kari rushed to her brother's side.

"Be nice Tai." She told him.

"I'm sorry I'm just worried about Agumon." He apologised. We could understand that. "I don't want any of you to put yourself in danger if you feel like you're not up to the challenge so maybe it would be best if you stayed here Yolei. I don't want anyone going if there hearts not into it." Kari made a sound of agreement.

"And if it would make you feel any better Yolei, you can stay and do my math homework, just to keep yourself busy." TK told her.

"Mine too." Davis said.

"Now that I think about it my Kendo sticks could us some polishing.

"You need to stay here for something. I'm not sure but your going to bring us something important." I told her.

"It's alright if I don't go?" Yolei asked surprised.

"Sure you can make a day of it, cleaning, math homework and all those other fun things you love." Izzy told her.

"You sure." She asked again.

"What do I have to do hold up a sign? If everyone says you should stay then you should stay." Gatomon said.

"Gatomon's right Yolei." Poromon told her.

"Huh?" She asked looking at the flying puffball.

"If you don't feel like going to the digital world, then I don't feel like going either." Poromon said firmly.

"Now that that's finally settled lets go get Agumon." TK suggested.

"Right." Kari agreed stepping to the computer. "If everyone's ready lets go Digidestined. Digiport open." Kari said raising her Digivice.

"It's good to have the whole gang back again, welcome to my tree house. Actually it's not much of a tree house anymore since Skullgreymon disintegrated it, now it's more of a twig house. That's okay, I was planning on redecorating anyway." Tentomon said from his tiny tree.

"We don't care about your stupid tree Tentomon, we're here to stop the Digimon Emperor from hurting more Digimon." Davis said.

"It's incredibly important we stop him. If he continues to gain power like this he'll threaten the entire digital world." Tai told him.

"Hey watch it Cody! Be careful." Armadillomon told Cody who was practising some Kendo with a fallen branch.

"I'm sorry but that Ken makes me so angry." Cody said.

"Yeah me to." Armadillomon agreed.

"Armadillomon you really need to control your temper." Cody scolded.

"How in the Digi-world are we going to find out were Agumon is?" Patamon asked.

"Tentomon will help." TK answered.

"Now that Tentomon is out of his tree maybe we can climb it and have a look around." Veemon suggested.

"You bet." Davis approved.

"And stay out of my tree." Tentomon ordered. The looked a little downtrodden.

"You okay?" Kari asked her brother.

"Tai hasn't been this angry since I popped his soccer ball with my claws." Gatomon noted.

"He certainly has a right to be." TK pointed out

"All this standing around is making my paws itch. Let's get going." Gatomon said.

"Good idea, I'll go see what I can I find out, and don't touch my tree! I know exactly how many pieces of bark are on it." Tentomon told us flying off.

"Everything will be okay Tai." Kari told him.

"I know." Tai answered in a quiet voice.

"Look a control spire, this is one of the area's controlled by the Digimon Emperor." Tai said after we'd walked a while.

"Something's coming, careful Flamedramon." Davis ordered Flamedramon.

"I am Woodmon, I cannot be defeated." Woodmon said,

"Flame shield." Flamedramon said launching his attack.

"Hey I'm being defeated." The Woodmon said. The control spire fell on him destroying the dark ring. "What happened to me? Who are you?" he asked.

"Hey Woodmon! Do you know where the Digimon Emperor can be found?" Tai called.

"Well I'm not really sure but I think he went that way." Woodmon answered.

"Thanks a bunch, go." Tai said as we started running.

"Wait can I get a little help here? Seriously big spire, really heavy." He called.

"Tai slow down!" Cody called as we continued walking.

"We don't have the time to slow down!" Tai protested.

"Oh hey look." Patamon said.

"We've made it, rail town!" Tai said.

"Rail town!" We said.

"Looks more like grass and hill town to me." Davis noted.

"Come on you guys, Agumon's in this town somewhere so lets go!" Tai ordered, "Everybody split up and start looking for him."

"Tai, Agumon's close. I'm following his tracks." Davis said after a few minute.

"Those are train tracks Davis." Tai told him as we walked through the town. I frowned as I heard a train approaching.

"What's that noise?" Veemon asked.

"It's either the local or the express." Kari noted as we watched the train draw nearer.

"And look who's driving." TK said. I was, it was Agumon!

"It's, it's Agumon!" Tai gasped. "Agumon!" He yelled emotions playing like wild fire across his face.

"Tai!" Agumon replied with happiness. AH, that train was going a little to fast. I saw a vision of him crashing and paled.

"Stop that train now!" I yelled.

"That ought to slow him down." Gatomon said switching the tracks. The train rammed the barrier and stopped safely.

"Agumon! Are you okay?" Tai yelled as we ran over.

"I'm fine! Tai!" Agumon said cheerily hopping down from the train and into Tai's arms.

"I'm so happy to see you! Give me a great big hug!" Tai said with a grin. Agumon made a sound of pain as Tai pulled him tight. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Tai asked concerned.

"No, you were just squeezing my ribs to hard." Agumon told him.

"Tai we should get going. I'm sure Ken will come after Agumon." Kari noted.

"The Emperor will. Ken isn't the Emperor." I protested.

"Are you kidding? We all came here to fight! Now you want us to turn around and go home?" Davis yelled before anyone could mention my comment.

"Listen I want to get back at the guy who did this to Agumon to but you've got to learn Davis that sometimes you got to think with your head and not with your heart. Remember we're not a full strength and Agumon's been through a lot so our first priority is to get him back to safety." Tai told him.

"You mean we can come back here later and get him?" Davis asked. Tai just smiled.

"Leave Ken alone! He's not evil! We have to help him not hurt him!" I yelled tears leaking furiously.

"Saki's right, this isn't like Ken." Veemon agreed. Davis looked at his blue partner.

"Eh, Veemon you too?" He asked.

"I travelled with Ken and Wormmon helping Ryo save the digital world just like Sakura. Ken is a good kid, we just need to help him remember that." Veemon said firmly.

"That's right." I agreed.

"And we'll have cookies and ice cream." Tai was telling Agumon who was on his back as we left. Veemon and me were trailing behind slightly fuming. The others had completely ignored us when we said to help Ken and not hurt him.

"I want mine with chocolate sprinkles." Agumon said.

"How endearing." Ken's voice called. We all turned to see him standing on top of the cliff.

"Ken Ichijouji how dare you hurt Agumon. Agumon is the partner of a member the Digidestined. He is of limits." I hissed furiously.

"Oh really well forgive me if I don't play by the rules." Ken snapped back.

"Actually I don't think I will. You stay your so high and mighty but you never have beaten me yet in a Digimon battle." I told him smirking. I knew how to play Ken like a piano, good or evil version. I saw his eyes tighten behind his shades.

"That's because you're not worth my time." He said harshly.

"Ken, we've both gotten stronger since the last time we fought and that was a MEGA battle." I replied stressing the word Mega.

"Hold up, mega?" Tai asked looking at me. I smiled and nodded.

"So Ken, want to see if you can beat us at full power or are you that same weak little boy." I mocked.

"Oh it is so on. If anyone other than Lalamon Digivolve's then I'll activate the spire. Oh and Davis, that includes armour." He said clicking his fingers as a swarm of Flymon appeared. I smiled.

"Easy, Lalamon warp Digivolve!" I ordered raising my Digivice. There was the usual light show. "Lalamon warp Digivolve to, Rosemon." Standing in Lalamon's place was an elegant lady with a red outfit and flower for her head.

"How were you able to warp Digivolve with out your crest?" Tai asked.

"My crest can't be changed in anyway. Its power was taken from me but the crest is still there for me to draw on. That's why I still have some of my powers." I told him.

"Flymon attack." Ken ordered. They all shot their stingers at her.

"Block." I said absently pushing my hair back. Rosemon used her whip to block the stingers in a smooth motion. "Now Rosemon." I told her looking at Ken.

"Forbidden temptation!" She yelled releasing a storm of flower petals and energy from her flower. There were some yells from the Flymon before the rings were destroyed and they flew off. Ken snapped his fingers again and a Tyrannomon burst out of the cliff. Rosemon caught it in her whip and electrocuted it. The dark ring was destroyed. Rosemon let the Tyrannomon go and pointed with her whip away from the battle. The Tyrannomon left meekly.

"I guess staying in the Digital World is a good way to get stronger." Ken taunted. I gulped.

"That's enough Ken." Tai growled. Ken just shot a dark spiral onto Agumon. At least that was what it looked like.

"No, run!" I told them as Rosemon swooped down and picked me up.

"Follow me! I know where to go!" I yelled as Agumon Digivolved into Metalgreymon. Davis and TK quickly grabbed the struggling Tai. Cody was already running after me, as Kari made sure no one got left behind. I got out my Digivice and looked for the rocks I'd seen in my vision. I saw Ken leaving in the opposite direction and I landed before he turned the control spire back on.

"That kid is just begging to be taken down a peg." Davis said furiously.

"But how can we defeat him." Cody asked.

"I let Agumon down just when he needed me the most." Tai said sadly.

"Tai." I said sweetly. He looked at me just in time to meet my fist. He fell to the ground. Matt appeared from the sail train Yolei brought and helped him up.

"I was going to do that but I see Sakura beat me to it, again." He noted. TK laughed.

"Thanks guys, I needed that." Tai said.

"Sure anytime, I'll get my shot in if you like." Matt said.

"Thanks. I really appreciate that. I know that I was just blaming myself for something that was completely out of my control and also it doesn't help if I stand around here and feel sorry for myself. But now we need to focus on how we can get Agumon back." Tai said firmly.

"Okay we have to be willing to fight Agumon at full strength. I'm sure Agumon would rather be defeated by us than remain a slave to the Digimon Emperor." Matt said.

"Sakura warned me about that." Tai admitted.

"Well let's go beat Agumon!" TK said before laughing.

"Okay TK!" I replied. The others echoed it as we clambered into the sail train and took of.

"I've never travelled by sailing train car before." Tai noted.

"That's how all the important people travel." Kari told him.

"Cute." Tai said.

"I can't see a thing, who but the sail in front of everything." Davis complained.

* * *

**Next time, can Agumon be saved? How long can Sakura's past remain secret? Will Davis prove his friendship? Find out next time!**


	11. Episode 11:A turning point, Davis's past

**Yes I know I know it's been forever and I am sorry. I had history essays, math, archeaology and chemistary and I still have a mock exam in two weeks for history plus my chemistary pratical exam on tritaions. Oh and my computer broke but luckily I didn't lose the chapters, I just had no internet. So sorry but it's kind of tough.**

**On to the story!**

* * *

"Huh, it's Tentomon!" Kari said looking up. I looked to see the red beetle landing in the train car.

"All aboard, I just love riding trains. Where's the dining car." Tentomon said.

"Nowhere." I told him.

"An email from Izzy." Cody said suddenly. We looked at him.

"Has he found them yet?" Kari asked.

"Apparently Ken and Metalgreymon have been seen south of here." Cody said.

"We're on the right track." Matt noted.

"Well technically we're on the only track." Tentomon informed him.

"Alright Digidestined this time we'll get Agumon back for sure." Tai encouraged in full leader mode.

"Yeah. There's no way that Ken can stop all of us." Matt agreed as Tay's wingman. Then a look of realisation came over him. "Uh but just encase, Tentomon I need your help." Matt said looking at the red Digimon.

"Now, I was going to have my shell waxed." Tentomon moaned.

"I want you to go and search for Garurumon." Matt explained.

"Garurumon huh, okay. I'll be back in a flash." Tentomon said before leaving.

"Good thinking Matt." I approved.

"Huh hold on a minute. Are you saying that you're planning for us to fight Metalgreymon?" Davis asked shocked.

"Yeah." Tai agreed in a sad tone.

"With all of us together I think we stand a chance. There are just something's that have to be done. Am I right Tai?" Matt explained firmly looking at his friend.

"Yeah." Tai repeated in that same tone. I couldn't imagine how much this must be hurting Tai.

"I'm not so sure guys. What makes you think we'll be able to defeat Ken and Metalgreymon?" Davis noted. What on earth? Wasn't he courage? Shouldn't he be saying that to TK or someone? That's how this normally went.

"What makes you think we can't?" TK asked irritated.

"Yeah Davis, we can do this together!" I agreed.

"Who asked you?" Davis yelled.

"I'm speaking from experience. We have to fight because if we don't then we'll never save Agumon. What are you so afraid of anyway Davis?" TK retorted. I never thought anyone would be able to say that Davis was afraid but what are you going to do?

"Who said anything about being afraid. I just don't want to see Agumon get hurt that's all TS." Davis yelled back.

"No one said we have to hurt him. All we have to do is getting rid of that dark ring." TK pointed out.

"Davis you know that, what's really the problem?" I asked standing and stepping closer to him.

"And how do you propose we remove it especially without hurting Agumon. Any bright ideas under that fancy hat." Davis shouted ignoring me.

"At least I'm trying goggle-head and don't make fun of my hat." TK shouted in return. Davis snapped then and I got knocked to the ground as Davis pushed past me and started wrestling. I gritted my teeth as I moved to my knees holding back tears. I held my arm against my chest. As the guys fought with everyone trying to stop them until Tai and Matt told them it was good for friendship.

"Guy's Sacra's hurt!" Lalamon told them before I could stop her.

"What!" Tai yelled vaulting over the wall in-between the cars and landing in front of me.

"Sakura." Matt shouted rushing to the wall and looking over. Tai put his hands under my elbows and helped me up gently. Then he sat me on the wall as Matt took me to there side. Matt set me on the ground against the far wall.

"Matt?" TK asked his voice slightly high from worry.

"Tai?" Kari added with a similar tone.

"It's just a sprain. I'll get Izzy to make sure Joe's there to meet us. We should put it in a sling though, just in case." Matt told them. TK and Kari both sighed in relief.

"I'm fine, I just won't use it." I told them. Matt gave me a you better be joking or I'm going to get mad look while Tai just got his stern leader expression.

"Sakura, you are not continuing on this mission with an injured arm unless it's in a sling at least." Tai told me firmly.

"Tay's right Sakura, health and safety comes first. What if a stray blast or something catches you? Even a light fall from that could turn that sprain into a break. You should be going home anyway but we're quite far from a TV at this point." Matt supported his friend. I sighed and nodded knowing that I wasn't going to win. I gasped.

"STOP!" I screamed standing but being careful not to knock my arm. I nearly failed when the "train" came to a halt but Matt caught me. "We're at our destination." I told them pointing. They turned and there was a collective gasp.

"Who could of carved that!" Yolei asked.

"Someone with a really big chisel?" TK suggested.

"It kind of looks like my crest of friendship but why would someone go to the trouble of craving that into the side of a wall?" Matt noted.

"I think the egg's in there." Cody told them as his Digivice reacted to the rock. Davis and Veemon ran forward to take a look.

"Big foot was here." He said looking at the giant hole.

"What's down there?" Tai asked as the rest of us ran up to it.

"Looks like a flip-flop with a bent nail in it." Kari noted looking at the Digi-egg.

"Does everyone have a tetanus shot?" TK asked.

"It's got that same symbol." Davis realised.

"Yep, it's definitely has the crest of friendship on it all right. I wonder if it's meant for you Matt?" Tai suggested.

"Or maybe it's meant for the one with the most friends." Matt countered grinning at Tai.

"Or maybe it's meant for the fewest friends, like me." Davis pointed out.

"Davis you have tonnes of friends." I told him shaking my head.

"Yeah, and you have a perfect home." Davis replied giving me a look.

"Davis!" Tai yelled furiously turning on him. Davis held up his hand.

"Hey, I don't want the details but I thought you deserved to know I knew." Davis assured me ignoring Tai. Well I didn't expect Davis to be the first to learn about that. My money would have been on Cody, maybe even Yolei but not Davis. Still I was glad he felt I should know that he knew. It meant he respected me enough for that.

"Someone should try to pick it up after all what's the worse that could happen?" Cody said taking the attention back to the egg. Davis turned back to the others.

"Well it could be a trap set up by the Digimon Emperor." Yolei pointed out.

"It's not his style but that doesn't mean it's perfectly safe." I noted.

"I don't think it would be booby-trapped. After all, it's emblazoned with the crest of friendship." Matt pointed out reasonably.

"Then I think you should go for it Matt." Tai suggested.

"Wish me luck, just encase." Matt said before walking into the hole and grabbing the egg. He pulled and tried to lift it failing miserably. "No luck." He said letting go.

"Cody why don't you give it a try?" Tai asked looking at the youngest member of our team.

"Okay." Cody said going to the hole as Matt stepped out of his way. He made his attempt to lift it. "I should have had a bigger breakfast." He said shaking his head. He walked up to me and I gave him a smile.

"What did Davis mean?" He whispered so no one could here him.

"It's nothing, I need to talk to him about it mind." I replied in a whisper glancing at Davis. Cody nodded but I could tell he wasn't satisfied. He was a smart kid and knew something was up.

"Alright Tai, it's your turn." Matt said.

"Okay." Tai agreed going to try.

"Lift Tai lift. Lift Tai lift." The others chanted cheering him on. Tai eventually had to stop and lean forward catching his breath. The others groaned.

"Alright, which one of you is next?" Matt asked. TK was obviously the first to answer his brother's call. Kari also tried. Then Yolei. "I think I'm done." TK said as he gave up.

"Me to." Kari agreed as she stopped. Yolei just fell back and hit her head.

"I think you guys are going about this all wrong." Davis noted. Huh? What did he mean? I knew it wasn't working but what was wrong?

"So you think you can lift it up?" Tai asked.

"Yeah you just have to use physics." Davis replied. Hold up, he had an explanation, and a scientific one at that.

"What do you mean?" Matt asked interested. Davis looked rather embarrassed.

"You see in physics there's this little thing called equilibrium. When you have two Librium's that weigh the same their equilibrium." Davis said. I shook my head. And here I thought he was using that brain of his.

"That makes perfect sense to me." Tai agreed.

"Huh?" Cody said not quite believing.

"Um, you know Tai I was just making that stuff up. I really don't know anything about Physics I usually leave all that stuff up to professors and scientists and Izzy. I didn't think you'd take me seriously.

"Oh I'm sick of all your blathering Davis! You're the only one who hasn't tried yet so just get in the hole!" Matt yelled as he and Tai grabbed him.

"Yeah lift that Digi-egg up so we can get out of here!" Tai agreed shoving him.

"Hey I could poke my eye out." Davis yelled back. He looked at the egg and got into a ready stance. "Okay this shouldn't be to hard." He noted. He took a breath. "One, two three." He made a feeble attempt to lift it. "I can't do it, I give up." He said. Just then we all had to cover our ears as the most horrible nail on a chalkboard sound could be heard. "Ah what's that terrible noise?" Davis yelled over it.

"It's hurting my ears." Yolei shouted.

"Something's coming." TK noted looking up.

"Deadly sting." Said a Flymon launching its stinger. Davis, Matt and Tai barely avoided the stingers. The rest of us also had to dodge. "Patamon!" TK yelled as his friend got his.

"Lets do it!" Veemon yelled.

"Right pal." Davis agreed activating the digivolution. Flamedramon appeared and attacked the Flymon.

"Hawkmon!" Yolei said making a stupid pose.

"Right." Hawkmon agreed. Halsemon attacked the Flymon with Tempest Wing.

"Here he comes again." Matt said. The Flymon made that awful sound again and I fell to the ground covering my ears. Lalamon went closer to me.

"Huh, Patamon is gone?" TK cried realising his partner was gone.

"Where'd he go?" Kari asked concerned.

"Did he run away?" Matt suggested not believing it.

"No, look up! There he is." Yolei yelled. I looked up to see. Flymon was leaving with Patamon captured.

"Help TK! Help!" Patamon cried.

"Hang on Patamon we'll save you!" TK screamed back.

"But how! He's getting away!" Kari yelled.

"Patamon!" TK yelled running after his friend. Davis, Flamedramon and Halsemon were right on his tail.

"I think we're gaining." Flamedramon said before Metalgreymon blocked their path causing Davis and TK to fall down.

"Where do you think your going?" The Emperor asked from up top.

"Metalgreymon." Tai yelled.

"TK, Davis, get out of there!" Matt called urgently. The boys stood up as the Emperor laughed. Ken's eyes flickered to me and he scowled.

"What, happened to Sakura?" He asked in a dead voice.

"I'm fine, I fell that's all." I said shaking my head. Ken looked like he wanted to say more but the Flymon went up to him.

"Here's your knew play toy your evilness." It said holding Patamon out.

"Patamon! But him down!" TK shouted panic taking over anger.

"No, I'm just getting started with him." Ken said holding up a spiral.

"He's got more dark rings." TK said. Everyone gasped with horror.

"What does he have planned?" Kari asked in a small voice.

"You can be sure it's something bad." Tai noted.

"When I put this on your little friend here I will have complete control over him and I can make him do anything I want." He boasted. Then he turned to Patamon. "Do you here that? I'm going to make you do my laundry one piece at a time and then I'll…"

"I'll never let you get away with this!" TK interrupted him furiously.

"Don't interrupt me when I'm planning my evil deeds." The Emperor snapped. Flamedramon growled and readied his attack.

"Hold it Flamedramon!" Davis ordered. Flamedramon looked at Davis like he was crazy. "You might accidentally miss and his Patamon." He explained.

"I'm such a hot head, sorry." Flamedramon apologised.

"Ken, let Patamon go." I tried to reason with him. He looked at me.

"Tell you what, you come with me and I'll let them both go." He bargained.

"Fine." I whispered.

"NO! I not about to break my promise twice!" Davis shouted.

"Huh?" Everyone including Ken turned to look at him.

"Davis Motomiya, also known as the soccer star and never went anywhere with out his jersey on. The one of the best tag team at the pre-school along with Ken Ichijouji with their sidekick and one girl cheer squad Sakura Tenshi." He said. I felt the memories wash over me. Davis and Ken winning matches at playtime while I cheered them on from the sidelines. I had actually gone to pre-school because my mum had paid the fees in advance before she died.

"That's right, we never lost unless we were playing against each other to practise." Ken remembered.

"I went over to your houses almost everyday, but one day you followed me to mine." I realised.

"That was when we learned your secret, and when we made our promise." Davis continued.

"To protect our angel no matter the cost." They finished in unison.

"You guys." I said tears coming to my eyes.

"A few months later I moved to where I live now, I lost contact with Ken and Sakura until I became a Digidestined. I didn't realise that Sakura was the same girl until I played against Ken and we learned he was the Emperor. That made it click." Davis finished the story.

"I don't quite follow you, what was so important about her house?" Yolei asked confused.

"I think I know." Cody said in a small voice as he walked up to me and touched one of my scars. I saw tears in his eyes so I smiled and pulled him against me. He wrapped his little arms around me sobbing into my side.

"Ken, I making another promise. A promise to return you to the kind boy you used to be because you guys are always my true friends." Davis said raising his hand. The Digi-egg flew to it hovering above his flat palm. Flamedramon de-Digivolved and nodded.

"Digi-armour energise." Davis said firmly. Veemon Digivolved to a new Digimon, Raidramon. Raidramon let Davis climb on and they jumped up. Raidramon shot some lightning at the dark ring destroying. They kept going and Davis grabbed Patamon and held him as they landed. Metalgreymon went back to Agumon and collapsed. Raidramon went passed as Ken landed safely landed on his feet. Davis scooped up Agumon and gave the rookies to there respective partners. Ken stood up and was about to call for some back up when Garurumon appeared and landed behind us. Ken looked at the blue wolf Digimon before scowling and leaving on his Airdramon.

"You okay angel?" Davis asked me as Raidramon turned to Veemon.

"Yep soccer star." I said with laugh.

"Davis?" Yolei said coming over.

"Huh, what's up?" Davis asked the purple haired girl.

"I just wanted to say, that you did a good job today." She said before leaving to talk to Kari.

"What was that about?" Davis asked the air.

"Don't ask me, I have enough trouble understanding the digital ladies let alone human girls." Veemon noted.

"Davis." I said softly. He looked at me and then to where I was pointing. I saw emotions flash over his face as he saw Kari standing over TK who was reuniting with Patamon. Tai was talking to a newly awakened Agumon while Matt and Garurumon chatted glancing at everyone occasionally. "TK! Can I talk to you for a minute!" Davis called.

"Ah, Davis!" Veemon asked worried. I noticed that Matt had stiffened and wasn't taking his eyes of Davis while Tai was doing the same except he occasionally glanced at Kari who just looked worried that a fight would break out. Yolei and Cody were ignoring it mainly but I knew they were paying attention.

"What is it Davis?" TK asked ready for a fight.

"Kari's special, she deserves someone who knows that." Davis noted simply. TK nodded.

"Yeah, what of it?" He replied.

"Nothing." Davis said shrugging before walking away.

"Huh?" TK could only gap at Davis retreating figure as he sat on a rock talking to Veemon.

"Davis." Kari noted sadly looking at him.

"I think Davis just grew up." Matt said.

"It takes courage to let someone go." Tai sounded like he spoke from experience.

"You mean he, he's…" TK was just lost I think.

"I don't really understand all this." Cody noted. He hadn't left my side since Davis story. I guess he was someone else who was over protective.

"You will. It's something that comes with experience." I assured him.

"So tell us! What is the full story! I want the facts!" Yolei shouted as we appeared in the computer room. I sighed and nodded. I looked at the sunset in the window and frowned.

"Tai, Matt can you arrange an alibi for everyone? Computer club over running or something?" I asked.

"Sure thing." Matt agreed.

"We'll be back as soon possible." Tai said.

"Please tell my mum that I'll come home with Sakura or someone else in the group so she doesn't worry." Cody added as they left.

"Sure thing!" Tai yelled back. The others looked at me. I smiled and sat down. Davis sat on the ground next to me while Cody pulled up a chair. TK sat backwards on the computer chair with Kari on the desk just to his right. Yolei sat in another seat. I took a breath.

"My dad is called Karl Tenshi. He was married to my mother, Miranda Tenshi. Just before I started Pre-school my mother died. After mum died my father started hitting me. He told me I was useless. He said that I was worthless and I believed him. My mum had paid my pre-school fees so I went there with Davis and Ken. Davis moved before the end of the year and I lost contact with Ken when he moved a few months later. The next major event in my life was when me going to summer camp thanks to an aunt who we'd forgotten wanting me to meet my cousin. You all heard that story so I'll skip to after we came back. I went back to my father who continued his hit and insult pattern. Then one day, he came back drunk. Very drunk. I was in hospital for weeks." I cut of with a sob unable to go one. By now everyone was giving me horrified looks. "After that I went into a state of depression. I was cutting myself along with getting beaten up. Then a digital gate opened. I arrived in Primary Village where I was joined Lalamon, Ken, Wormmon, Ryo and Veemon. We were travelling to visit Gennai when Millenniummon attacked. We managed to defeat him eventually after an adventure that would take way to long to tell. That was when Ken fell sick. It that sickness that made Ken evil I know it. He got a virus or something, this isn't his fault!" I told them. They were silent no one willing to speak. I took a breath. "After Ken healed in the Digital World we went home. Ken suffered a relapse much to our dismay. I decided to run away from home and live on the streets rather than stay near my father. One day when we were visiting Ken Ryo found a quiz on his computer. I told him not to but he finished the quiz and was sent to the digital world. He never came back. The other Digidestined didn't bother look for him even when I sent the distress call. They abandoned him. I left Earth and went to the digital world to search for him. Over the years I visited Ken and emailed him often. I saw his descent to the Digimon Emperor. Then Tai released the D-3"s and Davis came to the Digital World. You know the rest." I said.

"Tai better forgive me for this." Kari muttered. Everyone looked at her. Kari looked at me and sighed. "Ryo didn't disappear. He left after being betrayed by his friends." She said.

"Kari, we can't tell. We promised Matt and Tai." TK told her.

"No! I'm sick of lying. Ryo left because he was betrayed by us!" Kari yelled standing.

"K-Kari?" I stammered shocked at the usually calm and sweet girl losing her temper.

"That quiz was a trick made by the legendary guardians to get Ryo back to the digital world. He entered a competition to supposedly find the best tamer but in reality it was training for Ryo so he could battle Millenniummon again. He won but he didn't trust us anymore. He left our world through a portal that went to another dimension. No one has heard from him since. Tai planed the whole thing under orders. Matt and Mimi were called in as well though they didn't know. Matt and Tai told us but made us promise not to tell anyone." She explained. There was a stunned silence while TK looked uncomfortable.

"Kari that was so far past wrong!" Davis yelled furiously. Everyone looked at him.

"Davis, I know." She said meekly.

"No, I don't think you do. You knew how much she was missing her friends. You knew what the slightest news of them would mean to her. Even if it was like that she needed to know." He said harshly. I stood up and went to the computer opening the digital gate. I wasn't going to stay with people like this. I could survive in the Digital World easily.

"Sakura?" Cody asked worried. I froze. Cody. I gulped and closed my eyes.

"I'm sorry Cody, I just can't." I told him before shooting through the portal.

* * *

**Well there we go, can you guess were she's going? If you can't then you'll have to wait till next time. Which will not be like two weeks plus. Sorry again for the delay. Kal out!  
**


	12. Episode 12: Moving to the Wild West

**Me: Hey, I said I would update more so here it is! I'm going to give you a warning before the story, I have two mocks next week so updates may be delayed. Things should be getting good for people who like lot's of fluff especally between our favourite Emperor and Sakura! Now, Chapter Twelve!**

* * *

I walked along the train tracks that led to Rail Town. I stared at the ground as I trudged along not noticing my surroundings. I stopped when I saw the symbol of the crest of friendship on the wall. Friends huh. Traitors more like. The only people I could trust were Ken, Davis and Cody. Well, Yolei didn't do anything so I guess I'll include her. Ryo, how could he leave? I didn't betray him and neither did Ken. Why couldn't he at least tell us he was going? Lalamon was floating along beside me just behind. I knew she was worried about me. I looked up when I heard a wing beat to see Airdramon go over and land in front. Ken dismounted. "What, your with out your bodyguards?" I stayed silent looking down.

"I found out what happened to Ryo." I said after a minute.

"Ryo? You found him?" Ken asked surprised. I shook my head.

"Not exactly." I admitted and I told him the story Kari told me in a rush. The great Digimon Emperor looked lost for words.

"They, they betrayed him?" He sounded like he didn't want to believe it. Even someone who hated the Digidestined had to acknowledge the friendship they had. I saw now that it was an act like any other relationship. You act how you believe the others expect but when it's in your best interest its so long. The only way to ensure friendship was to keep a hold of the other, to manipulate them to your will and desires. That wasn't a lesson I was going to forget anytime soon. "Let's go Ken. I want to get out of here." I told him. He looked at me startled.

"Sure. Airdramon!" Ken commanded turning to the dragon Digimon. Ken jumped onto his back and offered me a hand helping me onto his back.

"Wormmon will be thrilled." Ken noted as we took of. I nodded absently moving closer. Ken glanced at me and a small smile graced his face.

"I'm happy to." He admitted in a whisper. I smiled back at him taking his hand. Lalamon moved so she was cradled in my other arm keeping a watchful eye on Ken.

"Sakura what were you thinking?" Lalamon demanded as she hoped up to the pillow at the top of the large four-poster bed in my room. Ken had gone all out on the luxury part; it reminded me of those palace bedrooms you see in the movies. All of the furniture and walls was pure white except for the rose pink velvet sheets or matching designs on some pieces. There was a large bay window that offered a lovely view of the digital world. "I don't know what you mean." I told her kicking my legs as I lay on my stomach on the bed.

"You know full well what I mean. Ken is evil. Maybe it's not his fault maybe it is but the fact remains he is evil." Lalamon said sternly.

"I'd rather be with evil than with traitors." I replied moving so I was sat on the edge of the bed. I stood up and walked to the vanity. I sat down and looked at myself. My hair was messy compared to its usual straight locks. I grabbed the brush and pulled it lightly through my black hair. I kept up the motion smiling and closing my eyes.

"Sakura!" Wormmon said entering the room. I turned to look at him and smiled.

"Hey Wormmon, how are you?" I asked. Wormmon climbed up onto the vanity so I didn't have to look down.

"Okay, quite good considering how many times you win actually." He said. I laughed.

"Wormmon can you tell Sakura that staying here is stupid." Lalamon asked suddenly. We looked at her.

"Lalamon, would you rather have her camping in the forest. Ken's not going to hurt her." Wormmon told her shaking his head as much as he could. Lalamon looked annoyed.

"How do you know that? Ken hurts you so why won't Sakura be in danger to!" She demanded. Wormmon hopped down to the floor.

"I'm not going to say how I know. You wouldn't betray Sakura's secrets would you. Oh and Ken wants to know if you feel like eating dinner with him." Wormmon added as he neared the door. I smiled and nodded.

"Sure thing, just tell him to come and get me." I replied. Wormmon nodded before hurrying out of the door. As I watched the door swing closed I looked at my wristband. I gingerly slid it of my wrist and placed it onto the vanity. I looked at the scar. It was arguably my worst one. It went across my wrist and was very wide. It looked like it should of hurt the most but it actually hurt less than the others. I was no doctor but I was sure that it was because of how I got it. I felt myself be lost in that time.

"Ken! Wait!" I yelled as I clambered over the rock. The eleven-year-old boy paused looking back. His hair was slightly longer than when we'd travelled in the digital world a year ago. He wore a white t-shirt and trousers. He smiled slightly and gave me a hand over the next rock. We were in a barren area of the digital world covered with rocks and the odd tree. Ken's parents were taking Sam to some ceremony leaving Ken at home so he'd come to help me look for Ryo. "Sakura, why do you want to find Ryo so badly?" He asked me suddenly. I looked to see him staring at the ground sadly. Wormmon moved closer to his partner while Lalamon watched. I smiled.

"Because he is one of my special friends, just like you are." I told him. He looked at me and smiled. I felt myself tense unconsciously. Something was off about that smile. It was colder than I remember Ken's being.

"So if I'd gone missing you would be doing the same?" He asked me. I nodded and put my hand on his shoulder. We were the same age but I took the lead for some reason.

"I would probably be looking harder, Ryo can take care of himself." I admitted. A look of annoyance crossed his face.

"So I can't handle things huh?" He asked in a voice that was so unlike his usual gentle tone. I don't think I'd seen him snap at anyone before. I gave him a confused look.

"Of course you can, but Ryo is older than you. You're just as good but he has more life experience." I pointed out. He had a thoughtful look before he nodded. He hopped down from the rock and helped me down. Wormmon jumped onto Ken's shoulder while Lalamon just floated along. Just then the ground gave way from underneath us. I gasped and grabbed Ken's wrist as I reached up and held onto a branch. I winced as I felt the thorns sticking into my hand. My feet dangled uselessly below me. I felt Ken shift slightly so he could hold onto the cliff as well. Then I felt a wind pass us. "It's a dust storm!" Ken yelled. I was about to reply when it hit full force. I closed my eyes and prayed that we would be okay. I opened my eyes slightly so I could see a bit but I wasn't able to get a clear view. I looked down to see Ken holding on to the cliff tightly his eyes closed to protect them as Wormmon held on to him. Lalamon was safe at the top but she wouldn't be able to do anything until the storm passed. I noticed a black thing heading towards Ken and I put my free hand out in the way with out thinking. I yelled as it went into my wrist causing Ken to look at me. As he did his hand slipped causing him to fall slightly. I reached out and grabbed him. My hand brushed the cliff causing the wound on my wrist to be scraped and made larger. I held back my tears as the storm ended. Ken kept hold of my hand as he started climbing. I felt my vision fade as I passed out. That was all I remember until I came to in a cave late at night with Wormmon and Lalamon looking over me.

I was brought out of my memories by a slight tap on my shoulder. I turned to see Ken looking concerned which faded when he saw I was fine. "Hey, what's wrong? I knocked five times before Lalamon told me to come in." He noted. I gave a small smile and showed him my wrist. He blinked and ran a finger round the scar. "That was the time I joined you wasn't it?" He realised. I nodded grabbing the wristband in my other hand. He put his hand out to stop me. I gave him a startled look hoping he would explain. He smiled slightly before putting his arms round my neck. I gasped as I felt myself pulled into his gentle embrace. "Ken." I whispered closing my eyes.

"Welcome home." I heard him say softly. I could have sworn I felt a tear land on my head. I know I felt mine. Home, maybe I could have one to.

I walked into Ken's control room looking round casually. Ken was in his chair like last time typing something onto the computer. I walked over and sat on the edge of the chair. He looked up and nodded before returning to his work. I looked at the screen to see an image of the dark spiral. "I'm curious, just what are you planning to do when you control everything?" I asked him. He paused and frowned thinking about it.

"Well, I was going to bring you here. I wanted to make a place where you would never be hurt." He admitted blushing. I looked at him and smiled.

"Oh Ken, you really are kind." I noted grasping his hand. He just blushed harder avoiding my eyes. Then he frowned and started typing furiously.

"Starmon sent a message saying that he captured Biyomon and some of the Digidestined." Ken explained.

"Which ones?" I asked frowning.

"Let me see, Davis, Sora, Yolei, Cody and their partners." He said after scanning the message. I nodded.

"Right, leave it to me. I'll find out what's going on." I told him hopping of the chair.

"Wait a second, I've got a present for you." He said looking at me. I paused and turned surprised.

"A present?" I repeated. He nodded and held up a dark spiral that would fit on my wrist.

"If you wear this you can command my forces. It also enables you to contact me here. Also it will make Lalamon able to Digivolve near the spires." He explained. I nodded smiling and taking the spiral. It clipped on my wrist easily were my wristband would have been.

"I won't be long. Mind if I take Airdramon?" I asked. He smiled and nodded gesturing at me to go ahead. I grinned and ran off.

I stepped into the old west town looking round with a frown. I reached for my D-3 and checked it. According to it there was no Dark Spire anywhere in the area. I reached for the spiral and tapped a letter on it. "Angel?" Ken's voice came from the spiral as a viewing window opened.

"Ken according to my readings theirs no spire in this area." I told him looking at him sitting in his control room. He looked shocked and then angry.

"They must have taken the tower down. See what you can do." He told me before turning it off. I nodded and looked at Lalamon.

"Lets go. We need to track down a Digimon." I told her.

"Sakura, why are you helping Ken?" She asked.

"Because I want to." I told her firmly. I stepped into the town salon and looked around. Starmon was at the bar turned around. The player piano was going in the background.

"Howdy stranger. Welcome to town. Pull up a stool and I'll serve you up a nice glass of welcome milk." Said Starmon turning around. He paused when he saw me. "Oh, are you looking for Miss Sora and Biyomon?" He asked. I smiled politely.

"Actually yes, I am. Can you tell me where they are?" I asked.

"They left to go back to the real world. Biyomon said she would be return soon to protect the town from the emperor so if you need a safe heaven this is the place." He said.

"That's to bad, you need protection now." I told him clicking my fingers. The Darktyrannomon tore of the roof of the salon. Starmon narrowed his eyes as I did a back flip and landed on the Tyrannomon. I put a hand against its head to steady myself. "In the name of the Digimon Emperor prepare to be trashed!" I said. The Darktyrannomon launched a fireball tearing through the bar and sending Starmon through the wall. I laughed.

"Hold it their little lady." Said a voice from behind. I glanced back to see Deputymon raising his guns. I sighed and turned to the front. There was a yell as he was knocked away by Darktyrannomon's tail. I heard a caw that was very familiar as Biyomon flew up to meet my eyes.

"Sakura what are you doing!" She demanded furious. I smirked.

"Helping my friend, Lalamon attack." I ordered. Lalamon stayed still beside me. I scowled at her. "Lalamon, I said attack." I repeated slowly.

"Sakura, you hate hurting people. I won't attack my friends." She said firmly. I gritted my teeth.

"Fine, Darktyrannomon!" I said turning to point at Biyomon. Biyomon flew out of the way swiftly as a fireball was launched.

"Spiral Twister!" She yelled. I gasped as I was hit by the green spiral and knocked from the dinosaur. I closed my eyes so I didn't have to watch the ground get closer and closer as I plummeted headfirst to the ground. I felt two arms wrap round me sending a tingle through me. I opened my eyes to see Ken wrap his cape around me as the Airdramon moved up. I was resting against one of Ken's arms as the other held the cape around me. Ken was kneeling as I had my legs resting against the Airdramon. "Sakura, are you okay?" Ken asked gently. I nodded and rested my head against his chest.

"Sakura!" Lalamon said floating up. She froze as she caught my glare.

"I told you to attack. You defied my orders and it led to me being nearly killed!" I said lowly. I saw her set her face in her defiant expression.

"How was I to know that someone I trusted would attack you?" She demanded coldly.

"That has nothing to do with the fact you deliberately ignored my orders." I retorted moving to stand but being stopped by Ken's arms.

"I think you girls should calm down." Ken suggested. I took a breath and nodded.

"Never ignore my orders again." I said lowly before turning to face Ken.

* * *

**Me: Well there you go, chapter twelve! Next chapter has almost nothing to do with the TV ep but I still think it's rather good. A lot of interesting plot points will be brought to light, including more on Sakura's dark spore. Well see yah!  
**


	13. Episode 13: Dark Secrets at the Ocean

**I'm sorry, I'm sorry!!! Exams are the worst thing in the world...I've finally found the time to upload this chapter. Don't expect much until Feburary time because there might be nothing with me studing for my exams. Thanks for putting up with the delays!**

* * *

"Sakura, are you sure you can handle this?" Ken asked extending a hand to help me up from the cold floor. I took it and stood up, brushing off my Judo uniform. I'd managed to talk Ken into teaching me Judo, so we were in an empty room practicing.

"I'm not a child anymore." I told him, panting heavily. He stepped back and rather purposefully looked me up and down. I blushed and turned around firmly. He chuckled and wrapped an arm round my waist pulling me close. I felt his breath sneak through my black hair to make those on my neck tingle.

"Ken, we're supposed to be training." I told him without any real heart behind it. I could feel his smirk behind me. "We've done our training, now…" He was cut off by a beeping sound coming from the corner of the room.

"What the..?" He mumbled irritably, rushing over to his Digivice. "Well, it seems we have some guests. Sakura would you care to greet them?" Ken asked smirking at me. I smiled back.

"This won't take long. Lalamon, Wormmon." I said turning. The two rookies ran after me. "Why Wormmon?" Ken asked as I passed. I gave him a sideways glance, my expression one slight scolding. "He's stronger than you think; you really should give him a chance." Then I left, leaving no room for protest, and not waiting to gauge his facial expression. Though I was sure it must be, both confused, and disbelieving.

"Sakura!" Davis yelled, as he and the others, walked through the field I was observing from above. It was an ordinary field, grass and more grass, with a couple of flowers for variety here and there.

"Sakura!" Cody echoed yelling firmly.

"Sakura!" Yolei added her yells. The three newbies were the only ones here. Kari and TK weren't around and neither were the other originals. I slipped silently into the field and watched as they gasped and ran towards me. Before I could even think, Cody had me in a huge hug. I floundered, but I ended up putting a hand on his shoulder as he cried.

"I missed you, big sis." He chocked out through his sobs. "Cody." I said quietly. He looked up and frowned as he saw my hard face.

"Angel, please don't keep siding with Ken. He'll never turn back if you do." Davis pleaded looking desperate. I shook my head and pushed Cody away. "He's the only person who has never let me down." I told them walking away.

"What did I do? I don't think I did anything. Well am I right or what?" Yolei noted. I paused.

"You won't leave the originals and I'm not going to ask that from you, but I can't stay with those traitors anymore. You should leave before I have to attack you." I said firmly, taking a breath, and trying to keep my face and emotions in check.

"What's to stop Ken betraying you too? He's evil now, I'd say that's a betrayal." Cody noted reasonably. I shook my head looking back.

"I trust him. Also, that evil guy hurt me less than my so called family and friends." I noted coldly. Cody opened his mouth to argue, but Davis put a hand on his shoulder.

"Cody, let her go. She's made her choice." He said softly, but his fist was clenched.

"But why?" Cody asked tears streaming down his face. He was very smart but he was still young. There were things he didn't understand yet. Davis knelt in front of him.

"You can't define love, but every type there is, friendship, family and the love for that special person, is based on a feeling of trust and loyalty. When you love someone, in what ever way, it means you would do anything in your power to help them, and you know that they would be there to do the same for you." Davis explained. Cody still looked rather confused.

"Then why did Sakura battle Ken with us?" He demanded. Davis sighed and closed his eyes. When they opened there was a sadness I wouldn't have thought I would ever see in him.

"Because, she thought that it was the best way to help Ken. She loved him enough to risk hurting him and herself if it would bring him back." Davis answered. Then he grinned and stood up. "Come on, I don't think your mom trusts me as much as she trusts Sakura." He noted starting to walk back to the TV.

"I wonder why?" I called sarcastically causing him to laugh as they ran of. Cody gave me a longing glance, but I just ignored it.

--

I looked at the fire, cackling merrily, casting a comforting glow on the otherwise cold night. My knees were brought up to my chest, as I lost myself to the glow. I felt a hand touch my shoulder and looked up to see a ten-year-old boy with black hair and a gentle smile looking at me. "Dinner's finished."

He told me, passing a fish on a stick. I smiled slightly and took it. I blew on it lightly before biting into it. He smiled and grabbed his own copying me, another boy, older and with brown hair sat on my other side. "Just think, soon we will be nearing Millenniummon's castle." The elder noted leaning back on his hands.

We nodded. "Yes, a few more days and we will battle for the future of the Digital World." I agreed, looking out the cave entrance, at the stars pensively. "It's the second time for you isn't it?" The younger realised, looking at me. I smiled.

"It's more than the second. We beat several baddies in that summer. We nearly lost our lives too, more than once." I told him. He looked a little shocked, but nodded.

"Say Saki, why don't you tell us about the Digidestined? I haven't really met them so I'm not sure I can tell Ken about the first group." The eldest of the group noted. I nodded smiling.

"Sure Ryo, I think I'll start with our leader. His name is Tai and he has the crest of courage. His partner is Agumon. He acts without thinking, a lot but he has the best intentions. He cares a lot for his sister Kari, and puts himself on the line to protect us." I started smiling as I thought about my friends.

"Does he always wear those goggles, or was it a one time thing?" Ryo asked, thinking of when he'd met Tai. I laughed, as the image of the stubborn, fearless goggle head flashed in my mind.

"Always, he said that the goggles meant a lot to him. He'd only give them to the person he trusted the most to protect everyone." I said. Ryo nodded grinning. "Who else is in the group?" Ken asked intrigued. I frowned thinking of what to say.

"Well, there's Matt who holds the crest of friendship. He's actually a bit of a loner but he won't stand for someone insulting his little brother TK. When you get to know him you learn that he's a bit like a wolf, alone except for his pack that mean everything to him. It took a while but the Digidestined became Matt's pack. His partner is Gabumon." I continued.

A quick glance around, told me I had a captive audience. "Then there's Sora. She lives up to her crest and loves her friends deeply. She can be a bit bossy, but she does care for everyone. Izzy has the crest of knowledge and boy does it suit him. He's always trying to figure everything out and find the answers. Mimi is a bit of a whiner, but really she's sincere, that's her crest. She's not afraid to speak her mind even if it's not very nice, but she does care for her friends. Joe is mister responsible. He always over packs and is very cautious. It also leads to him worrying about everyone a great deal. His crest is reliability.

"TK is Matt's little brother. He's a sweat kid who was always hoping for us to get home. He's a bit of a crybaby at times, but when push comes to shove he will do what it takes to keep everyone safe. His crest is Hope. Lastly there's Kari, Tai's little sister. She's really kind and lights up everyone's lives. She always puts others first even when she shouldn't, but she has a strength within her you wouldn't see at first sight. She has the crest of Light." I finished my story and looked at them.

"Kari sounds a bit like you." Ken noted absently. I stared at him surprised. "Huh, how?" I really didn't see what he was getting at. He glanced at me as he held Wormmon in his arms.

"You said she lights up everyone's lives. You do that too. Though, I wouldn't say it that way. I would say, you give people the ability to reach their potential, the full possibility of their life." Ken admitted. Ryo laughed slightly and we looked at him.

"Aw, Ken has a crush." He teased. Ken blushed, looking at Wormmon. "I do not." He protested. Wormmon looked at Ken. "But Ken, you said that Sakura was sweet and cute." Wormmon complained. Ken froze before he blushed harder and took a breath. Wormmon gave a yell as he got his antenna yanked slightly.

"Shut it Wormmon." Ken scolded annoyed. Ryo was laughing so hard that he nearly fell on to Veemon who wasn't much better. I just blushed and held Lalamon as I avoided looking at Ken.

--

I opened my eyes and yawned stretching slightly. I moved so I was sitting up, and looked round my room in the base. I found it rather sweet that Ken went to so much trouble with it. He had set it up just how I would want my bedroom. I looked to the side and saw Lalamon was resting on her pillow beside me.

She sensed that I was awake and opened her eyes to look at me. I petted her lightly on the 'head' to tell her I was up, before I stood up. My pale pink nightgown shifted with every step I took towards the bathroom. I knelt beside the bath and turned the tap, letting the large tub fill with water.

I paused when I sensed someone else. "Lalamon?" I asked turning. I felt my eyes widen as I turned to face an ocean rather than the bathroom wall. The grey theme was unnerving to say the least. I watched the waves lap against the shore. On a cliff a control spire stood, sending a beam of darkness out like a lighthouse. I shivered slightly, even though I wasn't cold. "Lalamon! Ken?! Wormmon?! Davis?! Veemon?! Is anyone there?!" I yelled, holding myself for comfort. There was no response.

Panicking slightly I looked behind me, only to see the beach continuing on, to some steep cliffs in the distance. I heard footsteps and turned, to see a man who looked half dead with long black hair and a heavy purple coat. He had an evil smirk on his face and I didn't like him. I stepped back. "Who are you?" I demanded, being forceful despite the fact I was dressed in my nightgown and standing near a dark ocean.

"Why my dear little one, I'm insulted. Don't you remember me? I was there the day your mother died." He answered. I narrowed my eyes. I couldn't actually remember that day but he did seem familiar.

"I was three, forgive me for not remembering much other than crying." I retorted, hiding my fear behind my anger. Suddenly, I realised that he'd moved closer to me. I stepped back, but he caught my wrist in a vice like grip.

"If you leave you won't find out what happened to your precious Ken. Isn't that what you want little one? For you to have the kind boy you fell in love with back?" He asked in a mocking tone. I nodded wondering where this was going. "Well I can tell you exactly how to fix that, and I just need one small thing in exchange." He said raising his free hand to pet my cheek. I shuttered from the touch.

"What do you want?" I asked harshly. If it were for Ken I would play this sick man's games. "I want your crest, the power of possibility." He said before stabbing my chest with his hand. I screamed as I felt my crest being ripped out from me. He let me go and I collapsed onto the ground clutching my chest.

"You're to pure, even the evil of the dark spore that I infected Ken with can't taint you." He said holding my crest, a white one with a crescent moon like shape on it.

"Dark spore?" I gasped adjusting to not having my crest. He nodded.

"Yes, they're really quite useful things. They improve their carrier's abilities while steadily turning them evil. Of course you just happen to be immune somehow but still." He explained. Dark spores, they were what turned Ken evil. I had to tell Izzy; maybe he could come up with a counter to them. I moved so I was kneeling and stood up.

"Maybe your spores aren't useful at all, on the other hand my crest is." I taunted extending my hand. My crest flew to it instantly, hovering there. I pressed my hand against my heart and I felt a warmth spread over my body as my crest returned.

"Sakura!" I heard Ken yell. I felt my eyes widen and a grin appear on my face, as a familiar hand grabbed my wrist. The ocean faded away, along with the strange guy, and I reappeared in my bathroom. Ken held me against him shaking me slightly. I sighed and leant into him, letting him know I was fine. He stopped shaking me and pulled me into a hug. I could have sworn I felt a tear land on top of my hair.

"Ken, thank you." I whispered, before falling asleep. The removal of my crest had left me exhausted. "Sleep, I'll keep you safe." I heard him say softly, then felt him gently lifting me up, and carrying me to bed. I could sense Lalamon and Wormmon hovering nearby. I didn't really care. Ken was everything to me. He always would be.

* * *

**There you go, episode 13. Well, till next time!**


	14. Episode 14: Goodbye, Sakura's Choice

**I'm sorry, blame technology not me this time! My computer broke and I lost all the files for my stories, and homework. It's taken a while to gather the cash for a new one but its sorted now so updates should continue much faster hopefully. Anyhow I hope you like the latest chapter! Please review!**

* * *

'Sakura! Will you just take it easy?' Ken shouted losing his patience. Not something that normally happened when he was dealing with me. I glared at him.

'I was sent to the dark ocean, I am not ill! I can get out and about Ken!' I don't normally yell at Ken but he was being ridiculously over protective. Since my collapse a few days ago he hadn't let me out of my rooms without him being there as well. He crossed his arms and met my glare.

'You nearly lost your crest and we have no clue who that guy is or how he got to the dark ocean. You aren't going anywhere!' He said in a cold voice. I winced.

'Ken, please.' I said giving him the puppy dog eyes and matching pout. His eyes widened before he turned round quickly so he didn't see.

'No, it's too dangerous. What if he attacks you again?' He asked. I gritted my teeth and marched round to face him.

'Ken Ichijouji either you let me go out right now or I'll, I'll track down Gennai and see if he has a room!' I told him firmly. He paled slightly and grabbed my arm like I was leaving already.

'Sakura, I can't believe I'm saying this but listen to Ken will you?' Me and Ken both spun round to stare at Lalamon stunned. She was sat on my bed with Wormmon watching the fight progress.

'Ah, thank you?' Ken didn't seem to know what else to say so he reverted to the good manners he had before all this started.

'Your agreeing with him now!' I wasn't quite as thrilled as I thought I would be when they agreed; I wonder why?

'Yes I am. You know full well that your loss of crest could be harmful.' She told me sternly.

'I'm fine!' I snapped. Ken sighed and nodded to Lalamon who started to use her singing attack. I couldn't resist the southing lullaby. I felt myself drop towards the floor only to be caught by Ken and placed back in the bed.

'Sweetest dreams, my angel.' He whispered before leaving.

* * *

It was dark. I don't mean nighttime dark either. I mean there was nothing to see; I couldn't even see my hand in front of my face. I couldn't feel anything either. My mind told me that this dark place should be cold but my body said it wasn't cold or warm. My ears picked up no sound, not even my quick beating heart or short breaths. 'Where am I.' my voice surprised me by echoing in the abyss.

'Choose child of possibility. Choose which…' A chilling voice echoed across the world before being torn away.

* * *

I opened my eyes to see I was staring at the ceiling of my room. What happened? Oh yeah, Lalamon used her song attack to send me to sleep, on Ken's orders too. I took a calming breath and sat up. A glance round my room told me that Lalamon and Wormmon were sleeping at the end of my bed. I smiled at the sight. I stood up quietly trying not to wake the sleeping Digimon and failing. They both snapped there eyes open to look at me. Wormmon's antenna perked up, a sure sign he was happy while Lalamon floated over to me and rubbed my cheek in her version of a hug. 'I'm so glad your up Sakura! Ken's been so worried, I'll go get him.' Wormmon said leaving quickly. I looked at Lalamon.

'Your impossible you know that.' She just laughed her bell like laugh. I smiled and petted her once. Then I frowned and looked at the door.

'Lalamon, I need you to do something for me. You won't like it but please don't argue, okay?' I said sternly.

* * *

'She did what!' Ken yelled in surprise. I sniffed and raised my tear soaked face from its place soaking his shirt.

'She, she said she was going to help the Digidestined. She told me, that she didn't want a partner who would make the wrong choice.' I continued the lie. Ken frowned and hugged me tightly.

'Hey, it's okay. I'm still here.' He said softly. I nodded going to wipe my eyes but Ken gently brushed the tears away. 'Listen, I need to work on my next plan but I tell Wormmon to keep you company, is that alright?' He asked. I nodded and smiled.

'Yes, thank you.' I told him truly grateful, he was putting me before his work. He could of just left me to cry but he waited till he knew I was okay and still sent Wormmon. Actually that made me think. 'Why are you always so mean to him? You obviously trust him still.' I noted. He frowned.

'I, I don't know.' He sounded almost scared, like a lost little boy. I couldn't resist my urge to touch his cheek.

'You'll figure it out, and I'll be right here when you do. Wormmon too.' I reminded him. He smiled and cupped his fingers under my chin pulling me closer until our lips met in a gentle, soft kiss. He pulled back with a smile.

'I know my Angel, my flower.' He whispered before leaving. I smiled as he closed the door softly. I heard five quick beeps telling me I had five emails. I quickly grabbed my D-terminal from my bedside table and opened it.

'To: Sakura Tenshi

From: Davis Motomiya

Subject: What the hell?!

Lalamon just arrived here and told us that you sent her. What's going on! She said something about this Dark Snore thingy and that that was what's controlling Ken. We sent for Izzy but are you sure having Lalamon here is a good idea? I mean, I know that Ken won't hurt you but if he's being controlled then there's no guarantee. Cody misses you, same for all of us.'

'To: Sakura Tenshi

From: Yolei Inoue.

Subject: Hi.

I'm not going to ask what's going on, you can tell us when you come back (with Ken after he's not evil and controlled.) You know we miss you right? Cody's putting on a brave face but I know he's sad. Kari's conflicted, she wants to say with us but doesn't want to fight her brother. TK's siding with the older ones but I think when it comes down to it he'll side with Kari. I've been talking to Mimi a lot by email. She said that she's glad she's in New York and she was really sorry about Ryo. She honestly didn't know anything until it happened and she thought Tai and Matt would of told you about him leaving. Tai and Matt are stubbornly saying that what they did was right and that your evil. Joe and Izzy aren't talking to them anymore and are helping us. They're on their way over now to talk to Lalamon. Hope you are well, Yolei.'

'To: Sakura Tenshi

From: Kari Kamiya.

Subject: I am sorry.

I know I can't really prove it by typing five letters but, sorry. Tai told me it was pointless to tell you as you would worry either way and convinced me it was for the best. It's not an excuse but it is the truth. I know you can never forgive me, but maybe someday we can be friends again. The Digidestined are divided and I'm having a hard time choosing which side to take. We're all missing our friend, Cody misses his sister but I guess this is one of those times we have to trust your judgement. Good luck, Kari.

'To: Sakura Tenshi

From: TK.

Subject: Ryo and Lalamon.

Matt told me about the tournament and I thought he was right. He made me think that it was for the good of the digital world and that it would be best for you not to know about Ryo's departure. That was wrong and I see that now but…you shouldn't have ran to Ken. Controlled or not he's still hurting Digimon and attacking the Digital World. I hope you decide to return to us, TK.'

'To: Sakura Tenshi

From: Cody Hida.

Subject: Hello.

Sakura, I miss you a lot. I'm being strong like I know you would like me to but it's hard. Ken better is treating you right. Do you think we can meet up and talk? Lalamon got here safely. Your little brother.' Oh Cody. I'm sorry. Could everything really fall apart so easily?

'You look sad.' I jumped and turned to see Wormmon coming up the side of the bed. I smiled a bit wanly.

'It's nothing, I just miss everyone.' I admitted. Wormmon frowned.

'Sakura…' He stared to say something but was interrupted by the door being slammed open. Ken looked absolutely furious as he grabbed my wrist tightly. I winced.

'Your hurting me.' I said coldly hiding my panic. He glared at me.

'Why would you miss those losers?' He hissed angrily. I gulped and tried to back away.

'Ken, your not being rational. Of course I miss them. Davis, Cody and Yolei did nothing wrong.' I told him. He took a breath and slapped me across the cheek. I felt my eyes widen and placed my had on my throbbing cheek in disbelief. Ken, just hit me. No, the Emperor hit me. Ken was completely controlled. I had to get to Izzy and the others; we were running out of time. If we waited much longer then, I might lose Ken to.

'Ken what are you doing. You just hit Sakura!' Wormmon demanded.

'Be quiet insect.' The Emperor snapped knocking Wormmon of the bed. I took a breath making a decision.

'I'm sorry.' I muttered before kneeing him where it would definitely hurt. He yelled out in pain as he stumbled to the floor. I took my chance and ran. I would of grabbed Wormmon but I knew he wouldn't leave Ken. I charged through the dark corridors of the base weaving through the maze. I had to get to a computer and travel to the real world. I wasn't safe here anymore. I gasped as I felt a sharp pain across my back and stumbled landing on the floor. I pulled myself up to my knees and held my throbbing shoulder. I looked over it to see the Emperor advancing holding his whip.

'Don't make me hurt you again. I can't let you leave.' He warned. I shivered slightly from fear as I tried to stand. I yelled out in pain as he whipped me again causing me to fall back to the floor. The Emperor's Digivice started beeping then signalling that the Digidestined were in the Digital World. The Emperor frowned before he came over and dragged me to my feet. I felt myself start to cry as he through me into a small room. It was very dark and would barely fit a bed, if it had any furniture.

'Stay here and behave.' The Emperor warned closing the door. I heard the lock click echo menacingly in the silence. I gasped and started banging fruitlessly on the door.

'Let me out! Ken please! Wormmon help me! Someone! Anyone help! Let me out of here!' I screamed my tears pouring out of my eyes. After a while I stopped and sat against the wall opposite curled up in a ball holding my knees to my chest for comfort.

* * *

'Sakura, Sakura.' Strange. I was floating in blackness and I could hear voices calling my name. I looked to see Cody and the rest of the Digidestined standing on a patch of green grass. Izzy and Joe were there too. Cody ran over and hugged me crying. As he did the grass seemed to move until it was under me as well. The sky turned blue like a perfect clear day. Davis walked over but his hug was just as caring. Joe followed but he pulled away and walked to look at my back. 'Sakura what happened?' He asked frowning. I gulped feeling tears coming to my eyes.

'The Dark Spore's getting stronger. Ken lost it when I mentioned I missed you guys.' I explained before telling them exactly what happened. Davis said a word that made Kari, Yolei and me hit him. He didn't even wince he just looked at me seriously.

'Sakura, listen. This is a dream we made to contact you by linking to your crest. Izzy can explain the details later but you need to wake up and escape. We're making a distraction right now but it won't last long. Hurry and get back to the computer room. It's your only chance.' Davis said. I felt my eyes widen as everyone started to slowly fade.

'No guys! I can't make it alone!' I yelled panicking. Davis gave his boyish grin before giving me a thumbs up.

'Sis, we believe in you.' Cody said before they vanished.

'No, guys!' I screamed.

* * *

'Come back!' I yelled waking up. In my panic I went forward and hit my head of the door. It did bring me back to my senses I thought ruefully holding it in on hand. I took a calming breath and stood looking at the door. It was solid metal with a small keyhole being the only thing to mark it out from the other three metal walls. Luckily I had been taught how to pick locks. By Ryo I remembered sadly. After unlocking the door I carefully peaked outside, no one there. I slipped out into the corridor and rushed quickly to the end. I looked round the corner before running down the next. I continued the process being careful not to run into any guards until I arrived at my room. I slipped in silently and quickly packing a bag of my processions and something's I reckon Ken would mind me 'borrowing.' With the bag already I snuck out the room. I was careful as I wandered through the base heading towards the exit. I neared the doorway that would let me out and frowned realising the Emperor had left two guards. I frowned. Leomon and Ogremon. I was sure they were the ones I had known on that first journey to the digital world. I had to free them somehow. I glanced at my wrist. I was still wearing the Control Spiral as I called it. The Emperor probably would have deactivated it but it was my only option right now. I tapped the symbol that allowed me control and stepped out.

'Dark Rings deactivate.' I ordered. The rings dropped of instantly. I smiled as I saw them start bickering. Same as always it seemed. 'Guys, I need a hand.' I told them.

* * *

'Alright!' I yelled as I rode SaberLeomon away from the base. Ogremon was leading the Emperor in the wrong direction by making another path. It might buy us sometime. I grabbed SaberLeomon's fur tightly when he made a sharp turn.

'I can smell Kari and TK in this direction. They're close by.' He explained. I felt myself grin.

'Let's go then!' I yelled happily. He responded by speeding up. I laughed despite the fact that recent events left nothing to laugh about. We charged over a green blur that would be fields at a lower speed. Then I saw them walking towards TV screen.

'Guys!' I yelled happily. They paused and spun round shocked as SaberLeomon stopped in front of them. I leapt of and hugged Davis and Cody happily. Yolei quickly joined in while Kari and TK greeted Leomon who'd de-Digivolved. 'You guys have no idea how much I missed you.' I noted joyfully.

'Welcome back, big sis.' Cody said cheerfully a sentiment echoed by the others.

'You children should head back while it's safe. Look after each other and I know we'll meet again.' Leomon told us before leaping of.

'Good-bye Leomon! Thank you!' I yelled waving.

'Sakura let's get you to Joe. He really wanted to take a look at your back.' Yolei noted concerned. The pain that had abated due to determination and adrenalin came back in full force. I winced and my attempt to hide it must have failed miserably as they marched me through the portal. I guess I was forgiven then.

* * *

**Tensions rise as Sakura's return sparks mistrust among some of the Digidestined. Can they come together as a team? Find out in the next, Possability of Kindness**


	15. Epiosde 15: Fighting for the Home

**Me: Yes for once, I'm early!!!! Okay not by much but still! It's an improvement! I hope you all like the latest chapter and please review!  
**

* * *

'Ow, Joe!' I hissed as he pulled a bandage tight. He just chuckled. We were in his bedroom so he could bandage me up, the others and Izzy were in the living room waiting for us. 'That Emperor really did a number on your back.' He noted cutting the bandage.

'Yeah.' I agreed trying to hide how much it hurt. Joe pulled my top back down

'There your all done, be careful when your in the Digital World okay. If I thought you would listen I would tell you not to go but you won't.' Joe told me. I nodded and smiled at him.

'Thanks. Let's join the…' I was interrupted by the sounds of yelling coming from the living room. Joe and me ran out of the room quickly. I don't know just what I expected to find in the living room but it wasn't Davis and Tai yelling with Kari trying to calm them down.

'She's one of us Tai! Yeah she made a mistake but she's still on MY team.' Davis shouted. Tai looked like he was about to hit Davis.

'She joined Ken, she's our enemy.' Tai said sounding unreasonable.

'Look Tai I'm not saying she made the right choice but she just found out that she'd lost her friend because you betrayed him. How would you react in that situation?' Davis countered.

'Tai please, stop this.' Kari pleaded. I noticed her eyes flicker to me in worry. Cody slipped over and stood in front of me.

'Davis either kick her out or hand in your Digivice.' Tai warned. There was silence in the room.

'Tai, that's not your decision. I was chosen to be a Digidestined just like you, and Sakura. Your not in charge anymore now let me handle my team.' Davis said coldly.

'Tai you need to leave.' Joe said suddenly drawing everyone's attention to us. Tai glared at me.

'How dare you come back pretending that you're good?' Tai hissed furiously. I ignored him and looked at Matt.

'I'm surprised you're on his side.' I noted. Matt winced slightly at the accusation.

'I'm with Sora. She's mad about Biyomon but, well I think you should talk with her.' Matt noted. I nodded.

'Hey, shouldn't you be running back to your dear Ken?' Tai mocked.

'Tai leave!' Joe yelled losing his temper. Tai looked at him surprised before marching out the door. I sighed and looked at everyone. Matt made his apologises before running after Tai. Then all eyes were on me.

'Are you okay Sakura?' Davis asked as Joe pushed me into the armchair. Davis and Yolei sat on the sofa while Kari said she was going to try and calm her brother down which meant TK was going with her. Cody sat on the floor next to me while Joe and Izzy took the other sofa.

'I'm fine, just sore.' I told them. Cody smiled up at me.

'Good, I can't believe that he did that.' Cody noted. I frowned and looked at Izzy.

'The Dark Spore's getting stronger.' I told him. There was a troubled silence in the room.

'Stronger how, I'm guessing this assumption comes from the fact he attacked you.' Izzy noted. I took a breath getting ready to explain.

'The Emperor is evil but Ken still had some influence as we saw when he remembered Davis. Now that seems to have been getting weaker which leads me to believe the spore is gaining strength. Also, I think I have one in me but it's not working.' I admitted.

'What!' Davis exclaimed.

'Big sis!' Cody asked worried. Joe and Izzy exchanged glances.

'It's definitely not working?' Izzy confirmed looking at me. I nodded.

'Yes.' I said before I filled them in on the dark ocean. Izzy looked concerned.

'Sakura, we need to figure this out and I feel the best place to start would be by scanning the spore's data. I can use the Digivice to do that.' Izzy noted. I nodded and held out my hand.

'It's the biggest scar.' I told him. He nodded and held his Digivice over it after opening his laptop. It beeped and he looked at the data.

'Well it's definitely not working but it could take a while before I figure out why and how we can stop Ken's.' Izzy said bleakly. I sighed and smiled.

'Thanks, I know you can figure it out.' I told him. He smiled back.

'I'm going to head home, my computer their well work better for this.' Izzy noted before heading out.

'Sakura, you can stay at my house tonight.' Davis told me.

'Yeah if you can stand the mess.' DemiVeemon put in. I chuckled.

'It's fine, thank you.' I told him. Just then we heard a phone go off.

'Oh that's mine.' Cody realised picking it up. He answered it. 'Hi mum…Sorry Sakura got hurt so we went to Joe's…Today and she's fine just a bit bruised…How did you…WHAT…Okay, I'll ask her…I'll invite her to dinner too…see you.' Cody hung up and looked at me.

'What was that about?' Davis asked after a moment. Cody took a breath.

'My mum figured out that your father abused you and invited you to live with us because she's worried about you and she also invited you to dinner even if you turn down the first invite.' He rushed out. It took a second for that to seep into my brain.

'Ah, I, what!' I asked shocked. Davis looked at Cody and me.

'Cody, try that again slower with detail.' Joe suggested. Cody nodded.

'Well, my mum really likes Sakura. She thinks she really responsible and polite. However she started to suspect that something was wrong and I think when I told her you got hurt it clicked. She wants you to live with us but she said she wouldn't force you to tell the police; she just wants you safe. Oh and your invited to dinner whether you accept the invite or not.' Cody explained. I gulped.

'Cody I…' I started to turn it down but as I should of guessed Davis interrupted me.

'Cody that's awesome! Your Mum is the best. Sakura just think, you'll be safe now.' He said happily. I looked at him and back to Cody. He had a hopeful look.

'Please Sakura, we want you to be safe.' He noted. I held it together for a minute before I broke down and hugged him.

'Thank you.' I chocked out round my tears.

'Mrs Hida, really you don't need to spend money on me.' I protested. It was my second day living with Cody's family and she had dragged me shopping. So far I already had four tops, two pairs of jeans, a skirt, some trousers, shoes and trainers. Now she was dragging me into another shop.

'Don't be silly, consider this me paying you for looking after Cody.' She told me picking up a coat and checking the size. 'Oh and call me Mira.' She added deciding the coat was the right size.

'Thank you Mira.' I said after a moment. She smiled at me.

'It's fine.' She assured me.

'Sakura.' I felt my eyes widen as I came face to face with Sora and Matt. He gulped and looked between us. I took a breath to start talking but Sora beat me to it.

'I'm glad your back safe and sound. My pink friend told me to say she was sorry. I'm sure Tai will come around.' She said quickly before leaving the store. Matt smiled.

'Good to have you back, we missed you.' Matt told me before going after Sora. I nodded and waved at them.

'Friends of yours?' Mira asked. I nodded looking at her.

'Matt is TK's older brother. I meet him a while back at summer camp and became friends with them and some others.' I wasn't lying to be fair. I was just leaving out the Digimon thing. She nodded.

'Well I think that's enough clothes for now. Let's get some lunch.' She said cheerily. I smiled.

'Thanks. That would be great.' I admitted. She rolled her eyes.

'How is it that both of you are the most well mannered kids anyone would have the pleasure of meeting?' She asked aspirated. I laughed and she joined me after a moment.

'What do you mean Cody almost drowned!' I yelled furiously at the group who'd just returned from the Digital World. Yolei had imminently given me a hello and said how they'd almost drowned in an underwater tower but Cody had saved them by fetching Joe and nearly drowned in the process. Cody rushed forward and smiled and tried to calm me down.

'Relax sis, she's exaggerating. They all pushed me into the escape pod and made me leave and fetch help so I'd be safe. I'd have gotten you but it was underwater so we needed Joe.' He said pleading slightly. I took a breath and nodded.

'Cody you did really well today, you managed to save everyone and you did it alone which must of taken some real courage.' I tensed when Tai entered the room but he walked right past me and looked at Cody. Cody closed his eyes and took a breath before coming to me snubbing Tai. He looked at me.

'Armadillomon got a new armour Digivolve, he turns into a submarine.' Cody told me smiling slightly. I smiled back and knelt slightly.

'That's great Cody, Crest of Reliability right?' I noted. Tai looked furious.

'Cody you should pay attention when your leader is talking to you.' Tai said coldly. Cody didn't even glance back as he filled me in on the adventure. I heard Davis shouting something at Tai who shouted back only for Yolei to defend Davis and that all kind of disintegrated. Cody had to stop talking due to the fact we couldn't hear each other.

'Tai that's enough!' Kari yelled suddenly. Everyone turned to look at her. Kari was furious; anyone could see that. TK stepped away subtly shaking his head.

'What do you mean Kari? I'm just trying to remind Davis who's the true the leader here.' Tai said like he was being reasonable. I don't think any of us could contain our shock when a loud slap echoed round the room. Tai just stood there like he wasn't sure what just happened, his tentative hand touching his cheek.

'Tai I've had enough of this! I want us all together like we're meant to be! No feuds, no sides, just friends working together to save the digital world! I'm not saying that we won't have disagreements but this is ridiculous. Tai you need to face the fact that Davis is the leader of the new Digidestined and Davis you need to accept that we need to coordinate with the older Digidestined and that means my brother.' Kari yelled her anger boiling over. Tai looked down in shame.

'I'm sorry. I guess your right. Davis, can you new guys forgive me?' Tai asked a small apologetic smile on his face.

'I'm not the one you should be asking, I was always protecting my friends.' Davis hinted glancing at me. Tai looked at me.

'He's right, I'm sorry Sakura.' He said sadly.

'You were trying to protect Kari and the others, I understand Tai.' I told him letting him know he was forgiven. Kari was right; we needed to be united against the Digimon Emperor and any other dangers the digital world processed.

'Sis, we should head home before it gets late. Mum's gonna start to worry at this rate.' Cody noted looking at the clock. I nodded seeing the time.

'Oh, your staying at Cody's tonight?' Tai asked sounding surprised.

'Actually his mum asked me to live with them. I said yes.' I filled him smiling.

'No way, that's great Sakura!' He said honestly the old Tai grin appearing on his face.

'Yeah, it's nice sleeping in the same bed every night.' I agreed. I was surprised when everyone looked sad.

'You shouldn't know the difference.' Davis muttered angrily. I smiled realising why they were sad.

'But I do and that's not going to change. What's changed is theirs people who care about it.' I told them. The whole new team tackled me in a group hug; they were my friends, my family that was what I had gained by being a Digidestined.

* * *

**The Digidestined are reunited but will the peace last, and what of the Digimon Emperor? Find out in the next TPOK!**


	16. Episode 16: The final Digiegg?

**Me: Sorry this took so long, I had to wait till I went to my grandad's because my internet bust. Actually it's kind of lucky to be up at all right now so you know. It a long episode so I hope that makes up for some of it. **

* * *

Here again? I thought looking round the blackness. I didn't like this abyss; I couldn't sense anything here. It made me feel vulnerable. I didn't know whether there was danger or not.

"Choose child of possibility, choose which path you'll take." The voice said. Well now I knew what I was supposed to choose. I guess that was something, sort of. Though I didn't thing there were any paths here.

"Path, what paths?" I asked looking around and confirming that there was nothing here. There was only blackness and emptiness. I winced closing my eyes as I felt two bright lights in front of me. One was a bright yellow that reminded me of fire and the other a lush green that made me think of fields. I opened my eyes cautiously looking at the lights and gasped. In one I saw Ryo, older and more worn, with some people I didn't know and their Digimon. I didn't recognise the place at all but it seemed to be the digital world. In the other were Ken and the Digidestined team from here. They seemed friendly in this image with Davis holding Ken in a headlock. I reached forward instinctively but I didn't know which way to reach to so I was stuck with my hand hovering in between. I instinctively knew my indecision could be dangerous but I didn't know why. "Ken, Ryo…" I whispered. Was that my choice? Could I only be with one of them? Would I have to choose between my two closest friends? Ken had always been with me, but Ryo was my big brother in spirit. Would I have to choose between my special person and my protector? Could I choose between them?

"You must or else the digital world will…"

I felt a cool sweat covering me as I shot up in bed panting heavily. That dream, or would nightmare be better, oh, please, please say it wasn't a prophecy! "Sakura?" I gasped and turned to see a rather sleepy Budmon blinking her eyes from her 'bedroom' that I'd made in the bottom of my wardrobe. It was more of a nest made out of a pillow and some towels but she liked it. "It's nothing; get some rest. We've got a big day tomorrow." I told her calming my panicked breathing. I prayed she wouldn't see through my act.

"Okay, goodnight." She muttered going back to sleep. I breathed a sigh of relief that she wasn't going to pressure me for an explanation. I let my body collapse on the bed making it bounce slightly. I turned over letting my face be hit by the moonlight coming through the window. I never closed my curtains. After being outside for so long I found comfort in being able to feel the night sky over head. I would never admit it to Cody but I always felt I was encroaching on his home staying here. It did beat sleeping outside in constant fear though and it was better than swapping between Digidestined's homes each day. I'd actually had a shower every night for a change. I closed my eyes and tried to go back to sleep. I hadn't spent long trying before I fell asleep again. This time my dreams were peaceful, but I still felt the worry from my first one.

"It's good to be back here." I admitted looking round. We were in the digital desert going to make a nuisance of ourselves and destroy more control spires. I wasn't entirely sure why I was bothering to pretend I was actually going be of any help but still. The golden sand glowed under the powerful sun as it beat down on us. Lalamon floated around me keeping the sun out of my eyes with her shadow.

"Sakura you should stay back. I doubt you're the emperor's favourite person right now." TK noted sourly looking round at the sand dunes. I wished I could argue but it was true. He probably hated me I thought with a kind of despair.

"Ah, guys I think you should check your D3." Yolei said glancing at hers, which made us realise that they were beeping

"Huh?" We said in unison reaching for them.

"Its a Digi-egg!" Cody exclaimed voicing what we all saw on the screen.

"The only crest left is possibility. The egg must be Sakura's." Davis noted for once thinking logically.

"Ah, I guess, but I never lost my crest. Does that still mean I count for a Digi-egg?" I asked surprised. I thought we'd agreed that the eggs were made when the Digidestined sacrificed their crests something I had been unable to do.

"We'll find out when we find the egg. Let's get going." Davis said starting to head in the direction the Digivice was indicating. We all shared a long-suffering look as we followed him. What I wanted to know is why I didn't see this coming.

"Gosh, it sure is hot out here." Yolei commented as we climbed up another sand dune. I resisted the urge to point out the obvious. We'd been walking for what felt like hours and the heat was zapping our energy faster than a Digimon ate chocolate. It was also making us rather irritable. Davis had taken of his jacket and wrapped it round his waist while TK was twisting his hat to get some of the moisture out of it. "I think we should take a break, if we ever find some shelter out here." Cody spoke up from his spot beside me. Out of the group it was Cody and me who were feeling the heat the most, Cody due to his age and height and me due to the lack of anything on my bones. A couple of weeks with the Hida's had done wonders but it hadn't erased a good 9 years of hunger.

"Cody's right, but the chances of finding somewhere in the…" Davis didn't even need to be told to shut up as from the top of the sand dune we stood in awe looking at what seemed to be an Egyptian style temple on the banks of a heavenly looking Oasis. "I stand corrected, let's go!" Davis cheered leading the charge towards the temple. I shook my head as we all took of after him. The thrill of possibly reaching both our destination and shade spurred us on towards the temple. Still I think that there was something wrong about all this.

"This place is amazing! Look how huge these columns are!" Yolei said pointing up at one of them. We were currently walking through a hall that looked like a forest of columns. The base of the columns was so huge that we would need at least twenty people to make a circle around them and you had to almost sit back in order to see the tops. They were all covered with the digital writing and images of Digimon and scenes we didn't recognise. The floor was covered with large slabs of a yellowish stone covered with the faintest traces of sand. The magnificent place was clearly abandoned although you never really knew in the digital world.

"Hey look at that picture!" Kari exclaimed suddenly pointing. We turned and gasped as we saw six Digivices in the same style as ours in a circle all pointing inwards with the older six Digivices forming a larger ring around it. Those of us with the original crest all had the Digivice either pointing to or the crest. I frowned as I realised I couldn't see my Digivice but in the centre of the rings was my crest, a kind of flower made from two horns. The whole thing had been carved into heavy looking wood doors and my crest made up the door handles.

"Wow, I'm guessing we go this way." Davis said pushing the door open.

"You're not going anywhere." I gasped, as Digimon Emperor appeared behind us his whip in hand standing on top of his Airdramon. He'd barely fit through the pillars but he still managed.

"Sakura, get going." Davis ordered as they made a V formation guarding the door and giving me a clear entrance.

"Guys…" I asked concerned. I knew I wasn't much help but I couldn't leave them now, could I?

"Go on, you'll be safer in there anyway. You can't fight without that egg so go." TK agreed holding his Digivice at the ready.

"Yeah leave this to us." Kari agreed also lifting her Digivice as Gatomon stepped forward.

"Perfecto, let's do this!" Yolei exclaimed adding her own Digivice to the light show that was starting as they prepared to armour Digivolve.

"This is for Sakura. Armadillomon…" Cody started the cry.

"Digi-armour, energise!" They said in unison.

"Lalamon stay here and come find me if something happens!" I yelled rushing through the doors as the digivolution was going on hoping that would hide my disappearance from the Emperor for a while. I ran down a corridor that seemed to almost be made of shadows though I could hear my short heals clicking on the stone floor. At the end of the corridor I could only gap as I saw a giant chamber dominated by a staircase up to a platform with an altar on it. Resting on the alter was a purple Digi-egg shaped almost like a traditional alarm clock with the crest of possibility were a clock face would be.

" 'Bout time you got here." An all to familiar voice said. I didn't need to turn to picture his face with his trademark smirk and light in his eyes. I did anyway just to make sure he was really there. I couldn't believe but he was.

"Ryo." I whispered looking at him in awe. He was older now, fifteen, I thought looking at him. He wore a brown leather outfit with a white scarf and gloves. He smiled walking over to me from his spot hidden in the shadows of the entryway.

"Yeah Angel, I've missed you. Where's Lalamon, with the others?" He asked casually coming even closer to me. For some reason I took a step back with out thinking.

"Yeah, they're keeping the Emperor of my back. Where were you all this time?" I demanded. Something was wrong here. I didn't know what but something. The feel of everything seemed out of balance. My powers still weren't working so I had no idea what was going on.

"Me, I was in another world. There's more Digimon over there, kinds we've never seen before and new Digidestined, but they call themselves Tamers. One of them's so much like Tai you wouldn't believe it, goggles and everything." Ryo told me his usual grin on his face stepping closer. I took a step back and hid my expression of alarm when I realised I was against the wall.

"Sounds great, but you could of said goodbye. I've been looking for you, Ken too." I said feinting to dodge round him but he met it instantly.

"I know, I had to go quickly or the portal would close. I came back as soon as I could to get you. We can go back to that other world; you'll never be hurt there. Wouldn't that be good? We can be together, you and me." He whispered his voice low as he moved his arms so I was pinned against the wall his body forming a cage around mine.

"Ryo, I need to get the egg. The others need…" I lost my train of thought when I felt him running a hand up my arm resting it on my neck and rubbing gently, "me" I finished lamely feeling my knees get weaker and weaker as I used the wall to support me. What, what was he doing? Ryo was like Joe, a big brother to me. Even during our trip in the Digital World years ago I knew that. Ken was the person who was different, incomparable, on so many levels to me.

"Leave them, they don't matter Sakura. The only people who matter are you, and me." He said moving so he was even closer. I knew I should feel his breath on my head but for some reason there was none. It was almost like he wasn't real, but how could that be?

"No, they're my friends! Let me go!" I screamed coming to my senses and trying to push him away. I saw the fake Ryo smirk and he grabbed my arm spinning me into the floor. I took in a deep breath to replace what had been knocked out of my lungs. I yelped as I felt myself yanked up by my hair. I drew another breath to scream as I saw his hand closing in on my neck. Just then something hit Ryo, hard. He was scent flying into the wall while I knelt shaking on the ground. I felt a shadow over me and looked to see Ken standing firmly between Ryo and me, his whip raised ready.

"How dare you hurt my girl?" Ken snarled as the fake Ryo stood up. Ryo just chuckled menacingly, mockingly, at Ken.

"Oh like you've never hurt her, those scars on her back aren't all from her father are they Kenny-boy? Admit it, you love to hurt her. You love to cause her as much pain as you can. Kind, you're the farthest thing from kind there is." Ryo taunted stepping closer. He didn't even flinch when Ken shot his whip out in warning making a terrifying crack in the air. "That the best you got? This won't be much of a fight." Ryo noted before charging for a punch. Ken dodged easily but he dropped the whip. I scrambled to my feet running out of the way as the two boys started to fight. It was so even. Ryo had the advantage of strength and age but Ken was a genius and fast. A part of me said I should run. No matter who won this fight I was still in trouble but I couldn't make myself leave. I felt that would be an insult but I had no idea as to who towards. I felt the blood drain from my face as I saw Ryo sucker punch Ken. "No, Ken duck!" I yelled stepping forward. I was shocked when Ken did exactly what I said easily avoiding the sucker punch and hitting Ryo in the stomach at the same time. Ryo doubled over his face showing an expression of pain before turning into data. Ken fell to his knees panting heavily using a hand to stop him collapsing forward. I ran over and pulled him against my chest without thinking taking his glasses and talking soothing nonsense to him.

"Stop crying, I'm fine." He muttered softly in-between breaths.

"Oh Ken, thank you, I was so scared." I admitted running a hand through his hair. I hadn't even realised I was crying but now I could feel the tears streaming down my face.

"It's okay, that, thing is gone now, but I can't say I mind this." He noted with a chuckle turning his head so I could see his eyes, which had his old spark in them. I laughed as well but it was weak and slightly hysterical for me. Ken closed his eyes resting his head on my shoulder. "You should grab your egg. Go on, I can't stop you right now if I tried." He admitted wincing as he breathed wrong and clutching his chest.

"Ken, your hurt." I said concerned reaching to look under his hand where I thought the wound was.

"I'm fine. Go on. I just, need to rest a bit." Ken told me his body limping as he spoke. I sighed moving so I was sat more comfortably against the wall Ken's body against mine.

"Well then I can't go, your kind of using me as a pillow." I joked. I got a weak chuckle and sorry out of Ken before he fell asleep. I took out my Digivice sending the others an email so they wouldn't come looking for me. If they found Ken like this, it could be bad. I barely had a minute to wait before Lalamon lead Cody and Armadillomon in. I'd been expecting them to ignore me; in fact I'd been counting on it.

"Sis what the!" Cody started looking at me holding Ken carefully in shock. I raised a finger to my lips to shush him.

"He got hurt protecting me, what was I supposed to do? Leave him injured on the ground?" I demanded softly so as to not wake Ken. Cody frowned but shook his head.

"I guess not, I'll tell mum something so you can stay out as late as you need. Your right we can't leave him and I can't stay. Ah, can I say you saw your dad on the way so you're staying at Yolei or Kari's?" Cody agreed looking at me curiously. I nodded smiling at his plan.

"Right, Lalamon see if you can find Wormmon for us. I'll grab my Egg when I leave." I told them. They nodded and left to do there assigned tasks. I stifled a yawn and despite my best efforts I'd fallen asleep in minutes. When I woke up I was beside the altar curled up hugging the Digi-egg, Lalamon and Wormmon next to me also sleeping, and Ken's cape draped over me like a blanket. I smiled slightly and shifted hugging the cape tighter breathing his scent as I waited for the Digimon to wake up. Ken, he still protected me even now.

* * *

**Things come to head in the next episode as Sakura makes her choice. Will she aid the Digidestined? Find out next time on The Possibilty of Kindness!**

**R&R!  
**


	17. Episode 17: The Final Call I'll Fight

**Me: Here's the next chapter, I'm getting back into a pattern now my computer troubles are done. Hope you like the latest chapter, sorry but Ken's busy in this one so you won't see much of him.**

* * *

"Alright, there goes another one!" Davis cheered with his usual grin as the control spire started to crumble. Flamedramon returned to his partner's side after attacking to let the others have there turn.

"Take it down Digmon!" Cody yelled pointing towards the spire as a crack appeared and it started to shake. Digmon's drills hit dead on causing more damage to the spire.

"Pegasusmon, knock it flat!" TK encouraged as it shook even more.

"Nefertimon you help out to!" Kari added her own calls to ours. The two aerial Digimon created their golden noose to pull the spire further out of the ground making it easier to crush.

"Halsemon one more time!" Yolei commanded punching the air. The spire was nearly gone after that attack. One more hit and it was done for.

"Finish it, Kieremon!" I shouted looking up at my partner. Lalamon was currently in her Armour Digivolve form, which looked like a human woman with long red hair and butterfly wings in a magnificent purple pattern with a purple gown that raised to her knees in the front revealing her sandal clad feet.

"Heaven's spores!" Kieremon commanded flapping her wings and shooting a strong wind of multicoloured spores towards the spire. 'Heaven's spores' was more of a sleeping powder rather than something to knock down control spires but the wind was enough to finish the job. We all cheered as the spire finished falling with an almighty dust cloud.

"We're one step closer to defeating the Emperor!" TK noted happily as we started to head back to the TV to go home. It had been a long day and I was looking forward to a nice relaxing bath. It was hard to adjust from showering under rainfall and washing in cold lakes to lovely warm water with soap, shampoo and the rest of it.

"Yeah, and now it's back to maths and English for me." I said sighing. That part, not so good.

"Cheer up, just think you might be able to come to school with us next year." Kari encouraged smiling. I nodded smiling back at her.

"I hope so, that would make my brain exploding almost worthwhile." I joked causing the group to laugh. Ever since I'd settled in at the Hida's Cody's mother and grandfather have been tutoring me so I would be able to attend school next year hopefully. The Digidestined taught me an awful lot like how to write, maths and other things but I was still behind the standard for people my age. With any luck I would be able to join the others next year at school. I couldn't wait for that to happen. It was a chance to be a normal kid for a change. Well, normal for a Digidestined anyway.

* * *

"Oh, you're not coming?" Kari asked sadly over the phone. I sighed and nodded even though she couldn't see.

"I'm going over to Tamachi; I want to see Ken's parents and visit my Mum's grave. Dad always used to go on her, well you know." I explained making sure Cody wasn't in earshot or he'd never let me go alone. I loved him dearly but his protectiveness could be a bit annoying, or very at times.

"Okay, I'll tell Tai and the others. Be careful though, we don't want something happening to you." She warned. Ah Kari, always more concerned about whether other people were happy rather than her. I felt extremely guilty for leaving her alone on the anniversary of Wizardmon's death but this was something I had to do and I would feel like I was intruding anyway.

"I will, same to you. Oh, something is going to happen and someone will have an important message." I told her getting a flash just before I hung up.

"Oh great, do we ever get a normal day?" She moaned. I could picture the headshake she would be giving at this point clearly.

"You're a Digidestined, so no chance light bulb." I joked causing her to laugh.

"Light bulb, that's a good one. Do you use your crystal ball as a mirror to see the latest styles?" She retorted amused.

"Not bad yourself, and no. Well, see you." I said hanging up. I sighed putting the phone back on the hook.

"Sis, dinner's ready!" Cody called pocking his head out of the kitchen. I gave him a smile and nodded.

"I'm coming Cody." I told him heading into the kitchen.

"Oh Sakura, we're having that spaghetti you like so much. Oh and I made plenty so feel free to have seconds." Mira told me placing some plates of steaming spaghetti on the table.

"Thank you Mira." I said smiling as I sat down to enjoy my meal.

* * *

What had made me decide to come here? I wondered walking through the gravestones. I usually avoided this place like the, grave. I shivered and it wasn't from the slight chill that was coming into the air. This place always, I guess frightened was the word but it didn't seem right. There was something else here. I picked up my pace and walked closer to my destination. I was distracted when I saw a familiar name on a gravestone. I hadn't realised he was so close to my mother. I frowned and knelt next to it so I could read it better. 'Sam Ichijouji, loving son and brother.' I'd never really thought about where Sam's grave was. He was always nice to me but we were never close. The few times I'd been around him he had been focused on Ken. I wonder if Ken ever realised that his brother always put him first. "I wish you were here Sam, maybe you could get some sense through to him." I told the grave with a sigh. I wish someone could, I kept going against a brick wall even if he did protect me still. That and Ken's mood swings were giving me whiplash.

"Sakura?" I jumped started as I turned to see who'd called my name. My jaw dropped as I looked at a rather confused Aunt Meredith holding a bouquet of wild flowers. I was surprised she recognised me, it had been a while since I'd seen her.

"Aunt Meredith, I wasn't expecting to see you here." I told her faking a smile. Aunt Meredith was the one who arranged for that fateful summer camp so long ago now, but she was too much of a reminder of what I'd lost. Also there was the fact she always looked down on me just because I was a kid.

"I wasn't expecting to come but for some reason I just got this feeling I had to. It's really quite strange." She admitted coming closer. I stood and brushed of my jeans.

"So, why the flowers?" I asked confused. Surely a purely random visit wouldn't grant time to pick up such a bouquet. I remember my father complaining about the fact there were no flower shops near the graveyard.

"Oh, I was going to give them to a sick friend but she can't have flowers and they're your mothers favourites so I thought she might like them." My Aunt admitted. She never spoke about the dead in the past tense I realised suddenly. Then I remembered her always having strong opinions about the existence of ghosts and other supernatural things. Yet whenever I mentioned the Digimon accidentally she told me to stop playing make believe and grow up.

"I guess, I wouldn't know." I said sadly looking down and kicking a stone along the path. I felt her concerned look but determinedly ignored it. I knew it was just from her guilt that she might have upset someone without trying to.

"No, I suppose not." She agreed stopping at Mum's gravestone and placing down the flowers. I looked anywhere but the stone. It was a bad idea to come here I knew that now. "Sakura, why did you run away?" Aunt Meredith asked still looking at the stone. I frowned at her.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I've got to go see a friend so bye." I said shortly turning to leave.

"You're ruining your life. What about school? You can't want to live on the streets." She told me sounding like she knew everything. Hah, she knew nothing of me.

"Hardly, the only person ruining my life is my father for forcing me to run. I did what I had to do to survive. I'm just glad I have my friends to save me." I told her sharply my anger bubbling under the surface. Where was she when I cried at night? Where was my uncle when I needed someone to protect me? They'd stayed at the house several nights when I was beaten and did nothing. How dare this witch lecture me now?

"Stop being a child. You're a kid, what do you know?" She yelled furiously. I turned and stepping slowly with an intended malice glared at her. I hated her more than I'd ever hated any of the evil Digimon I'd fought. I hated her more than Myotismon even and he'd killed a good friend.

"I know that this world causes nothing but pain and suffering. I know that people can hurt you as easily as love you. I know that the truest of friends can be forced to leave and I know that life is the hardest thing to withstand. But I know that there are people who will help you, that everyone has a chance for a wonderful future, that we all have the freedom to choose our own path. This world is full of possibilities and I am possibility itself. I am the freedom of choice and decision." I spoke without thought the words flowing naturally like I was saying hello. I could feel the truth of them and the power behind them. I was possibility just like Tai was courage and Kari was light. Now I could see my life was made on choices. I choose to go to the summer camp. I choose to help Ken and Ryo. I choose to run from my father. I choose to search for Ryo and now I was choosing to help Ken. My choices had power just like anyone else's. A single choice could change the path of someone's life forever. I strode away from my shocked aunt turning my back on her. Another choice I thought absently. I choose to leave her. Sometimes choices seemed obvious but all were still choices.

* * *

"Oh, Sakura." Mrs Ichijouji said surprised and looking rather, sad was the only word I could use. I stood awkwardly outside the apartment shuffling my weight and wondering how best to ask her about Ken. I didn't think there was a really subtle and gentle way to do it so I decided to just ask.

"Mrs Ichijouji, is, has there been any…" I let it trail to see what she knew. I knew full well that Ken was in the Digital World but I wanted to know what she thought. I couldn't risk raising the suspicion that I was involved. That would only cause problems that we didn't need right now.

"No, it's like he's just disappeared. I don't know what to do, what if he doesn't come home?" She asked worried. I couldn't stop myself from panicking when she started to cry. Mrs Ichijouji was such a good person, a bit ditzy but very kind. She didn't deserve this heartache.

"I, I'm sure he will and then we'll all scold him for worrying us and he'll apologise and everything will be back to normal I'm sure!" I was appalled with my acting ability but I couldn't leave her crying. Mrs Ichijouji had always been nice to me giving me cookies and warm milk to drink when I came over. She was the first person I remember ever showing me parental love, the love of a mother. I couldn't remember my own, nothing at all about her.

"Yes, I'm sure your right, why don't you come in. Oh it's getting late. Why don't you call home and stay here tonight. I don't want you going out when it's so dark, who knows what could happen." She said ushering me inside before I could argue.

"Um, okay Mrs Ichijouji, your husband won't mind right?" I asked admittedly floundering.

"Oh no, he's away following a lead on Ken. To be honest I was feeling kind of lonely." She admitted with a small smile. I made a promise to myself then to visit way more often. Poor Mrs Ichijouji, this makes two sons she's lost. I gasped I felt myself pulled into a hug and looked up to see Mrs Ichijouji crying quietly. "My family's falling apart again, please promise you won't go too Sakura. I know you don't think so but your as much a part of this family as Ken is." She told me. I gulped and stepped back my eyes blazing with a passion I hadn't felt in a long time.

"I'll bring him back. Somehow, someway I promise I'll bring him back." I spoke firmly honestly believing in my words. I was tired of always following the leader. Now was my time to prove myself and I wasn't about to fail. It was like a clock had struck inside me. I understood now, the reason that my emotions were so on edge. I knew that the final battle against the Emperor was about to start. At the same time as I had my realisation the entire team's, new and old, Digivices started to beep, it was a signal to them. I would later be told that they all knew; it was my call to battle.

* * *

**The battle for the Digital World is about to start. Will Ken be saved, and what will be the prize for victory? Find out on the next The Possibilty of Kindness!**


	18. Episode 18: Sakura's Cry, Battle Start!

**Okay I know I haven't updated for about a month and I'm sorry but my life's been pretty hetic lately with weddings, betrayals and deciding my future. Also this chapter didn't want to cooperate. However to make it up (particually) I am going to try to update again this weekend. Again I am sorry about the delay. Thank you for reading and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

'So are we all clear on the plan?' Tai asked his arms folded as he looked at our group. He was answered by six nods as we adjusted our rucksacks waiting for Izzy to open the gate on his laptop. There was a sense of unease in the group, and also a determination that we'd never had before.

'You guys go camping while we do all the work, I think I got it.' TK noted sarcastically rolling his eyes and earning some chuckles from the gathered team. I wasn't much in the mood for laughing. I was to busy focusing on what we were about to do.

'Hey now, our part's important too. Without the excuse we're giving you, well you guys would have to answer a lot of questions.' Matt retorted ruffling his brother's hair. There was an underlying tension behind the brotherly action. He was well aware that his little brother might not be coming back from this one.

'Guys, the gates open.' Izzy said stepping back and looking at us. He said it like he'd passed the order for a war to start. In away he had. That's what this was, a war. We nodded moving to gather round the laptop and let Davis open the gate. This wasn't the time to fail and we all knew it.

'Remember, Ken isn't Ken right now. He's evil and he has to be stopped. Try to reach him if you can but don't forget that protecting the Digital World is our number one priority.' Tai cautioned looking at me particularly. I scowled but nodded to show I'd understood. Of course I did. I'd been running through scenarios ever since this plan had been made. There was a lot of risk here, especially for me, but we were going to succeed. We had to, for the good of the Digital World.

'This plan of yours is stupid. Your going to get her hurt!' Joe snapped furiously from his spot fuming against the wall. He'd been the most against the plan. No one was particularly happy about it but he was the worst. I knew why. Chances were not all of us would make it back unchanged. I frowned meeting his eyes. I wondered what he saw behind them, my determination, maybe my belief that things would be fine? I just hoped that it would sooth him enough to cope.

'I'll be fine, it's the only way.' I told him softly. I had known that Joe wouldn't like my plan; I just hoped it worked. There was a flash of something behind his eyes. There was no time to question the emotion as I turned to Davis and nodded my face set. It was time. This time, there was no turning back.

'Okay, Digiport open!' Davis said activating the gate as we got sucked in. Hopefully this wouldn't be the last time

* * *

'Okay, you ready Lalamon?' I whispered looking round the corner of the building we were hidden behind. The town was quiet. All of the inhabitants were under the control of the emperor or in a cell somewhere.

'Let's go.' She said edging forward slightly. She was eager to finish this and get me back to safety.

'Digi-armour energise!' I watched as Lalamon went through the digivolving lightshow and turned into Kieremon. She smiled at me before lifting of with a beat of her powerful purple wings. I watched her sore over the town releasing her Heaven Spores and putting them all to sleep. The spores only worked on Digimon so I was safe from their effects. I ran out of my hiding place and started to run towards the control spire that was located in the centre of the digital town. Kieremon flew above me keeping an eye out for any signs of awakening. I rushed through the streets my black hair flying behind me dodging round the unconscious Digimon with dark rings on them. I would have freed them but time was of the essence and I could do more by taking out the spire. I slid to a stop as I entered the town square where Ken had placed the spire and glared at the large black pillar. 'Kieremon take it down!' I shouted as she studied the spire. She nodded glancing at me and raised her arms. 'Violent Vines!' She yelled flinging her arms down. I watched as thick green vines shot up from the ground around the spire and pulled it to the ground with a resounding crash. I grinned as Kieremon did a loop de loop in the air laughing. 'Nice work, let's see the Emperor stop us now!' I said giving a wave to her. Perfect, that was one control spire down.

'Careful what you wish for dear, you might just get it.' I spun round to see the Emperor riding a Devidramon and smirking at me. I just laughed hiding my chuckles behind my hand. I can't believe he actually fell for the plan so easily. I was sure that I would have to destroy at least three control spires but he came after one.

'What's so funny?' He demanded removing his glasses and jumping down in front of me. Kieremon immediately moved so she was in front of me obviously not intending to let the Emperor closer.

'What's funny is you came to the distraction, the others will be attacking your base right now.' I told him rather smugly. This was a plan we should of done ages ago. Of course we needed conformation of Ken's base first but Cody and Izzy had solved that problem. To my surprise he laughed and I stepped around Kieremon to scowl at him. What was so funny? 'Okay time to answer your own question.' I snapped angrily, that made him laugh harder looking at me in amusement.

'Cute Sakura, but I'm far from worried about my back up base right now.' He told me with a grin. I felt the blood drain from my face as I stepped back my eyes wide. No, they were in danger. Suddenly I smelt something weird. I glanced to Kieremon to see her landing fully on the ground and her eyes dropping. I wanted to go to her but I realised that my body was really heavy. I felt my knees buckle as I fell to the ground only to be caught in Ken's arms. 'Goodnight Angel.' He whispered lifting me up to be carried in his arms. I knew I had to do something quickly but I couldn't. My mind made a leap and figured Ken had used some kind of sleeping gas on the area. This plan definitely backfired.

* * *

I don't know what I was expecting when I woke up but it wasn't to be in my old room in the base. I figured what with me being a Digidestined and all I would be in a cell or something not a comfy bed. 'Sleeping beauty awakes at last.' I felt my head turn swiftly as I heard a cheery voice next to me and looked to see the Emperor sitting on a chair beside the bed. I glared at him sitting up, or rather trying. My body refused to move with me and I could feel my eyes widen in panic. 'Don't worry; it's just a side effect of the sleeping gas. You'll be able to move in a few minutes.' He told me soothingly reaching over to brush some hair out of my eyes. I flinched from the touch without thinking making him pause. 'You never flinched away from me before. You did with Ryo but never me, did you realise that?' He noted softly.

'You never hit me before.' I whispered harshly encase he'd forgotten. My body was slowly responding more as the gas left my system. Now it was his turn to flinch.

'I'm sorry about that, but the thought of you leaving me made me panic. It's no excuse but it is true.' He admitted leaning back in his chair.

'Where's Lalamon?' I demanded moving my arm slightly. My movement was coming back slowly but it was coming back.

'Hm, I think I'll keep that information to myself.' He said smirking. I narrowed my eyes as I sat up.

'Where is she?' I asked my voice going low from my anger. My hands where shaking from the desire to hit something that I felt. The Emperor laughed slightly standing up.

'Scary Sakura, seriously do you honestly think I would tell you where she was?' He asked mockingly. I had to hold back the tears I felt as I realised that this was definitely not my Ken. My Ken would understand and not mock my concern for my partner. I looked away so he wouldn't realise how he was getting to me. I was a Digidestined, I couldn't afford to breakdown now. I had to find away out of here so I could help my friends. 'Look at me.' I turned to face him before I realised what I was doing. That was weird, it was like I had no control over it, and I still couldn't look away from his cold grey eyes. I saw him smirk and reach for my hand bringing it up so he could place a kiss on the dark ring encircling my wrist. My heart was hammering and not from his actions. A dark ring that worked on humans, if we got caught then we would never be able to fight back. He would enslave us just like the Digimon. 'Stay still.' He ordered softly moving closer and brushing my long black hair of my shoulder. I was unable to even shudder as he pressed a kiss to my neck. I wanted to close my eyes and pretend that this wasn't happening but I couldn't. I could only watch as he moved to kiss my lips firmly. I felt the tears that were escaping my eyes as he pulled back and stayed immobile as he brushed them away with his thumb cupping my check with the rest of his hand. 'Don't cry, I'm not going to use it again unless you do something stupid.' He promised as I felt myself regain control over my body. I just moved as far away as I could even moving of the bed and going against the wall. 'L-leave me alone!' I yelled my trembling voice giving away my fear. I'd been unable to fight back far too many times already in my life. I didn't need another to the list. 'Sakura…' He said standing and looking like he was going to come near me. I couldn't help flinching and backing away to the wall even more.

'Please, just leave.' I whispered trembling. I saw a look of, anguish, on his face. A part of me wanted to believe there was a bit of my Ken inside him, the rest told me that everyone would hurt you so it didn't matter. I heard the door slam shut but I didn't move from my spot. All the little tricks I'd used back with my father were coming back, quiet, small and compliant, the perfect formula.

* * *

'Dark Ring Deactivate.' There was a clatter as the ring fell to the floor. I didn't look up I just stared at the floor not even acknowledging the ring.

'You put a ring on her!' My heart leapt at the familiar voice. Lalamon! She was safe! She was here!

'Merely a precaution, I never intended to actually use it.' Ken's protesting tones rang in my ears. What was going on here?

'For a genius you really are stupid aren't you. You know what she's gone through! How did you think this would affect her?' I looked up just in time to see Ken look like he had been slapped in the face. The next thing I knew Lalamon was floating in front of my face. 'Sakura, Sakura.' She said giving me her version of a hug. I smiled slightly and held her against me felling comforted by her presence.

'Lalamon, I'm so glad your safe.' I whispered closing my eyes. I heard a footstep and tensed. My grip on Lalamon tightened and I lent away from him.

'Sakura, I'm not going to hurt you.' His voice was so much like Ken's right now. Usually I could here the harsh, mocking undertones but now he sounded kind and gentle.

'Stop it. Please. Just stop it.' I muttered. My body was shaking from my sobs as I held Lalamon even tighter.

'Huh? Sakura?' I opened my eyes and looked at him calmly despite sobs.

'Stay evil or don't be evil. I can't stand this. Having you go between my savoir and my enemy. It hurts. It's confusing and scary and I don't like it! Please just stop.' My voice was desperate, but then so was I. I need this to stop. It was too hard. Every time he was nice my hopes went up, I couldn't help it. He was silent just looking at me like he'd never seen me before. He had to know. There were only two options for us. Either he returned to the Digidestined, or he would have to control me forever. I was past caring. My heart had long since decided to follow him. If these were the only options for us I would stay strong and follow through. The next move was his. My choice had been made long ago. Now it was his turn.

* * *

**What will Ken choose? Will the Digidestined rescue Sakura? What's Ken's plan with the Dark Rings? Find out next time on The Possibility of Kindness!**


	19. Episode 19: Birth of a Miracle

**Here it is. The next Chapter! Things are heating up in this story! I'm actually excited about this! Also, I am going to make a poll for my next digimon project. I would be greatful for your votes on the matter. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

He didn't know what to say. That much was clear on his face. I knew what I wanted him to say, but I didn't know if he could. The Dark Spore was manipulating his every move. If he couldn't find the strength to fight it then we were never going to win. I watched as the emotions ran through his cool grey eyes. Shock, confusion, those were just two that I could name. My plea hadn't fallen on deaf ears. That much was certain, but it wasn't guaranteed that the person who heard it was going to listen. I kept my face blank as he crossed the rest of the space between us and lowered himself so he was kneeling next to me. His arms reached out and next thing I knew I was on his lap in his protective embrace. I didn't say anything to him. I just closed my eyes and stayed still letting him feel my disapproval. 'Sakura, I…' Whatever he was going to say was cut of by a loud crash that shook the room. His grip tightened as he shifted ready to move quickly away from any danger. 'What the…' He muttered looking around the room for any signs of damage. I tugged his sleeve so he could see my questioning, and concerned, look. It was met by a confused and equally worried look. There were definitely alarms for external breaches, which meant that whatever caused that shockwave was inside the base. Not the most comforting thought I'd ever had. Ken stood up pulling me with him. He didn't let go of my hand as he led me out the room. Lalamon rushed to follow. 'Ken, Kimeramon's ready but with out your orders he's attacking everything.' Wormmon said running up. I saw Ken tense with surprise before smiling.

'Excellent. Wormmon I want you to stay with Sakura and help Lalamon protect her. I'm going to take control.' Ken instructed before running off. I felt my jaw drop at the fact he was plain ignoring me. He never did that.

'Wormmon, I don't think I know any Digimon named Kimeramon. And what did you mean by ready?' Lalamon asked turning my attention back to the rookies. Wormmon shuffled and looked down an action that I knew meant he was nervous or unsure. I smiled looking at him.

'Ken said to work together to protect me. If Kimeramon's dangerous then Lalamon and I need to know.' I said kindly. He probably didn't want to betray Ken but this way he was following Ken's orders. To my surprise Wormmon looked mad when he turned to me. That was as surprising as the old Ken looking mad.

'Oh Kimeramon's dangerous all right. It's Ken's latest project. He took data from several Digimon and created a monster.' Wormmon explained furiously.

'Sakura!' Lalamon yelled as I fell to the floor. In my shock my legs had forgotten how to work. I moved so I was kneeling and looked at Wormmon in horror.

'He didn't, oh please tell me he didn't.' I whispered pleadingly. Wormmon's antenna dropped as he nodded. I gulped and stood up. They looked at me surprised. 'We have to stop him! Whatever the cost we have to.' I said firmly. This time it was too much. Kimeramon was a monstrosity. I knew that the data would be corrupted and conflicting against each other. Kimeramon would like a frightened animal, out of control, only there was no way to reach it. The best thing for it was for it to be deleted.

'What do we need to do?' I jumped and spun round to see the Digidestined standing a little worse for wear but with proud grins. I smiled back as Cody hugged me.

'This is getting to be a habit.' He joked causing me to laugh. It was forced though my mind still on Kimeramon. I narrowed my eyes as I looked at the team.

'I'll tell you what's going on, but your not going to like it.' I warned grimly before telling them about Kimeramon, Wormmon occasionally adding some details in. Yolei, Cody and Kari were horror struck that anyone could do such a thing. The girls came over and gave me comforting smiles knowing that I probably needed them. Davis looked furious but it was nothing on TK. TK was angry. There was no other way of saying it. As I met his eyes I knew why. One of the Digimon Ken had taken data from was Devimon. I had thought the situation was bad before but the dark powers processed by Devimon made it ten times worse. 'TK, I know that this is personal for you but you need to think calmly and logically or someone will get hurt.' I told him firmly. Pegasusmon nodded stepping closer and nudging him comfortingly.

'It will be fine TK. History won't repeat itself.' He told his partner calmly. TK looked torn before nodding and hugging his friend.

'Right, we're stronger than before.' TK agreed with a small but honest smile. The new guys looked confused as they looked between Kari and me.

'It's a long story, one we'll have to explain later.' Kari told them earning nods from those of us who knew.

'Sakura, do you have your Digivice?' TK asked frowning. I was about to shake my head when I realised something.

'Eh, I do!' I said shocked taking it of my belt. My D-terminal was in the pouch on my belt like normal as well.

'Eh!' They were clearly shocked as well. Of all the mistakes for Ken to make that wasn't going to be one of them. I frowned as I looked at the group. I was sure there were tears in my eyes but I couldn't help it. He still trusted me enough to leave me my Digivice and D-terminal. I could clearly see when they came to the same conclusion and was surprised when determined looks came over their faces.

'That proves it. There is still some good in Ken.' Davis said for the group smiling. I was startled when they all nodded.

'Yes, if Ken can still trust Sakura enough to leave her D3 and D-terminal he has to have some good in him.' Cody agreed calmly.

'Well then lets go save him!' Yolei said punching the air with enthusiasm. We all gave her looks.

'It's not going to be easy. The powers of Devimon probably made the Dark Spore stronger and we still don't know how to defeat it.' TK warned.

'We have to try though. He's one of us even if he's a bit confused right now.' Kari told them firmly. I gulped looking around my friends.

'Thank you.' I told them honestly a smile creeping onto my face. Wormmon stepped forward drawing everyone's attention.

'I think I know something that could help. You need more power if you want to defeat Kimeramon.' Wormmon explained. His antennas were perked up and his face set in determination.

'Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!' Davis said.

'Yeah.' Yolei agreed with a grin.

'I'm game.' TK said stepping forward so he was beside Davis.

'I'm in.' Cody added grasping my hand. I gave it a squeeze as I smiled.

'Do I need to say it?' I joked laughing slightly.

'It's time to prove ourselves as Digidestined.' Kari spoke up joining the circle that had formed.

'This battle has more at stake than ever before. Are we ready?' Davis asked knowing the answer.

'Ready.' We agreed in unison reaching for our Digivices.

'Well then…' He started as our Digivices started to glow.

'Digi-Armour Energise!'

* * *

I held my breath for the seconds it took for us to charge through the smoke. Flamedramon had done a swift job blowing down the door to the chamber that held the bases power source. Ken had never let me in here so I had no idea what it was. I felt my breath catch as we took in the huge golden chamber. There was a walkway running from one door to the next. In the centre it went around a large pillar. At the level of the walkway the Pillar broke into a small circular room. On a pedestal in this room emitting a golden light over the room was a Digi-egg. 'There it is! The golden Digi-egg!' Wormmon said unnecessarily. No one spoke to awed by the sight.

'So that's where the all this power comes from.' TK noted with a shaky breath. To our surprise Wormmon shook his head.

'No, the Emperor can only harness a small amount of energy from the Egg. The rest comes from the Crest of Kindness but that's in a different, more guarded room and wouldn't help you as much anyway.' Wormmon explained. Of course, I'd never even wondered what happened to the Crest. It was obvious now I thought about it.

'What are we waiting for, let's grab that egg!' Davis said starting to enter the room. TK and Cody moved quickly grabbing his arms and holding him back.

'Don't be an idiot. There's probably traps around it.' TK warned annoyed. Davis stopped his struggled and sighed.

'I'm an idiot all right. I didn't even think about traps.' He admitted shaking his head. TK and Cody let go satisfied they'd knocked some sense into Davis. Then I saw the usual I'm going to get in trouble for this grin on his face. 'Well someone has to go get it!' He noted cheerily even as he set of in a charge. Thanks to his soccer skills Davis was by far the fastest of the group. There was no way any of us could stop him as he ran along the walkway. We let out a sigh as he stopped in front of the pedestal without some disaster occurring.

'Davis! Do you ever listen!' Yolei screeched causing the rest of us to wince. I didn't want to be Davis when Yolei had time to catch up with him. Worse of all, she could hold a grudge unlike the rest of us. Davis just grinned picking up the egg. To our surprise it glowed even brighter. I noticed as I squinted to protect my eyes that Flamedramon had de-Digivolved back to Veemon. 'I feel kind of funny.' Veemon noted as he started to glow too. My jaw dropped as I realised the Egg was reacting to Veemon's data.

'Davis, Golden Armour Energise!' I instructed without knowing why. He nodded raising the egg, which meant I had to close my eyes cause the glow got even brighter.

'Golden Armour Energise!' He repeated firmly. I felt the light fade and opened my eyes. Then they widened like everyone else's as we took in the sight. Clad in golden armour that glowed with the light of the egg, the light of miracles a small voice inside me said was a Digivolved Veemon.

'I am Magnamon. Born of the Light of Miracles I am here to save the Digital World with my Magna Blaster and Magna Explosion.' The new Digimon said floating above Davis as we stepped onto the walkway. We walked over to Davis not taking our eyes of the amazing new Digimon. One thing was certain; if this wasn't enough then the Digital World was doomed. We needed a miracle; I just prayed that Magnamon was a strong enough one.

* * *

**Is Magnamon strong enough to defeat Kimeramon? Can Ken be saved? Find out on the next The Possibilty of Kindness.**


	20. Episode 20: To Fall Away, Sakura's End!

**I'm on a role. Three Chapters in two days! I hope this will get to be a habit but probably not. Here's the not so long awaited climax to the battle. Enjoy.**

* * *

'Okay, now we need to find Ken.' Davis noted. Then he turned to us. 'Any ideas?' There was a collective silence from the group. Davis sighed. 'Houston we've got a problem.' He noted sarcastically. We nodded frowning.

'There's got to be someway to find him.' TK muttered a thoughtful expression on his face. Everyone copied the look as they struggled to come up with a solution.

'I have an idea.' Yolei said suddenly slamming her fist on to her hand. I could picture the light bulb above her head if this was a cartoon.

'What is it?' Kari asked curious. Yolei motioned for us to come closer as she muttered her plan to us.

'What! No way!' Davis and Cody exclaimed furiously. TK and Kari looked doubtful as their eyes flickered to me. I was just shocked. That was either the best plan ever or a suicide attempt.

'It's a good plan.' TK admitted cautiously. His tone said that he didn't approve of it despite everything. Still Davis and Cody glared at him.

'Look the plan might be good but the risks to high.' Davis snapped. Yolei looked down hearted but she nodded.

'I know it's risky, but it's the only one we have so far.' She said her voice smaller than normal. Davis gave her a glance but surprisingly didn't glare.

'No, you were right to say it. But it's definitely a last resort option.' Davis told her his tone surprisingly reassuring. Kari and me exchanged a look nodding. There was something there, but those two were far too stubborn to admit it.

'Well right now it's the only option. I say we go for it.' TK admitted bracing himself for the onslaught that was sure to bring. To our surprise Davis and Cody turned to me.

'It's your choice. Are you willing to take the risk?' Davis asked calmly.

'I won't stop you if you want to, but you have to promise to be careful.' Cody added his opinion. I looked at them and smiled.

'I'm willing to risk it, and I promise to be careful.' I said nodding to them. There was a collective sigh from the group.

'Let's go, Magnamon won't be able to stay Digivolved for ever.' Wormmon noted.

'Not that it actually helps you.' A familiar voice called out.

'Just great, well at least we don't have to look.' Kari noted turning as we all moved to face the Emperor. I narrowed my eyes as I realised he was standing in an alcove well above us with Kimeramon coming through a hole that had just opened in the wall.

'How could you? Enslaving Digimon is bad enough but this, this is just plain evil.' Cody shouted angrily taking in the monstrous form. The Emperor just laughed as he snapped his fingers. Kimeramon let out a cry so ferocious it made me shake. We instinctively moved closer together as it let out a beam from its mouth. Magnamon moved quickly to intercept it. 'Spread out!' Davis yelled realising we were an easy target. TK and Kari leapt on their partners and took of quickly. Yolei grabbed Cody before he could protest and pulled him on Halsemon's back before taking off. Kieremon moved next to me but I shook my head. 'Try and put Kimeramon to sleep.' I instructed pointing. She nodded and took of with a graceful flap of her purple wings. She came up beside Magnamon and raised her arms up. 'Heaven's Spores!' She said beating her wings quickly and releasing the thin purple/blue cloud. Kimeramon's wings slowed down but it gave another yell and reached out with Devimon's arm slashing Kieremon and forcing her hard to the walkway. 'Kieremon!' I shouted running over to her. 'Magna Blaster!' Magnamon shouted releasing a barrage of lasers at Kimeramon. They all hit and created a deafening explosion with smoke so think we couldn't see a thing. Then we heard Ken's laughter and saw Kimeramon appear in the smoke as it dissipated looking like he'd taken no damage.

'No way!' Davis shouted angrily. This wasn't good. Magnamon's attacks weren't doing anything.

'Kimeramon let's show them some real power!' The Emperor ordered cracking his whip. Kimeramon used Devimon's hand again grabbing Magnamon and preparing to throw him. What happened next was the surprise. Kimeramon throw Magnamon towards Ken. I screamed in horror as the impact of Magnamon hitting the wall made Ken lose his balance and fall. 'No! WORMMON!' I screamed noticing the green bug jumping behind Ken. There was a flash and in Wormmon's place was the Green Insect Warrior, Stingmon. I laughed as Stingmon caught Ken easily and set him down next to me. 'Welcome back.' I said cheerily as I hugged Ken and Stingmon in quick succession. Stingmon nodded as he moved between Kimeramon and us. Kieremon moved so they were side by side. The powerful insect knight and the beautiful butterfly warrior, guardians of the kind hearted and the possibilities of the future. I looked to Ken next to me who seemed shocked.

'How, how could I…' He stammered disbelieving as he took in his partner.

'Our partners are like us. Just as Ken Ichijouji started of a weak child so did Wormmon.' I explained calmly. Then I looked at Kimeramon. 'It's not to late to fix this. Help us defeat Kimeramon.' I said narrowing my eyes. I felt Ken square his shoulders and nod.

'Right, Stingmon!' He ordered.

'Kieremon!' I spoke up smiling. We shared a look and nodded grasping hands.

'Insect's Striking Wave!' We commanded. They shot of moving swiftly. Kieremon circled Kimeramon releasing her sleeping spores again making Kimeramon freeze. Then she flew upwards out of the way as Stingmon started to slash at Kimeramon. The spores weren't strong enough to completely but Kimeramon out of action so he struck back. Stingmon dodged and Kieremon used her vines to hold him down.

'Davis!' Ken shouted to the Goggle boy who nodded.

'Magnamon!' Davis said gesturing to the golden Digimon.

'Magna Explosion!' He said charging up a ball of golden light and releasing it at Kimeramon. There was a furious explosion. Ken grabbed me but he didn't need to as Kieremon and Stingmon shielded us instantly. When the shockwave left they moved aside so we could see. Kimeramon was clearly hurt. One wing had been torn right of and there were burns along one side of it's body. It's flying was lopsided but it wasn't down yet.

'Ah, Ken what did you do to this thing? Surely you left some weakness!' Davis shouted annoyed.

'I wasn't expecting this!' Ken retorted glaring.

'Knock it of! We need to come up with a plan!' I shouted breaking up the argument before it started. They glared at each other before nodding. Then Davis's eyes widened.

'Look out!' He yelled.

'Sakura!' The other echoed terrified. I turned just in time to see the heat ray heading my way before it hit me. I screamed as I was blasted into the air.

'Sakura!' Ken yelled his voice sounding in agony as he reached for me. I extended my hand but it was no use. The blast had knocked me to far away. There was no way anyone would be able to catch me. I smiled at him as I saw the cape; glasses and the rest of the emperor outfit vanish and turn into the familiar grey school uniform.

'Ken.' I whispered my voice sounding happy even as I felt the rush of air going past me and I fell to the ground. My black hair panned out as my body fell. It seemed so slow my fall though I knew it was actually very fast. I could feel every heart beat, every breath I was taking. I saw Kieremon and Stingmon charge after me only to be blasted by Kimeramon. They turned to data but the Data flew into Magnamon charging him up. He used that energy for one ultimate blast that obliterated Kimeramon so totally he wouldn't be reconfigured like most. I saw Magnamon de-Digivolve as DemiVeemon landed sobbing into a crying Davis arms. I could see Kari breaking down on Nefertimon's back as TK and Pegasusmon guided the girls to land on the walkway ignoring there own tears. Cody was trembling and it looked like he was screaming. Yolei held him even as she carried. Halsemon landed next to Davis who went to Yolei and held her as they carried. To my surprise Cody walked up to Ken and knelt next to him. I saw his lips clearly say the words 'big brother'. Ken was started but he held Cody as they cried. I landed hard on the floor and felt my last breath forced out of me. My eyes closed as I surrendered to the blackness. They were okay. They were all okay. Kari had TK and Yolei had Davis. Ken, Ken would find someone else. Someone who wasn't broken but he would still take care of Cody for me. I wasn't needed anymore. It was my time to go.

* * *

It wasn't the beeping noise that alerted me to something being wrong. It wasn't the feeling of wires and needles on my skin. It wasn't even the glare I could feel on my face that could only come from bright, industrial lights. It was the sounds of tears and sobs echoing of empty walls. I opened my eyes slowly, adjusting to the bright light and looked around wincing as it hurt. Ken was sat on a chair near my bedside crying into my sheet as Davis held a hand on his shoulder looking at his old friend. Cody was in his mother's hold as she held him neither saying a word and both looking away from me. TK, Kari and Yolei were in a group at the edge of the bed talking to Mr and Mrs Ichijouji and filling them in. I could only guess they'd just arrived here with Ken. 'How am I alive?' I asked weakly. There was a pause in which the room froze before all eyes turned to me. I gave a wan smile that was met with more sobs and Ken lowering his head as he laughed. It sounded weak from relief and a bit chocked.

'Sis!' Cody exclaimed running up to my side and beaming at me. I smiled back grateful that he was all right.

'Sakura, your, I'm going to get the doctor.' Mira said standing and leaving swiftly.

'We'll contact everyone's parents. Let them know the good news.' Mr Ichijouji said earning a nod from his wife as they followed leaving only Digidestined in the room.

'Oh Sakura, the doctors, they said that you might not wake up. We've been trading watches with the older team, well Ken never left unless dragged and Cody only did cause of his mum but still.' Kari said her voice shaking slightly. I sighed and nodded letting out a whimper when it hurt.

'Sakura!' Ken yelled standing his hand hovering over me. I smiled hoping to calm him down.

'I guess I'm in pretty bad shape.' I nodded frowning. Davis shook his head.

'Bad shape doesn't cover the half of it.' He muttered moving closer.

'He's right, you broke some ribs and it was one was really close to your lung. If it weren't for Joe you'd be dead. You also broke your arm, back and you damaged your spine. The doctors aren't sure whether you can still walk but they said it's likely you can. Also there was some damage to your skull but luckily you didn't get any brain damage. They said that their was a chance of amnesia with that kind of damage but that doesn't seem to be the case.' TK was the calmest there so he took the responsibility of stating my injuries. I gulped. That wasn't good. Still I had expected to be dead so I would count my blessings.

'Anything else I should know?' I asked. They exchanged weary looks.

'The doctors know about your dad. They're not going to contact him but they are going to try and convince you to press charges.' Ken said bleakly. I blanched and closed my eyes.

'Of all the rotten luck. Ah well, I'll just…' I trailed of as I opened my eyes wide. 'Oh no, Ken, do your parents?' My query was answered by a simple nod. I whimpered closing my eyes. 'Oh no. I didn't want them to find out.' I said trembling slightly.

'Sakura, it's all right. They're not mad or pitying you. Well, okay they're mad at your dad but that's it. They said that you can say with us at anytime but they like Mrs Hida so they don't care if you say here with the others. They said something about you saying over weekends if you want.' Ken said soothingly his hand moving some hair out of my face and lightly tucking it behind my ear.

'What about Lalamon? And Wormmon?' I asked after a minute of calming down. There was silence from the group.

'Their eggs are in Primary Village. Lalamon won't hatch till you go there and I haven't gone and gotten Wormmon yet. He'll be fine in his egg till we can go there and bringing him back now will just cause him to worry. Plus, I think we should go together.' Ken admitted smiling. I smiled back not trusting myself to nod. There was a beep and all heads turned to Kari who opened her D-Terminal.

'Tai's coming with the others. Joe said to ask whether you need more medication.' Kari read it looking at me.

'I'm fine, sore but better than more meds.' I told them honestly.

'Mind if I get in?' I glanced at the strange voice and saw a doctor who looked surprisingly familiar. 'I'm Joe's father, Doctor Kido.' He explained. That explained the resemblance. They had the same hair and eyes.

'Sakura Tenshi.' I said though he probably knew. He nodded taking Ken's spot beside me. Ken had moved to stand next to Cody as Davis joined Yolei.

'That's good, no sign of amnesia.' He addressed this to the group at large.

'No, she seems to remember everything including the events right before she fell. By the way we're saying that it was from a cliff in front of people who don't know.' Ken answered. So that was the excuse. It made sense seeing as how it was kind of true and we were meant to be camping. I remembered Tai saying that Joe and him had told Joe's dad just encase they ever needed a doctor for the team. Doctor Kido nodded as he made some notes on a clipboard.

'Okay, would guys mind waiting outside while I work? I'm sure my son and the rest of your group will be here soon.' He instructed. There was a lot of reluctance but they did leave Ken giving me a loving look before being dragged out by Davis.

'Digimon as well!' Dr Kido added sounding amused. There were more grumbles but they filed out after their partners. I chuckled, wincing at the same time. They would never change. At least things were working out finally.

* * *

**Will Sakura heal? Will Lalamon and Wormmon return? What will happen next? Find out on the next The Possibility of Kindness.**


	21. Episode 21: Dining with Destiny

**Here's the next chapter. It's full of good old Sakura and Ken fluff! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

'Ken?' I spoke softly coming up behind him. He jumped startled. As he turned I realised I'd interrupted his thoughts. I noticed his gaze flickered to the other's who were standing behind me. There was a look of fear that I couldn't understand.

'Hey, sorry, I, was kind of distracted.' He admitted embarrassed as he held out his arms for the de-digivolving Wormmon. I frowned and reached forward wanting to make him see no one blamed him. He stepped back flinching away. 'Sorry.' He muttered turning and running of. I felt my shoulders slump as he left. The other's had been right, he was taking this hard. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned my head to see Kari smiling at me.

'It'll be all right. He's just got to deal with what he's done. That's going to take time no matter what you do.' She noted sadly. I nodded and turned to face the others.

'Well, let's go knock down some control spires.' I said faking a cheerful tone. There expressions showed that no one was fooled but they didn't comment just nodding and raising their Digivices. Cody climbed on Raidramon while I sat behind Yolei.

'Don't worry Sakura, Ken will work it out and coming running right to you.' Yolei said cheerfully. I smiled and nodded.

'Of course, I just wish he would let me help him.' I admitted. I wasn't loud but it was clear that they all heard.

'Actually, I think I have an idea.' TK said looking at Davis. Davis blinked in surprise as he looked at TK.

'What? I have a feeling this is going to involve me.' He noted sounding reasonably concerned. TK smiled.

'Well, you're the closest to Ken out of all of us, right?' TK confirmed. Davis just nodded clearly confused, like the rest of us. 'Well, then, I want this to surprise Sakura too.' TK said his eyes flickering to me.

'TK, she can see the future. You can't surprise her.' Davis countered instantly. As much as I loved the fact he had so much faith in me that wasn't really true. There were a lot of things I missed.

'Not this, she doesn't see everything and most of it is based on her feelings. Trust me, your going to love this.' TK said with a grin. The rest of us exchanged looks.

'I hope you know what your doing TK.' Kari noted shaking her head. He just laughed as he and Pegasusmon took of into the air. He waved telling us to catch up so we shrugged it off and took off. Guess this was one of those times we would just have to wait and see.

* * *

'TK, what are you doing?' I hissed furiously as he dragged me onto the train showing the tickets he'd brought us.

'Going to Tamachi. My cousin lives there and Mum wants me to drop of his present so I thought I'd bring you with me and drop you off at Ken's.' TK noted unrepentant. I sighed and shook my head as he grabbed a pair of seats for us.

'Is this what you were planning with Davis?' I asked groaning. Honestly, what were they thinking? If I wanted to see Ken, okay rephrase, if I was going to see Ken I would go alone. I had the money for my own tickets now thanks to Mira. Both Cody and me received a generous allowance to spend. Cause we were both the save money till you need it types.

'Hm, maybe.' TK noted with a grin. I gave him a look that told him I wasn't fooled but he just ignored it. I sighed again giving in to this crazy idea of theirs.

'Does this have anything to do with Kari, Sora and Yolei dragging me shopping and then insisting I wear the outfit they picked out today?' I demanded giving a self-conscious look at my clothes. I was wearing a tunic top that was a deep but bright red over black skinny jeans and red flats—I had refused to wear heals—it wasn't my usual style at all, far to dressy and showy for my liking. If you wore something like this on the streets you were liable to get it ruined or attract unwanted attention. The Digital World was only slightly better as well. TK chuckled nodding.

'You look nice, Ken won't know what hit him.' He assured me. I blushed and looked down not believing him. I felt silly so I was sure I looked worse. TK gave me a look shaking his head. 'I'm serious, Ken will be lost for words.' He promised with a knowing smile.

'I, I…' Ken's eyes were wide as he looked at me. His jaw had actually fallen open and he looked like a dying man seeing water. I sent a silent thank you to the girls as I saw Wormmon sneak up and bite Ken's leg. 'Ouch!' Ken shouted looking at his partner. Wormmon merely gestured to me and Ken's gaze came back. He blushed and looked at his feet. 'Hey.' He muttered looking rather uncomfortable. I frowned and looked down.

'Hey.' He didn't like it. He hadn't complemented me at all. He was probably only startled by…I felt him pull me into a fierce kiss. I tensed slightly before relaxing into his grasp and kissing him back. My nerve endings were on fire as his hand ran through my hair. His other hand was round my waist holding me close against him. If it wasn't for him I was sure I would of fallen. He let go of my mouth pulling back so we could both breathe. I was panting as I slumped against his chest a content smile on my lips, which tingled from his touch.

'God your beautiful.' He whispered tilting my head up. I blushed and my eyes searched the room for anywhere but his grey eyes, sparkling from excitement, joy and love. 'Sakura, I'm serious. You look stunning.' He promised placing another chaise kiss on my lips. I felt shy but eager grin appear on my face as I looked at him. 'Ken…I love you.' I said softly reaching to touch his cheek. To my surprise he looked down seeming sad. 'Ken?' I asked concerned.

'How? After everything I've done how can you love me? You deserve so much more than, than me.' He noted closing his eyes and taking a shaky breath.

'Ken, it doesn't matter what I deserve, what I want is you. You and you alone, you're the only one.' I told him with a blush. I adverted my eyes but I looked at Wormmon and Lalamon who were pretending to ignore but clearly chanting go get together in their heads. Ken looked at me in shock before smiling slightly.

'Thank you, my angel, my joy, my life, and my love.' He replied before holding me even tighter. I grinned as touched his cheek and kissed him again. This, this was something I could get used too.

'Davis talked to you?' I asked surprised as Ken and I stood waiting to be seated. He nodded glancing at me again even as he kept an eye out for a member of staff. His hand was holding mine in a gentle grasp meant to reassure each other of the other's presence.

'Yeah, he told me to stop making you worry.' Ken admitted sheepishly. I huffed and sent mental glares Davis way. He would so be hearing about this.

'So that's what their plan was.' I noted grimly. Ken gave me a surprised look.

'Plan?' He asked confused. I sighed and nodded.

'Yeah, TK asked Davis about you guys being close, which you could be very easily. I guess that TK had planned to have Davis talk to you while he dragged me here dressed up.' I reasoned chuckling slightly.

'Ah, so TK called the girls in?' He confirmed laughing as well. I nodded leaning closer.

'Yep, they dragged me shopping and had Cody make sure I didn't leave without changing.' I agreed. He released my hand and placed his on my shoulder pulling me a bit closer.

'Hm, I'll have to thank them sometime.' He noted looking me over with a smirk. I blushed so he had to laugh making the blush worse.

* * *

'Mr Ichijouji, your table is ready sir.' I looked up startled as I saw a waiter had come over and was doing the traditional welcome bow. Ken smiled and bowed back.

'Thank you, I'm sure we'll have a fine time this evening.' Ken replied straightening. As the waiter lead us to our seats in the posh restaurant I raised my eyebrow slightly in a questioning gesture. He gave me a nod and looked meaningfully at the people who were staring at us. Later, that was what the gesture translated as. Ken, ever the gentleman, held out my chair for me. I gave him a smile as I moved to sit down but I hit my leg making me gasp in shock. While I was able to walk now and out of the cast my leg was still healing so whenever I banged it, it hurt like hell.

'Sakura?' Ken asked startled.

'Miss, are you alright?' The waiter demanded looking almost panicked. I smiled a bit falsely at them; that had really hurt.

'Yes, I just hit my leg.' I assured them. The waiter seemed a bit confused as he looked to Ken.

'She was in an accident a while back, she injured her leg but it's healed now. It's still sensitive mind.' Ken explained with a polite smile. His eyes were still worried as they flickered back to me. The waiter nodded relieved.

'Okay, well I'll be back shortly with your menu's sir. Please look over the drink options and don't hesitate to ask for anything.' The waiter said before bowing and leaving. Ken sighed seeming a bit relieved as he sat across from me. The table was a small two person but it had walls around it making it seem enclosed and personal.

'Even after being missing months I'm still rather famous. I'm still deciding how to handle it.' He admitted leaning on the table with a tired look. I reached forward and put a comforting hand on the back of his head.

'It'll be fine, but what do you want?' I asked him softly. He looked up so he could meet my eyes.

'I want to be good enough to challenge Davis in sports, I want to be smart enough to get the grades I need to make my parent's proud, I want to be strong enough to do my part for the team and I want to be good enough to make sure you and everyone I care about are safe.' He spoke swiftly, as if he was afraid if he paused he wouldn't be able to continue, but honestly, and I could tell the words came from his heart. I was touched that he felt he could share this with me. I was glad that he held us all so highly. I was afraid that we would end up hurting him, but mostly, I was relieved that I would never have to choose between him and my friends again.

'Oh Ken I…' He raised a finger giving me a look as he took a breath.

'And most of all I want to prove myself worthy of your love.' He finished with a grin. I smiled and reached for his hand. He caught mine and pulled it gently so he could kiss it lightly. His eyes burned with a fire I rarely saw in him behind his cool façade. I giggled and looked away biting my lip. He let go of my hand and had a smug smirk on his face. It would have reminded me of the Emperor if not for the kindness behind his eyes.

'Your menu's, Sir, Miss.' we both turned at the same time to see the waiter placing two black files on the table. Ken nodded and picked his up.

'I'll have a coke if you don't mind? Sakura?' He asked looking at me. I frowned. I wasn't used to dinning out at fast food places let alone fancy restaurants. Ken caught my look and winced. 'She'll have a coke too.' He said for me. The waiter nodded seeming a bit startled but left without mentioning it.

'Don't even think about apologising.' I warned as he started to open his mouth. He gave me look but nodded.

'Can I apologise for not thinking ahead and warning you?' He asked repentant. I sighed and shook my head.

'Nope.' I popped the P as I spoke smiling innocently. He narrowed his eyes shaking his head.

'You are a dangerous woman Sakura, a very, very dangerous woman.' Ken noted as he held back a smile. I chuckled pushing some hair behind my ear. I'd almost forgotten what this was like. Just being with Ken without any swords over our heads. 'Sakura?' Ken stood up swiftly looking panicked. I looked at him confused as to his action. Then I fainted.

* * *

_Darkness. Nothing, there was nothing but the darkness. I was curled up in a ball in the centre of the darkness. I could feel my warmth, the only source here. I could here my heartbeat, the hammering echoing deafeningly off nothing. I could taste my blood as I bit my lip to stop myself trembling. I could smell my fear; there was nothing to conceal it. I could see my pale skin, shinning like a light against the darkness. 'Sakura Tenshi, Guardian of the Crest of Possibility, Beloved of the Guardian of Kindness, you of all people know that destiny cannot be changed. Do you know who I am?' The voice was powerful, regal, but soft and gentle. I raised my head to look in the darkness._

'_Yes.' I said softly no uncurling myself._

'_This cannot be what you wish…why do you remain?' The voice demanded. It sounded sad. I smiled and closed my eyes, not that it did much._

'_I will not change my actions, this, this is a small price to pay.' I whispered raising my head and looking up. In the real, or even digital world, I would be looking at the sky, studying the clouds or stars. Here there wasn't much change to looking straight a head, or behind, or below._

'_Would he agree?' The voice asked its tone harsher than before. I let out a forced chuckle shaking my head._

'_Probably not, but this time it's my decision.' I reasoned speaking honestly. There was no point in lying anymore. Here there was no one to lie to really. This was the place my actions sent me, actions that I would never change. Despite the fact this place was the one of the worst kinds of torture knowing torture that I would have to endure if I hadn't done those actions was far worse. 'Sakura.' The voice said sorrowfully and I was sure I felt something brush against me in a hug._

_

* * *

_

'Sakura.' I groaned and opened my eyes to see Ken hovering over me. A paramedic was pricking a needle into my finger and taking some blood. Ken sighed in relief slumping slightly. 'Sakura, you had us worried.' Ken said softly. Us? I looked over his shoulder to see Cody standing with tears threatening. Behind him was the rest of the new team plus Matt, Tai and Sora. They must have followed Ken and me on our date. I winced knowing this was probably going to make them even more protective than normal.

'I'm fine, I just looked a bit far ahead.' I told them hoping they would catch my meaning. They tensed as they looked at each other.

'Sakura, you've never gone that long.' Tai noted carefully. I could tell he was really worried about this.

'Should we call Izzy and Joe?' Davis asked frowning as he looked to Tai for guidance. He might be the leader but that didn't mean he didn't know when he was out of his league, sometimes. Tai shared a look with Matt.

'Matt, call Izzy and Joe but tell them to meet us at the hospital. Also, have them fetch Mrs Hida and Ken's parents while they're at it.' Tai decided after a moment. Matt nodded.

'Right, I have Joe warn his Dad that Sakura's coming. He'll know what to do.' Matt agreed going.

'I'm guessing you're the oldest?' The Paramedic noted looking at Tai. Tai nodded. I wasn't sure whether he was or not but it was easier just to agree.

'Yes sir, I am. Is she going to be okay?' Tai asked concerned. The Paramedic gave a reassuring smile.

'Yes, she's probably a bit weak but some people do faint. I'm guessing from what you said that this isn't the first time.' The Paramedic confirmed. Again Tai nodded.

'Yes, but it's never been this bad before. Normally they just last a few seconds.' Tai explained frowning more.

'Sometimes people who faint a lot get worse as they get older. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about all that much. We'll let the doctor make the final call though.' The Paramedic noted as a stretcher was rolled in. I wanted to protest but I knew I had no chance of winning such an argument. I let them load me on the stretcher noting that Ken never moved far away. When we went to the ambulance there was no question that Tai and Ken would be the ones to travel with me. Cody clearly wanted to but he knew that it was Ken and Tai who were more likely to be needed. I focused on memorising my vision before I forgot. It was clearly important so I needed to be sure I could recall it and tell Tai and Davis. I had had many visions that terrified me, but none so much as this one. I just wished I had a clearer picture of what was coming. What actions I would take, and what could make me choose that fate? I felt Ken grasp my hand I knew, I just knew that he'd sensed my fear and was trying to comfort me. I gave him a grateful smile as I turned my head to face him. No matter what destiny was telling us I would never be afraid as long as we faced it together. Never.

* * *

**What is behind Sakura's vision? What will happen to the Digital World. The answer's on the next The Possibility of Kindness!**


	22. Epsiode 22:Timber! An Interesting Theory

**Here's the latest chapter! Enjoy and please don't forget to vote on my poll, it's just on my profile.**

* * *

A cheer went up as the crash resounded through the forest. 'All right now the forest is free again for all Digimon!' A bunch of in training Digimon shouted excitedly as they bounced up and down running up to us. We nodded as Davis stepped forward.

'Yeah, now you guys have nothing to fear anymore.' Davis agreed with a grin.

'The Control Spire is gone and the Emperor's back to the good Digidestined he used to be.' TK agreed also smiling. To our surprised the Digimon stopped seeming so excited.

'Hey, what's wrong?' Davis asked alarmed.

'Is the Emperor really good?' They asked. I frowned as I looked at them. They didn't believe it. The Digital World didn't believe Ken was a good again.

'Yes he is. He's one of the best. Ken was being controlled, the Emperor thing wasn't his fault.' Davis said quickly obviously trying to calm them down.

'Controlled? By who?' They asked startled. We exchanged looks.

'You know that's a good point. We still don't know who that guy Sakura saw is.' Cody admitted frowning.

'There's not much we can do. We know what he looks like and that he can get to the Dark Ocean. There's not much else we can do right now.' Davis pointed out with a sigh and scowl. He hated not being able to act more than having to wait to act.

'Actually, we haven't asked Ken if he knows anything about him.' Yolei noted absently. I glared at her and she raised her hands quickly. 'I just mean that the guy seems to behind the Spores so Ken should have seen him before like you supposedly did.' She elaborated swiftly. I nodded allowing her point.

'Hey, Ken's brother died shortly before he started getting effected by the spores right?' TK asked suddenly. I nodded frowning.

'Yeah, hey. What if that guy was at Sam's funeral too!' I realised my eyes widening. They shared looks.

'She might be right. Sakura and Ken are the only Digidestined who were infected by the Spores and they both have had a funeral for someone close to them.' TK agreed frowning.

'Yes, but my spore appeared before the funeral. Sakura was infected later.' I spun round with a smile and ran over to Ken as he appeared through the trees. He gave me a hug before turning to the others.

'He was at Sam's funeral but I didn't know who he was. Also I've never actually seen him. The only reason I know he was at the funeral was because he told me in a email when he mentioned the Dark Ocean.' Ken explained sourly. They nodded thoughtful frowns on everyone's faces.

'What I want to know is why Sakura and Ken?' Yolei noted crossing her arms. The others nodded in agreement.

'That's true. I suppose that, logically speaking, they should have been the most effected by the spores but that seems a little vague for the only reason.' Cody pointed out. Ken and me shared a look.

'No it's not. Don't forget the only other person to battle Millenniummon was Ryo who's currently MIA.' I reminded them hoping they hadn't missed the rather obvious point.

'Well, right now all we're doing is passing round ideas. We've got a job to do don't forget.' Davis said after a moment's silence.

'I agree with Davis, this is getting us nowhere. We need more information so we might as well get to work.' TK spoke up nodding. The rest of us nodded.

'I'll stay back, give the Digimon time to learn I'm not evil.' Ken said sadly.

'Not without me you won't.' I glared at him. He winced but nodded.

'Or the rest of us. They'll just have to get used to you being a member of the team.' Davis added earning nods from everyone. To my surprise Cody glared.

'I might trust you not to go all emperor again but that doesn't mean I trust you to date my sister. Got it?' Cody demanded his tone cold. Ken gulped and nodded fiercely.

'Got it. Don't worry, I've learned my lesson.' Ken promised earning some chuckles from the group.

'Come on, let's knock down some Spires!' Davis shouted punching the air.

'Yeah!'

'I'm exhausted.' Kari noted sitting down on a rock as TK hovered over her. I was pretty tired myself but I wasn't going to say anything. Ken gave me a look and guided me so I was sat on a log. I should have guessed that I wouldn't fool him. Cody sat on the other side panting slightly while Davis and Yolei sat on a log a bit further away.

'Okay we're all tired, I think we should call it a day.' Davis admitted. Even he looked tired and he had more energy than anyone. There were nods round the group.

'This isn't really working. We're just wasting energy by running round and destroying things.' Cody pointed out with a sigh. Everyone turned to look at him.

'What do you suggest then?' TK asked curious. Cody frowned but looked up at everyone.

'I think we should focus more on the rebuilding. A lot of places were damaged by the Emperor and it would be more beneficial for us to go help the Digimon repair those rather than just knock down control spires.' Cody suggested. They exchanged looks missing the questioning glance Cody sent my way. I smiled so he knew I supported him, which made him relax.

'Actually while I agree with Cody I think I should bring up a interesting point.' Ken spoke up first drawing everyone's attention. He looked down blushing but I put a hand on his knee to encourage him.

'What point's that Ken?' Davis asked confused. Ken looked at Davis with a calm but slightly alarmed expression.

'The Control Spires, they were a lot of work for little gain looking back on it. Even now I can think of much better ways to transmit the Dark Digivice's signal. I think I was encouraged to build them by the spore. I know that they definitely weren't the Emperor's design though. They're just not my style, evil or good version.' He admitted unhappily. A startled gasp went through the group.

'Now that I think about it they really weren't.' I agreed amazed that I'd missed that.

'If they're not the Emperor's then what are they for?' Kari voiced the question on everyone's mind. Ken scowled as he looked at the group.

'I'll need Izzy to confirm my theory but I believe that the spires could be used as a base for a large amount of dormant self aware data that could be activated using a minor data code.' I coughed slightly telling him to put it into English. 'Ah, I mean that if you added something to them you could get a Digimon.' Ken translated a bit sheepishly.

'Eh, a Digimon?' They repeated alarmed. Creating Digimon from control spires was obviously far from good.

'Yes, from what I gathered after looking through the Emperor's designs and further scans it seems that the more control spires you put together the higher level Digimon you would get. So one spire might equal a champion while ten could get you an ultimate. From what I gathered though they wouldn't be real Digimon. They'd be mindless slaves to who ever activated them and only really good for destruction.' Ken explained. The looks of shocks were plain on everyone's faces. Kari had gone pale; TK was clenching his fist like he wanted to hit something. Yolei was actually lost for words as she shook her head in disbelief. Cody sat down on a log rather quickly his eyes wide. Davis was scowling but clearly in full leader mode.

'I think we should call Izzy. Kari I need you to have Tai call a full Digidestined meeting as soon as possible. See if you can contact Mimi over the Internet as well. This might turn out to be nothing but I don't think we can take that chance. Also until further notice no less than two to a group, and ensure you have D3's and D-terminals at all times.' He instructed his tone more serious than I'd ever heard. We nodded instantly responding to his leadership.

'Davis would I be able to stay with you the day of the meeting? It would be kind of late when I got back otherwise.' Ken asked. Davis nodded and was about to say something else when there was a crash. We turned to see a tree surrounded by a dust cloud with a Tortomon standing nearby who let out a roar. Yolei's face twisted in rage as she marched forward. 'Hey! Who said you could go around attacking defenceless trees anyway!' She shouted furiously. The Tortomon turned to face her and its eyes glinted menacingly. Yolei barely had time to acknowledge the danger before the Tortomon raised it's tail.

'No, Yolei!' Davis yelled running forward. A burst of light came from his Digivice as Veemon glowed.

'Veemon Digivolve too, Ex-Veemon!' We gasped as we looked at the new digivolution.

'Hey, great to see you!' Ken and I said in unison with a high-five. Ex-Veemon moved swiftly grabbing Yolei and moving her out of the way so the Tortomon only made a hole in the ground.

'Yolei, are you okay?' Kari asked running up as Ex-Veemon started to pummel the Tortomon to keep it back. Yolei nodded a bit shakily.

'Yeah, I just wasn't expecting it to go of it like that.' She admitted laughing. Kari gave a small grin and patted her shoulder.

'Ex-Veemon, playtime's over! Wrap it up so we can go already!' Davis shouted over the battle. Ex-Veemon nodded and jumped back into the air.

'Vee-Laser!' He shouted releasing the blast from the X on his chest that hit the Tortomon dead on. It rolled over and we saw a shiny black body underneath the damaged shell before it disintegrated.

'What the…' Ex-Veemon asked freezing.

'I was right. That was a Digimon formed from a Control Spire!' Ken told us shocked.

'No way!' Davis demanded turning.

'You serious!' Ex-Veemon added as he de-Digivolved to Veemon and promptly collapsed. 'I'm hungry, can we have this conversation over food?' Davis gave his partner a look but nodded.

'Sure, I'm getting hungry myself.' Davis admitted.

'Plus I don't think staying here's a good idea.' I added looking round. That immediately made everyone tense up.

'Yolei, I'll go first and then you can open a web-cam conference with me over the Internet.' Ken said as we started walking to the nearest TV. I felt Ken reach towards me and let him take my hand and pull me closer. Yolei nodded before walking up to Davis who was leading the group.

'Davis, I, I just wanted to say thanks. You really saved me today.' Yolei said quickly not meeting Davis eye.

'Anytime Yolei, you're my friend, even if we do fight all the time.' Davis told her grinning.

'We don't fight all the time.' Yolei counted instantly. Davis looked at her.

'But you're fighting now.' He pointed out confused. I winced as I saw Yolei's face turn to match her trousers.

'Oh so now I'm the one who fights?' She demanded hotly. Davis looked panicked as he shook his head.

'No, I didn't mean that!' He assured her quickly.

'What then!' Yolei screamed her temper clearly getting the best of her.

'Your not going to win this one Davis.' Veemon noted from beside his partner. Davis shot a glare to the blue Digimon but didn't refute the claim.

'Yolei might it be wise to point out we're here?' Hawkmon noted flying a little ahead and landing beside the TV. Ken turned but I kissed his cheek quickly before he could say anything and stepped back a small but sad smile on my face. He gave a similar smile back before moving to the TV and returning to the real world. The rest of us went our way soon enough.

'I'm certain that it was made from a control spire. That material underneath the shell was definitely the same material used for the spires. Also the behaviour of the Tortomon supports my hypothesis on Control Spire created Digimon.' Ken said after we filled Izzy, Tai, Matt, Joe and Sora on the subject. Tai had classed this as an emergency meeting and called everyone over to Izzy's house making his room a bit crowded. Mimi was on one video feed while Ken was on another. It was rare that the Digidestined were able to gather so swiftly now they were all in different schools, and countries.

'Control Spire Digimon, so they're different to normal Digimon?' Mimi asked still confused. Ken nodded.

'Yes. These, Control Spire Digimon, are more than just Digimon created by using Control Spires. The spires are by nature corrupted and their primary purpose was to affect the data of Digimon to eliminate the ability for digivolution. Because of that the Digimon who are created using Control Spires are corrupted as well. From what I can tell they lose their free will and only obey orders from who ever created them. If they receive no orders then they will go and rampage around the Digital World until they are destroyed. Also I don't believe they will be reborn at primary village either.' Ken explained solemnly. There was silence from the group.

'So what your saying is that these Digimon are missing key components of their data?' Izzy asked curious. He loved a puzzle and this was promising to be one for the record books.

'Yes, at least that's what my analysis suggests. I would like for you to go over some details before I can say that for sure however.' Ken admitted. Izzy nodded with a smile.

'Sure, just send me the data as soon as you can.' Izzy told him trying badly to hide his eagerness for a challenge.

'Still we know two things for sure.' Tai spoke up drawing our attention.

'What's that Tai?' Kari asked confused.

'Well for starters we know that someone has to be creating these things, which means there's a new enemy we have no idea about.' Tai explained scowling at the air.

'We also know that these, "Digimon", have to be destroyed or they could cause some serious damage in the Digital World.' Matt added as they shared a look.

'But how will we know if they're made from a control spire? They look just like normal Digimon!' Cody pointed out a serious problem. The group exchanged glances.

'Well, we obviously will stop any Digimon who's going round wreaking stuff so that's most of them found out. And don't forget, when Ex-Veemon damaged the Tortomon's 'skin' we saw the control spire underneath so we'll have to lookout for that. Otherwise I don't see what we can do.' Davis spoke up. We sighed but nodded agreeing with the rather bleak outlook.

'I think we should set up a kind of relay system so that we hear about places that are being damaged by a rampaging Digimon.' I suggested earning nods from everyone.

'That's a good idea. I'll talk to Tentamon about it.' Izzy agreed.

'Guys I've got to get ready for school, its half past six in the morning here you know.' Mimi told us suddenly. We nodded at her.

'Sure, it's getting pretty late for us anyway.' Tai noted glancing at the clock.

'Keep me up to date okay.' Mimi said smiling.

'Will do.' Izzy promised before closing her window.

'I've got work to do. I missed a lot while I was, gone.' Ken admitted a bit sadly.

'Ken you're a genius, how far behind can you be?' Davis demanded shaking his head.

'It's not that bad because I was months ahead anyway but if I want to maintain my reputation I've got some serious hours to pull.' Ken noted with a sigh. Crash. Ken paled as he turned. 'Ah, I've got to go! Wormmon just got buried by books.' Ken's window vanished as he left to rescue his partner.

'Sakura, we should head back.' Cody pointed out. I nodded and turned to TK and Yolei.

'Are you two coming with?' I asked. TK nodded along with Yolei.

'Yeah, call me if you need any help Izzy.' Yolei said as TK handed us our coats.

'Goodbye.' They called behind us as we left quickly. It was a cold night and we didn't want to wait around.

* * *

**Will the Digidestined find out who's behind the Control Spires? And what of the mysterious man from the ocean? Find out on the next, The Possibility of Kindness.**


	23. Epsiode 23: Interviewing Possibility!

**Shame, only two people have voted on my poll. And both on different things making a tie. Please visit my profile and click on the link at the top, it's important to me knowing what would be best to continue with!**

**Hope you like this chapter, and sorry it's a bit later than normal.  
**

* * *

'Way to go Ken!' I cheered happily as he ran up with a grin. They'd done it! Ken's team had won the finals. He laughed and pulled me into a hug spinning me round. He was just as happy as me, probably more. Wormmon and Lalamon were hidden in my bag, much to Wormmon's relief because he said Ken's sports bag stunk.

'Championship game, 8:0.' He exclaimed as he set me down gently. I nodded riding both my thrill and his excitement. I rested my head on his shoulder content for us to be together in this happy moment, such a rare thing for us it seemed.

'Ken that was so cool! That tackle you did in the second half, it was magic!' Davis said running up. Obviously he was the best person to relate and provide feedback on a football match with the possible exception of Tai. The boys exchanged high fives with the air of really old close friends, which they were of course.

'That was a good game Ken. You earned that trophy.' Tai agreed staying a bit further back with Matt, TK and Kari. Yolei and Cody walked forwards as soon as Davis let them, eager to add their own cheers to the mix.

'Keeping trophy for your school cabinet, again. Nice work.' Yolei added her congratulations before sliding up to talk to Davis; she seemed to be doing that a lot lately. Cody just gave Ken a nodded standing next to me.

'Ichijouji are you going to join us for the party?' One of Ken's teammates asked coming up. Ken frowned thinking about it.

'Ah, I'm not sure. I've got an interview with Tamachi TV and I don't know how long that will take. I've also been invited to a lecture at Tamachi Technical Development at 4 so I might have to rush straight there.' Ken admitted after considering.

'You've got a meeting with Odaiba Radio at three as well.' I reminded him.

'Last minute cancellation, the person they were going to send is sick.' Ken told me. I nodded frowning, that meeting had been important to spreading Ken's reputation among the adults of Odaiba, and the interviewer worked with Matt's dad. Ken's teammate looked at me in surprise. I realised that Ken had never actually introduced me to the team yet, though he said he'd planned to at the next team party he could attend.

'I don't believe we've met. Max Candle, I'm captain when Ken's busy.' He introduced himself politely. He looked like TK but had Davis boyish grin. If the personality was a mix as well then that could be scary.

'Sakura Tenshi, I'm a old friend of Ken's.' I replied smiling. I didn't know whether Ken would want to play down our relationship rather than let the press get wind of it so I left it open for him.

'Sakura's my girlfriend actually. So stop looking guys!' Ken noted calling warning to the rest of the team. A couple of them blushed but I just chuckled and held Ken's hand. I jumped startled as Cody's phone rang and gave him a look as he picked it up. It wasn't often someone used cell phones in this group; we tended to stick with email for obvious reasons.

'Mum… Ken won…no, he's busy…really…yeah that's be great…sure I'll them…thanks.' Cody hung up a slightly stunned look on his face.

'What was that about?' I asked curious. Cody rarely showed his surprised having learned early on with his training and dad that you needed to at least look in control of the situation to have any chance of improving your position.

'Mum said we can stay at Ken's overnight, she's arranged it with Mrs Ichijouji.' Cody explained. Ken and me exchanged a look. A lot was said with it but still we decided to speak out loud for the others benefit.

'Sounds like fun, but I guess you'll be stuck with me at the interview and lecture.' Ken apologised laughing slightly.

'I think we can handle it.' I noted dryly. Ken had a smile I recognised all to well.

'Is that a challenge I hear angel?' He asked still holding that smirk. The spark in his eyes reassured me that this was the good Ken, just in a playful mood.

'More like I promise I believe.' I countered instantly. The banter was familiar, comfortable and easy to slip into. Cody hid a laugh as he pointed out our cab was here. After a quick round of goodbyes and promising to tell the others if anything happened we headed off to Tamachi TV. They were going to plan with Izzy and the others as to which areas needed the most repairs, so we could begin rebuilding the digital world.

'So Ken, you will be focusing on that camera there during the program. The light will turn yellow to warn you it's going to switch and then green when it's on. The other camera that will be used is that one, which focuses on John. Listen to the cameraman behind this one for your cues and everything will go smoothly.' The lady who was in charge of organising the camera set up explained as she showed us, well Ken really, round the set. It was a simple set with a sofa and armchair round a coffee table. Ken said that the interview was for a news story on his latest invention of a dry food storage container, which could dehydrate the food itself. He called it the Hydration Lunch box but admitted that the name was more for the invention rather than the retail product.

'Right, is there any particular way you want me to sit or is it just natural?' Ken asked taking it all in. He was a genius; this kind of thing was everyday work to him.

'Natural would be ideal. Here's the list of questions that John will try to ask. I'll call you when it's ten minutes to air for a final run through.' She said handing a piece of paper over. Ken nodded and scanned the paper.

'Okay, we'll be in the waiting room then.' Ken noted finally.

'Right. By the way, your friends will get to watch from that room there with the overseer. They will be able to see and hear perfectly including the camera footage.' She added pointing to a doorway hidden among the wall. It had a mirror next to it but I figured it was actually a window. I was glad we would be able to watch, Mrs Ichijouji had told me that some of the smaller or more strict studios said only the manager could go in leaving her and her husband in the entrance lobby to wait.

'That would be perfect, thank you.' Ken replied smiling. Then he turned to Cody and me. 'The waiting room is this way, Sakura would you help me go over these?' He asked moving the paper.

'Sure, I don't know how much help I'll be though.' I admitted laughing as we followed him. He gave me a smile that said, always tonnes.

'You'll be a big help. It so much better when you have someone to read the questions out to you.' He noted knocking on a door. When there was no response he opened it.

The waiting room was a nice spacious room with cream sofa's and a glass coffee table in the centre. Along one wall was a kitchen area for people to make tea or coffee. Ken said it was free for guests to use but none of us were thirsty. Ken passed me the sheet of questions and sat across from me. Cody took his usual place next to me and read them over my shoulder. 'Okay. Now you just read them in a logical order. The first one is the opening and the last is how the show is supposed to end. That's just a guide line of what they want to address in the interview so it won't be exactly the same.' Ken instructed. I nodded and looked at the first line.

'Hello and welcome to Today's Tamachi with your host, Sakura.' That got a chuckle out of Cody and Ken had to hold back one. 'Today we have a very famous guest. He's renowned across many fields particularly science and sports. He just led his team to victory in the junior football finals and has released his latest work on Computer Robotics. Ladies and Gentlemen, the boy wonder, Ken Ichijouji.' I said how I thought a presenter would say it. Ken smiled and took a breath.

'Hey Sakura, it's good to be on the show. Though I think your singing my praises a bit much.' He said clearly in his professional mode. To my surprise it was easy to forget that I was only helping Ken out. Being a presenter, even if it was pretend, it was fun and natural.

'I highly doubt that Ken. You've got several achievements to your name including winning the national computer contest, balancing the world's biggest checkbook, being a champion in jujitsu as well as your formidable football skills. Of course we're here to talk about your current achievement, your latest invention.'

'Ah yes, the Hydration Lunchbox.'

'That's right. Now the Hydration Lunchbox is a rather special piece of equipment. Would you care to explain why?'

'Well basically the unit is the same size as your normal lunchbox that's used by hundreds of children just in the city. The beauty of the device is that you can fit more food inside because it stores dry food, which is a lot smaller than fully hydrated food.'

'Surely dry food isn't that appetising, and wouldn't your normal lunchbox's be able to carry it as well?'

'Your right, but that's where the Hydration Lunchbox differs. You see inside the box is a small water tank. You fill it with water, carry it to school or work, and then you can clip the dry food packets onto the tank using the connectors along side. Then you press a button on the tank and in about a minute you have normal food ready to eat.'

'I see, but dry food isn't something I've noticed on the shelves when I go shopping.'

'No, it's typically sold at camping equipment retailers but many supermarkets sell camping gear including dry food. Also if this catches on they will stock more and more of the dry food.'

'Of course, so in a away your creating business for other industries as well with this invention.'

'That's true. Manufacturers of dry food currently sell to a rather narrow market. The Hydration Lunchbox has the potential to widen the market to nearly every family that has a need to carry a meal with them.'

'So the manufactures will gain new business, but what of dry food itself? Why don't we all have it now if it's so sensible on a storage front? Does it have less nutritional value or some chemicals involved in making it?'

'No, the nutritional value stays the same and in fact dry food stays fresh longer as the lack of water slows down the rate of decay. As for chemicals, well you can imagine some are needed to dry out the food but none are actually added to the food in the process. It's a bit like using drying salts on a sheet, easy to remove afterwards and no adverse effects.'

'Right, so what kind of food will you be able to buy using dry food?'

'Well you can get your basic fruits, crisps, pre made sandwiches or bread slices, most vegetables, cakes and other sweets. However if you use hot water you can get warm fish, chips, sausages, other meats and various other common foods. As more people start to buy it more options would be come available.'

'You mentioned hot water, now I doubt you use that for your apple so how does that work?'

'Well currently the Hydration Lunchbox will only do cold items over a journey, like that apple you mentioned however you can fill it with hot water if you have access at work and development is going into adding the ability to carry warm water in the box along with the cold.'

'Interesting, now we've all heard about the chemicals in our tap water, will they pose a problem?'

'Absolutely not, as along as the water's drinkable it's fine.'

'Well, that seems to be us finished. Now coming up is Alice's report on our water, in particularly the chemicals that we just mentioned. I'm Sakura Tenshi and from me and the studio, good day.' I finished with a grin. Ken nodded before giving me a high five.

'Wow, that was brilliant.' Cody noted shocked. Ken nodded in agreement.

'Eh, really?' I asked blushing at the praise and feeling really glad I'd done a good job.

'Yes, how did you learn to do that?' Ken demanded. He was obviously stunned, but in a good "wow, my girl's amazing" way. I shrugged honestly having no idea. Judging from what they were saying it was fairly good though.

'So you don't have experience then?' We jumped and turned to see a guy in his late thirties entering the room with a curious expression. I shook my head as Ken stood up and stepped so he was next to me.

'Ah, guys this is John Laws. He's the host of Tamachi Today and the guy who's going to be interviewing me.' Ken introduced us nodding to John.

'Hey, I'm Sakura Tenshi and this is Cody Hida.' I said standing up beside Ken as Cody hopped up and moved so he was in front of us.

'A pleasure to meet you, so Sakura, do you plan to go into journalism at all?' John asked inquisitively. I shook my head frowning. Plans for the future, I was in a better position than most people who'd gone through what I had were. Ken grasped my hand and gave it a comforting squeeze.

'No, I don't really have any plans for the future.' I admitted. I just want to get into school I added in my head with a sigh. Yet I found myself wishing I were in a position to be considering a load of different jobs and find what I wanted to do. As it was I would probably be relying on the others for the rest of my life. I didn't mind relying on them but I knew I'd want some measure of independence and a way to give something back.

'Well I think you should consider it, you've got potential. Actually, you could apply for the Youth's News Report. Every Saturday there's a special news program aimed at young people and the host is supposed to be about your age. The current host is leaving soon to go to high school so we need a new presenter. I think you could have a shot.' John told me smiling. I gulped and looked at Ken wanting his thoughts. He had more experience with the field and could easily tell me whether or not this was legit.

'You should ask Mrs Hida first but it could be a good opportunity.' Ken noted knowing what I wanted. I frowned as I thought about it. Given my past it was unlikely for me to get into good schools and get a good job. This could be one of the few chances I got, and it had been fun to interview Ken. I could see myself being a presenter; actually it was the closest thing to an option I had that I liked.

'I guess so, I'd like to try.' I admitted. Ken grinned and nodded as Cody passed me his phone.

'Call her and ask, it doesn't make sense to leave and come back.' He noted reasonably.

'You stay at mine on weekends anyway so it's no hassle for Mum to drop you of here when she goes into town if you get the job.' Ken agreed. Well that was all the finer details of whether it was possible ironed out. I nodded and dialled Mira's number.

'Hello?' She asked when she picked up.

'Mira, it's Sakura. I want to ask you something.' I told her before explaining about the offer. There was silence as she thought about it.

'Hm, if you want to do it I don't see why not. Actually I think it's a good opportunity for you. Tell me how it goes okay.' She said finally.

'Sure. Thanks, Mira. I'll call you when we get back to Ken's.' I promised smiling.

'Okay, love you and Cody.' She told me kindly.

'You too.' I hung up and gave the phone back to Cody still smiling. 'She said yes.' I added encase they hadn't realised. John had a huge grin like he'd won the lottery.

'Okay, well we can go fill out the form while we wait for to be called up.' John suggested pointing at the door.

'Should one of us stay here encase that lady comes looking for Ken?' Cody asked curiously. That was Cody, always looking out for ways to help.

'No, an announcement gets sent down to reception because that's were most people go if they're not looking over lines.' John explained leading the way. It didn't take long to fill out the form. It was rather basic info but there was a slight concern about my address. When I'd explained the situation to John he said to just us my primary guardian's address and put the other in the addition details section. John set they'd have the test set up by the time Ken was finished so I would just go down and do it then.

'Okay you should be informed if you got the job in a few weeks.' John said as we exited the station. I nodded and smiled.

'I hope I do, that was fun.' I admitted. It had been fun. The test was seeing how the person would look and act in front of the camera. I'd sat behind a desk and read a script that they had appearing on a teleprompter as they called it. I'd stumbled a bit because the words were going really fast and it was hard to keep up but John said everyone did their first time. Of course right after that Ken dropped a bombshell. If I got the job it wouldn't belong before people realised we were going out so I'd have to be prepared for that. I didn't mind, but it was something to think about. A part of me wanted everyone to know that he was mine, but the more sensible part was thinking about the trouble it could cause if reporters started looking into my past. It could bring out unwelcome details both personally and with the Digimon.

'I'm glad you enjoyed it. Yours was the best I've seen so I think you've got a chance. Plus you look great on camera, not something everyone can say.' John noted laughing. I blushed as Ken made a comment about that being everywhere, which Cody agreed with. There was a honk and we looked up to see a limo pulling up.

'Important event?' I noted surprised as looked at Ken. The lecture didn't seem like the normal limo event.

'Not so much, but a lot of important people are going so it's best to take the limo.' He explained calmly as the driver stepped out. That made sense I reasoned waiting. I'd been with Ken in a Limo once before so I knew what to expect as Ken always used the same company and driver when possible.

'Mr Ichijouji, Miss Tenshi, Mr Hida.' He greeted tipping his hat. Ken nodded in confirmation gesturing us forward though it was hardly necessary. I went and sat next to Ken while Cody sat opposite us.

'Nice, Yolei would flip.' Cody noted looking at the plush seats. I held back a laugh as Ken nodded, biting his lip to refrain from laughing himself. Ken had explained it was better to get into the mindset of being at a posh event from the second you entered the limo and I strived to do my best not to embarrass him if I could. The limo pulled away and I waved back at John though he probably couldn't see it with the tinted windows. I think he knew though cause he smiled as well.

* * *

**Will Sakura get the job? How will the Digidestined help the Digital World? Find out, on the next, The Possibility of Kindness.**

**Oh, please review! Thank you!  
**


	24. Epsiode 24: First Day and Picnic Panic!

**A little delayed but this is a longer chapter than normal so I guess that balances. Thank you to everyone who has voted on my poll and if you haven't yet please do. The poll will be up until this story is finished on my profile. In the mean time I'm on holiday! Cause I do have some exams happening so there's going to be a lot of revision but I'll do my best to work on this story as much as possible. Oh, speaking of exams, has anyone tried to write for two hours on wood? Yes I mean wood as in the stuff from trees so no thats no typo. It was archaeology and we had to write about a site they gave us and the site was basically pits with wood in them. I mean come on! At least have a decent site! Any way, here's the story so enjoy! Also, pay attention as theirs a special challenge at the end of this chapter!**

* * *

'Delicious dear.' Mr Ichijouji said giving his wife a smile as he scoffed down his bowl of rice. She smiled back before turning to Ken and me.

'So tell us, dear. How was Soccer?' She asked kindly.

'Um…it was okay, mum.' Ken answered her hesitantly. I gave Ken a look, as he seemed embarrassed. He wasn't used to talking with his parents anymore despite me badgering him to make more of an effort with them.

'Some more rice? What about you Sakura?' She asked looking between us. I frowned shaking my head as Ken considered it.

'It's important that you eat well. For your brain and body. You might not see it but your growing all the time, you two.' Mr Ichijouji encouraged calmly.

'I'll, have another…half a bowl, please.' Ken relented looking at their hopeful looks.

'I'm sorry, but I'm still getting used to big meals.' I admitted blushing.

'Sure, oh Ken…tomorrow, soccer practise has been postponed!' Diana noted happily as she passed Ken some more rice. There was more than half a bowl there but Ken didn't mention it.

'Mm…this beef stew is delicious! Can I have some more?' Mr Ichijouji asked happily. To my surprise Diana glared at him.

'It's Chicken Parmesan!' She said indignantly. I noticed Ken started to scoop up his food quickly obviously eager to escape the soon to become battle zone.

'Oh, never mind.' Mr Ichijouji had a lot to learn if he said that in response.

'I'm done. Sakura, let's go.' Ken said quickly placing our plates in the sink to soak. I nodded as we slipped out the door just as they started to really fight.

* * *

'Phew.' Ken said standing behind his chair and sighing in relief after escaping the battle. He pulled it out and let me sit down with a smile.

'What's the matter? What is it, Ken.' Ken seemed startled as he looked to Minomon who was looking over the banister of the bed. Budmon was curled up and sleeping to the side. 'Uh, it's nothing. I just ate too much at dinner.' Ken admitted. I nodded sending a smile to Minomon.

'That doesn't sound like you.' Minomon noted concerned. Ken's widened and he nodded.

'Normally I just eat one bowl at dinner but my folks seem concerned so…I ate a little more than I usually do.' Ken explained sitting down on the other seat.

'You ate more for your parents?' I knew Minomon was thinking of the change between our Ken and the Emperor version. It was comforting to know that a relapse didn't seem to be accruing anytime soon.

'Who would of ever thought that? Boy, were they happy. I should eat like this every day.' Ken noted laughing. Minomon's eyes widened and I saw the expression that meant he was clearly going to pull some stunt.

'Uh oh. In that case there's only one thing to do.' He started moving slightly. Then he jumped into the air using the bedsprings. 'Jumping jacks!' He exclaimed continuing to leap up into the air. Ken's eyes widened and his jaw dropped as I struggled to stop laughing. It was just so funny watching a pinecone like Digimon jump up and down on the bed little arms waving in the air. 'Feel the burn! Crunch those abs!' Minomon added still jumping and laughing. Ken finally grinned settling on being amused.

'Huh? All right, all right! You're buff enough! Let's just get some sleep.' Ken said laughing himself. Minomon nodded but then landed on Budmon hitting one of her spikes. 'Ow, ow!' he said jumping around the bed crying.

'Hey! Watch it!' Budmon said firmly using her tail to push him of and onto the lower bunk. Ken and me just shook our heads as Ken grabbed his partner and his nightclothes so I could change in privacy. He gave me a smile as he left the room and I blushed but hid my own.

* * *

I groaned as I felt the light of the computer hitting my face. Strange, Ken had turned of his computer. I gave Ken a sleepy look as he woke up as well. Ken propped himself up on his elbows to look over me. What ever he saw made him wake up fully. 'Huh?' He muttered moving to lean over me. Ken did have two beds in his room but we both found it easier to sleep in the same one. It reminded us of that trip to the digital world so long ago and I was always cold on a night anyway.

'What is it Ken?' Minomon asked waking up.

'Sakura?' Budmon added also joining us.

'Huh? Who are you!' Ken demanded. I tensed and looked to see a woman clad in a red dress leaning over the computer. That explains why it was on, I thought as I moved closer to Ken.

'Emperor, are you having trouble sleeping? That's because your through.' The woman snapped viciously. I resisted the urge to say Ken wasn't the Emperor anymore deciding to let Ken handle this.

'Who…who are you?' Ken was shocked and I realised why. She had knowledge of the Digital World, very detailed and up to date knowledge.

'You were just so useless.' She added looking up at us. I saw her glare at me and I shuddered as Ken tightened his arms around me.

'What are you talking about? And what do you know about me?' Ken asked coldly. Minomon was fully awake by now along with Budmon. Both were ready to go but knew they couldn't do anything right now.

'And you had so much potential.' The woman continued ignoring Ken's questions.

'Huh?' Ken didn't have any clue what she was staying. I didn't either and the Digimon looked just as confused.

'Ken you had a true chance for greatness. To rule in infamy forever! And you wasted it! How unfortunate.' She said before vanishing through the digital gate.

'Is she gone? Minomon asked urgently.

'I hope so.' Ken admitted shaking his head. That night none of us got any real sleep to speak of. We were all to busy worrying about that mysterious woman and what she wanted.

* * *

'Okay, no problem Davis.' Ken said into the phone glancing at me. 'Huh, no I don't…I hope not, but it probably is…yeah I've got copies so I show Izzy and see what he makes of it… You're sure we don't need to be there…well, we'll be late tomorrow…Sakura's got her first day at work…sure thing...call us if anything happens.' Ken hung up shaking his head.

'What's up?' I asked curiously.

'We're going to see Izzy about that woman from last night while they head to Primary Village for repair duty. I told them we'd see them tomorrow after work.' Ken explained picking up his bag. I nodded holding Budmon in my arms. Ken opened the bag for Minomon to hop in. The press would have a field day if they saw Ken Ichijouji carrying a 'stuffed animal' around.

'Did I hear you say you were going to see Izzy?' Diana asked looking round the corner. Ken nodded smiling.

'Yes, we will be back by dinner.' He told her. Diana nodded seeming satisfied.

'Okay, don't forget Sakura needs plenty of rest before her first day.' Diana noted proudly. I smiled grateful for her caring enough to remind him.

'I know, I'll make sure we get a good lunch to.' Ken promised as he held the door for me.

'See you later.' I called as we left.

'Bye!' She replied quickly watching us leave with a smile. Ken grasped my hand quickly and pulled me along. I stumbled and he caught me effortlessly with his athlete's reflexes. I blushed and mumbled a small sorry under my breath. He just laughed giving me a quick kiss. 'Come on, we don't want to be late.' He noted grinning. I rolled my eyes and nodded in agreement as he set me back on my feet lightly. He didn't let go of my hand though.

* * *

'And you have no idea who she is?' Izzy asked frowning. Ken and me both shook our heads as we sat on the bed in Izzy's room.

'No, we've never seen her before. She had a lot of knowledge about the Digital World, and was strictly pro Emperor.' Ken admitted scowling at the air. Izzy made that thoughtful 'Hm' sound he was so prone to doing.

'To be honest I'm stumped.' He said. My jaw dropped, Izzy, stumped? To my surprise Ken nodded.

'We need more information, she could be working alone, be the one behind the control spires, working with that guy, or be the one behind the spores. Maybe a combination.' Ken noted frowning.

'They're working together.' I spoke without thinking. They looked at me surprised but Ken nodded.

'Well, that's good. There's only one enemy.' He pointed out sighing. Izzy shot Ken a look.

'I don't think that that's enough to rule out another enemy. Just cause they're working together doesn't mean they're behind everything.' Izzy warned in his stop and think voice. Ken frowned realising Izzy was right.

'You've got a point, but the files were the control spire data. I think the woman makes the control spire Digimon and that guy created the dark spores.' Ken gave his theory. Izzy's eyes narrowed as he considered that.

'Hm, it's definitely possible. Still we don't have enough data to confirm it yet.' Izzy agreed cautiously.

'I know, but it gives a basis for planning strategy that we need.' Ken nodded. Izzy smiled obviously agreeing.

'Yes, if nothing else it's a start. Nice work you two.' Izzy told us. We smiled at each other both of us glad to be of help. It was a start. There was so much we didn't know so that was all we had. Then I frowned and put a hand on my head. Oh no, I could see, feel, my vision blurring slightly and the slight headache that always came on. 'Catch.' I muttered before falling into Ken's arms.

* * *

_No! I moved forward without thinking pushing Ken so he dropped his Digivice. His eyes widened as he looked at me shocked. 'Sakura!' He shouted his voice disbelieving. I turned away raising my Digivice. 'Your not the only one able to open a gate.' I said as I focused on my thoughts of the dark place. My Digivice started to glow and I could see the start of the portal opening. Ken scowled and scooped up his Digivice standing beside me. 'Let's do this.' He said smiling and extending his hand. I nodded and reached for his hand my own smile appearing. We turned to look at Daemon and raised our Digivices. 'Gate to the Dark Ocean, OPEN!' We said. The light from the Digivices grew brighter and we could see the Dark Ocean behind Daemon. Daemon was laughing. 'Fools, I am one of the Demon Lords! Your Digivices are no match for my power!' He said cackling. I winced as I felt his dark energy fighting back lowering the Digivice slightly. I felt a hand on my arm and looked to see Cody helping me. A glance saw Davis and Kari helping Davis while Yolei and TK came to myside. 'You can do it! Come on!' Davis encouraged giving me his usual grin. I nodded and continued focusing. Daemon wasn't laughing as he made a sound of disbelief. The portal was fully open now and he was fighting not be drawn in. Keeping it open was taking a lot of effort and focus, more than opening it did. The Digital World was much easier to access, probably because that's were the Digivices were made, and we'd never had to keep it open consciously like this. I could sense Ken weakening beside me and I knew my premonition would have been right. He needed me; that much was certain. Still, they couldn't stay here. I wouldn't let that happen. 'Everyone.' I spoke softly making sure my voice didn't give away my intention. They all looked to me as I smiled. 'Goodbye.' I said my voice breaking as I let the tears escape. They were stunned. I used that to my advantage running forward out of their grip. 'Sakura!' They yelled. Ken's voice I heard clearly, it was filled with anguish. I glanced back to see him beheld by Davis and TK with tears in their eyes as they looked at me. 'I love you.' I said clearly. I saw him flinch like he'd been punched and knew he'd heard me. I raised my Digivice making Daemon flinch. It wasn't much but it was enough. He lost his balance as he backed away and was caught in the pull from the portal. 'No! How dare you!' He screamed reaching for me. I just smirked as his grasp went through me._

'_I knowingly changed destiny, that has consequences.' I said softly praying Ken wouldn't hear that._

'_You…' What ever he was going to shout was lost as he went through the portal. I forced it closed even as I faded. To the others it would look like I'd vanished. They'd probably think I'd been taken to the dark ocean. I would be the only person to know differently._

_

* * *

_

I came out of the vision disorientated and rather scared. I felt my breath speeding as I took in the unfamiliar ceiling. 'Easy, we're still at Izzy's.' My heart leapt as I heard Ken's soothing voice. I realised that while I was out I'd been set on the ground my head resting in his lap. He had a hand on my shoulder keeping me from sliding of. I sighed and made a move to sit up but found Ken wasn't letting me. I gave him a glare that he met. 'Let yourself readjust first.' He warned as he moved me slowly so I was sat upright, still in his lap. Despite the slow movement I saw stars and realised Ken had been right about his warning. If I'd sat up by myself or moved any faster I would be straight on the ground again.

'Ken, I got some, oh your awake!' I looked, being sure to make slow movements, and saw Izzy entering the room with a worried face that changed to relieved. I nodded giving a wan smile. Then I gasped as Ken stood up still holding me in his arms. He gave me a smile. 'You actually weigh something, that's good.' He noted causing me to chuckle. He adjusted his hold so I was more secure. I closed my eyes and listened to the beat of his heart against my ear a soft smile on my face. I was vaguely aware of Ken saying he'd take me home as I fell asleep in the cradle of his arms.

* * *

'Hello Tamachi, I'm Sakura and starting today I'm your new host for the show.' I smiled at the camera that was on as I read the teleprompter. On this type of show it was only topics to discuss but I knew on many it would be actual lines.

'Of course, lets start with the news.' I said looking at the information sheet I needed in front of me reading the information with a glance. 'In our main story, The Tamachi Private School for Advanced Studies has won the Junior Football Championships for the second time running with the aid of their superstar captain, Ken Ichijouji. Ken Ichijouji is obviously well known for his work in the technological and scientific fields along with his sporting abilities, so well done to you and the team and also give a hand to the runners up Odaiba Middle School lead by Davis Motomiya.' Davis team had lost the champion by one match, the match against Ken's team in fact. If they'd won that match they would of one the trophy. I was looking forward to reporting on next year's season, if I got the chance. 'In the music industry Koji Wada has released his newest single, Biggest Dreamer. This new release follows his smash hit Butterfly, which catapulted the young singer to fame. The CD is due to be released this Monday so if you're a fan be sure to pick up your copy before they sell out.' I continued to read out the news with a smile. After the news segment the show moved to guest stars, today it was Kira Ford, an American Singer wearing a stylish yellow outfit and a strange but pretty bracelet. She hadn't come alone and along with my friends, Cody's mother and grandfather and Ken's parents were three guys her age and a teacher. The second the show was finished we were both assaulted by our respected groups. You almost think they were a team of people who saved the world as well. To my surprise John had joined my group.

'I was right, talent in a pretty package. You'll go a long way in the industry if you want to.' He told me ruffling my hair. I scowled playfully at his action but nodded. Ken pulled me into a hug and told me under his breath that the team was going to celebrate my success in the Digital World so Mimi could join us. I nodded as the others all came up, Cody first of course, to offer their congratulations. Mrs Ichijouji made us go to her place to get a picnic basket, with treats from Yolei's store, but soon enough we were going to the Digital World.

* * *

'So where are we heading?' Davis asked as he carried one of the bags of food. Tai, Matt and TK were holding the other bags while Joe had a bag of supplies and a blanket. Izzy had his laptop to give us directions; Sora and Ken were carrying the drinks. Kari, Yolei and Me had the rest of items like paper plates and cups. Cody was carrying a bag with several bin bags in for the rubbish. Mimi had been waiting for us with some American goodies to add in to the mix. 'How about Primary Village? Elecmon said he'd gather up the babies so we could check in and eat there.' Yolei suggested with one of her classic I just had an idea motions.

'That's a good idea, it's not far from here either.' Tai agreed nodding.

'Yeah, and I saw a football in one of the buildings, Elecmon said we could use anything we want there so we could have a football match.' Davis noted causing everyone to sigh. 'What! I thought it was good idea.' Davis protested.

'Actually a football match could be fun, not everyone has to play.' Ken agreed mildly. That earned some nods.

'Davis?' Yolei spoke up sounding rather unsure. He glanced at her concerned by her tone.

'What is it?' He asked her quickly.

'Um, could I be on your team if we do play? It just, I'm really bad at football.' She admitted sheepishly. Davis grinned.

'Sure, hey I'll help you!' He assured her. The more perceptive of the group exchanged looks, meaning everyone but Tai. No offence to the original leader but he was blind about something's.

'Oh wow, you look so good in front of the camera! Not that you don't usually look good but looking good on TV is a different thing all together you know.' Mimi gushed as Izzy showed her the footage. I'd seen it already so I was helping set out the blankets and food.

'This looks great, the parent's really went all out.' Kari noted putting down some bowls of salad and leaving the cling film on top to protect the vegetables inside.

'All of us have had Sakura over at some point so she's well known among the parents. They all chipped in to set this up.' Sora explained laughing slightly.

'Duck.' We all went down at Davis warning voice barely avoiding the football-flying overhead.

'Sorry!' Davis yelled as Veemon ran past to retrieve it. We just glared at him. Yolei stood up and we nodded deciding it was best to, let her calmly handle the situation. Tai, who Davis had been playing with alongside the baby Digimon that had returned to the village, backed away slowly only to be caught by his sister who'd been happier with him. I shook my head watching the antics of my friends with a smile.

'You okay?' I nodded looking up at Ken as he knelt beside me to help out.

'Yeah, I'm fine.' I assured him taking out a box of sandwiches. Ken leant closer to me with a frown.

'There's a control spire up on the ridge, the other's haven't noticed so I'm going to take it down.' He whispered. I felt my eyes widen as I looked at him.

'They took down the spire yesterday.' I pointed out scanning the cliffs. I could see the spire standing menacingly. It was hard to notice unless you were looking, I was impressed that Ken had.

'Well, someone put it back up.' Ken noted scowling. I frowned realising he was right.

'That woman again?' I asked alarmed. Ken's look told me he didn't know. I glanced at the others. 'Can you handle it by yourself? If you want I'll come too.' I said quietly.

'I can handle it, but it would be suspicious if I went of on my own.' Ken admitted putting down a plate of biscuits.

'But if you go with me then it's just us going for some privacy.' I finished grinning. He nodded also smiling.

'Well then, let's go.' I said kissing his cheek. He grabbed my hand and pulled me behind him. Cody gave us a slight wave grinning before we left the village.

* * *

'Lalamon, Digi-Armour Energise!' There was a flash of light as Lalamon Digivolved and Kieremon took to the skies. She raised her hand to point in a direction.

'I can see the spire!' She called down to us as her purple butterfly wings flapped steadily. Her dress was being caressed by the wind along with her hair making her seem more ethereal than normal.

'We'll follow you, just don't go too fast.' Ken told her holding Wormmon in his arms. Wormmon was able to Digivolve near control spires but it took more energy than it normally did so he would wait till we were closer. Kieremon nodded waving to show she heard and started flying at a steady pace in the direction. Ken and me took of after her at a faster pace, battling our way over the rocks and obstacles on the ground.

'Sakura, why don't you let Kieremon carry you?' Wormmon asked his antenna low and his expression concerned.

'Eh, it's hardly necessary. Don't forget I've stayed here for years, I can handle roughing it.' I reminded him. It was true, despite Ken's obvious speed advantage I was keeping pace easily due to the fact I didn't have to worry so much about the rocks and losing my balance.

'I guess there's some advantages, not nearly enough to outweigh the bad points though.' Ken admitted helping me up a particularly large log, which I could have climbed easily myself.

'I never said they did, but I'm not about to focus on them.' I replied jumping down beside Ken. He gave me a glare.

'I would of helped.' He muttered annoyed. I shrugged looking round the forest to make sure we weren't ambushed.

'It's not necessary.' I told him truthfully.

'Ever think I might like helping you?' He questioned his tone serious. I turned to face him.

'Ken, I want to prove I can do things for myself. If you constantly help me then I won't be able to.' I explained carefully. His eyes narrowed as he took in a calming breath.

'You can do things, never think otherwise.' He told me his tone just as cautious as mine. I shook my head frowning. He didn't get it; I'd never been able to do anything for myself.

'No I never have. I've always had people helping me; I've never done anything by myself. Every time I've actually done something it was with the aid of the Digidestined. I don't want to always rely on you guys. I want to do something by myself, to make you rely on me for once.' I admitted more to myself than him. Ken was silent and I realised that we'd stopped during our conversation.

'Sakura, I, we, always rely on you. You're our guide. Without you we wouldn't be here.' He said softly reaching to touch my cheek. I shook my head dejectedly.

'Ken, I don't mean that way and you know that.' I pointed out. He made no reply to that instead holding my eyes with his warm grey orbs.

'I wish you did.' He muttered sorrowfully. I glared at him stepping back.

'No.' My voice was cold as I clenched my fists. Ken frowned clearly confused.

'S-Sakura?' He asked stammering slightly. I shook my head angrily gritting my teeth.

'I don't want that! Ken I, I just, don't. Everyone else has proven there a true Digidestined. I do my part, but I want to show I'm a Digidestined to. I've been in three adventures, and never once have I let you guys know what I can do. Part of that was my fault, but some of it was yours as well. No one ever lets me shine, and I want to! I've decided I'm not going to stay back anymore. I am a Digidestined and it's time I showed you guys I don't need protecting.' My feelings were pouring out, like a dam had burst. Never did I play my part. I was always following the others letting them take the front. Even in the last battle against Kimeramon I'd been nothing more than a helping hand. Davis and Magnamon were the real heroes of that battle. I was tried of always being the background player. Everyone else had defeated some major threat, not me. There had been plenty of chances for me to, but the others always got there first. They couldn't keep protecting me like this, it had to change; I had to change. Ken reached out for me but I avoided his grasp. Giving him a challenging look I waited for his response. To my surprise he shook his head.

'I, I can't accept that. If you were to do that, you could be in danger. Sakura the reason everyone makes you stay back is because you've been hurt to much already. If you got hurt, so would everyone else.' Ken shot back surely. I sighed realising I would never get through to him like this.

'Ken, that's my point. How can I show you that I can handle myself if no one lets me?' I explained hoping he would see. He had to see.

'You don't have to prove anything!' He protested instantly. Then he froze. 'Oh, Sakura, is this, are you trying to prove that you don't need us to protect you because your afraid that we'll get hurt?' He asked seeming surprised. Then he shook his head. 'No, there's more.' He decided giving me a look to ask me to tell him. I nodded.

'Ken, I never had anyone tell me that I could do something until I met the Digidestined. I need to prove to myself that he was wrong about me.' I said surely. Ken gulped averting his eyes to the ground.

'Sakura, you could get hurt.' He whispered clench his fists. He was shaking slightly, though I wasn't sure why. I stepped forward and hugged him tightly pressing a kiss into his neck. He was startled but he held me back. I pulled away slightly to look him in the eye.

'Ken, I'm not stopping you for proving that your not evil anymore though I want to say you never were. Will you extend that curtesy to me?' I demanded pursing my lips as I waited. He took a breath and nodded.

'If you're in danger I will save you.' He warned giving in. I smiled and kissed him swiftly.

'I'd be too afraid to even think about this otherwise.' I admitted with a blush.

'Look out!' Wormmon shouted tensing and jumping of Ken's shoulder clearly ready to fight.

'Violent Vines!' I commanded after a quick glance to see what the problem was. Kieremon swooped down capturing the Thundermon with ease before it managed to get close. The tiny, ball shaped Digimon struggled with the vines but couldn't get lose. As it did a bit of the skin broke of revealing the control spire underneath.

'That's why it tried attacked us!' Ken noted startled. I nodded and narrowed my eyes.

'Kieremon doesn't have a finishing attack, we need Stingmon.' I told him my tone clearly irritated.

'Leave this to us!' A voice called out. 'Tail hammer.' We gasped as a large turtle like Digimon leapt over us and bashed the Thundermon to pieces with his tail. The yellow colouring made it obvious just who this was.

'Cody!' I yelled turning and moving to intercept him as he jumped down from his partner's back.

'Sis, I'm glad I found you guys.' Cody said running up to us.

'Cody, is that Armadillomon's champion form?' Ken asked taking in the new Digimon.

'That's right, I'm Ankymon.' Ankymon introduced himself before de-digivolving back to Armadillomon. 'And I'm tired, it's time for a nap.' Armadillomon said collapsing on the ground.

'Cody!' We turned out the sound of the others yells as they ran up, Tai and Davis in the lead.

'Hey, Thundermon has already been destroyed. We were right about it being a Control Spire Digimon. Kieremon held it till we got here.' Cody filled them in.

'Aw, we missed all the fun.' Davis complained earning some sighs.

'Still, the picnic's ruined.' Kari noted sadly.

'What happened?' Ken and me demanded shocked.

'Thundermon, that's what.' Tai explained grimly. I sighed as Ken frowned.

'Well, there's only one thing to do now.' Sora noted giving Mimi a grin. An hour or so later we were cooking over an open fire, just like we used to do in the old days. Us old hands were laughing as Davis, Yolei and Cody struggled with gathering and cooking using our methods. Ken and me were sitting out of the way snuggled up under one of the blankets pressing close together. Though both of us were capable cooks, the others refused to let the guest of honour, me, near the work area and the best way to keep me away was to give the job to Ken. Davis yelled as Yolei splashed him with some water. Joe yelled at them but the two ignored him, or maybe they just couldn't hear over their laughter. Tai and Matt told Joe to chill pointing out it was hardly cause for concern now. Joe had to relent considering we weren't searching for scraps anymore as he glared at Izzy for laughing. Sora and Mimi were ruling over the 'kitchen' with an iron fist with Cody trying to learn from them while TK and Kari helped out staying together. None of us were thinking about the fact that we'd gotten attacked not long ago; we were a just group of friends on a camping trip, with monster partners. I knew that tomorrow we would have to protect the Digital World again, but right now I couldn't careless.

* * *

**Challenge time, who were the two non-digimon characters I slipped in to the chapter? One is a singer you should all know and the other is from a TV program involving Dinosaurs that you may or may not know. Who ever get's it right gets a gold star from Ken!**

**What are the mysterious womans plans? What was the meaning of Sakura's vision? Find out on the next Possibility of Kindness!  
**


	25. Ep25:Possibily Evil, Capture of Kindness

**Tadda! Another chapter just for you lot! This should answer any questions about the previous one. Enjoy! Thank you for everyone who's voted on the poll, please remember to vote if you haven't.  
**

* * *

'Is something wrong? Your out early.' I noted easily my legs swinging below me. I could tell he wasn't sick just from looking at him so I wasn't worried like I might have been. Ken jumped, clearly startled by my voice, and turned looking for me. He didn't look up however making me chuckle from my spot high in the tree. He paused, catching the direction of the sound, and turned to look right at me.

'Couldn't you wait somewhere a bit safer?' He asked clearly irritated. I shrugged and hopped down landing easily beside him. I used the momentum to walk forward and kiss his cheek.

'Now where's the fun in that?' I asked grinning. He glared at me but then smiled easily.

'All right, let's go or the other's will call the good jobs.' He pointed out grasping my hand gently.

'Relax, like I said your early. They won't have even finished yet.' I told him giving him a look. He frowned and checked his watch.

'Hm, guess I was quicker than I thought.' He noted more to himself than me.

'Quicker?' I repeated surprised. He looked at me smiled.

'We had an exam so that's why I'm out so early. Since we have time why don't we go to the café nearby and get some cake?' He offered politely. I grinned and grabbed his arm.

'Yeah! Hey, I can pay for once with my own money.' I realised happily. I'd gotten my first paycheck from the TV station earlier that week much to my pleasure. It was nice to have something I'd earned for myself.

'You can, but your not going to.' Ken countered smirking. I gave him a look and opened my mouth to argue with his statement only for him to capture my mouth with his own. I was startled and didn't stop him pushing me against the tree and pinning me against it. Ken wasn't normally this forward, or this inclined to PDA's either. He pulled back and gave me a wicked smirk. 'So, do I get to pay?' He asked lightly. I could only nod needing to focus on keeping my breath steady. To my surprise I fell slightly only for Ken to catch me. 'Sakura?' He asked concerned. I just shook as I let him lower me to the ground.

'Sorry.' I whispered giving him a sad look. Even my voice was shaking, I thought dimly. Why couldn't I be stronger, his kiss shouldn't have done that to me.

'Sakura, don't be. This isn't your fault.' He said softly stoking my hair. I felt a rustle in my bag but I knew Budmon wouldn't risk coming out in a public area like this while Ken was taking care of things. I didn't respond just leaning against him more.

'Is everything alright here?' I tensed as I heard a male voice that I didn't recognise, clearly adult and very strict.

'I think so sir. My friend collapsed but she's looking better so I think it's best for me to walk her home.' Ken said politely looking at the man who walked up. The man wore a suit with a silver nametag like most teachers at the school did.

'Well, if you say so Mr Ichijouji.' The teacher said frowning but nodding. I let out a sigh as he left but didn't let the tension go.

'Sakura, it's all right. I'm here and so is Budmon and Wormmon.' Ken whispered standing and pulling me with him. I nodded and looked at him.

'Yeah, but I want to know why I collapsed like that.' I admitted frowning. Ken's faced mirrored mine, full of confusion and worry.

'I think we'd better go find Joe and Izzy.' He suggested pulling out his phone to tell Diana that we'd be late for tea, if we made it. She wasn't happy but didn't argue thinking it was Digidestined business.

'I'm glad you came straight here, collapsing like that isn't normal.' Joe noted as he held my wrist to take my pulse. Ken nodded his arm round my waist comfortingly. We were in Joe's living room and Joe was giving me a quick check up while Izzy ran some kind of scan.

'I know, she really scared me.' Ken admitted giving me a look. I gave a sheepish grin making him shake his head.

'Guys, we have a problem.' Izzy said alarmed. I felt my face pale as we turned to look at him.

'Problem?' I repeated shakily. Izzy looked at me seriously.

'The Dark Spore is draining your crests power. That's why your visions have been doing overtime and why you collapsed nearly.' Izzy explained still looking at his laptop.

'What does that mean? Is she going to lose her crest?' Joe demanded going to look at the laptop. Izzy shook his head and took a breath.

'It means she might die.' He admitted. There was silence in the room. Ken pulled me even tighter his face one of disbelief and shock. Joe was frozen clearly trying to work out just what Izzy had said. Izzy was patient waiting for someone to comment.

'I'm, going to die?' I asked my voice smaller than ever. Ken shook his head before kissing my forehead. I felt his tears land softly on my face. Joe unfroze at the words and clenched his fists.

'Not if I have anything to say about it.' He said coldly before turning to Izzy. 'How do we stop this?' He demanded urgently. Izzy frowned.

'Well, if we can remove the spore before it takes much more of her energy we might be in with a chance. The problem is that the spore's location makes removing it highly risky. There's a major artery right beside it. Your dad might be able to do something but still, this is high-risk surgery we're talking about here. It needs to be done quickly too or she'll lose so much energy she won't be able to heal afterwards. Oh, there's a risk she won't be able to use the hand again.' Izzy filled us in on the options. Ken cursed telling me just how worried he was.

'Isn't there anything else? Gennai might have something.' I said desperately. Izzy had a thoughtful look.

'There is something, Gennai mentioned it a while back but I need to check with him. Give me a minute.' Izzy said typing furiously. We were quiet letting him communicate with Gennai. Izzy sighed in relief.

'So we can use the Digi-egg as a catalyst then?' Izzy said to Gennai seeming much happier. The rest of shared confused looks.

'Yes, the energy from the Digi-Egg should support the crest's energy long enough for you to send a signal and force the spore to leave the skin. Just be ready to destroy it or it'll try to reconnect.' Gennai confirmed though the computer.

'That's great, I'll get the others and tell you once it's done.' Izzy promised before closing the window he was using to communicate with Gennai. 'Good news, we have a new plan with low risks.' Izzy said grinning. We all sighed.

'Good, now call the other's so they can get here.' Ken noted firmly.

'Actually they're currently fighting a Control Spire Digimon but they'll be here as soon as they're done. Oh Hawkmon Digivolved to Champion by the way.' Izzy filled us in. Ken nodded frowning.

'We should be there.' I noted looking at him.

'Not when your ill. Otherwise I'd agree.' Ken pointed out reasonably. I nodded sighing.

'I hate this, I hate it.' I muttered crying. Why was I so weak? Why couldn't I be strong enough to do something?

'Sakura?' Ken's tone was alarmed as he grabbed my shoulders. I looked at him sadly.

'I want to be stronger, not weak.' I admitted shaking from my sobs.

'Ken, the Spore's energy levels are rising!' Izzy shouted urgently. Ken's eyes widened.

'Oh, Sakura listen to me!' Ken started urgently making sure he had my attention. 'Listen, this isn't you. It's the spore taking control. It's feeding on your darkness and trying to use that to turn you evil, just like it did with me. You've got to fight it, please you've just got to fight it.' Ken urged shaking me slightly. Spore? The spore didn't affect me, but what had that guy said? I had a balance, if the balance shifted then it could take control. That must have happened. Something must have shifted my balance between dark and light. Maybe, maybe it was my desire to prove myself? Could that be it? Would that be enough to tip the scales? That wasn't fair! Why was I the only one not allowed to be strong! I was stick of it! They were always being so high and mighty telling me to stay back and let them handle it! Even Cody, my 'little' brother did! Talk about degrading. 'No more.' I whispered harshly narrowing my eyes. Ken gasped and stepped back like I'd burned him. I smirked.

'See you later love.' I muttered kissing his cheek and vanishing though a portal to the Digital World. I could hear them yell after me but I didn't care. Sakura Tenshi was gone, killed by her own weakness. Now it was my time to be strong.

I stopped as I came into view of the ruins. Smirking to myself I raised my Digivice. 'Awaken, Guardian of Time, Talankomon!' I ordered letting my voice run over the area. The ground began to rumble a purple light shot out of the temple. The light widened glowing brighter and brighter making it hard to look at before vanishing to reveal a woman in dark purple outfit of the Ancient Greek style with a veil that covered her face. 'I am Talankomon. Why do you summon me child?' The figure asked with a enthral voice. Her robes fluttered in the wind and I was sure her eyes were on me.

'Simple, to do this.' I said snapping my fingers. A dark spiral shot forward easily clipping onto the bare fair skinned arm. The letters glowed red and the figure froze. 'Of course I've made some improvements to Ken's design but the general idea is the same.' I noted easily walking over. I looked the powerful Digimon over. 'Who's your master?' I demanded softly smiling slightly at the feeling of being in control.

'You, Data Sovereign.' The Talankomon replied emotionlessly. I laughed clapping my hands.

'Oh yes, this is perfect!' I infused turning around. I paused and looked back at the temple. 'It'll do.' I noted after thinking. I snapped my fingers again. 'Talankomon return the temple to its former glory and create a protective barrier around it!' I commanded pointing. Talankomon raised a hand enveloping the place with a force field even as the ruins returned to their former slender and stood proudly in the desert.

'Excellent, now let's get to work.' I said walking inside. This would be easier than I thought. Now I just needed a few more things in place before I could reveal myself to the Digital World.

I sighed as I sat on the altar, which I'd turned into a cushioned seat, and looked at some of the hovering screens around me. Most showed boring views of the Digital World but one in particular showed the Digidestined searching for me. Not only was every one there, even Mimi, but they were an easy target in the mountains. I raised a hand and touched the holographic keyboard underneath another screen. 'Who to meet them?' I wondered out loud as I moved to a more lounging position. I watched as it cycled though the Digimon I'd captured and holding in the Roman Coliseum like prison/arena that was with in the temple's protective field. It stopped showing a boar like Digimon and I smiled licking my lips. 'Perfect, deal with them Boarmon!' I commanded clicking my fingers, the screen that was actually showing Boarmon's cell light up as the light in the cell flicked on. The Boarmon gave a roar as it charged out the now open cell to carry out my orders. Unlike Ken I was able to take advantage of the previously build control spires to spread my control signal. I'd also made it so they were unable to turn into Digimon anymore, just to eliminate the competition. Thanks to the time portal Talankomon set up Boarmon appeared before the Digidestined and started to attack them easily. I smiled enjoying the show as they battled valiantly. They'd win this time; it was one champion against all of their Digimon so it wasn't even that entertaining. This was merely to give them a message. No more Sakura. Now there was only the Data Sovereign. I noticed that Stingmon seemed to be doing most of the fighting and zoomed in on Ken. He had a hard look on his face as he held Lalamon. I found myself reaching to touch the image without thinking. Huh, even now I still loved him, I thought laughing silently. Well, it wouldn't do for me not to get what I wanted now would it. I pressed another button bringing up another Digimon. 'Separate Ken from the others Ninjamon! Musyamon' I commanded. I stood up not even bothering to watch the small ninja Digimon and the samurai Digimon leave. Instead I walked out into a large open courtyard and leapt onto a Unimon's back sitting sidesaddle. I rapped it easily with a riding crop and it took of giving a strong push and a whiny. I held the dark ring round its neck to steady myself as it charged of into the air. Time to pay my old friends a visit.

I hovered over the battlefield watching with sharp eyes as the Digidestined worked to deal with the Boarmon while fending of attacks from the invisible Ninjamon. Ken was being forced away from the group by Musyamon despite the other's efforts to keep him nearby. One easy way to solve that problem, I thought grimly judging the distances. 'Aerial Shocker!' I ordered quietly so they wouldn't hear. Unimon let out a neigh as he let the attack go easily. It hit the ground right where I intended making an explosion between Ken and the others. Ken was forced of the cliff but Stingmon broke of from battling Musyamon to grab him and land at the bottom of the cliff safely. Musyamon jumped down and attacked Stingmon from above but the insect Digimon dodged easily resuming the battle as Ken backed away from the Digimon. I noticed he was looking around searching for something, or someone more likely. He was a genius but Davis could probably work out it was me. I kicked Unimon holding onto the ring as he dove and landed on the ground neatly only walking a few steps. Ken met my eyes with a startled but unsurprised expression.

'Hello love, did you have a nice trip?' I asked causally. Ken clenched his fists.

'Sakura, snap out of it.' He said slowly clearly containing his anger. I dismounted easily and took a step towards him. I stopped and lent back as Musyamon was sent flying past me. Stingmon moved so he was in between Ken and me.

'You say away from him or else!' The green warrior threatened standing ready to attack.

'Stingmon, stand down!' Ken commanded his eyes wide from fear. Fear that he would attack and hurt me. I resisted the urge to smirk at the fact I had him wrapped round my little finger.

'Ken listen, that's not Sakura anymore that you were the Emperor. If knocking her out is necessary then I will.' Stingmon said firmly. I scowled. Obviously Stingmon could be a problem.

'Be quiet, Unimon!' I snapped my fingers. The winged horse took a run and leapt into the air before diving at Stingmon. Stingmon avoided the attack easily and started to slash away with his sword aiming for the ring. The battled forced Stingmon to move away from Ken and allowed me to walk up easily. Ken stepped back but I reached up and touched his cheek lightly.

'Going somewhere? I'm hurt you won't stick around when I need you.' I said making my tone plaintive and whiny. Ken gulped but he held strong stepping back and holding his Digivice.

'Sakura, please stop this. Let me help you.' He whispered his eyes sad and pleading.

'Oh, you will.' I promised smirking before I punched him in the stomach. He gasped as he fell forward and I used the chance to hit his neck and knock him out.

'Ken!' Stingmon shouted distracted. It gave Unimon the chance to spear him with his horn. The attacked forced Stingmon to de-Digivolve to Wormmon and collapse on the ground. I knelt next to Ken and turned him over so I could see his long black hair covering his face. I pushed the strands away and kissed his lips letting my hand stroke his cheek. 'Ken.' I whispered pulling back. I stood up and walked over to Wormmon picking up the bug with one hand like it was a stuffed toy. Using the other hand I managed to move Ken onto Unimon's back. I stuffed Wormmon into a bag not wanting to ring him just yet. Climbing on behind Ken I made sure he wasn't going to fall before kicking the Unimon so it took off. I glanced at the Digidestined to see they were urgently searching for their missing partner. Taking Ken's Digivice I threw it at Davis having to hold back a laugh when it hit his head and bounced into the middle of the group. I could see the panic rise when they realised what it was. They'd make up some excuse for Ken so I'd have no concerns there, if I would have. I briefly wondered what they were saying for me but brushed it off. It didn't matter after all. I already had the only things that mattered to me: power, and Ken.

* * *

**Will the Digidestined save their friends? Will Sakura succeed in her evil mission? What are her plans for Ken? Find out on the next, The Possibility of Kindness!**


	26. Episode 26: Sakura's Evil Heart

**Here's another chapter in short time, I'm on holiday so this might keep up for a while, a week or so. No guaruntees but it's possible. Anyway, here's the continuation of the Evil Sakura arc. Enjoy and thank you to everyone who's voted on my poll, please continue to do so!**

* * *

I typed steadily working on my latest project, one of Ken's Dark Ring's for Humans. From what I could gather hacking his files it seemed that it was designed specifically for me using my Digivice to channel the signal to my body given my none data form. It explained why Ken had left me with my Digivice back at his base but this time I wasn't going to make his mistakes. Instead of a Digivice I could use the Dark Spore as a transmitter. Cause this was only for Ken. The others I would have to think of a different tactic, maybe making my own simple spores to use instead. I paused as I heard a low moan and glanced towards the altar I was using as Ken's bed. The black haired boy groaned again clearly coming to so I closed the screen and stood up from my 'throne'. 'Getting up?' I asked amused by the obvious pain he was in after being knocked out. I saw him freeze before sitting up swiftly. He gave a startled glance as he looked around the room. He frowned obviously recognising the altered temple. He swung his legs so they touched the floor clearly intending to get up. I smirked and put a finger on his lips. 'Now now, you say there like a good boy and your partner won't get hurt.' I warned with an innocent smile. He glared at me and grabbed my wrist pulling my hand away. I just pointed to a screen I summoned that showed the injured Wormmon in one of my cells. 'Ah ah, cross me and it will be the bug that gets it.' I said my tone lilting slightly as I chuckled and wagged my finger in a scolding manner. Ken paled as his eyes widened. He scowled but didn't make an effort to get up again. I grinned and with a single finger traced his frowning lips. 'Perfect.' I muttered softly before kissing his lips firmly. He tensed but I felt his hand lift up to knot itself in my black tresses with ease. I pushed him back, not that he resisted, so he was lying back on the altar with me on top of him still kissing him. Then I smirked and grabbed his wrists pulling them to his sides and using my powers to control everything made of data in this space to create half cuffs that held them to the alter. I quickly made some for his ankles as well. 'What the…Sakura!' He yelled as I stood up. I watched has he flexed his wrists trying to break free of the bonds. I licked my lips letting my eyes drink in his struggling form.

'Ken, I have no intention of making your mistakes. You're a Digidestined. I'd have to pretty stupid to let you wander round my base freely.' I mocked as I sat beside him and cupped his cheek with my hand. I saw his eyes defiantly glaring at me, but they had a hidden panic that I loved to see in him. I lent forward and licked his ear making him yell from shock as my cool saliva tickled the tiny hairs in it. I gave it a small bite on the lobe before pulling back. 'You behave and maybe I'll treat you again.' I whispered letting my breath tickle the assaulted ear before returning to my throne. I could hear every heavy breath Ken took as he tried to control his panic. Ignoring when he turned his head to look at me I resumed my work on the Dark Rings starting to design the program to alter the dark spores. It was going to hurt him. That much was obvious. The dark spores were directly connected to us and any attempt to alter them would cause resistance that we'd feel through the nerve system in our bodies. I glanced at Ken to see him looking at me with far more anger than he'd ever done before. Well as I already had him mad at me why not keep it up, I thought continuing my work. Besides, I could just consider it pay back for his time as the Emperor. Where did that come from, I asked myself startled. I'd never blamed Ken for his actions back then, never. The thought was vanished as soon as it started and I resumed typing like nothing happened. Still, I couldn't remove the unease that something was wrong.

* * *

'And in latest news, another famous teen has vanished as the disappearance of Ken Ichijouji, who went missing earlier this year in a separate incident, has been reported. This case coincides with the disappearance of Sakura Tenshi who is host to the popular Youth News program on Tamachi TV. The two were last seen near Ichijouji's school and it is believed that the disappearances are linked. Police are asking for anyone with information to contact the number on screen.' I clicked off the news report sighing with boredom. So they weren't even giving a story then letting the police get involved. They obviously weren't sure of how quickly they could defeat me and focusing on that effort rather than covering up the incident. I turned to look at Ken who was sleeping on the altar. Standing up I walked over and caressed his cheek gently. I'd removed the cuffs once he fell asleep not really liking having to use them. He didn't wake but he did lean into my touch making me smile. He seemed so peaceful in his sleep, not a care in the world. I knew it wouldn't last when he awoke and decided to enjoy this innocent side a little longer. Unfortunately luck wasn't on my side as the alarm when off. I narrowed my eyes as Ken stirred and clicked my fingers bringing forth an image of the problem. 'Guys.' Ken groaned as he looked at the image. Sure enough the Digidestined were taking another journey into to Digital World hunting for Ken and me.

'Now Ken, we should greet them since they came all this way.' I scolded mockingly grabbing his ear just like a mad parent would. He winced and whimpered giving me a pleading look so I decided I'd be nice and let go. Turning back to the screen I reached forward and touched the air bringing another forth, this one a map of the dungeons. I scanned the list looking for an appropriate option. 'Let's go for something classic, Tyrannomon attack!' I ordered pressing the button and letting a swarm of the dinosaur Digimon free to obey. Ken gave a weak chuckle shaking his head. He was still holding his ear in his hand.

'Tyrannomon? Not very original.' He pointed out with a small smirk. I glared at him for daring to challenge me.

'Originality isn't always best. Sometimes the more effective methods are better.' I countered coldly. He gulped and lent back obviously seeing he'd angered me. I huffed and stood up striding over to my throne. I sat down and moved so I swung my legs over the side and hung my head back over the other letting my hair fall down. I was surprised when Ken came up behind me and knelt down at the side my head was. Lifting it up I saw him smile gently as he supported the head and kissed my forehead. I sighed and closed my eyes. A part of me knew he was distracting me from the battle so I wouldn't be able to prevent the Digidestined winning but I didn't really care. I let out a moan as he started to run his hands though my hair massaging my scalp. 'I'm not a weak child anymore either.' He whispered softly. I opened my eyes to meet his and saw the smirk on his face. So that was it, a battle of will's between us, to see who would be dominant in this clash. Well if it was going like this it would certainly be, enjoyable.

* * *

I lent against Ken's chest as I watched two Elecmon battle it out in my arena. I could feel Ken wince with every hit as he turned away from the scene below. Currently we were outside resting on a comfortable recliner under an awning to shade us from the desert sun. I'd expected Ken to be disturbed by the battle and was pleased to see I was right. It wouldn't belong before he begged me to stop, and I planned on taking full advantage of the opportunity. 'Sakura.' Ken spoke to get my attention. I hid my smirk as I turned to him.

'Yes?' I asked pleasantly hiding my eagerness. He narrowed his eyes; I'd forgotten that I couldn't hide anything from him.

'You monster, you planed this just to get to me.' He hissed realising the truth much sooner than I'd anticipated. I gasped as I felt a hard shove. Ken was still stronger than me and easily pushed me off him and onto the ground. I watched him head quickly into the main temple. Frowning at his reaction, since when did Ken resort to violence, I clicked my fingers and stopped the fight. Sending the Digimon Slaves back to their cells I rushed after Ken wanting to get to the bottom of this. I paused as I heard chocked sobs from one of the side rooms in the place and looked inside through the door. Ken was curled up into a ball in the corner crying so hard it shook his whole frame. I gulped silently realising I'd hurt him badly. I hadn't meant to, it gone too far. I sighed and turned walking away. Maybe I was wrong when I analysed the Emperor's actions. Maybe some of his mistakes were actually his way of protecting me. I sighed as I brought up the Dark Ring program. I wouldn't delete it; instead I'd focus on designing it for the other Digidestined instead. I realised now that Ken would never risk harming me. Even if it meant he had to fight the other Digidestined he would protect me first and foremost. That made the program for him unnecessary, especially considering the pain it would cause. I heard Ken enter and looked up. I expected him to go to the Altar and pretend to sleep so he surprised me when he came over and sat on the ground next to me. He rested his head against my leg and closed his eyes. I rested my hand on his head so he knew I was there. I think he did know cause he relaxed and went to sleep easily. I smiled at the fact he didn't hate me, even if I was evil. Turning back to the monitors I focused on my task, conquering the Digital World.

* * *

**Can the Digidestined save Sakura? What is the truth behind her desent to evil? Find out on the next The Possibility of Kindness!**


	27. Episode 27: Reliability Issues

**Yet another chapter! Is anyone happy? I hope so. Thank you all for reading and voting on my poll!**

* * *

I wandered down the dreary dungeon corridor and paused outside the right cell. I smirked taking in the sight of the defeated Digimon inside. 'Hello Wormmon.' I said grasping one of the bars and kneeling so I was closer to the green bug Digimon. His injuries were healing up; I noted pleased. That would make Ken happy when he saw him.

'Sakura, why?' Wormmon demanded looking at me. I frowned thinking it though.

'I don't know.' I admitted shakily. I really didn't. Sure I wanted to prove myself but that didn't lead to this. I was startled out my thoughts by Wormmon's antenna brushing my hand.

'Let Ken and me help you.' He urged plaintively. I swallowed wishing I could but frightened by something preventing me from asking for help. Then I felt something shift and the doubt was gone. I stood up and pulled open the cell kicking Wormmon further back inside. He yet out a yell as he turned over. I picked up the bug and stuffed him in a small cage that was barely big enough for him. It was easy to see in so the Digidestined would recognise their friend instantly. I strode from the dungeon my head proud as my movement shaking the cage rattled the green bug inside. I stepped out of the dungeon into the desert heat and headed to the temple complex that I'd renovated into an evil citadel. I paused to look at Talankomon who was stood by the main doors and pouring her powers into the shield. It was a shame that such a strong Digimon was bound to the temple. If I could get around that the Digidestined would never be able to stop me. Moving on I walked past the Time Guardian and into the temple. No matter how impressive the architecture was I just ignored it focusing on my main purpose.

* * *

In the main room of the temple Ken was resting on the altar. His eyes were closed but I could tell he wasn't sleeping by the frown he wore. Probably thinking about something, I realised dimly. I suppose he didn't have all that much else to do. Maybe I'd see about getting some entertainment for him. 'Ken!' I snapped stamping my foot. He jumped and turned sitting up in a fluid motion.

'Sakura.' He said smiling. Then he looked at my hand and his eyes widened as he shot up of the altar. 'Wormmon.' He whispered shocked. He didn't dare move closer but he looked to me begging.

'Ken!' Wormmon shouted pushing against the cage.

'Quiet insect.' I said coldly. Ken glared at me for that but I just met it setting down the cage. 'All right, Ken. We're going to put on a little show for your friends.' I told him smiling serenely. Ken narrowed his eyes clearly not liking my tone.

'Show? What kind of show?' He demanded defensively.

'You'll see, but don't worry about it love.' I said walking over and cupping his cheek. I gave him a quick peck my lips giving his cheek a ghosting touch. He stayed still but he clearly wasn't happy. I sighed and stepped behind him grabbing his wrists. 'Hey!' He exclaimed surprised as he turned to look over his shoulder. I ignored him as I slipped rope round his wrists tying them together. He gritted his teeth as he tested the ropes obviously not finding any purchase to undo them. 'Don't bother love.' I lightly scolded tapping his arm to tell him to stop. He glared at me but I reached up and turned his head forward. 'Come on, we don't have all day.' I sang marching him out to the awaiting Airdramon, pausing to grab Wormmon in his cage. I pushed Ken down so he was sat on the Airdramon and grabbed the collar of his shirt lightly encase he fell. I set Wormmon down as well and rapped the Airdramon with my ridding crop. 'Let's go!' I ordered. There was a swift beat of the wings as we took of into the sky. I smiled as I felt the wind rushing though my hair before turning to Ken. I pulled out a piece of cloth from my pocket and moved so I was behind Ken.

'Sakura, don't…' Ken pleaded turning to look at me. I glared at him narrowing my eyes.

'Look forward.' I hissed lowly. He meet my look for a few seconds that seemed to stretch unnaturally but his shoulders dropped from defeat and he closed his eyes looking ahead. I pulled the cloth tightly round his mouth so he couldn't talk tying a knot at the back that I was sure wouldn't accidentally come undone. I stroked his neck taking advantage of my position before moving back to watch for our destination nearing. I felt Ken move so he was lying down and I was sure he was shaking as he shuffled closer to Wormmon. I could have stopped him but I decided not to and ignored the soft reassurances that his partner was giving him. I had other things to focus on rather than a troublesome Digimon trying to help.

* * *

'I don't like this, there hasn't been an attack yet.' Cody spoke up to the others as they walked along the path heading closer to the rocks that Airdramon was hiding behind, with Ken and me on his back of course.

'She's probably focusing on something else, which is good news for us. We'll never find her base if she keeps blocking us like this.' Davis noted shaking his head.

'I have to agree, we need a new plan.' TK spoke up.

'Hey, we'll think of something. Still, we have to go on like this until we do.' Kari noted holding TK's hand lightly. TK gave her hand a squeeze in reassurance.

'What if we don't? What if we never get our friends back?' Yolei asked her tone surprising low and mournful Davis paused and spun to look at her.

'Hey don't give up! We won't know if we don't try.' He told her putting a hand on her arm and giving her a grin.

'Davis.' Yolei looked down clearly close to tears. I didn't expect Davis to pull her into a hug but that's what he did. Yolei let lose sobbing into his shoulder while Davis held her. He didn't say anything, but Yolei didn't need to talk. When she pulled back sheepishly laughing and wiping her eyes he just smiled and passed her a handkerchief. She took it gratefully as they continued. I waited patiently as they drew closer and closer. Then they were finally at the right spot. I snapped my fingers and Airdramon knocked the rocks away dramatically revealing us to the group.

'Ah, Sakura!' Davis yelled as they scattered to avoid the rocks. I grinned and nodded.

'Hey losers, still causing trouble?' I asked laughing.

'Sis! Stop this, please!' Cody yelled urgently tears coming to his eyes. I ignored the child instead deciding to look over the rest of the group. TK was standing protectively in front of Kari while Yolei stood by Cody ready to get him to safety. Davis was in-between the pairs ready to move where he was needed. I raised a hand and clenched my fist.

'Tyrannomon, block of their escape!' I commanded my voicing ringing out clearly. The ground shook as the heavy dinosaurs marched to form a circle round the Digidestined.

'Your such a Copy Cat, Ken did the same thing!' Yolei mocked despite her clear alarm. I shrugged allowing the truth of the comment.

'True, but I'm sure he'd agree.' I noted grabbing his arm and pulling him up so he was standing beside me in my grasp for them to see.

'Brother!' Cody yelled alarm. Ken gave the youngest Digidestined a wink trying to reassure him. I hit him in the stomach for it removing anything it might of given the little one and grabbed his shirt collar to hold him up.

'Ken!' The others shouted shocked. Kari moved forward to grasp TK's arm fear evident on her face. Cody was shaken as Yolei pulled him behind her in a protective gesture. He was clearly too shocked to fight straight.

'All right listen up!' I snapped letting Ken fall to his knees in front of me. He was shaking after the hit but otherwise he was fine. I felt the glares from the rest of the team that were in their right minds.

'What do you want?' Davis demanded clenching his fists and taking in the situation.

'I want you to either side with me or never return to the Digital World.' I offered my ultimatum casually and waited. I wasn't prepared for what happened next. Ken shoved me down easily by kicking my legs out from under me and moved to use his soccer skills to shoot Wormmon's cage to a safe landing in Davis hands. I'd managed to get up after his attack and grabbed his arm firmly kicking his own legs so he landed on his knees in front of me. He winced but there was a spark in his eyes that told me behind the gag he was grinning. He looked to Davis who just nodded.

'Let's go! Regroup!' He called leading the charge away. The others moved swiftly following their leader. Cody gave one last longing look to us, but he didn't need to bother. He yelled as he was grabbed by an all to familiar set of vines and lifted so he was held at my eyelevel. Kieremon flew up and gave me a silent nod.

'What the, Kieremon!' Cody gasped in disbelief. Ken looked with wide eyes at the Digimon who'd once been his ally.

'Of course, she's my partner. It was easy to send a signal corrupting her data. She's completely loyal to me, just as she's supposed to be.' I explained smirking. Ken looked down clearly at a lost for what to do.

'Of all the, she's your partner! How could you?' Cody demanded furiously. I shrugged and shook my riding crop. Kieremon set Cody down but left he vines that were tying his arms together against his body. 'I'd sit unless you want to fall.' I noted dryly as I tapped Airdramon neatly. It took of in a fluid movement reaching the skies with ease as Kieremon flew beside us. Cody toppled over but he landed against Ken so he didn't fall off.

'My Mum's really going to freak now.' Cody realised groaning. Ken nodded unable to say anything to the comment, gag or no gag.

* * *

After making a small detour to lock Cody in a cell designed for humans I entered the main room with a specific purpose at the forefront of my mind. I looked at Ken who'd stopped struggling with the ropes when I'd entered as he glared at me still unable to say anything thanks to the gag. I strode up to him as he knelt against the altar and glared at him. 'I seem to recall telling you to behave.' I said coldly tapping my foot. Ken merely glared back at me with such anger I almost thought the Emperor was back. I knelt on one knee in front of him and lifted his chin up so he was forced to meet my eyes. 'Do you really expect me to let that stunt of yours slide?' I demanded slowly. I wasn't disappointed by the fear in his eyes or the shudder that went through his body. I moved the hand that held his chin so it slid down his neck and rested on the front of his chest. 'Lay face down on the altar.' I ordered detached. He didn't move for a minute, testing me. Then he stood up and did as I said easily. I reached over and used two chains to tie his ropes tightly to the altar. Repeating the process to his ankles meant the only part of his body he could move was his head. 'You'll stay like this till I decide otherwise.' I said firmly standing back to take in the view. 'Helpless.' I whispered moving so I straddled him. I let my body rest on top of his feeling his hammering heart beneath me. 'Vulnerable.' I whispered letting my breath tickle his neck lightly as I stroked his arm. He was tense, clearly terrified by me. I moved to kiss his neck lightly. 'Loved.' I added so softly I doubted he would hear. He must have though cause he stopped being tense though he was still shaking. I moved off him and went to sit at my throne opening the file on the Dark Rings that worked on humans, Dark Collars I was calling them just to differentiate. I looked at Cody's Digivice as I frowned. Opening the screen that showed his cell I felt my heart twist at the image of my little brother crying his heart out. I couldn't do it, I realised shaking slightly. I just couldn't…a searing pain cut me off as I fell to the ground. I heard myself scream as I held my wrist, which felt like it was on fire for no reason at all. I heard Ken fight against the chains but didn't do anything. I withered slightly on the floor wishing for the pain to stop. 'Sakura, come back.' I was startled by Ken's soft gentle voice speaking in my ear and through the pain turned to see him lifting me up easily and setting me down on the altar cushions so lightly I barely felt it. I felt him rub my forehead gently as he rubbed his thumb over my wrist. What was I doing? This wasn't right, was it? I didn't know anymore. I was scared. Someone help me. Please, someone help me!

* * *

**Will Ken break though to Sakura? What is the truth behind the Dark Spore activating? Find out on the next The Possibilty of Kindness.**


	28. Episode 28: Out of Time, Back in Mind!

**Here's the next chapter, enjoy and remember about my Poll please. Thanks!**

* * *

Ken didn't leave my side at all until I calmed down. He just stayed sitting next to me rubbing my wrist where my scar was. 'It's scary, you don't want to be evil.' He noted calmly. I just moved so my head was on his lap and closed my eyes. I felt Ken stroke my hair soothingly, muttering soft words to calm me. 'Let me help, please.' He whispered his kindness shining though his voice. I want to let him, but something was stopping me. Well I wouldn't let it; I was strong enough to listen to my own voice and not anyone else's.

'Sorry, that would be problematic.' I gasped as I recognised the voice of that woman from Ken's room and made to sit up. Ken spun me so I was kneeling behind him in the altar as he stood between us. I looked at the woman wearing that strange red outfit with silver hair.

'What do you want?' He hissed coldly his anger evident. I resisted the urge to smile as he protected me yet again. Why did I want him to stop this again?

'Simple, she's causing us problems, we eliminate problems.' The woman said as she shifted into a large spider form. I gasped and moved closer to Ken rather frightened by the change. That was no plain human, but that hadn't been a digivolution.

'Who are you? Are you a Digimon or human?' Ken demanded after he took it in.

'Both actually.' I jumped as another Digimon came up, this one like a mummy and more suited to the environment.

'Not that it's any of your business. Right now you have more pressing issues, like dieing!' The spider said shouting a web at us. Ken moved quickly grabbing me and jumping out of the way of the attack.

'Lalamon, warp Digivolve!' I shouted raising my Digivice. I was startled when nothing happened. 'Huh?' I asked looking to the rather confused Ken.

'Tell me just who do you think came up with the anti-digivolving signal?' The spider lady asked cackling. I gasped as I was caught by some bandages and lifted up away from Ken. He reached trying to grab me but got caught by the spider webs.

'Ken!' I screamed fearfully as I struggled, as much as I could being suspended in mid air like this. Ken gritted his teeth as he was knocked to the ground by more webs capturing his legs. I felt the bandages cover my mouth as I tried to yell even more.

'Be quiet girl. This will all be over soon.' The spider lady said starting to walk over to me. Then she yelped as a familiar laser hit her. Ex-Veemon charged into the room and punched her hard sending her flying. 'Arukenimon!' The Mummy like Digimon yelled. Ken moved so he was kneeling as he pulled of the webbing stuck to his clothes. 'Ken, Sakura!' The Digidestined yelled as they ran into the room. Cody was with them so they'd obviously made a detour. Cody glared at the Mummy like Digimon and pointed. 'Let's show him what happens to people who mess with my sister!' He said coldly. Ankymon immediately charged and started to hit him repeatedly with his tail mace. I felt the bandages holding me dissolve and let out a scream as I fell only to be caught safely by Ken as we fell in heap him taking most of the impact. 'Ken?' I said alarmed moving to see if he was all right. He smiled at me as he sat up so I kissed him firmly from relief. His eyes widened but I pulled away quickly aware of the more pressing concerns.

'Davis!' Ken yelled as we stood up still holding each other. Davis nodded grinning. I caught a flash of light and realised that Wormmon was there and had Digivolved coming up to join Ex-Veemon.

'Ex-Veemon!' Davis said drawing his partner's attention.

'Stingmon.' Ken added looking to his friend. Both Digimon nodded.

'Ready.' They said in unison. Ready for what, I wondered curiously.

'DNA Digivolve!' Ken and Davis shouted raising their Digivices. I watched amazed as the two Digimon went though a digivolution sequence actually merging together. When they were done a new Digimon stood in their place.

'Sakura, meet Paildramon.' Ken said smiling at the huge Digimon with blue and green colouring that looked like a powerful mix of the two.

'Awesome.' I muttered weakly still shocked.

'Let's go, Mummymon!' Arukenimon ordered starting to leave quickly.

'Wait for me dear!' Mummymon said running after her swiftly. We waited until it was clear they were gone before sighing.

'Guys, I…' I started to speak but Ken put his hand over my mouth.

'This wasn't actually real.' He said firmly. I frowned.

'Eh?' I asked batting his hand away.

'We used Talankomon's powers over time to create a place where you could battle the dark spore, like Ken did, and remove it's influence completely. Now you've done that we can go home. No time's passed in the real world.' Cody explained coming up. My eyes widened.

'It, it was all fake?' I asked stunned. They nodded.

'All except Arukenimon and Mummymon, they were real so this had the added advantage of revealing our enemies.' TK noted pleased.

'I, I think I need to lie down.' I admitted leaning against Ken as I tried to take it all in.

'Sure, let's take you home.' Ken said soothingly picking me up into a bridal carry. I smiled and rested my head against his chest content.

'So, I didn't hurt anyone?' I confirmed weakly.

'Not one Digimon.' Kari agreed smiling coming up beside us.

'It turned out that the only way to stop the spore draining your energy was to fully awaken it, turning you evil, and then have you fight of the spore. Izzy's thing about the Digi-Egg was just to throw you off so it would work. If you knew about it their wouldn't be the same effect.' Ken continued the explanation as we walked out into the desert.

'Yeah. We knew that we'd need to cover for the time you were evil so Gennai told us to see Talankomon and create a moment of frozen space where we could spend as much time as necessary. Also everything in that world, except us and Talankomon, wasn't real so no one even knows except a few people.' Yolei added laughing.

'So, that news program and the rest of it?' I demanded frowning.

'All faked.' Ken noted cheerily shifting the hold slightly. I gave him a look saying I could walk but he just kissed my forehead telling me he didn't want me to.

'Still, I'm sorry you guys.' I told them smiling sadly.

'Sakura, you would of died if you hadn't become evil for a bit. I say it's a small, tiny, not worth mentioning, price for us to take.' Davis noted as he came up at Ken's side.

'What about DNA digivolving?' I demanded suddenly remembering what they'd done.

'No, that was real. See while Talankomon was setting up the area we had to stop Ken's old base exploding and we DNA Digivolved then.' Davis filled me in.

'Huh, sounds like I missed a bit even with the Time Lapse.' I noted frowning.

'That's all, nothing to major.' Ken assured me as we stopped by the TV.

'Let's go home, Digiport open.' I said smiling and raising my Digivice.

* * *

It took us three seconds to appear in the Hida Dojo. I was startled as I recognised the room though being in Ken's arms limited my view, not that I was complaining. 'Sakura!' I jumped hearing Mira as she ran up and hugged me. I gasped but was glad that I didn't get taken out of Ken's grasp.

'Mum.' I whispered hugging her back. She froze and looked at me with tears in her eyes.

'You, you just…' She stammered shocked. I grinned and nodded.

'Yeah.' That was all I said, and all I needed to say. She let me go and walked away happily.

'Sakura…' I looked up to see the older members of the team standing with concerned looks. I smiled at them as well as Ken set me on the ground.

'Hey guys, miss me?' I asked. Joe shook his head as he came over and hugged me.

'Try not to do that again.' He muttered letting me go and joining the others.

'Okay guys, Sakura's tired so let's let her sleep, all right?' Davis said authoritatively.

'Oh, we didn't tell them.' Tai said realising something.

'Huh? Tell us what?' Us younger ones repeated confused.

'Digidestined Sleepover!' They said merrily as they pointed to a large pile of sleeping bags and other items for the sleepover.

'That's right, you guys have the Dojo for the whole weekend so enjoy.' Mira said laughing while Cody's grandfather nodded.

'Thank you very much.' We chorused grinning.

'Alright, let's split up the space.' Tai and Davis began giving orders as we moved to set up. Everyone laughed as Davis fell over trying to carry too much to 'speed things up'. He laughed too after a bit of a moan and joined in easily. When we were finished it was starting to get late so we decided it was best to just turn in. Ken and me had our bags right next to each other with the zips open turning it into one large one. Turns out that we didn't have a bag for the Digimon so Cody gave them his and joined Ken and me resting on my other side. TK and Kari had copied our arrangement with Tai on Kari's side and Matt doing the same with Sora on TK's. Izzy had managed to fall asleep with his laptop on but Joe turned it off after saying night to Mimi who'd been talking to Izzy wishing she were here. Davis and Yolei had their sleeping bags closed but they were next to each other like the rest of the couples. I fell asleep easily for once not concerned about any nightmares greeting me thanks to the unintentional protection of my friends. Slipping closer to Ken I sighed and let myself drift off, but not before a soft 'I love you' reached my ears making a small smile appear on my face.

* * *

**What will happen to the Digidestined? What are Arukenimon's plans for hte digidestined? Find out on the next The Possibility of Kindness.**


	29. Episode 29: Cousin Cassidy's Case

**Okay, first of I'd like to point out this chapter has NOT been proof read at all. I'm fairly sure it's acceptable but if you see some errors that's why. My computer has been playing up so I haven't had chance to check it properly. Well, enjoy!**

* * *

_No! I moved forward without thinking pushing Ken so he dropped his Digivice. His eyes widened as he looked at me shocked. 'Sakura!' He shouted his voice disbelieving. I turned away raising my Digivice. 'Your not the only one to open a gate.' I said as I focused on my thoughts of the dark place. My Digivice started to glow and I could see the start of the portal opening. Ken scowled and scooped up his Digivice standing beside me. 'Let's do this.' He said smiling and extending his hand. I nodded and reached for his hand my own smile appearing. We turned to look at Daemon and raised our Digivices. 'Gate to the Dark Ocean, OPEN!' We said. The light from the Digivices grew brighter and we could see the Dark Ocean behind Daemon. Daemon was laughing. 'Fools, I am one of the Demon Lords! Your Digivices are no match for my power!' He said cackling. I winced as I felt his dark energy fighting back lowering the Digivice slightly. I felt a hand on my arm and looked to see Cody helping me. A glance saw Davis and Kari helping Davis while Yolei and TK came to my side. 'You can do it! Come on!' Davis encouraged giving me his usual grin. I nodded and continued focusing. Daemon wasn't laughing as he made a sound of disbelief. The portal was fully open now and he was fighting not be drawn in. Keeping it open was taking a lot of effort and focus, more than opening it did. The Digital World was much easier to access, probably because that's were the Digivices were made, and we'd never had to keep it open consciously like this. I could sense Ken weakening beside me and I knew my premonition would have been right. He needed me; that much was certain. Still, they couldn't stay here. I wouldn't let that happen. 'Everyone.' I spoke softly making sure my voice didn't give away my intention. They all looked to me as I smiled. 'Goodbye.' I said my voice breaking as I let the tears escape. They were stunned. I used that to my advantage running forward out of their grip. 'Sakura!' They yelled. Ken's voice I heard clearly, it was filled with anguish. I glanced back to see him beheld by Davis and TK with tears in their eyes as they looked at me. 'I love you.' I said clearly. I saw him flinch like he'd been punched and he'd heard me. I raised my Digivice making Daemon flinch. It wasn't much but it was enough. He lost his balance as he backed away and was caught in the pull from the portal. 'No! How dare you!' He screamed reaching for me. I just smirked as his grasp went through me._

'_I knowingly changed destiny, that has consequences.' I said softly praying Ken wouldn't hear that._

'_You…' What ever he was going to shout was lost as he went through the portal. I forced it closed even as I faded. To the others it would look like I'd vanished. They'd probably think I'd been taken to the dark ocean. I would be the only person to know differently. I watched as the world I knew vanished to my sight. _

_Darkness. Nothing, there was nothing but the darkness. I was curled up in a ball in the centre of the darkness. I could feel my warmth, the only source here. I could here my heartbeat, the hammering echoing deafeningly off nothing. I could taste my blood as I bit my lip to stop myself trembling. I could smell my fear; there was nothing to conceal it. I could see my pale skin, shinning like a light against the darkness. 'Sakura Tenshi, Guardian of the Crest of Possibility, Beloved of the Guardian of Kindness, you of all people know that destiny cannot be changed. Do you know who I am?' The voice was powerful, regal, but soft and gentle. I raised my head to look in the darkness._

'_Yes.' I admitted frowning. A glowing figure appeared before me and I took in the sight of Talankomon with little surprise. Her eyes were full of an expression of sorrow._

'_You foolish, foolish child, doing all this for love.' She muttered reaching forward to take my outstretched hand._

'_What could I do…this better than a world without him.' I muttered looking away, unable to meet her grief stricken eyes._

'_Hm, perhaps child, I suppose that it depends on your point of view. Still, you are aware of the way out of this place, correct.' She asked tapping my cheek so I looked at her. I nodded stiffly._

'_Which is precisely why I remain.' I told her forcefully. She sighed but nodded._

'_Very well, but ask yourself. Is one mere boy worth it?' She left after that statement vanishing into the darkness. I was silent as I returned to my tight ball hugging myself for warmth and comfort._

'_Yes, he is.' I muttered letting the tears flow. Ken, Ken…help me._

_

* * *

_

'Sakura wake up!' His yell was loud, panicky, but it broke though my dream, vision, and made me open my eyes. I looked into his concerned face as he lent over me shaking me gently.

'Hey.' I muttered sleepily giving him a smile. I felt several pairs of eyes on me and looked to see the other Digidestined were to the side watching the scene. 'I can't believe that me sleeping is that interesting.' I noted raising an eyebrow as I woke up more fully. I moved so I was sitting up in my sleeping bag and held back a yawn.

'Well, you were yelling. Loudly.' Davis admitted cautiously. I narrowed my eyes.

'What did I say?' I demanded urgently. They couldn't know what I'd dreamt. I'd never be able to get past them and follow though with the vision otherwise.

'Not much, you were just calling for Ken to help you.' Kari assured me smiling.

'Yeah, not that unusual.' Matt agreed gaining some nods. Most of them had heard me have at least one nightmare and I usually winded out calling for Ken when I had on so they were probably used to it by now.

'Oh, right.' I muttered stretching.

'What did you dream about?' Ken asked as I slipped out of my sleeping bag. I shrugged as I grabbed my clothes bag.

'Nothing, just a nightmare.' I told him trying to be partially honest with him as I left the room. To my surprise Ken followed me.

'That wasn't your nightmare tone, it was even more frightened than normal.' Ken said firmly. I just shrugged opening the door to the room the girls had commandeered as a changing room. Ken glared but went to the opposite wall to wait outside. He wasn't going to let this go, I realised dimly. I quickly used the time spent changing, today into a pair of blue jeans and a black top with red silk flowers on it, to think of a counter strategy. When I excited the room I immediately cut Ken off by asking what was happening with work. Ken frowned but said that Mira had called in sick for me. When I protested at the lie Ken pointed out it wasn't a lie and that Joe's dad didn't want me to go to work so soon after the stress of events and would provide a doctors note. By that time we'd joined the other's so Ken couldn't continue to ask me about the dream. Hopefully I would be able to keep up the defence until something happened to drive it from Ken's mind.

* * *

I let out a cheer as Ken and Davis tag teamed together to score a great goal against Tai and Matt. Yolei, Cody and me were cheering Davis and Ken on valiantly while Sora, Kari and TK cheered the other team. Joe and Izzy were acting as officials and taking score while Izzy used the opportunity to experiment with his new camera and video software on his laptop and give replays for the rest of us. 'Oh my gosh is that Ken Ichijouji!' A girl infused as she walked past probably louder than she intended. I turned to look at the person who'd spoken to see it was a group of girls I recognised from the match at Davis school eagerly awaiting Ken then as well. 'Yeah it is! Oh hey, that's Sakura Tenshi, the main host from Youth News.' One of the other girls noted pointing.

'Eh, no way! Wow she really is pretty. No wonder she and Ken are dating! After all, perfection attractions perfection!' The first girl noted trying to sound wise. I was vaguely aware of the fact the guys had paused in the football match, hiding their listening in by pretending to catch there breath. Ken and me exchanged hidden grins as we continued to listen.

'Hey, the guy he's playing with is Davis Motomiya, his team came second losing only to Ken's team.' The second girl pointed out. Yolei groaned anticipating Davis ego boost that would come as soon as they were gone.

'Yeah and they're playing against Tai Kamiya who used to be the champion back in his time. The other guy's Matt Ishida from the Teenage Wolves.' A third girl who'd been quiet so far spoke up.

'I didn't know they all knew each other. Kind of freaky how the biggest teenage names seem to be friends.' The first pointed out sounding curious.

'Eh, not really. Most of them go to the same school and three of them are footballers. Also there's a rumour that Tai and Matt's younger siblings are dating to and everyone knows about Ken and Sakura. Oh, did you know that TK's one of the best basketball players in the country and that Kari is the poster girl for Pneumonia Awareness as well as an award winning photographer?'

'Hey I just realised, the smallest one is Cody Hida the under ten's Kendo Champion for Japan.'

'No way, it is and all. Actually the guy with the laptop is Izzy Izumi the only person on a level with Ken's computer genius. Oh and the guy with blue hair next to him is Joe Kido, one of the rising stars at the most prestigious medical school in the country.'

'Anyone recognise the girl with the glasses?'

'Yolei Inoue, not as famous but known in several circles as the female computer genius, she's the only girl to be close to matching Ken and Izzy's technical skills.'

'Wow, talk about the famous gathering together. They're all known for something!' The first girl said shaking her head. Her companions nodded.

'I guess the talented gather together.' The third girl noted smiling.

'Yeah, lets go. We'll be late and they are way out of our league.' The girls laughed as they continued on their way.

'Wow, we're famous.' Davis said once they were out of earshot.

'I knew that some of us were, but all of us?' Cody asked shaking his head.

'What did I do anyway? I mean yeah I'm good with computers but I've never done anything that make people know that generally.' Yolei noted confused.

'Actually Davis kind of convinced me to enter your music program into a contest and you won! They showed it on TV the other day and we were going to show you the recording sometime today.' Izzy admitted embarrassed. Yolei's jaw dropped as we looked at her waiting for the explosion.

'You, you, you wonderful soccer star!' Yolei stammered before running up and giving Davis a firm and passionate kiss on the lips. He stepped back startled but made sure he didn't stop as he moved to embrace her not breaking the kiss.

'Finally.' Several of us muttered laughing. They blushed remembering that we were all there but laughed sheepishly not breaking their hold. Ken moved so he could put his arm over my shoulders while TK slipped his arm round Kari's waist. Sora and Matt stood together holding hands while everyone else smiled.

'Cody!' We jumped as we heard a youngish voice and turned to see a girl Cody's age running up to us. She had black hair in pigtails and a very cute face. She looked a lot like me I realised surprised.

'Cassidy. I thought you were going to Tamachi to see your mum.' Cody said surprised as she stopped in front of him. I gasped at the name. Of course, no one she was familiar.

'Little cousin?' I asked shocked. Her eyes widened as she looked at me.

'Eh? Cousin Sakura?' She said startled.

'What!' The other's exclaimed looking between us. I nodded kneeling beside her.

'Yeah, how have you been?' I asked smiling at her. She frowned.

'Mummy said that you've been naughty and ran away from Uncle Karl. She's always saying nasty things about you but I don't believe it.' Cassidy informed me sounding far to old for her age.

'Really, well I'm glad. Your mum isn't particularly fond of me at the moment but I'm happy so to bad for her.' I noted laughing. Cassidy nodded. As she did her dress shifted revealing a deep scar on her shoulder. I frowned as my eyes caught it. Oh no, not her too.

'Cassidy, if you went to see your mum in Tamachi then who are you staying with?' I asked praying I was wrong with my suspicion.

'Uncle Karl.' She answered simply. I barely winced at the explosion from the others staring at my cousin in shock.

'Oh no…' I whispered weakly leaning back against Ken who'd moved ready for it. Ken looked at the small girl frowning.

'How long and has he hurt you?' Ken asked making his voice soft and reassuring. Like he did when I told Ryo my story, I remembered surprised the memory didn't hurt.

'Two years, and yes.' She admitted biting lip. 'Oh, he told me not to say. I'm going to be in so much trouble.' She realised her voice going smaller. I gulped and picked her up in a hug.

'No your not, Sakura's here to save the day.' I told her wondering if she'd remember the superhero game we'd played a few times before I ran away. She giggled slightly obviously remembering and nodded.

'Future girl always wins.' She cheered saying the old tag phrase she'd used. I laughed amused. I must have had some of my powers back then to come up with that name.

'Yes she does. We're going to lock my dad up so he can't hurt anyone ever again.' I assured her smiling. She clapped and laughed but then she frowned.

'Mummy's not much better.' She admitted sadly. I tightened my hold on my cousin unconsciously.

'Don't worry, we'll stop them both.' I said surely. I turned to the others. 'I'm ready to face him. Let's go get Mira, Diana and Mr Ichijouji. I want them here too. I'm going to file a report of child abuse towards both of us. I've got all the evidence I need waiting…' I told them taking a breath.

'We're with you.' Tai said stepping forward.

'That's right, every step of the way.' Davis agreed. I smiled and nodded before turning to Cassidy.

'Don't worry, with my friends helping us we can't lose!' I assured her. She nodded grinning.

'I believe you.' She said hugging me tightly. I'm glad one of us does, I thought grimly. Truth was I was far from ready, but I had no choice. I wouldn't be ready if I didn't force myself and this was as good as chance as ever. Ken and Cody both came over but Cody surprised me by offering a hand to Cassidy.

'I told you Cassy, if you need a friend I'm there.' He reminded her smiling. She was startled but nodded and jumped down landing and taking his hand. She moved forward and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

'Thank you, my friend.' She said softly. Cody was bright red but he looked rather pleased and firmly ignored the awes from the rest of us causing me to chuckle.

'Even Cody? Man that's embarrassing.' Tai muttered laughing.

'Yeah, even Izzy and me have girls.' Joe announced with a wicked grin. Tai spluttered as everyone, kids included, laughed at him.

'Don't worry Tai, I'm sure someone will put up with you!' Kari teased mercilessly. Tai groaned as the chatter continued. I soaked up the happy moment knowing things were going to go down hill, fast.

* * *

**Will Sakura manage to defeat her Dad? What secrets will the Court Case reveal? Find out on the next TPOK!**


	30. Episode 30: The Hida's Hurtful History

**Here we are, the court case. I know a lot of people have been looking forward to seeing Sakura's Father get what's coming to him but you have no idea how much he's going to get it! I'd seriously doubt if anyone had any clue of the twist coming in this chapter but feel free to correct me lol. Thanks for everyone who's voted on my poll as well. Enjoy chapter 30.**

* * *

My heart was hammering as I sat uneasily on the sofa in the Hida's living room. I was dressed for the court with a smart red top and black skirt ensemble with flats that were suitable for running encase I needed to bolt. Mrs Hida was just finishing discussing with Cody brushing his hair. I reached up to adjust the red hair clip I wore but Ken caught my hands easily. 'Hey, easy angel.' He said softly. I nodded trying to stop myself shaking but failing miserably.

'Oh Ken, I'm terrified.' I admitted quietly so Cassidy wouldn't hear. She'd been welcomed easily into the Hida home and Mira had got her a nice dress to wear to the courts. I could see that she was nervous enough about seeing her mum without knowing I was anxious.

'Of course you are. I'd be more concerned if you weren't. This isn't going to be easy but you can do it. We all believe in you and you've never steered us wrong yet.' Ken told me calmly moving so he lowered my hands onto my lap and he sat next to me still holding my hands. He barely left my side though out the preparations as he tried to provide as much comfort as he could.

'Yeah, still. This is going to be major news isn't it.' I noted wincing. I could of stopped the press from appearing but as a presenter myself I didn't believe that was fair to them and I was fully capable of handling the added pressure. Cassidy wouldn't need to worry, as it would be focused on me and she had the protection of her young age.

'Yes, it's probably going to be the case of the year.' He agreed not bothering to tell a lie that we'd both see though in a heartbeat. That was one of the things I loved about him, he knew when I needed the truth and when I needed comforting lies.

'Hold me.' I begged quietly. He nodded and pulled me into an embrace not overly concerned about his suit. I gulped and held him tightly seeking all the comfort he could give.

'Well, it's time.' Mira said coming into the room. I tensed but let Ken guide me to the limo we were taking. Ken said that showing off would be appropriate as it would make people believe that Mira was more suited as a carer and gain favour for us otherwise I'd never of agreed. I didn't move far away from Ken seeking his reassurance that it would be okay. I needed it, I needed him more that ever.

* * *

They were ready for battle, I noted taking in the Digidestined. I was stunned by the appearance of Mimi only to be told she'd taken the first flight available to be here for this. I was truly grateful for her going to the trouble. Davis came up instantly leading the others as they made a protective huddle with me in the centre. I could here the mutters as people took in the famous members of the group with a kind of shock. I heard a fury of activity and watched as a plain average car pulled up. My Aunt Meredith strode out haughtily barely glancing at us but she couldn't hide her surprise at my gathering. I saw her purse her lips, obviously remembering with distaste her comment about me ruining my life back in the graveyard. I lent closer to Ken as my father stepped out. Karl Tenshi was an average looking man. You wouldn't look twice at him on the street and he could work anywhere from a bank to a garage without any questions being raised about his look. The only give away as to his character was the menacing look he shot my way. I gulped as he marched over brushing away the security that was keeping the cameras off him. The others moved as one shielding me easily. He paused and glowered at them.

'Let me talk to that lying trash of a daughter now!' He shouted loudly. Several eyes widened and every reporter had their cameras taping the action in full detail. I looked at them only for their determined eyes to meet mine. I knew that they would be more than willing for their tapes to enter the evidence. Despite the competition for the best stories we looked out for our own.

'How dare you talk to our friend like that! I've known her since she was three and I doubt she was lying about her scars then.' Davis hissed furiously. I knew that he'd probably have punched my father but it was far to public for such actions. I heard Mira and Diana gasp and realised they hadn't known just how long the abuse had been going on for. My dad ignored him trying to look at me but unable to move around the others.

'Fine, you better come to your senses and call this off or else you and your friends are going to get hurt.' He hissed. I felt my anger rise to a boil as he threaten my friends and family. Enough! This time I'd show him! I wasn't weak Sakura Tenshi anymore. I was Sakura, holder of the Crest of Possibility and the most experienced Digidestined here when it came to the Digital World. I'd battled against Devimon, Myotismon, the Dark Masters, Apocalymon and Millenniummon. Was I really going to be scared by a mere human?

'I have come to my senses, and I'm sure my colleagues would agree and be more that willing to provide last minute evidence with their tapes, any particular preference for the TV station?' I retorted taking a risk. This could just anger him and make him hurt someone but I doubted he'd take such a chance right now. His eyes widened as he looked to the smile journalists who were nodding. He sulked into the courthouse before he could make his position worse obviously knowing he was going to lose, badly. I let out a sigh and Ken grasped my waist moving closer.

'Let's go.' Ken muttered looking at the others. They nodded and we marched in trusting in our solidity as a group to see us though. I smirked as I saw Cassidy was shadowing Cody who was holding her hand easily. Cute, I thought to myself but not going to embarrass the pair by actually saying it.

* * *

'All rise.' We stood up as the judge entered the courtroom. The Digidestined filled the seats behind me that were for family and friends of the accuser, Cassidy and me. My father was on the opposite side of the room with Meredith and his lawyer, who really looked like he wanted to be anywhere else. 'Please be seated.' The judge said sitting down. We resumed our chairs making a lot of scrapping in the room.

'State the case.' The judge said for the benefit of the jury more than anything. An official stood up and picked up a long list that made me frown. Where had all the accusations come from? 'Your honour the primary hearing is for the alleged abuse towards Sakura and Cassidy Tenshi by both defendants. However in the interest of costs the state wishes to add in several other crimes that have been mysteriously dropped over the years towards Mr Tenshi.' He stated looking up. That explained that, I thought glancing at Ken. He wasn't pleased by the development knowing it would only add stress but nodded in reassurance so I turned back to the front.

'We have limited time, please state the main crimes and the Jury can look over the list while conferring.' The judge ordered.

'Yes your honour. The most significant crime is actually particularly related to the child abuse case.' There were several gasps from the room. I was just confused. How could it be related? 'You see Miss Sakura Tenshi has been under the guardianship of Mrs Mira Hida who's husband is the late Hiroki Hida, a police officer murdered while protecting an important political figure. You may well remember the case and how the only informant suddenly went silent. Well the informant is now willing to reveal, while remaining anonymous, that it was Karl Tenshi that pulled the trigger killing Hiroki Hida. The evidence was already acknowledged as valid in the previous hearing but the witness was silenced by threats from Mr Tenshi before the conviction could occur making the prosecutors wish to wait and work on the informant.' I spun round to see Cody and Mira were white as sheets looking at my dad like he was something they couldn't comprehend. The other Digidestined looked like it hadn't sunk in yet. I didn't blame them; I was having trouble myself. Of all the families to take me in it would be the one he nearly destroyed. Suddenly Mira rose. The entire court was silent as we watched her.

'Your honour, I am Mira Hida and I would like to address the court on this matter.' Mira's voice was strong and the judge nodded. She strode to the front and looked at the crowd. 'I lost my husband several years ago when he was killed in the line of duty. He left me with a son and his aging father to care for, which I have done to the best of my ability. My father in law stayed on running his dojo rather than retiring and helped me take care of Cody by looking after him when I worked. Then Cody moved up to middle school and started spending large amounts of time with the computer club there. I was starting to be concerned about just how much time he was devoting to a subject he never seemed to show much interest in when I met someone special. Sakura Tenshi. She didn't attend the school, though I didn't know that at the time, but she was welcome in the computer club due to her friendship with the members. Talking to her when she walked Cody home made me realise that it wasn't the computers he was there for. He'd made good friends and was enjoying their company. Yet I was suspicious, Sakura ate very little when invited to dinner and was hesitant with her actions. Thanks to my husband I knew the signs of child abuse when I saw them. Sure enough my suspicions were proven and so I let Sakura into my home. She became the daughter I never got and the sibling Cody needed. I wanted her to press charges against her, father, but I never even mentioned it wanting her to be comfortable in my home. Now she has come forward and I find she's given me the chance that I lost so many years ago, a chance to see my husband's killer put behind bars. I can only say thank you, I am so glad you are my daughter.' She smiled at me and walked over giving me a warm hug before going to join her son. Cody had come out of his shell shock to listen and nodded giving me a smile and mouthing thank you. I smiled at them, maybe this was fated. All I knew was that I was glad I could help them find this bit of peace. It was a small way of paying them back for giving me mine.

* * *

The rest of the trial was fairly easy and it was a unanimous decision to place both Meredith and Karl behind bars. Meredith would be out in a couple of decades but Karl had so many life sentences a vampire would die before they were completed. The court had taken a turn of events no one expected and this was sure to be the main news for at least a month. Everyone would have something to say about the trial, most of it negative for my father. 'Nothing's simple with you is it?' Ken noted as he sat on my bed holding Wormmon. I was looking though my wardrobe for my nightgown, it was to hot for my usual full-length pyjamas. I chuckled as I finally found the silk nightgown. It was full length and had no sleeves, only two satin straps with some eyelet lace round the collar and hem.

'I guess not.' I agreed as I stepped out across the hall to the bathroom. I changed quickly knowing people would want to use it and returned to my room. Ken's eyes widened as he took in my unusual sleeping attire.

'Are you trying to kill me?' He demanded his voice low. I shook my head smiling.

'No, it's just hot.' I explained fanning myself dramatically.

'The weather's not the only thing.' He muttered. I smirked and he blushed realising I'd heard. I went onto my bed and laid down on top my head resting on Ken's chest. He sighed contently and put his arm round my shoulders moving me closer. I let my hand grab his waist holding him tightly. 'Um, definitely nice.' He said kissing my head lightly. I smiled turning my eyes to the sleeping Wormmon and Lalamon who were resting at the bottom of the bed on a pillow. I looked up when I heard a knock on the door and Cody entered.

'Sakura, oh…I'll leave.' Cody said turning. For a smart kid he had his moments of stupidity. He needed comfort after today; I'd been expecting him to come actually.

'Cody, come here.' I said rolling my eyes. He blushed but came onto the bed slipping beside me. I looked to the door narrowing my eyes. 'Cassidy you too.' I instructed my cousin who was now living with the Hida's. Ken and Cody frowned surprised as she rushed over and climbed onto the bed joining us in the heap. They always forgot that I had lived in the Digital World for a while, which did allow you to improve some skills. Upaamon snuck up and joined Lalamon and Wormmon in the group of Digimon. Ken and I exchanged small smiles before chuckling as we settled down to sleep. Mira was quite startled the next morning when she found us all curled up together like a family but ended up just laughing about it and taking a picture, as Ken found out later from his mum.

* * *

**Like I said, major twist! Hope you all enjoyed.**

**Can Ken and Sakura get a moment's peace? And what has Arukenimon been up to while this was happening? Find out, on the next The Possibility of Kindness!  
**


	31. Epsiode 31: Ultimate Trick & AntiHero

**Sorry for any confusion, I uploaded the wrong chapter first. Anyway, here's the next chapter so enjoy. Thank you to all those who have reviewed and voted on my poll.**

* * *

'Fire Rockets.' We watched as the attack hit the spire dead on tearing it to the ground in an explosion.

'Way to go!' Davis cheered punching the air. I sat next to Ken on a rock as the Digimon worked knocking down the control spires. Kieremon and Stingmon were using the opportunity to get back in sync with each other and practising their new tag team moves.

'Double Star!' Shurimon said launching his stars at the spires with ease. Another fell down creating a small dust cloud.

'Awesome.' Yolei told her partner grinning.

'Digmon nice job!' Cody said after the drilling Digimon's attack.

'Star Shower!' Pegasusmon said launching his attack as he flew up in the air.

'That a boy!' TK cheered clenching his fist with a grin.

'Rosetta Stone!' Nefertimon launched her stones destroying another control spire.

'Say cheese, please.' Kari called snapping a photo expertly.

'Violent vines!' Kieremon yelled using her vines to pull the spire down towards Stingmon who hovered waiting.

'Spiking strike!' Stingmon said launching up at the spire and hitting it dead centre with his blade making it dissolve into data.

'Perfect team!' I said grinning at Ken happily.

'I can't believe it, we're actually making progress.' Ken noted looking at the large number of trashed spires littering the area with a smile.

'That's a hundred and forty seven so far today! I think we could all use a break!' Davis called to us. Best idea yet, I thought glancing at the Digimon.

'Let's eat.' Veemon said after de-digivolving.

'Yeah.' Davis agreed easily. I wasn't surprised that he'd worked up an appetite. I had too.

'Sakura, Ken, shall we go grab a bite to eat?' Cody asked coming over and smiling at us. We exchanged looks.

'Sure, what do you want?' I asked as Ken opened the bag of snacks Mira had given us for the day. She said that she would look after Cassidy while we were in the Digital World so we didn't have to worry there.

'I'm not particularly bothered. There's nothing I really dislike there.' Cody told us sitting on a rock nearby. Ken threw Cody a pack of crisps, which he caught easily. 'Nice throw.' Cody noted tearing open the packet easily.

'Not a bad catch either.' Ken told him grinning. I rolled my eyes as I swiped a bag of mini cookies from the collection being ever so casual about it. Ken shot me an amused look as I innocently munched them. 'Back to that are we?' Ken asked chucking. I stuck my tongue out at him continuing to enjoy my food.

'Huh?' Cody said questioningly looking between us. Ken smiled and turned to him.

'Sakura always used to swipe my snacks when we were growing up, and then give me hers. I never really got why.' He admitted shaking his head.

'It's fun, that and things taste better when there stolen or given.' I shrugged laughing.

'It's childish, and cute.' Ken scolded mockingly tapping my nose lightly. I grinned and moved so I was sat closer only for him to take a cookie out of my bag.

'Hey!' I protested shocked. He popped it into his mouth easily.

'Hm, your right, things do taste better stolen.' He said giving me a sideways look of laughter.

'I just realised, you guys haven't be alone since before the trial.' Cody spoke up suddenly. We exchanged surprised looks realising he was right.

'That's true, what of it?' Ken asked suspiciously. Cody grinned mischievously. This was either going to be really good or a new kind of terrible, I thought alarmed.

'How about we play a trick on the others, one that will leave you guys with sometime alone. You know if you actually say it they'll hassle you.' Cody pointed out reasonably. Ken looked at me thoughtfully before grinning.

'What's the plan?' He asked turning back to Cody. Cody gestured for us to move closer as he started to tell us the plan. By the time he was through the grins on our faces would have alarmed even Myotismon. This was going to be good.

* * *

'Yolei, have you seen Davis?' I asked coming up. I knew that TK and Kari had left already, which was just as well as they were far to sensible for this plan to work on. The purple haired girl turned to me surprised.

'Ah, I think he's still in his tree.' She told me pointing to the tree she was talking about.

'Can you get him? Something's come up.' I said making sure I sound appropriately concerned. She nodded and ran up to the tree.

'Davis, Sakura says something's wrong!' She yelled. I heard a crash and winced as Davis fell out the tree landing on his back. He shot up and ran over to me.

'What kind of problem?' He asked taking heavy breaths as Yolei rushed after him.

'Not fall out of a tree kind.' I pointed out laughing. He gave me a look but smiled relieved.

'You never know with you.' He retorted easily. I nodded allowing his point.

'It's Cody and Ken. They had a fight and now I can't get them to talk to each other.' I admitted frowning. Davis and Yolei exchanged surprised looks.

'Eh! A fight?' Davis repeated confused. I nodded pointing over to where Ken and Cody were sat facing away from each other, acting but the others didn't know that.

'Yeah, it wasn't about anything serious but now they're being stubborn about it.' I explained continuing the trick. Yolei frowned.

'Well, they can't go on with this much longer.' She said hopefully looking at us.

'I don't know, they can both hold a grudge.' Davis pointed out concerned.

'Well what can we do?' I asked pleadingly giving them the most pathetic, 'I need help' look I was capable off. They looked at each and frowned thinking.

'Actually, I have a plan.' Yolei admitted after a minute. I watched her whisper it to Davis wondering just what she'd come up with.

'It's worth a shot.' Davis noted before walking over to where Cody and Ken were. 'Hey, Ken, Cody, I need a hand!' He yelled to them.

'Huh?' Was their response, as they turned to face him while the rest of us waited behind the rock we'd been using as cover to watch them.

'See that Control Spire over there?' Davis asked pointing to the one behind them. They both continued to look at him curiously. I gave Yolei a look but she just grinned so I continued to watch their plan, which was actually part of our plan, continue. 'It's right behind you.' He added causing them to turn to look at it. 'It seems that Flamedramon wasn't strong enough to knock that one down.' Wow, Davis was forgoing his pride for his friends. Not that it was that much of a surprise; it was just weird to see it in action.

'Are you nuts? I could do that blindfolded!' Veemon yelled furiously moving to correct Davis. Yolei moved swiftly and grabbed the Digimon before he could ruin things.

'Quiet it's a plan to get Cody and Ken to work together.' Yolei told him quietly.

'Oh, never mind!' Veemon called trying to fix his blunder. Ken gave Davis a, 'what are you up to look' obviously knowing that Flamedramon could easily take down the spire. Cody had the same expression; it was kind of funny actually. They had a lot in common, more than most of the group.

'It's really kind of strange.' Davis said desperately reading their looks and trying to convince them that it wasn't some kind of plot.

'Yeah, go figure you know.' Veemon said coming out to back up his partner casually. They laughed sheepishly but it was clearly their 'oh this isn't going well' laugh. Despite the lack of realistic conviction behind Davis lie Cody and Ken got into position with their partners ready to take it down. That was a surprise bonus to the plan, one less control spire. Stingmon and Digmon charged to attack taking it down with ease to no ones surprise, they de-Digivolved and grinned at each other.

'Yay, we did it!' They said laughing and hugging each other just like old friends. They didn't need to act like they were fighting after all. Veemon and Hawkmon clapped not very impressed by the display, which was rather over kill for a mere control spire.

'Wormmon and Armadillomon seem to be getting along just fine.' Davis noted walking forward with Yolei to join Ken and Cody. I stayed back knowing I'd be unable to keep a straight face. I was having a hard time not cracking up now.

'Yeah now if only Cody and Ken would act the same way.' Yolei added as they neared them. They looked at the two silent boys with curious expressions. Then Davis got his irritated look on.

'Uh, that's enough! You two just worked together to destroy a control spire, why don't you shake hands and be friends?' Davis asked annoyed.

'Davis!' Cody shouted his voice harsh and clearly unimpressed.

'What?' Davis asked confused.

'I think Flamedramon could have destroyed that Control Spire.' Cody accused.

'I agree with Cody.' Ken added clearly not impressed either. Neither of them were the type to enjoy wasting their energy like that. Another bonus, Davis and Yolei got a lesson on power conservation. The new Digidestined hadn't had the same rationing problem the rest of us had faced so they didn't know just how important it was.

'Well now that you mention it…' Davis started obviously planning to come clean.

'Davis, please don't make us waste our energy like that again.' Cody warned him his fists clenched. For such a patient guy he had a short temper when it came to certain things like being wasteful.

'Cody you're so stubborn!' Yolei yelled moving closer. Yolei on the other hand wouldn't know restraint if it hit her wearing a tutu and Davis goggles.

'Yolei, stop you're not helping!' Davis said moving to grab her before she could hit something, or someone.

'It seems not every team member wants us around Wormmon, let's go.' Ken said sounding depressed. It made me want to run to him even though he was acting. Cody shot me a look clearly unhappy but I smiled reassuring him that Ken didn't mean what he said. Sure enough when we looked to Ken he winked at us, as Yolei and Davis were busy fighting.

'But wait, Ken.' Davis and Yolei said together as Wormmon went after him noticing his retreat.

'Wormmon! Where yah going?' Armadillomon added his calls urgently.

'Urh…you!' Yolei yelled furious. Cody turned and came up to me easily a frown on his face.

'I hated that, every moment. I don't like fighting.' He whispered. I put a hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

'Look at it as practise, sometimes you have to fight.' I suggested softly so the others didn't here.

'Cody!' Armadillomon added running up to his partner.

I looked over at Cody as he sat on top of the rock. I got the feeling he was really upset about fighting with Ken even if it was only pretend. I also thought he was thinking about what I said. '…And that's the whole story. He's been up there ever since.' Davis finished filling Kari and TK in as they had returned from their drink run only to find us one short and one brooding, with the wrong people filling in the spots.

'We're gone ten minutes and you cause a mutiny?' TK asked in disbelief looking at our leader surprised. Kari was looking at Cody with a concerned glance. She was probably thinking of how she'd hate to fight her brother.

'Both of them are so stubborn. Neither one of them is willing to talk to the other.' Yolei added her piece in with frustration.

'I feel sorry for Cody, I'm sure he feels terrible. I mean you know he looks up to Ken.' Kari noted sadly. They all sighed in unison looking down before taking long drinks. Then Davis looked over at Cody.

'You know what, I was thinking. Maybe I should talk to both of them about acting their own age?' Davis suggested. I didn't blame the others for chocking as they tried to hold back laughs. 'I think I can straighten them out.' The others took big gasps of air as they covered their laughter with chocking noises. 'All right, what exactly is so funny?' Davis demanded as the others failed to hide their laughter. Suddenly we all turned hearing the sound of an Engine roaring in the distance and getting closer quickly.

'Ah look, are you guys mad?' Davis hadn't noticed it as we saw a jeep move over and spin to a stop. 'You don't have to give me the silent treatment. I mean come on.' He said pleadingly.

'Davis, take a look behind you.' TK explained not removing his glare from the car. Davis turned and made a shocked sound. We watched as Arukenimon stood up in the jeep with Mummymon behind her.

'Shouldn't you boys and girls be home with your Mummies and Daddies?' Arukenimon asked mockingly.

'None of your business.' Davis yelled back shifting to glare at the pair.

'All right, what do you want?' TK added firmly.

'I thought you kids might enjoy playing with a little Digimon I put together.' Arukenimon explained in a pleasant tone that none of us brought.

'When will you learn? Every time you try to fight us you end up losing.' Yolei reminded her easily.

'Not this time.' Arukenimon said surely turning to face us more fully. 'Spirit Needle!' She said letting her hair fly. Cody stepped back alarmed as the ground began to rumble because she used so many control spires. I couldn't count them all but there had to be nearly a hundred. We all gasped as we watched the area continue to shake while Arukenimon and Mummymon ran for a safer spot. 'Have a good time. Play nice!' Arukenimon called back a parting shot as the control spires started to rise up and form a new Digimon.

'Davis!' Veemon said stepping forward.

'Right.' Davis agreed getting his Digivice out. Veemon Digivolved swiftly to Ex-Veemon. The rest of the Digimon Digivolved as well, though Kari and TK went armour for some reason, and we stood waiting for our enemy. 'Let's do it!' Davis said trying to motivate the team, not that it was needed. Him and Yolei led the charge the other Digimon with them.

'Now that's funny. They think they have a chance.' Arukenimon laughed as they continued to run away. 'This is fun, nothing quite relaxes me like scaring kids.'

'Come on guys, hurry!' Davis ordered as they ran towards the forming Digimon.

'I've got a bad feeling about this. TK and Kari are to far ahead.' Cody noted alarmed looking at the two airborne Digidestined with dismay.

'TK, what's that?' Kari asked frightened as a shadow started to form. TK didn't answer as he was knocked back along with Kari and had to hold on for dear life to his partner.

'Kari!' Davis yelled.

'TK!' Yolei added concerned. Both of them had hard landings that would leave bruises but otherwise they should be okay. I watched as the figure started to form into a Digimon and felt my eyes widen at the familiar shape.

'I know who that is.' Pegasusmon said weakly.

'It's, it's BlackWarGreymon.' Nefertimon added in just as bad shape. No way, Skullgreymon was bad but this…I gulped and turned to Lalamon.

'Warp Digivolve.' I said urgently. She nodded but frowned.

'I, I can't.' She admitted. I gasped my eyes wide. No, not now! I heard BlackWarGreymon give a terrifying yell as he awoke fully and I fell to my knees shaking to badly to stand. This was bad, oh whom was I kidding? This was so far past bad.

'BlackWarGreymon. It can't be' TK said faintly but loud enough for us to here him.

'It is, but I don't know how it's possible.' Kari said before also collapsing.

'What should we do Ankymon.' Ex-Veemon asked urgently.

'I say protecting the kids is high on the list.' Ankymon answered instantly.

'I agree whole heartedly.' Aquilamon added before they all started charging forward.

'Sakura, run, find Ken.' Lalamon told me. I nodded and stood up.

'I'm going for help, be careful.' I yelled to them.

'Go!' They cried back not turning to look as I took off at a swift pace. I could hear the sounds of the battle starting behind me but didn't bother to pay any attention to it as I raced into the forest leaping over logs and ducking under branches at a pace sure to trip most people up. Ken…damn it why did this have to happen now?

* * *

'Sakura?' Ken asked startled dropping down from the overhang outside a cave we knew. I fell forward panting grabbing a tree to steady myself. Ken ran over as Stingmon flew to land. They must have been destroying some control spires while they waited, I realised. Well hopefully they hadn't used too much energy.

'BlackWarGreymon…attacking others…need help.' I gasped as he grabbed me. Ken's eyes widened.

'Oh my…is Rosemon handling it?' He demanded as he helped me into Stingmon's arms and climbed on himself ready to fly over to the battle.

'Lalamon, can't Digivolve.' I admitted clutching the stitch in my side as I took deep breaths. The run had really taken it out of my weaker than average body but speed was of the essence here.

'She what?' Ken repeated alarmed. I just nodded closing my eyes and focusing more on my breathing, trying to stop the fire in my lungs. Ken pulled my head gently onto his lap as we flew at breakneck speed to the others. 'Sakura, you rest for now. You've earned it.' Ken told me softly reaching to stroke my hair soothingly. I nodded still conserving my breath and leaned into his touch. I let myself drift off knowing that Ken would wake me when we neared the battle, if just to keep me safe.

* * *

'It's Ken and Sakura!' Kari said as we flew over her head towards BlackWarGreymon. The others were doing there best but they were barely annoying the mega level Digimon.

'Let's keep fighting. I'm sure Stingmon will show up soon.' Ankymon encouraged tackling the mega.

'Right.' Ex-Veemon agreed, pushing himself back up out of shear willpower.

'BlackWarGreymon it's time! Finish them off once and for all.' Arukenimon ordered suddenly. My eyes widened and Ken tightened his grip protectively. It didn't look like BlackWarGreymon was listening though, which was odd.

'Arukenimon is your master. You must do what she tells you.' Mummymon told the mega bravely as it continued to toss the champions around like rag dolls.

'Davis, we're here.' I said waving as Ken and me dropped down to join them, me in Ken's hold as he landed neatly still holding me.

'All right!' Davis cheered as he came up to us with Cody and Yolei right behind him.

'Let's get to work.' Ken said nodding. There was the usual light show and in a few seconds Paildramon stood proudly ready to fight. As he charged towards BlackWarGreymon Ken laid me down on the grass and knelt next to me ready to pull me out of the way.

'BlackWarGreymon I've seen this mutant Digimon before. I want you to show him who's the most powerful Digimon in the entire Digital World.' Arukenimon instructed eagerly. BlackWarGreymon moved forward to attack as Paildramon readied himself.

'This is going to get ugly.' He said pulling out his swords. The two hit with a deafening thud and were knocked back.

'Wow, talk about meeting head to head. We're going to need an aspirin the size of a control spire after this fight.' Paildramon noted after gaining his bearings. 'Desperado Blaster!' Paildramon said charging the attack and firing at BlackWarGreymon. It hit dead on but BlackWarGreymon wasn't damaged at all, which was more than could be said for the ground around him.

'Uh-oh.' Paildramon said as BlackWarGreymon started to laugh. Ken guided my head against his chest so I couldn't watch, which was his intention I'm sure.

'Look, there's not even a scratch on him.' Yolei noted shocked.

'Impossible.' Ken said not believing it. He still held my head so I couldn't see but I just clutched his shirt grateful for the gesture.

'Paildramon was our only chance. Now what do we do?' Davis admitted sounding frightened.

'Guys, I don't think we should stay here.' I spoke up hesitantly. I wouldn't be able to run with them I knew that. I hadn't recovered and I would just slow them down. I felt their glances and then their shadows as they made a barrier between us.

'Let's get out of here!' Kari yelled panicked. I managed to sneak a glance and saw why. She recognised the movements that came before his ultimate attack.

'Oh no.' I muttered in dismay even as Ken pulled me up into a firmer hold moving to try and dodge. We were blown back as the explosion blasted the area getting scattered. Ken managed to keep hold of my hand but he was still pretty far away and barely holding it. I made a feeble effort to squeeze it as I lost consciousness, fading into the sweet darkness of oblivion.

* * *

**Can the Digidestined stop BlackWarGreymon? What are Arukenimon's plans? Find out on the next The Possibility of Kindness.**


	32. Episode 32: Dark Ocean's Dating Service

**Okay so this took a while but it is longer than normal and I have been sick so this was the best update time I could do. Also I have been having email difficulties so if I haven't responded to your review then I apologise. Hope you enjoy the chapter and please don't forget about my poll. Thank you to all reviewers/voters and let the story begin.**

* * *

_No, no._ _That couldn't happen. No, no. I couldn't allow it to happen. No! I'd make sure it didn't happen! But how, how to change the future? I didn't have long I realised frowning as I looked at the scene before me. He was in front of me, like normal, protecting me, like always. How to stop that vision…it would need to be major. Maybe, would that work? As I watched him keep going towards that fate I knew I had no choice. I had to act and stop him now. He reached for his Digivice and began to raise it. No! I moved forward without thinking pushing Ken so he dropped his Digivice. His eyes widened as he looked at me shocked. 'Sakura!' He shouted his voice disbelieving. I turned away raising my Digivice. 'Your not the only one to open a gate.' I said as I focused on my thoughts of the dark place. My Digivice started to glow and I could see the start of the portal opening._

I gasped as sat up in the bed panting heavily. Oh, oh my…I couldn't stop myself sobbing and curling into a ball. I slid deeper under the covers holding myself tightly. 'Sakura?' I jumped at Ken's voice, slurred slightly from sleep. We'd never managed to get a full night sleep thanks to us both having nightmares. I tensed as I tried to work out whether to speak and risk him realising something was wrong but wanting him to know anyway. 'Angel, you know you can't hide it. Your crying.' Ken said softly pulling me against him and rubbing my eyes lightly brushing away the tears. I held onto him like he was a lifeline. My grip was so tight it probably hurt him but he didn't say anything just holding me next to him. God I loved him.

'I'm scared.' I admitted closing my eyes so I could feel the comfort of him next to me. He gave a sigh putting his hand on the back of my head, entangling his fingers in my hair.

'I know, I'm not surprised. Lalamon can't Digivolve for some reason, BlackWarGreymon is out to cause who knows what kind of damage and we have no either about the mysterious guy and Arukenimon's plans.' Ken noted sourly. I frowned as I caught his tone, there were heavy undercurrents of worry and alarm underneath. He was going to ask me to stay back. Maybe not now, but as soon as it became clear I would be going into danger again. 'Sakura?' He asked tilting my face up so I could see his frown in the darkness of my, well more our, bedroom at the Hida's.

'I'm not saying back.' I told him firmly deciding to get it out the way. This was sure to lead to a fight between us, not a pleasant thing. Ken sighed and nodded sadly.

'I know, but I wish you would.' He admitted smiling wanly. I frowned looking at him.

'Your not going to make me?' I asked surprised, and rather confused. He shook his head and pressed a kiss to my forehead.

'Oh believe me, if had the faintest chance of winning that argument I would but I know even if I win you'll find a way to the battles so I might as well let you come so I can protect you more.' He explained laughing slightly. I grinned and hugged him tighter.

'Thank you.' I whispered closing my eyes and resting against him.

'Go back to sleep.' He told me shifting so we were in more comfortable sleeping positions. I nodded and rested my head on his shoulder.

'Night.' I muttered yawning as I started to drift off to sleep.

'Night.' He agreed covering me with an arm easily. In the familiar spots it didn't take us long to fall back to sleep. Thankfully nothing decided to wake us up until morning so we enjoyed a short moment of peace in our rather hectic lives.

* * *

'We needed this like a hole in the head.' TK noted as we met up in the computer room of the Odaiba School. Ken was going to be late finishing today due to some event at his school so we were having a quick pre meeting to pass the time. Cassidy was meeting the Digimon in the corner of the room as we'd decided it was only fair for her to be filled in all things considered.

'I think that's exactly BlackWarGreymon's plan.' Davis pointed out a little too accurately for comfort. He was probably right, I thought looking at the clock. BlackWarGreymon probably did want us out of the way even if he wasn't listening to the spider and the mummy.

'If he even looks at Kari the wrong way I'll put a hole in his head. I don't care if he is a mega' Gatomon shouted bravely.

'Very courageous but crazy. Even if you could Digivolve to ultimate, which let me remind you, you can't, he's too powerful.' TK told the cat Digimon firmly.

'TK's right, Rosemon was the only one with a chance.' I agreed looking at the rather downhearted Budmon sadly.

'If the rest of you could DNA Digivolve he'd be toast.' DemiVeemon boasted easily.

'Think you could have more of an attitude little guy?' Davis asked casually.

'I don't mean to be rude but he's right, we're useless.' Patamon pointed out sensibly.

'We could practise but who with?' Poromon asked curious as they all looked to Gatomon for guidance, she being the old and most experienced of the bunch.

'Yeah, who's my partner?' Upaamon spoke up in agreement. His comment caused Gatomon to frown thinking.

'Hm, good question. Your all so young and inexperienced.' Gatomon noted casually. Personally I felt that was a bit harsh, the younger ones were coming along well and Veemon had as much experience as Patamon from his adventure with Ryo, Ken and me.

'But we'll learn quick.' Poromon countered surely.

'You'll have too.' That was Patamon's only response to the pink fluff ball's comment.

'I can't believe BlackWarGreymon dissed Arukenimon like that, not that I blame him.' Yolei noted frowning.

'Actually we'd be better off if he hadn't.' I pointed out causing them to turn and look at me.

'What do you mean?' TK asked confused.

'Think about it; now we have a rampaging super evil Digimon on top of everything else.' I explained causing them to frown and groan.

'She's right, while I hate the thought of Arukenimon actually controlling him having to deal with both of them is seriously problematic.' Cody agreed earning some nods from the group.

'Actually I think that your looking at it wrong.' Davis said.

'Huh?' We asked looking at our leader.

'Well, Arukenimon's not going to let something that strong go so easily. She'll be focused on trying to gain control over BlackWarGreymon rather than attacking the Digital World, at least for a while.' He explained calmly. Everyone just started at him in shock. 'What? Are my goggles falling down or something?' He asked us confused.

'That was a really good point, I'm proud of you Davis.' TK said clapping him on the back.

'Yeah, well, thanks TC.' You could tell that Davis getting the name wrong was done in good humour as he smiled so no one mentioned it.

'I feel sorry for him.' Everyone turned to Kari in surprise. She was looking out the window and didn't seem to be really noticing us. 'He must be so confused and lonely. She created him to be a fighting machine. That just seems really sad to me.' Kari explained still looking out the window. TK looked he wanted to go over to her but something held him back.

'I must be going crazy, it sounds like your worrying over a cold blooded monster.' Yolei noted contemptibly.

'Not really, I just care about him.' Kari countered turning to face us finally.

'He might not be all bad, but he still needs to be stopped.' Davis pointed out looking at Yolei. 'Of course that's the difference between you two. Kari's more caring.' He added. Yolei turned to glower at him.

'Oh so I'm not caring?' She demanded angrily.

'I didn't mean it like that. What I meant was Kari never likes to hurt people in anyway. You don't mind as much if you believe something to be true.' Davis defended himself obviously making an effort to be honest. Yolei just huffed and turned away.

'Ken should be on his way, let's head to the meeting point.' I said hopping down of the table I was sat on. Hopefully that would prevent this argument from getting worse.

'Right, next stop the digital world.' Davis agreed opening the portal.

* * *

'So then the guy says, 'knock, knock'.' Veemon said as we walked though the digital forest. It was getting late but the adrenaline of looking out for trouble was keeping us going. I stumbled slightly in the dark but Ken reached out and caught me.

'Careful.' He told me as Davis scolded Veemon for another yet knock, knock joke.

'This is weird.' Gatomon said suddenly looking around. We all stopped and turned to her.

'What is it Gatomon?' Kari asked frowning at her partner.

'This is it! I thought it looked familiar! It's where I lost my tail ring!' Gatomon shouted urgently.

'Really, are you sure?' Kari demanded as we closed in on Gatomon.

'Positively!' She confirmed. 'It was awful. Ken wasn't so sweet back then and even good Digimon like Unimon were forced to do his dirty work. I couldn't look for my ring back then but if I had it now I'd be one tough Digi-kitty'

'Thanks for the reminder.' Ken said dryly. Gatomon shrugged as she looked to the others.

'Well that's it then! We just have to go find it whatever it is!' Davis noted cheerfully.

'You're the greatest.' Kari said.

'He has his moments.' Yolei agreed nodding.

'There's that difference again.' Davis pointed out.

'Huh?' They said together.

'Gatomon, I'd be honoured to help you search for your tail ring. This is my fault so it only seems fair.' Ken noted smiling at the cat Digimon.

'What you do I do. Let's get started.' I said firmly earning a nod from him.

'Now your talking, thanks a lot.' Gatomon said as the others added their agreement to the search.

'Let's get going, Yolei you…' Davis started to say something but Kari going past him cut him off.

'I think the clearing we past is the best bet, Yolei. What do you think? Should we start there?' She asked the purple haired girl as they went off. Davis looked like he'd been kicked in the face.

'Back to usual, huh buddy?' Veemon noted matter-of-factly as Davis groaned.

* * *

'This place just doesn't feel right, let's go home Ken.' Wormmon suggested as we walked though the forest. I was staying as close to Ken as I could creped out by the strange mist and dark shadows that were about. Ken didn't reply looking round the area with an alert eye. 'Ken, what's wrong?' Wormmon asked confused.

'I'm not sure.' Ken admitted looking around. Suddenly he gasped looking at something in the distance. Then he clutched his head and started screaming.

'KEN!' I yelled grabbing his arms before he hurt himself.

'Oh no, Ken! Help! Wormmon shouted hoping someone would here him.

'Ken, Ken I'm here. Please snap out of it, please!' I begged as he fell to his knees shaking.

'Dark Ocean, Digivice.' He mumbled reaching out blindly for me. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it comfortingly.

'Dark Ocean?' I asked hoping to get some clue as to how to help him.

'Oh Ken!' Wormmon said rubbing his antenna against Ken's leg to try and break him out. He just kept yelling as I held him close.

'Don't worry Ken. We're here now. It'll be okay' Kari said running up. Kari, if it was the dark ocean she'd know what to do. I watched as she knelt in front of him a concerned look on her face.

'What happened? Where you attacked? I don't see anything.' Yolei noted looking around for what the problem could be.

'The ocean.' Ken moaned weakly.

'He's finally cracked.' Yolei said alarmed.

'It was the Dark Ocean. It's horrible.' Ken said continuing his sentence not even hearing Yolei.

'Huh? The Dark Ocean? Could it be?' Kari asked obviously knowing what he was going on about.

'Kari please, you have to do something!' I begged tears falling freely. Ken, oh Ken. I tried to provide some comfort by stroking his hair like he did to me but I didn't even think he could feel it.

'Maybe it's contagious. I can't see a thing. How about you Hawkmon?' Yolei noted looking at her partner. I let out a sigh of relief as Ken's breathing slowed down to normal though he was still shaking terribly.

'It's nothing, I'm fine.' Ken said making to stand. I tightened my grip and he stopped. He could get out of it easily but he knew I wouldn't be happy if he did.

'You are not fine, the Dark Ocean is serious.' I told him calmly helping him stand up. I could tell I was right to help him as he leant on me a bit, something he would never do at full strength.

'Maybe we should play along Hawkmon.' Yolei noted. I ignored Hawkmon's reply as Ken stumbled. Kari moved to help me as we continued. I didn't even notice us go though a portal until much later.

* * *

'These trees are all beginning to look the same. Tall and really, really dark.' Kari noted as we stopped walking after a while. I looked around worriedly realising she was right.

'Do you think we've been chasing our tail this whole time?' Gatomon asked frightened.

'You mean we're going in circles? You think we're lost is that it? Forever and ever till we die?' Yolei demanded panicked. Then suddenly she grinned. 'It's Davis.' She said happily pointing.

'We're saved.' Hawkmon added also happy.

'Over here!' 'Veemon.' They called waving hugely to them.

'Excellent timing.' Hawkmon noted as we started to run up to them.

'Davis, TK.' Kari yelled following. Then Yolei ran right though Davis like he wasn't even there. Veemon did the same thing to Hawkmon not even noticing the bright red bird.

'What? I feel faint.' Hawkmon noted startled.

'I'm confused.' Yolei admitted sounding like she was at the end of her rope.

'I was sure I heard a voice over here. Do you think maybe there ghosts Veemon?' Davis asked looking straight ahead.

'Davis we're right here!' Kari said startled.

'Nah I don't believe in them.' Veemon said like Kari hadn't spoken.

'Where are you going?' Ken demanded as his DNA digivolving partner ran off like we weren't here.

'I don't like this.' I admitted grabbing Ken's arm shakily. He put his hand on my elbow for comfort but his eyes showed he was worried. We watched as Davis ran off calling for us, mainly Yolei.

'That's strange. If we can see him why can't he see us? It doesn't make any sense' Kari asked confused.

'What now?' Yolei demanded helplessly.

'I don't like the way this fog keeps getting thicker.' Ken said as we continued to walk. He hadn't let go of my hand for a while now but I was sticking so close it didn't matter. Lalamon and Wormmon were right beside us with Kari and Yolei following.

'Hey I know, let's sing a song.' Yolei suggested trying to brighten the mood. I gave her a smile but shook my head as Ken and Kari ignored her. She sighed but nodded.

'How are we going to find our way home if we don't even know where we are? It's hopeless.' Ken said. I frowned. That wasn't like Ken. He never said that kind of stuff in front of me.

'Nothing is ever hopeless Ken; you of all people should know that. There are too many people who want us back and we want to go back to much to be stuck here forever.' Kari told him smiling.

'Why won't you talk to me?' Yolei yelled suddenly clenching her fists. We turned to her surprised.

'What?' Kari asked shocked by the outburst.

'Do you guys want to be alone or something? You could just say so instead of ignoring me like this.' Yolei said coldly.

'We're not ignoring you.' Kari countered confused.

'Yes you are.' Yolei snapped marching past determinedly.

'Come back Yolei.' Kari called as she continued to get further away.

'Um, Yolei.' Ken spoke up trying to stop her. I held up a hand shaking my head. I could tell they would be fine till we regrouped so just let them go.

'Kari, Gatomon I think we've found it!' Yolei said suddenly coming to a stop at the edge of a cliff. We ran up to her shocked. She was looking over the edge of the cliff, thankfully from a safe spot staring at something below.

'My tail ring?' Gatomon asked surprised.

'Really?' Kari demanded coming up as well.

'See, right down there.' Yolei said pointing down the cliff.

'What do you think Gatomon?' Kari asked looking to her partner.

'I can't tell from here.' Gatomon admitted frowning.

'There's only one way to find out.' Yolei said starting to climb down the cliff. YOLEI!

'Oh Yolei I beg of you, don't.' Hawkmon pleaded urgently.

'You worry to much.' Yolei brushed him off easily.

'Of course he's worried, its too risky.' Kari told her.

'Let me, I've had more practise than you.' I added stepping forward only for Ken to catch my arm and shake his head. His expression told me he would go before he even thought about letting me. I gave him a halfhearted glare but he just shrugged telling me I'd lose any arguments on this.

'It's the least I could do after, ah!' She yelled as she slipped and Kari reached forward to grab her swiftly.

'I wish you wouldn't do this sort of thing.' Hawkmon noted as Yolei swung in mid air only been held up from death by Kari's grip.

'Well, at this exact moment, so do I.' Yolei admitted grinning.

'Don't worry, I've have you.' Kari told her firmly. Ken ran over to help pull Yolei but something made him pause shocked as Kari gave a yell. I stood up and moved over in time to see Kari and Yolei fall of the cliff and Ken yell clutching his head. I gasped and moved to help him, I wouldn't reach Kari and Yolei anyway. Hawkmon and Gatomon jumped after their partners with no second thoughts while Wormmon came up to Ken and me with Lalamon hovering to look for the other girls. 'Ken, please Ken, snap out of it.' I begged wrapping my arms around his waist and crying into his chest. I felt a tentative hand on my head and looked up to see Ken smiling weakly at me.

'Sorry, I'm supposed to protect you and yet I'm a mess.' He chuckled pulling me into a tighter hug. I sniffed and buried my head in his uniform's shirt.

'You dummy, I just want you to be all right.' I muttered as Ken set us down on the ground so we could sit and calm down some.

'Shush, I'm fine now. You're here.' He said softly rocking me gently in his lap. I nodded and nested my head under his chin.

'Always, whenever you need me, I made the mistake of not being there before and look where that ended up.' I pointed out. Ken froze his eyes wide.

'What…Sakura that had nothing to do with you!' Ken yelled his voice forceful as he turned me swiftly to meet my eyes fully. He had his hands on both of my shoulders and an urgent expression on his face.

'Ken, if you had someone there…if you had me…would you have become the Emperor? Honestly would you have?' I asked quietly looking at him to detect any trace of lie from him. He shook his head vigorously.

'It wouldn't have mattered, I would still have become the Emperor.' He said firmly. He didn't seem to be lying, but I didn't believe him. If I'd just been there as a friend he wouldn't have been so alone and the spore wouldn't have been able to develop so fully.

'Sakura.' Ken whispered tilting my head up. He gave me a small smile. 'Sakura you save me by existing.' He told me before kissing my lips softly, but still passionately. I moaned slightly moving closer to deepen the kiss.

'Jee, thanks for worrying guys.' We jumped and turned to see Yolei and Kari standing looking rather worse for wear at the top of the cliff. Neither of them looked particularly happy. I gulped and blushed.

'Sorry, but Ken, he just got better and I…' I let it trail realising my blush probably spoke for itself.

'Um.' Ken made a sound like he wanted to speak so we turned to him.

'Ken?' Yolei encouraged smiled.

'I'm sorry Yolei. I wasn't able to help you.' He said looking down.

'That's okay Ken, I know you were afraid and it would have been silly for you to fall down with us you were so freaked out you probably wouldn't of done any good anyway.' Yolei said smiling.

'Yolei!' I yelled clenching my fists and stepping forward. Ken grabbed me instantly putting a hand over my mouth.

'Calm.' He said. I counted to ten, mentally, and let my anger fade. Ken let me go but still kept his arm around me easily.

'Oops, I guess I did it again.' Yolei noted causing Kari to laugh. Obviously I was missing something but who cares. Suddenly Kari gasped.

'Kari what's wrong?' Gatomon demanded urgently.

'The waves, I can hear the waves.' Kari said before running off.

'Kari?' Yolei asked startled.

'Oh no.' Gatomon moaned like this was a regular and unpleasant occurrence. We took off following the Digidestined of Light as she ran deeper into the dark forest. We manged to catch up with her as we stopped at another cliff. I just hope no one climbs this one, I thought sighing.

'Don't scare me like that Kari.' Gatomon said as we joined her.

'It really is the Dark Ocean.' Ken said looking over the cliff. I looked and gasped also seeing the Dark Ocean. The grey waves and the colourless sand stretching before me with unpleasant familiarity.

'Ocean, what are you talking about, all I see is a bunch of trees.' Yolei noted confused. How could she not see the ocean?

'I see it.' I admitted taking in the view of the greyish beach before me. The Dark Spire let out its beam of darkness across the dim sands and shadowy waves. Ken put an arm out in front of me clearly on the defensive. I knew he was thinking about the last time I was here and nearly lost my crest. The memory made me move closer slightly seeking his reassuring presence.

'It is indeed an ocean of trees but I don't think that's what they mean.' Hawkmon spoke up also looking at the view.

'I almost lost Kari once before to this stupid ocean, I wish I knew what it wants with her.' Gatomon spoke up annoyed. Ken was startled as he turned to face Kari.

'Kari you've been here, seen this before? I didn't know anyone but me had ever been here till Sakura came.' He demanded confused.

'Kari sees it, now Ken and Sakura too. I don't understand why I can't see anything!' Yolei yelled irritated by the fact she had no clue as to what was going on. 'Woah.' She said suddenly her eyes widening.

'Yolei, what have you done?' Hawkmon asked as they became able to see the ocean like us. I sensed the forest vanish behind us as we fully arrived at the ocean. I moved even closer to Ken trying not to shake from fear at the negative feelings brought on by this dark place.

'Something doesn't feel right here. It's as if the world has slipped out of place.' Ken noted confused.

'I wonder if it's because the powers guarding the digital world are loosing their grip?' Yolei pondered absently.

'Huh?' Ken demanded turning to Yolei his jaw dropping. The Powers were losing their grip, I thought alarmed.

'I was just thinking about something that Izzy told us once.' Yolei explained not giving much information.

'This could be important. What powers was he talking about?' Ken asked. Of course, he didn't know about them. He'd never attended a team meeting and I never got around to explaining them to him before. Suddenly Kari fell to her knees and clutched her head like she was in pain.

'I want to go home!' She cried moaning slightly.

'You've got to fight it Kari! Don't give in. I need you.' Gatomon told her desperately.

'Don't worry Kari. We'll be home soon, remember you said so yourself.' Yolei noted soothingly as she dropped beside Kari to smile at the frightened girl. Suddenly we heard the sounds of, something hungry. We turned alarmed and saw an eye appear in the sky and look at us.

'I think big brother is watching us.' Gatomon noted frightened as a Digimon that was like a large flower with loads of roots for legs and arms that had Venus flytrap things on the ends materialised out of nowhere.

'Or at least his corsage.' Hawkmon added taking in the flower Digimon, Blossomon.

'That's Blossomon, an ultimate Digimon. Her spiral flower attack is a good excuse for weed killer and her children worse than thorns.' Ken told them remembering the Digimon from our own adventures.

'Hey!' Gatomon said suddenly looking at something behind the Digimon. 'Behind her, there's a hole in space! I can see right though it!' Gatomon told us urgently. We gasped we all saw what she meant.

'I believe that's my cue.' Hawkmon noted turning.

'About time.' Yolei agreed getting her Digivice out. 'You'll have no trouble digivolving now.'

'Are you ready?' Ken asked raising his own.

'Let me at her.' Wormmon responded.

'Sakura, you stay behind me.' Ken called glancing to make sure I was. I nodded and put a hand on his arm so he'd know if I moved. The Digimon Digivolved quickly while Lalamon stayed by my leg. I could tell she was angry that she couldn't help but what could I say?

'Is it okay?' Gatomon asked looking behind to Kari. Kari nodded but then made a frightened sound dropping her Digivice with a small clatter. She yelled clutching her head again clearly in pain.

'This is not a good time.' Yolei told her with out any real heart knowing that Kari didn't have a choice.

'Kari we need you!' I told her alarmed at two champions going up against an ultimate. I gasped as Stingmon did some fancy manoeuvring to avoid Blossomon's arm like tentacles. Aquilamon was doing the same but he managed to let out an attack of purple rings that hit dead on but did nothing but make smoke and anger the ultimate.

'Not again, don't take me!' Kari yelled trembling. 'I just don't think I can stand it this time.' She clearly had no idea we were here despite being shook by Yolei and Gatomon.

'Kari, snap out of it.' Yolei urged desperately.

'You have to fight!' Gatomon encouraged controlling her panic.

'Spiking Strike!' I watched as Stingmon charged at Blossomon only to be hit back by one of the arms. Ken gasped as Stingmon landed hard and made to move forward stopping when he remembered I was behind him.

'Stingmon!' He called out concerned and angry.

'This is bad.' I shouted to the team hoping someone would do something. Aquilamon went to try another direct attack but it ended up with the same results as the others. Kari was still trembling as Blossomon gave out a screeching cry.

'Kari you have to talk to me or I can't help.' Yolei told the unstable girl helplessly.

'Yolei we can't keep this up much longer!' I warned looking at the Digimon as they attempted to return to the battle.

'The darkness won't leave me alone. I'll never be strong enough. It's going to win.' Kari muttered panicky and nearly incoherent. A loud slap could be heard as Yolei smacked the girl across the face.

'That's enough of that nonsense. Of course you're strong enough, you're the strongest person I've ever known. And if you think I'm going to sit by and let you run on yourself like that, then you can just think again.' Yolei said firmly her fists clenched and a look of passion on her face. Kari was stunned but she'd stopped shaking finally. Maybe that actually worked, I thought in disbelief. Yolei reached forward and squeezed Kari's hands. 'We'll fight it together, Kari. The darkness will never beat you do you hear me?' Yolei demanded still with that self-sure tone. I wish I could be like that, so confident of myself. I don't think it was as easy as Yolei made it seem though.

'Yolei, thank you.' Kari said tiredly but honestly. Then she smiled and looked at their hands, still grasping each other's in a firm hold of friendship. 'You're a true friend.' Kari said as a pink light appeared and enveloped them. We all turned curious as to what this new development was.

'It's beautiful.' Kari noted looking up though the light.

'Just like you, I forgot yours is the crest of light.' Yolei admitted smiling. 'You have the power to light up the darkness, it doesn't have a chance.' She continued eagerly.

'You're the worst enemy of darkness.' Gatomon confirmed looking at her partner relieved.

'Yeah.' Kari said as they smiled at each other easily. Then their Digivices and partners started to glow with the same light.

'What's happening?' Yolei asked looking at her Digivice startled.

'Digivolution.' I muttered stunned as Ken wrapped his arm round my waist taking in the sight. We watched smiling as a Digimon that was half bird half white cat wearing a visor appeared before us. Silphymon.

'It has Gatomon's grace…' Kari started amazed as she took in her partner's new form.

'…And Aquilamon's strength.' Yolei completed in the same state as Kari.

'That overgrown Daisy's history.' Ken noted as Stingmon stood up next to us.

'Let's send this Control Spire Digimon back to back to the spire and the dustpan.' Silphymon said channelling Gatomon.

'I like the way you think Gatomon.' That was Aquilamon's response. Then they charged up an attack even as Blossomon's vines headed towards them.

'Static Force.' They said launching the ball of energy at the Ultimate. It hit dead on blowing the Control Spire Digimon away into data easily with a huge explosion.

'Look over there!' I heard Davis yell from above seeing the blast.

'I'll bet its them.' TK added from the same spot.

'They started without us.' The forest muffled Ankymon's voice, unlike with the others, but still nearby.

'Wow.' Kari noted as the ocean faded back into the far less creepy forest.

'Double wow.' Yolei added impressed. Then Silphymon returned to the Rookie and Baby forms of the two Digimon.

'Salamon.' Kari noted smiling to her partner.

'I'm Pirurumon now Yolei.' Pirurumon told his partner calmly.

'Let's find the others.' I suggested smiling. TK, Davis and Cody must be freaking.

* * *

'Silphymon.' Cody repeated after we'd told him what happened.

'Rat's I guess that mean's Yolei's Kari's DNA Digivolve partner. To bad TO.' Davis said mockingly to TK though you could see he was bummed about Yolei.

'Davis, you'd rather have Yolei to me?' Ken asked mockingly.

'Like you don't want to team with Sakura.' Davis shot back instantly, and completely without thinking.

'Huh?' Yolei exclaimed shocked. I don't think she'd quite realised just what Davis thought of her yet. Davis blushed as we all looked at him realising he'd slipped up. Ken's smile told me he'd intended just that. Everyone seemed to forget, he was the Digimon Emperor and he did know how to manipulate people.

'Well, he would rather be with Sakura. They have a stronger bond though we're kind of close friends.' Davis backtracked trying to save himself.

'I thought I'd really lost you this time. I was afraid you'd slipped into the other world for good.' TK told Kari his voice betraying suppressed emotion.

'Really Davis, that's obviously not what you mean now spit it out!' Yolei snapped frowning.

'Don't worry TK, I have a feeling I won't be fighting it alone anymore.' Kari told him glancing at Yolei who was waiting potentially for Davis response.

'No you won't.' TK agreed firmly.

'Fine if you really want to know.' Davis said taking a breath.

'I want to be by your side because I love you.' Davis and TK said in unison, no planning or anything. Both girls wore twin looks of amazement looking at each other for the other's thoughts. Then they grinned and tackled their bloke easily.

'Then let's all stick together!' They said happily.

'Now I feel like a, seventh wheel?' Cody admitted shaking his head.

'Hey, that just means that you have to be the impartial member of the team.' I told him grinning as I leant against Ken. He nodded smiling.

'Of course.' He agreed laughing coming over to us his eyes sparkling.

'Lets go home guys.' Davis suggested not letting go of Yolei but turning to look at us.

'Davis, why don't we watch the sunset?' Ken suggested glancing at the magnificent red hues gracing the sky to bathe it in a fiery glow. Davis nodded as everyone turned to look at it.

'It's really something, isn't it?' TK agreed his arm over Kari's shoulders as she rested her head on his shoulder. Yolei and Davis stood holding hands but standing as close as possible together also watching.

'Yeah, it's magical.' Cody agreed smiling. Ken and me both rested a hand on one of his shoulders while our other arms held the other close to us. While we knew it was getting late, none of us wanted this moment to end.

* * *

'What do you mean Davis has a girlfriend?' I winced as Davis's sister's streak echoed down the phone, which Ken was holding on the other side of the room. Ken shook his head saying a quick goodbye and hanging up.

'Shouldn't you really help him?' Cody noted raising and eyebrow from his spot on the ground as he and Cassidy poured over a book with Upaamon bouncing around them excitedly. Ken just shrugged joining me on the loveseat as I read my own book. I moved so I lent against his chest in a more comfortable reading spot.

'Probably, but a good partner knows when to let the other fight.' Ken replied easily. Cody just snorted clearly unimpressed. I looked at Wormmon and Budmon who were resting on a pillow at the other end of the sofa. Wormmon met my look and nodded.

'That was your worse excuse ever.' We said together our voices charming in harmony. Ken gave us a hurt look as he lobbed a pillow at Wormmon only for it to hit both Digimon squarely.

'Watch it!' Budmon snapped crossly moving to hide behind my legs while Wormmon wiggled out from under the pillow.

'Ken.' He whined causing everyone to laugh.

'Aw, sorry friend.' Ken told the bug smiling and honestly being sorry about it.

'Your too, kind.' I finished with a groan.

'Dinners ready!' Mira called looking into the room.

'Coming.' We told her even as the Digimon charged out of the room. Cody and Cassidy were after them quickly while Ken and me took a more leisurely pace holding hands. These moment's of happiness were to be cherished, as a giant monster usually came along to stop them soon enough.

* * *

**Now they're together but can they stop Arukenimon. What will happen as Sakura's dreams start to take form? Find out on the next, The Possibility Of Kindness.**


	33. Episode 33: Overload, let's go!

**Sorry this took so long, I've had several projects on at once and just didn't find the time. Plus its the start of a new story arc so there was a lot of planning to do but hopefully its good. Enjoy and remember, review and vote on my poll please (there's a deadlock which isn't helpful)**

* * *

I frowned as I heard the familiar beep from my D-Terminal. Reaching over I picked it up and flipped it open returning to hide under my sheets. I had a feeling something terrible was happening in the Digital World. It was so bad I actually felt sick because of it. I'd never had such a strong premonition before I didn't want it to continue.

'To: Sakura Tenshi.

From: Kari Kamiya.

Subject: Trouble!

Something's happening in the Digital World! I know Lalamon can't Digivolve but we need you! We're meeting at School, hurry!' Trouble in the Digital World, I thought sitting up. My phone went off and I answered it knowing it was Ken without looking.

'I'll meet you there.' I told him as I ran to the door. Cody was already fastening his shoes and I quickly started to tie my trainers balancing my phone easily.

'Right, just stay safe.' He replied hanging up. Cody and me stood up and raced to the elevator.

'Be careful!' Cassy called after us waving. We nodded and waved back as the gate closed and we headed down.

'I wonder what Kari meant.' Cody noted frowning. I looked at him with a similar expression of confusion.

'All I can tell is bad, extremely bad. Worse that anything I've ever felt before.' I admitted. He gave me a look.

'I say we skip double time and go straight to triple.' He suggested grimly.

'Good plan.' I agreed as the elevator stopped. We charged out running out of the building at breakneck speed.

'That bad?' TK asked coming up beside us.

'Worse than anything.' I told him with a look. He said something under his breath that I was sure would have shocked anyone hearing it.

'Move it or lose it guys! Sakura's says it's super bad.' Cody called as we came up on Davis, Yolei and Kari. They were all ready running towards the school but as soon as we caught up the pace quickened. This was going to be really bad. I could just tell.

* * *

'Sakura?' Ken asked, as we appeared panting in the Digital World.

'Major trouble…never felt…so much…negative energy…actually feel sick.' I muttered as I stumbled. He caught me easily his face concerned.

'Sakura?' He said alarmed as he set me down on the grass gently. Wormmon and Lalamon were hovering close by alarmed.

'Sis.' Cody echoed Ken's tone as he moved to stand over me.

'I've never seen her like this. Guys I'm worried. Whatever's about to happen is worse than anything we've faced before.' TK noted sensibly.

'He's right, don't worry about me. I'll head back to the Computer Lab and wait for you all.' I told them as I struggled to stand. Davis nodded coming to help me up while Ken held my other side.

'That's probably best, you're in no condition for the Digital World like this.' Davis agreed opening the portal.

'I'll have to head home first but I'll come straight over.' Ken assured me giving me a kiss lightly on my forehead before I went though the portal. Back in the computer room I managed to pull myself up to the chair and look at the screen.

'We've text Joe and he'll take you home. Just wait for a while okay.' Yolei told me from the Digital World.

'I want all the details later, be careful.' I cautioned them.

'Sakura even I'm not rushing in.' Davis joked trying to lighten the mood. I gave a weak chuckle but I wasn't really in the mood for laughing.

'I'll see you soon, I love you.' Ken told me smiling softly. I gave him a smile back as Budmon moved to look out for Joe.

'I love you too. Be safe.' I whispered. If only I could go with them, but I was useless like this. Ken; look after yourself, Cody too.

* * *

'This is bad, her fever's too high.' Joe's voice barely reached me but I could recognise the panicked tone of his words. My eyes were closed, I didn't have the strength to open them and my breathing laboured. The sheets of my bed were soaked with sweat and someone had placed a cool cloth on my forehead. Despite the obvious signs that I was burning up I was frozen to the core. My stomach was churning making me feel like I wanted to be sick. 'What can we do? She said she's freezing.' Mira countered her voice high from concern.

'Mira, is cousin Sakura going to be okay?' Cassidy asked from further away her voice small.

'Go look out for the others Cassy. They shouldn't be to much longer.' Mira told her gently as I heard the sounds of the nine year old being ushered out of the room.

'They'd better be. This is getting serious. If Sakura doesn't recover soon her fever could get to high and cause brain damage.' Joe admitted. I felt a shadow over me as a steady hand took the cloth and replaced it with a cool wet one.

'She'll be okay after they finish in the Digital World though, won't she?' Mira asked her voice shaking slightly.

'I'm not sure, this hasn't happened before but I think so. This is because whatever's happening is so bad that when's she's sensing it it's making her physically ill. She only senses the future though so once the event actually happens she should be okay.' Joe explained though his voice said he wasn't as sure as he normally was. I knew this wouldn't be the end of it though.

'No, more.' I muttered weakly.

'More?' Joe repeated surprised. I could sense his gaze on me and I opened my eyes to meet it. My vision was blurred slightly but I could make out enough to see.

'Happen again. There's more than one.' I wasn't entirely sure what I meant by that but I knew it was right. Whatever caused this would happen again.

'More than one?' Mira asked looking at Joe confused.

'I'm not sure; I'm guessing that whatever event's bad enough to cause this will happen again. She maybe they're only dealing with one part of a set.' Joe noted. I nodded so he knew he was right.

'Can't, be stuck, each time.' I told him firmly as I could. Joe gave me a look but nodded.

'Izzy and Gennai will be going to ask Talankomon if she can help as soon as they can. It's too risky for this to happen again.' He assured me calmly. I sighed as I smiled. The bad feeling was weakening. In fact it had actually vanished. I was still as weak as kitten but I wasn't getting worse.

'It stopped.' I told him giving him a smile. He frowned as he held my wrist.

'Your pulse is stronger, breathing easier.' He noted as he checked my claim.

'Still weak, but I just need rest.' I informed him lightly.

'I think your right; rest and fluids should get you back to full health. Still, you gave us a scare. They're going to freak when I tell them.' Joe chuckled as he helped me to sit up in the bed.

'Tell us what?' I gave Ken a slightly wan smile as he entered the room a concerned frown on his face. He stopped, as he looked at me his eyes widening. I guess I must look like I'd been pushed into the oven, I thought wearily.

'I'm fine.' I told him recognising the signs of full-scale panic. Ken narrowed his eyes and turned to Joe.

'She is now. But her powers gave her a high fever; it almost went above the safe range. Her pulse was erratic but it's strong now so she just needs rest.' Joe said calmingly as the other Digidestined looked round the door.

'Her powers caused this?' Ken demanded alarmed.

'As far as I can tell, what happened anyway?' Joe asked curious

'BlackWarGreymon destroyed some rock; things went bang, really bad. Apparently there's more of them.' Davis filled us in easily.

'There are.' I confirmed nodding.

'This is going to happen again?' Ken sat down shakily on the bed as he paled. Joe sighed and nodded.

'Currently yes, Izzy and Gennai are looking into preventing it but for now we're working on that bases.' Joe admitted. Davis came in and put his hand on Ken's shoulder.

'Panicking will make things worse.' Our leader was being gentle but firm as he gave Ken a look. Ken nodded taking a breath.

'I know.' He agreed before moving to sit closer to me. Then he frowned standing up. 'Your soaked.' Ken said shaking his head.

'Okay, out guys.' Yolei ordered coming in and shoving Davis out the room. Kari slipped in around the footballer and joined Yolei.

'We'll let you in once she's in drier clothing.' Kari assured Ken as he rose and nodded.

'I'll be back as soon as I can. Actually I'll call my mum so she doesn't panic.' Ken noted frowning.

'Won't she panic anyway when you tell her about me being ill?' I questioned wearily.

'You certainly have a point there.' Ken admitted shaking his head as he left the room.

* * *

'_Sakura, Sakura!' Talankomon, I thought confused. There was a flash of light as the Time Digimon appeared in front of me. 'Thank the Sovereigns; Sakura your crest is out of control! You need to limit its power or the visions will overwhelm you.' She told me urgently._

'_How? Izzy said he went to see you and you didn't know of a way to help.' I pointed out. Izzy hadn't been happy when he returned that was for sure. He hated not having the answers and when it was a serious problem that just made it worse._

'_I couldn't tell him, I shouldn't even tell you.' Talankomon admitted frowning._

'_Tell me what?' I asked curious as too what could make the Time Digimon so frantic._

'_First of all you should know that Lalamon can't Digivolve because when she does it strengthens your crest and her internal data isn't allowing that because of the harm it would do to you. The code's so deep she didn't even realise.' I gasped at the revelation._

'_That's why?' I couldn't believe it despite the sense it made._

'_Yes. The true power of the Digidestined comes from the circle of your powers. Digimon use the powers of the crests to Digivolve and when they Digivolve they strengthen the crests which means they have more power to Digivolve. Your partners have the strongest connection to the crests due to their data being specifically designed to respond to the crests and protect them at the most basic levels. The Digivices provide a medium to control the timing of the Digivolutions otherwise they would occur when ever a Digimon gained strength and be irreversible, a natural Digivolution.' Talankomon explained easily._

'_So that's why Lalamon stopped digivolving, to try and slow my crest down before it got to strong.' I realised adding the facts together._

'_Yes. Your abilities get stronger with your crest and now they're so strong that they're placing you in danger but you need those abilities in order to help your friends.'_

'_So what do I do!' I demanded aspirated with the lack of clear, go there do this I was getting._

'_You need to enter the Control Realm.'_

'_Control Realm?'_

'_Yes, it's another dimension, like the Dark Ocean. In that dimension are the people who oversee the Digital World to ensure it runs smoothly. Gennai is from that dimension and he provides a way for communication between the two. If you go to that dimension then you can have them upgrade your Digivice to allow for the extra power. No ones supposed to know of the Control Realm except Gennai and the Digimon like myself who aid in ensuring the smooth running of the Digital World so you must make sure they don't know where you've gone. There's an entrance in the Digital World, I'll send the location to your Digivice, that you can use but you have to hurry or the Digidestined will figure out something's up. Tell no one, not even Lalamon. This is something you must do alone.' Talankomon warned. I nodded to show I'd kept up with her. 'Okay, WAKE UP!'_

_

* * *

_

My eyes opened as I returned to my bed. Talankomon's message rang in mind as I sat up and took in the room. Ken was resting on the chair in front of the computer. No way that was going to work then. Actually if I used a computer portal then they'd be able to appear right behind me no problem, I'd never gain the time I needed to ensure they didn't follow me to the control portal. Highton View Terrace, I realised glancing out my window. Tai and Kari would be there though, they hadn't moved unlike most of the Digidestined. Maybe, would that work? It would have to, I decided frowning. 'Ken.' I hissed quietly to wake him. He jumped and shot up looking at me and shaking his head.

'Saki, what's wrong?' He asked still not fully awake.

'I don't know, but something's going to happen.' I told him. That woke him up.

'Eh, good or bad?' He demanded standing and moving to lean over me.

'Bad, definitely bad.' I lied, well that was kind of the truth to be fair.

'Of course, what else is there? You get dressed while I start emailing the gang.' Ken said moving to open the door.

'Tell them to meet at Davis place, he'll never wake up otherwise.' Davis's house was the furthest away from Highton View Terrace. Ken nodded going to wake Cody. I pulled a pair of jeans over my Pyjamas and grabbed a large jacket. From what I could make of the map Talankomon had shown me the portal was in the north where it was freezing.

'Sis, we're ready.' Cody called from the other side of my door.

'Go on, I'll catch up.' I replied instantly.

'Sakura, Joe said you needed rest. We'll grab the others and bring them here. We can use the computer here with out worrying anyway.' Ken noted. Score, that was beyond perfect. I hadn't been able to work out how to lose them and now he handed to me. Cause Ken always did help me out.

'Right, stay together for safety though. Budmon, you've got experience so go with them okay.' I said looking to my partner. She nodded as Ken opened the door slightly to let her out.

'We won't be long, promise.' Ken told me before closing the door. I smiled as I was left alone to carry out my plan.

Two minutes later and I was running out of the apartment and turning to rush towards Highton View Terrace. The others had a distance advantage but by the time they returned I would be long gone and they wouldn't know where to go looking. Hopefully they wouldn't call in the older Digidestined until it was to late for them to help. Izzy was sure to have someway to follow us in the human world and the Digital World proved to easy for him to do. I needed to ensure I made it as hard as possible. Not using a computer gate would mean he had no record of entry to use to start tracking from but with time he would find my Digivices signal. Thankfully my time in the Digital World had improved my physical abilities. I didn't have the speed of Davis or Ken but I had stamina and didn't need to slow down for…surprises. I skidded to a stop as I saw Kari standing at the base of the bridge. She looked unsurprised to see me. 'I'll stall but I don't know how much time I can give you.' She told me smiling faintly. So that was it, no wonder she seemed so much weaker. I could remember Tai's panic when Kari's crest acted up in the Digital World; it must have been the same thing.

'Thank you.' I said as I raised my Digivice to open a portal. I was lifted up by the light easily and waved to her before I vanished to travel to the Digital World.

* * *

**This is a bit more quick and rushed than normal but that's how Sakura's mind is going right now, rushing through things rapidly trying to keep up.**

**Can Sakura save herself and find the Control World? What challanges will she face on her journey? Find out on the next, The Posibility of Kindness  
**


	34. Episode 34: New and Old Friends

**Here's the continued Control Realm Arc, on time for once. Thanks to all the reviewers and enjoy the fic.**

* * *

'Uh.' I let out a groan as I landed on my back with a huff. Moaning slightly I moved so I was kneeling on the melting snow and looked round. Trees covered in frost and icicles surrounded me and the night sky glittered overhead through the branches. Any other time I would stop to admire such a lovely winter wonderland but today I had to move. Standing I quickly climbed into a tree and checked my Digivice. It was pointing ahead and to the left slightly. Looking in that direction I saw a mountain rising out of the forest with a jagged peak jutting upwards. 'Why is it always mountains?' I asked the forest rhetorically.

'Whys what mountains?' I looked down at the voice and smiled.

'Well hello, It's been a while.' I greeted dropping down to land beside the little white dog Digimon. **-SnowDromon, cute white dog Digimon, who explore the coldest regions of the Digital World. They may be rookies but their Icicle Howl attack will freeze any foes in their tracks. –** SnowDromon moved over to lick me in greeting but paused. 'I can smell her, I knew I could.' He said excitedly as he started to bounce and run around me happily his tail wagging so rapidly it was a blur. Still hyperactive, I thought with a mental sigh. Then is words sunk into my brain.

'Whoa, smell who?' I asked confused. He skidded to a stop and looked at me.

'My partner of course, you smelt like her last time I saw you but different. This time I can smell her scent on you.' The little pup told me eagerly.

'Your partner, who is she?' I asked. I already had a suspicion here as to her identity and someone was going to pay.

'Cassidy, her name is Cassidy Hall.' He answered innocently. I gasped though I wasn't that surprised. Oh someone was going to pay all right. Cassy was a Digidestined?

'For the, SnowDromon that's my cousin!' I snapped standing. No way was she going to be placed in the same kind of danger as us. Cody was one thing, he was resourceful and smart but Cassidy was innocent and naïve.

'Aw, we don't have to fight. I just want my partner.' SnowDromon whined his floppy ears dropping along with his tail as he made whimpering sounds.

'Hey, I didn't mean you couldn't meet her. I'm glad that she's got a good partner but I want her to be safe.' I told him picking him up for a hug.

'Well then, isn't having a Digimon a good thing? Having someone else to look after her couldn't hurt and that kind guy of yours said I could pass as a human dog.' SnowDromon said wagging his tail as he gave me a hopeful look.

'Oh, I guess your right.' I admitted seeing his logic and not having the heart to fight against him. 'Listen, I've got a job to do but it's a secret so can you keep the Digidestined of my trail for a while? Ken will recognise you from the time we met you when battling Millenniummon so you shouldn't have a problem.' I instructed. He frowned but nodded.

'I'm sure you have a reason so okay.' He told me trustingly before scampering off. I grinned. At least Cassy had a great partner, I thought as I took of heading to the mountain.

* * *

Again, what was with portals to other dimensions being located in creepy caves in tall mountains? I entered the cave and looked around. The sunlight was bouncing of the ice-coated walls giving the cave a faint rainbow glow. Unfortunately I could tell that further into the tunnel this gave way to dark damp rocks and eerie drops of water from the ceiling into stagnant puddles that gave of a smell no one had ever identified. Sighing to myself I left the welcoming large entrance cave and walked further into the darkness. My prediction proved to not only be correct, what a surprise there, but bested by the addition of what seemed to be digital bats flying around and dim light given by glow moss that appeared occasionally around the puddles of water. Lovely, such a warm, comforting place, I thought sarcastically. For some reason when I was on my own and scared I had a tendency to make sarcastic comments to myself, I never did figure that out. I continued along my route easily keeping an eye out for the tell tale signs of a portal, you didn't tend to miss glowing holes in the air mind. I paused when I came to a cavern that had two tunnels coming off it. I looked at my Digivice but it pointed right between them so that was no help.

'Sakura?' I jumped as I heard Ken's voice and frowned seeing him standing in the right-hand tunnel. I hadn't heard his approach, which was weird cause this cave made everything echo.

'Sakura.' I looked shocked to see Ryo standing in the left-hand tunnel. Again I'd missed his approach, something about this was off. Almost like they weren't really there…my mind jumped back to the Time Temple in the desert, could these be the same things that were guarding my Digi-Egg?

'Choose Child of Possibility, choose which path you'll take.' I gasped as I recognised the voice from my vision. I'd forgotten about that one what with the latest rescue Ken one I'd been having. So this is what it meant. My indecision was dangerous because I didn't have time to spare. But which path was the right path? Calm down, I told myself firmly, in the vision you were choosing the path you wished to follow forever. Ryo's path would lead to him, a portal to his world maybe? Ken's path would be the one that lead to the Control Realm. It was the one that lead to a life with him. Now I was certain that that was the life I wanted. I turned to the fake Ken who smiled.

'I'll tell them where you went, it's been decided that the Digidestined with crests may know of the Control Realm.' Fake Ken told me before vanishing. They couldn't of told me that before I did a dramatic escape plan and probably got Ken mad at me?

'The Emperor couldn't be mad you, I doubt Ken will be.' Fake Ryo rolled his eyes. 'And I'm not fake.' He added smiling. I froze looking at him.

'You, your…' I stammered sliding to the ground shocked. He nodded kneeling beside me and supporting me so I didn't collapse completely.

'Yeah, you were right about my path leading to the world I'm in. I left because I was so angry with them for what they did, but now I've grown up and I know they did what they had to. I forgive them because I realise it must of hurt them to do it but I've got a new life over there and I don't want to leave it. I'm glad you and Ken are together now, I was pushing you enough.' He chuckled as he helped me to my feet.

'Ryo?' I said questioningly so he'd turn. He did so and was instantly met by my fist sending him down to the ground as he landed on his but. He held his cheek with wide eyes as he looked at my angry stance.

'You couldn't have sent us an email at least!' I screeched furious. How dare he! How dare he! How dare he! He gulped and started to inch away from me.

'My D-terminal broke and the portal would of closed before I could get to you and get back otherwise I would off!' He protested honestly shaking slightly. I took a breath and extended a hand to help him up.

'Never, ever, pull that stunt again, do you hear me?' I warned narrowing my eyes. He nodded instantly as I helped pull him up.

'I hear you, but I'm probably not coming back so mute point.' He admitted casually. I frowned but nodded.

'It's the principle of the thing, and I guessed.' I said pushing my hair out of my eyes.

'Well at least I can rest knowing you can throw a punch, jeez I think I lost a tooth.' He moaned his eyes light with humour.

'Only one, I need more practise.' I retorted causing him to laugh. He turned and started to head up his tunnel.

'See yah!' He said pausing to give me a thumb's up and a wink before running off to return to his dimension. I frowned realising I wouldn't see him again but sighed and walked on up my tunnel. I had bigger problems to deal with, mainly my crest and protecting the Digital World.

* * *

I felt a grin creep on my face I dropped down a small step to enter a wide cavern. It wasn't big, just slightly wider than the rest of the tunnel but I could see the portal straight ahead. Straight ahead, too easy, I noted frowning. Ah well, I couldn't stay there forever. I took a step further out and sensed danger instantly. I dropped to the ground to avoid the dart that went overhead. If I hadn't sensed it with my powers I'd never of dodged it. Huh? There was something beneath me. I brushed away the remaining dirt to see what I'd uncovered and was startled to see a tile with a dart on it. I pressed it hesitantly and another dart flew out from the wall over head. Carefully clearing some more of the dirt I found another tile nearby, this one with a fire symbol on it. Deciding not to test that one I backed away to the side of the room. There was no help for it, I realised grimly. Ken was so going to flip when he heard about this. I took a breath and started to walk straight across the room. Every step was careful and precise, echoing heavily of the walls. My eyes were pealed for the slightest sign of the tiles on the ground. I used my powers to sense when something bad was going to happen to tell me when I was nearly about to set off a trap and avoid it. 'The others would have heart attacks if they watched this.' I muttered laughing slightly as I moved around a tile. My path was mostly straight only slight dodges needed to avoid most of the tiles. Looking round the room I saw it could test just about everyone's crest. You could either bravely walk straight ahead or smartly avoid the traps. It was designed to make sure only the worthy Digidestined entered the Control Realm. I had no idea what to expect but there was only one thing to do. I stepped though the portal easily as vanished from the Digital World.

* * *

**What will Sakura find in the Control Realm? What surprises are still in store? Who else is there to meet? Find out, on the next, The Possibility of Kindness.**


	35. Episode 35: The Control Realm

**Sorry this took so long! I've been dealing with college, sorting out my timetable for next year and getting results, and family so I'm truly sorry! But, the past few days I've had chance to get several chapters drafted so I should be able to update weekly for a while, with the possible exception of the next weekend because it's the first week back. So, enjoy this long awaited chapter. Also, major surprise coming! Tell me what you think, please.**

* * *

'The crests weren't meant to be so powerful. It's dangerous.' The voice sounded panicked and alarmed, even frightened, though it seemed like it was far away, and yet close by. My mind wasn't working properly, probably because there was a dull throbbing in it, but I knew I didn't like this guy that much.

'The crests are functioning properly, you just never accounted for the power of human children.' I decided I liked this second voice better. It sounded kinder, more protective than the first. Yet still, it was like I was listening though water. It was hard to make out the words clearly. Also, it was so familiar the voice, almost like Ken, but different somehow.

'Please, human children do not have that kind of power.' The first voice snapped angrily. The tone was defensive, almost like he was unwilling to accept a mistake. I'd heard that tone plenty of times.

'Oh, human children have more power than you could ever imagine. I should know.' The second voice was amused, like it was saying a joke no one understood. I found myself wanting to know the punch line so I could laugh with him.

'Imagination, please, you've been going on about that for years looking over that last crest of yours.' The first voice countered still riled. Last crest, oh of course. Cassy would need a crest; she did have a talent for creating things.

'Enough, she's starting to wake.' The second scolded. I felt someone's shadow over me and struggled to open my eyes. I wasn't about to be left defenceless around strangers so easily. 'Easy sister, theirs no need to panic. Your safe here.' The kinder voice told me gently. Sister? I felt a light hand brush some hair away from my eyes in a soothing touch. I didn't flinch away like I'd normally do. Something told me I could trust this man. I let my eyes open slowly, wincing at the glare from the overhead lights. Instantly a hand was above my eyes shielding them. I followed the arm to see a man with a kind face and soft eyes standing beside me. He wore a white coat but underneath was a blue top and jeans, casual wear. 'Good morning Sakura, welcome to the Control Centre.' He said allowing me to place him as the second voice. He was so familiar. His eyes were just like Ken's, a bit more analytical but otherwise the same. His hair, it made me think of the emperor's hair. I felt like I was missing something obvious but I didn't have chance to continue my thoughts as the other man spoke up.

'Would you hurry this up, Cody, Izzy and Joe are worrying about her.' The first voice snapped. I looked in the direction to see a guy with iron-grey hair and a scowl who also wore a white coat, though his was over a dull shabby suit. How'd he know the others, and why those three specifically?

'You don't think Ken and Cassidy aren't? All of them are concerned.' The kind man said with a hint of warning in his tone. The way he said Ken's name startled me, it was like he was used it. The grumpy man shrugged adjusting his nametag; I couldn't see the name on it though.

'Whatever, Meg wanted to see Sakura so pick up the pace.' He said as he walked out the room haughtily. Yeah, didn't like him.

'I'm sorry about my colleague, he's just anxious because of current events. Plus we can sense our Digidestined's emotions and it's stressing him even more because he has Cody.' He paused and looked at my confused face and looked a bit sheepish. 'I promise that it'll make sense soon. Oh, I'm Sam, case you didn't realise.' He assured me with a smile. That was when it hit me, the reason I wasn't scared by this man. Sam Ichijouji, Ken's late brother. He was standing right before me in another dimension.

* * *

I felt my eyes go wide as we entered the main area of the base. It had to be the biggest room I'd ever seen. Not only was it large enough to fit the Hida's apartment building in easily it rose up so high I ended up craning my neck and still not being able to see. There was a load of balconies circling the room that had bridges leading to a glass tube elevator in the centre. The whole thing made me think of the good guys headquarters in a Sci-fi film. In a circle around the elevator, leaving breaking only to allow access to the door, were loads of huge computer machines. Sam walked over to one of the machines and pressed some buttons. On the screen three windows opened, one for three Digidestined. I could see myself in one, looking rather shocked as I stared at the screen looking at myself. Ken was sat on a log holding Wormmon while the gang waited by the cave opening around a fire, waiting for my return. Cassy was in the real world waiting in my room with my mum as they watched the computer for news. 'Cody's on this one.' The grumpy man, who name was Craig I'd discovered, said from the next computer. I looked to see Cody sat talking to SnowDromon along with Davis and Yolei though they were only visible because they were on his screen. The windows showed Joe and Izzy who looked to have fallen asleep working on my cure. 'There's screens for everyone. Yolei, Sora and Mimi are the next one and monitored by Meg, Tai, Davis and Matt are the one on the other side and the last one is TK and Kari. It's our job to look over you guys and, encourage events to help you. We can't interfere directly but we can arrange for you to meet people who can help you, like when we made your paths take you to Leomon.' Sam explained pulling out the chair and smiling as he gestured for me to sit.

'Is that why you keep this place secret?' I asked sitting in the offered seat. Sam had always been nice to me, he treated me like family with out any problem.

'One of the reasons, there's others but we have many things that we can't tell you.' Sam admitted leaning on the back of the chair watching the screens. I noticed that despite the fact he was looking out for all of us he focused on Ken's screen.

'How did you get here? Last I heard you were killed by a car crash.' I noted frowning.

'Good question; when I was hit by the car I was pushed into a portal to here. My body was a fake placed by the Controllers, that's us. They healed me and offered me a job here. They saved my life so I could hardly say no and it helps me look after Ken, you and now Cassidy.' Sam told me calmly. He still didn't look away from Ken though.

'Ken was really shaken when you died. He's been blaming himself ever since. I still can't get though to him.' I pointed out turning to look at him. Sam's face was emotionless but I could see his eyes were clouded with grief.

'I would of died, at least this way I can watch over him.' Sam whispered. I wasn't sure if I was meant to hear so I didn't respond. 'Please don't tell him, it's easier for him to believe I'm dead.' I nodded so he knew I understood.

'Here's your Digivice; we made it so your visions won't effect you so badly. It'll pass the program to the others automatically.' Craig told me passing me my Digivice. I smiled and took it.

'Thank you.' I said honestly meaning it.

'Sakura, this is Cassidy's Digivice and Crest. I know you don't want her involved but she's a Digidestined so she deserves to have them.' Sam told me passing the crest and an original style Digivice to me. I nodded and placed them in my bag. I saw a portal open beside me.

'That's your ride Sakura, get going before they freak even more.' Craig told me gesturing to it. I nodded and started to walk towards.

'Sakura, thank you.' Sam said, as I was about to go though. I paused and turned to him.

'Sam?' I asked surprised.

'Thank you for loving Ken, you protect him more than I ever could.' With those parting words he pushed me though the portal.

* * *

'Ah!' I heard a heavy intake of breath as I landed on top of someone and sent him or her to the ground. I groaned and looked only to blush. I'd landed on Ken and the way I'd landed was a rather awkward position. 'Good thing your light.' Ken noted wearily as he moved so we were sat up, me on his lap. He hugged me tightly as I met the stares and crossed arms of the Digidestined.

'Ah, hey guys.' I laughed sheepishly realising I wasn't going to get let off as easily as I normally did.

'What were you thinking running of like that? Do you have any idea how worried we've been!' Davis demanded furiously.

'Sorry, I had to go and you weren't allowed to know!' I protested whining slightly.

'Davis let her be, I'm just glad you're alright.' Ken said firmly before turning to me and giving me a smile. I smiled back glad to be back with him. 'Cause don't think your getting of lightly.' He added tapping my nose with a grin. I just smiled shyly realising I probably deserved that.

'Fine, I'm glad you're alright too.' Davis muttered shaking his head.

'Shall we go?' TK asked looking at the sky and noticing it was starting to get light out. There were several nods as we all stood up and started to head towards the TV. On the way I filled them in on events, leaving out Sam. They were relieved that the crest situation had been solved but slightly creped out that people were watching them. We headed back to the real world easily eager to both return home and introduce SnowDromon to Cassy.

* * *

'Cassidy's a Digidestined too!' Mira asked stunned as she took in the young girl playing with SnowDromon happily in front of the fire. I nodded sighing as I watched from my point on the sofa.

'Afraid so, I don't know whether to be worried or happy to be honest.' I admitted frowning as I looked at her Digivice and Crest in my hand. Sam told me she deserved them but being a Digidestined was dangerous. Surely she didn't deserve danger.

'That's the crest of imagination. It was never found by anyone but now we know why.' Budmon noted from my lap. I glanced down at my friend and nodded.

'Imagination; that could be very powerful.' Ken pointed out giving me a look. Same thing Sam said, I thought laughing in my head.

'Well we're not going to test that theory. The Digital World is to dangerous for Cassidy.' Cody said firmly from his spot by the wall watching over the two. At least I had some back up here.

'I agree, but she's a Digidestined so it's her right to go there.' I told him groaning. Truth was I couldn't see how not, at best I'd talk her into waiting till Arukenimon was dealt with.

'She's as old as we all were, or are, when we started. Kari and TK too.' Ken countered calmly. He didn't even flinch when I glared at him just meeting my gaze with a shrug.

'Yeah, and she's not as strong. She wouldn't be able to watch the fights like we can.' Cody spoke up obviously never going to condone any actions that placed Cassy in danger. Unfortunately his argument didn't work.

'I couldn't, and neither could Sakura.' Ken admitted shaking his head. Cody frowned.

'You couldn't?' He repeated confused. Ken and me shared a look. We nodded. This had been coming for a while now anyway.

'Maybe it's time we told you a little more about our past.' I suggested smiling at him.

'Cassidy, SnowDromon, Upaamon, Mira you guys should here this too.' Ken called them over. Once everyone had gathered we looked at each other trying to work out where to start.

'Guys, lets tell you the first and second Digidestined teams.' I said firmly as we got ready to start our tale. They were a good audience gasping at all the right places though Mira often looked ready to scold us when we did something reckless. By the time we'd finished Cassidy was awed by the Digital World and made sure we promised to take her when it was safer. Cody was silent but he had that look that told you he was considering everything carefully. With the tale finally finished Mira rather firmly told us all to go to bed. Cody and Cassidy were to busy yawning to argue and Ken and myself weren't much better. Making no further comments on the story we all headed to dreamland. When I woke up with nightmares Ken just held me needing no further hint.

* * *

**Can a meeting with BlackWarGreymon change the fate of the Digital World? Find out on the next, The Possibility of Kindness!**


	36. Episode 36: Summit of Friendship

**Hi! Here's the next chapter, this one is kind of a story arc bridge but it's fairly important for the over all plot. College has been good so far so I was able to get this Chapter out easily. Also, thank you for over 100 reviews, especially my regular reviewers. Don't forget to keep reviewing and now, enjoy.**

* * *

'Not to sound cliché but I have to ask, are we there yet?' Ken demanded panting slightly as we climbed up the mountain path. I glanced back surprised at how tired he looked from this climb. Admittedly the rugged mountain path was pretty harsh but I thought he would handle this better.

'It's about another half-hour till we reach the summit, but I think we'll have a slight wait before what we're here for starts.' I admitted earning a groan from my companion. Honestly he was allowed a groan, this wasn't going to be easy.

'Fine, but what do we need a picnic basket for?' He asked holding the basket in his hands. If there was one thing that annoyed Ken, other than me being in danger, it was not having all the facts. Plus he insisted on carrying the basket, typical Ken.

'To have a picnic, that will get interrupted but is necessary I think.' I told him honestly with a slight sigh. Hopefully we'd get sometime to ourselves for a change.

'This had better be worth it or you will owe me major time.' He warned lightly. I nodded climbing nimbly over a rough patch in the path. That was something I wouldn't mind paying, not that he'd collect.

'Sakura why can't we just fly you up?' Lalamon demanded floating beside me. I grimaced hoping that question wouldn't come up. This was really going to irritate them.

'It's dangerous, don't know why but I have a feeling about it.' I skimped out on the details praying it would be enough. Ken have me a look that told me he wasn't impressed but didn't call me out on it, though that might have had more to do with his lack of breath than anything else.

'How are you handling this so well? Your not even having trouble breathing the shallow air.' Ken noted confused as he came up behind me. I smiled slightly laughing.

'The bad guys tend to have trends for things like evil bases and mountains was the first one we met. Then when it our turn travelling they did deserts, which was really bad for the skin by the way. The current fondness seems to be for luxurious fortresses.' I joked referencing our times as evildoers.

'To be fair, you being evil wasn't all bad.' He admitted casually. I gave him a look noting we were getting near the summit. He just smirked and moved so he was beside me running a finger over my lips. 'You were a lot more bold.' He explained smugly before continuing ahead as he laughed.

'I could say the same about you.' I retorted though in truth I wasn't lying. Sure Ken was the perfect guy but he did have confidence issues sometimes.

'Fine then, you work on that and I will to.' He compromised letting me catch up, not that he needed to. I couldn't help smiling and nodded. This promised to be fun.

'Fine, now we're nearly there so lets go.' I ordered pointing in the right direction. He gave me a mock salute with his free hand nodding. I laughed and we continued to walk over the easing out path heading towards the summit.

* * *

'Only in the Digital World.' Ken noted with a sigh running his eyes over the lake and plateau that was at the top of the mountain. It looked like someone had chopped it in half and let the grass grow and a lake form. It did have a spectacular view mind letting us see the forests and fields of the digital world, so small it looked like a child's play set. I gave Ken a nod as I wandered over to a tree and settled down in the shade. This was the perfect spot for some relaxation. 'Let me put the blanket down first.' Ken told me rolling his eyes. I chuckled and stood up again moving aside as he shook the blanket out before setting it on the grass. Ken laid down leaning against the tree lightly.

'I wonder what we have food wise.' I said looking into the basket. I smiled setting down a large plate of sandwiches, two boxes of salad, a bag of biscuits, paper plates and cups, a large bottle of orange juice and some crisps and cakes. 'Looks good.' I approved taking in the spread set out on the blanket. Ken nodded smiling as he slumped against the tree sighing.

'I'm the athlete so why am I tired out after that climb?' He muttered shaking his head. I frowned and moved so I was next to him placing a hand on his forehead.

'Well you're not warm so I doubt your sick.' I told him softly as I caressed his face gently. He sighed closing his eyes and leaning into my touch.

'I'm fine, just exhausted. Guess mountain climbing isn't my forte.' He joked wearily. I smiled slightly pressing a soft kiss to his forehead.

'Maybe some food will help.' I suggested glancing at the spread. That gave me an idea, we did agree on bold. I moved away from him grabbing the salad, which I noted had a small plastic folk handy on it's lid.

'Sakura.' Ken whined opening his eyes as I returned to his side. I just smiled settling on his lap and snuggling up to him. His arms wrapped around me easily and he pulled me even closer tucking my head under his chin. I sighed pressing a kiss into his neck, a bit of a challenge with his uniform on. I pouted slightly as I turned to the salad but paused when I heard some rustling behind me. Glancing over my shoulder I saw Ken had discarded the jacket and was unbuttoning his white shirt letting the muscles underneath show. Despite his slender appearance I knew he was fit, but seeing it here was something else. I couldn't resist letting my eyes stare at his chest, definitely approving of the vision before me. Ken opened his arms and I didn't hesitate scooping up the salad and settling into his arms again. 'Hm, my favourite.' He noted looking at the label on the salad box. I nodded opening it and spearing a tomato with the folk. I met Ken's eyes and he smiled opening his mouth and letting me plop the red fruit into his mouth. 'Perfect, that means I don't have to let go.' He whispered after swallowing and leaning to my ear. I giggled slightly blushing but gathered another piece of the salad without complaint. The salad didn't take long to disappear but that may have been because Ken kissed me in between every bite. 'Your turn to eat.' he muttered running his nose along my neck. I shuddered as his breath tickled my skin and leant closer to him.

'Food can wait.' I placed my hands on his shoulders and shifted so I was straddling him. His eyes widened but I could see the hidden desire beneath his grey eyes. Smiling softly I lowered my lips to his. He fell back against the tree slightly and slipped his hand into my hair.

'Angel…' He moaned closing his eyes and tightening his grip slightly.

'We don't get to do this often.' I noted sighing after pulling away to breath. He nodded stroking my hair lightly.

'We really don't.' He agreed absently seeming more focused on my face than his words.

'Why do you hold each other so gently?' We froze and turned at the sound of BlackWarGreymon landing on the plateau. Ken moved instantly so he was in between us shielding me with his body. Lalamon and Wormmon jumped to our side from where they had been resting, giving us privacy. 'And now you put yourself in danger to protect her, why?' BlackWarGreymon demanded not making a move closer. He seemed honestly curious. I wasn't surprised he didn't understand, he'd been created to fight and that was all he knew.

'I love her that's why.' Ken snapped glaring at our enemy but not attacking thankfully. I put a hand on his shoulder telling him to cool it. He spared me a startled glance but trusted my judgement. This was why we'd had to come here.

'Love, what is love? I don't understand the meaning of such feelings.' BlackWarGreymon sounded so irritated, like he was being denied the one thing he needed to solve a huge mystery. Maybe he was, I realised startled. He was a child, a child with overwhelming powers. He was just confused, maybe even a bit frightened. 'Love is putting someone else before you. Love is sharing their hopes, dreams and pain. Love is understanding of you and the world. It's a simple thing but the most complicated to truly grasp.' I told him moving to stand up. Ken shadowed me still keeping his protective stance.

'I'm confused. Love is, understanding? Understanding of what?' I could see the Mega was still irritated and wondered how to explain it.

'Maybe an example would help.' I muttered half to him and half to myself. 'Ken and me, well you can see that Ken is ready to take any attacks and shield me and if I could get in front of him I would be the same.' My tone was teasing and Ken shot me a grin shaking his head.

'Not a chance Angel.' He told me in a similar tone. I rolled my eyes turning back to the confused Digimon.

'You see, neither of us wants the other to be hurt because we love each other. If one of us was hurt the other would worry and because people don't like worry we move to prevent it by protecting the ones we love.' I hoped that my explanation would reach the things he understood, like preventing pain. Maybe if I could draw on the knowledge he had I could add to it and turn him good.

'I see, but why does the other being hurt cause you worry? What makes it so bad if they're injured or gone?' This was going to be harder than I thought.

'It's bad because we're connected. We've gone through events together that changed us and some of those events only happened because we were together. We're thankful for those events and the help we've given each other through them. If the person wasn't there we might have very different lives and the idea of that hurts because we don't want different lives. Also going through so much together means we can understand things about each other that other people wouldn't and sometimes those events made us reveal things we wouldn't normally reveal. Having someone who can relate is comforting and the idea of losing that comfort is painful. Also we can feel pain about other's injuries even when we don't have a connection because we know they'll have people that have a connection and would suffer meaning we can understand there pain.' I attempted to explain and hoped I was doing a good job.

'I see. So if I was hurt no one would care.' At that Ken dropped his defensive stance and shook his head.

'BlackWarGreymon, we would care. We just understood each other then, that made a connection.' Ken told him giving one of his gentle smiles that I adored. I nodded moving so I was beside him.

'That's right.' I agreed firmly grabbing Ken's hand.

'So this is love, and I guess this type of love would be, friendship?' BlackWarGreymon finally got it, I cheered mentally as I nodded.

'Yeah, do you finally have your answers?' I asked curiously.

'Yes, I think I do. There's so much to learn about this world, I want to know as much as I can. Maybe on my travels I'll see you around, friends?' He said turning.

'Sure, oh and can you not destroy anymore destiny stones?' I realised I had better make sure of that before he left.

'Destruction is overrated, another lesson you taught me.' He promised before taking off.

'That was interesting.' Ken noted sighing weakly. I just nodded leaning against him.

'He wasn't evil, Kari was right he was just confused.' I noted laughing slightly.

'I can't wait to tell the others, but we should finish the picnic first.' Ken noted glancing at the abandoned food. I glanced at it and nodded.

'We don't get private moments.' I said in agreement. 'Oh, we can fly down by the way.' I noted just realising the danger about flying had vanished.

'Oh, we can fly down?' He muttered shaking his head. I just shrugged grabbing a sandwich from the plate.

'I'm just the messenger.' I told him making my tone playfully detached. He laughed sitting down next to me and putting a hand on my shoulder lightly.

'If only all messages had such pretty packages.' He joked. I blushed and looked away to hide it. He had to know my every weakness, especially with blushing. 'I suggest you learn how to take a compliment, I'm planning on giving them for a long time.' He warned mockingly. I turned to glare at him but was distracted from my anger by him kissing me firmly. It'd be breakfast tomorrow before we finished the picnic, I realised not really bothered by the fact.

* * *

'Eh! BlackWarGreymon is a good guy now?' Davis and Tai demanded in unison after we relied the story. Ken and me just nodded as we sat in the Hida living room for a Digidestined meeting. All the new and old ones, Mimi excluded due to the time change, where here to find out the latest news.

'He wasn't evil, just confused and who can blame him?' I noted frowning. Arukenimon had wanted a monster, which had been all BlackWarGreymon had been programmed to be.

'I think he just wanted to know he wasn't just lump of data. Cause of how he was created he naturally thought destroying would give him a purpose but I think he sees that real purpose comes from your connection with other people.' Ken agreed nodding. I was glad we'd taught him that, BlackWarGreymon wasn't that bad.

'So really he was just a kid having a mid-life crisis.' Davis exclaimed slamming his fist into his palm.

'You know that kind of made sense.' TK noted. It had, creepy.

'Or maybe we've been hang around with him so long we're starting to understand him?' Kari joked. Creepier.

'Ha ha, you two just had to team up didn't you.' Davis said sarcastically but without any real heat behind it.

'At least TK doesn't take his girl to a football match for the first date.' Yolei counted heatedly. Davis you idiot, I thought wincing. From the looks on the other's faces they agreed with my assessment.

'Hey, I asked if you had anywhere and you said no so I figured I'd start with something safe like football and work from there. I'm a guy, give me chance to learn here.' Davis protested. Hm, well he tried so give the guy some credit there.

'He has a point, Ken and me have a major advantage cause we've gone through a lot with our girls before getting together so we know them and what they like. You guys are still in the experimenting stage finding that stuff out.' TK pointed out reasonably.

'Hey, we haven't had a proper first date. We keep getting interrupted.' I realised startled, and annoyed. Something always happened, always.

'You know your right, something always happens.' Ken agreed sighing echoing my thoughts as he so often did.

'She's fainted, turned evil, bad guys attack, bad guy appears and gets turned into a good guy, and you have really bad luck dude.' Davis counted them off his eyes widening, the other's frowned remembering each occurrence and wincing.

'I completely agree.' Ken nodded his tone displaying exactly what he thought of these interruptions.

'Okay team, we'll try and handle things in the Digital World without them for a day and let them have at least one date without interruptions.' Davis desided grinning and punching the air. Thank you Davis!

'Davis, without Ken you won't have DNA digivolving so you should go on a date with Yolei, which would but Kari out of action so she should go with TK and Cody might as well take the day of too, maybe keeping Cassidy company. Why don't you let us older guys give you a break for once?' Tai asked grinning. That sounded brilliant! The other's clearly thought so too if their expressions were anything to go back.

'Yeah, we could use a good Digital Adventure and seeing the Digimon would be cool.' Matt agreed instantly with a smile at the thought. This just got better, the older guys could use some Digital World time.

'Sounds prodigious, I'll call Mimi and see if she can make it for a bit.' Izzy added his attendance to the list.

'Guess that means I'm going too.' Joe noted with a smile.

'I'm in.' Sora completed the group easily. There would be no problems in the Digital World with them in charge.

'You kids just leave it to us, next Saturday is your well earned vacation.' Tai told us with a laugh.

'That sounds great.' Kari said as she hugged her brother happily. I might have joined her if I wasn't next to Ken.

'Us girls could go shopping for it, I need a new outfit.' Yolei noted. I nodded along with Kari and Sora. Perfect, a proper girly day out as well, this was fantastic!

'I'll help.' Sora said smiling. Yay! This was going to be great!

'Sounds like a plan, lets get to it!' Davis cheered. The others looked as happy as I felt; this would be amazing!

'Yeah!' The rest of us said laughing happily.

* * *

**Will the Digidestiened get there uninterupted date? Where will Ken take Sakura? Find out, on the next The Possibility of Kindness.**


	37. Episode 37: Digidestined Dating Day

**Here's the lastest chapter, on time as promised! College's been pretty good lately with homework. The first years have all arrived though so the place is chaos. Honestly you'd think they were starting secondary not college. I imagine a lot of them will disappear once they realise that it's not like school, you have to work and can't just ease your way on as little effort as possible. Anyway mini rant over. This is one of my favourite chapters, some long over due Ken and Sakura time. Let's see if they can avoid an interuption for once. Oh, exciting news (well I hope it is), their will be a sequal (possibly a third fic as well) that follows on from here. The fics on my poll are still going to be done, (if I ever get out of the deadlock it's in), but the sequal shall be written at the same time. Review and tell me what you think please.**

**

* * *

**

'A ball gown and a dress?' I demanded confused as I looked at the girls. We were currently on the bus heading to the town centre and discussing what we needed for our dates, a pleasant change from the normal end of the world conversations we held. It had been arranged that the others girls knew the date destination but not the person on the particular date, and of course we were sworn to secrecy. And why did I need a ball gown let alone another dress? Where could we possibly be going? All I could get was enjoyment, which was comforting, but no details. Ken knew it too and was being very quiet about it. He knew the slightest hint could reveal things to me. I had a feeling that the dress was more for fun rather than necessity. Given my normal habit of always been prepared to run Ken took any opportunity to convince me that girlie was acceptable.

'The ball gown isn't for the date, you need one for the formal events at the TV station so we're saving you a trip.' Sora explained calmly. That made more sense, I thought nodding. I knew there was some events coming up, award shows and the like, plus the station was thinking of moving me up to a junior reporter during the holidays so I might need formalwear then. I should have guessed Ken would mention it to them while the shopping plans where being made; he was practical that way.

'Thanks.' I told them smiling. Honestly I was glad to avoid another shopping trip. I had no objection to the activity itself but rather the time it took from more enjoyable events, like dates.

'I say we start by walking along the main road heading to that nice café for lunch. We can stop in the clothes shops on the way and then move on to the street with the fancier shops for the ball gown.' Yolei suggested thinking about it.

'That's a good idea Yolei, saves us going back and forth between shops.' Kari noted nodding in approval. I was all for less walking and less time being used up. She pressed the button to tell the driver to stop as we entered the town and we started gathering our bags. I held back a chuckle as I realised all our bags were suited to a sudden trip to the Digital World, shoulder bags that would stay out of the way while running and not get caught on trees.

'Ready team?' Sora asked smiling at us.

'Ready.' We chorused with a cheer. Let's get this done, I thought chuckling slightly to myself.

* * *

'Wow, you look great!' Cassidy exclaimed entering my bedroom with a grin. I looked up from checking my make up, for the fifth time, and smiled at her.

'Thanks, do you think Ken will like it?' I asked glancing down at the red dress I was wearing. It had those flowing shoulders that you sometimes found and the skirt matched with the same loose and flowing material going to my knees. It highlighted my slight curves making my figure more pronounced while protecting my modestly with no difficulty at all. My hair had been made lush and plump with a slight wave and my make up was subtle but enhanced my natural features. 'Aside from the fact Ken would like you in anything yes he'll love it.' Cassy promised rolling her eyes. I chuckled and smiled standing and grasping the matching handbag. My heels clicked on the floor and I sent a silent prayer to the older team, please don't need us I cannot fight in this outfit. Just encase I did have a change of footwear in my bag, two red flats that would hopefully manage in a pinch.

'What's a date anyway?' SnowDromon asked trotting behind Cassidy happily. She sighed and turned to her partner. SnowDromon was very young and had a lot to learn about human interactions, but he was an eager student thankfully.

'A date is when two people who love each other go out to spend sometime together.' She tried to explain the concept to the little white dog. Personally I was wondering who told her such an articulate description; probably best not to ask.

'Does that mean you and Cody are on a date too?' He asked innocently. I couldn't help laughing, as Cassy turned red, blushing. So sweet, but SnowDromon was in so much trouble now.

'No!' She protested just a bit to strongly. SnowDromon looked confused; I didn't blame him.

'But I…' he was cut of by her picking him up a bit more roughly than normal. I wonder what he'd been planning on saying.

'Quiet.' She warned tugging his tail slightly. I was vividly reminded of Ken doing the same to Wormmon in the same situation nearly, only in the Digital World hiding in a cave to avoid bad guys.

'Sis, Ken's here.' Cody called. I stood up instantly grabbing my bag and walking out the door of my bedroom. I turned to look down the hall at the front door and paused. Ken was in a shirt and tie but the suit jacket was open giving it a semi-casual look to it. It should be illegal to look that good, not that Ken always followed the rules. He smiled seeing me and I felt his eyes taking in my outfit just like I did with his. From the look of lust in his eyes he approved completely.

'Angel, tell me, any clue as to our date?' Ken asked curiously with a smirk as he walked to my side and took my hand and rubbed circles over the Spore Scar.

'I know I'll enjoy it, that's about it.' I admitted sheepishly revealing that I had looked. Like he didn't know I would, of course. His smile widened at that and he offered me his arm like a gentleman, which he was.

'Good to know, shall we leave then?' He asked with a dazzling grin. I nodded biting my lip slightly as I took his arm.

'Yes.' I told him softly. Inside my stomach was doing back flips, a day with Ken, no interruptions or responsibilities. If this got messed up there would be hell to pay.

* * *

'Where are we going?' I demanded as we walked along the coast road. We'd past the main beach already and were starting to leave the coastal town we'd taken the train too. My dislike for not knowing what was happing was beginning to rear its head again. Ken just grinned at me as he held my hand, the contact small but significant to us.

'Somewhere close by, in fact we're almost there now.' He noted glancing around. We were? I looked around and saw on one side the road with a cliff across from us going up. On the other there was a railing blocking the drop to the ocean depths below. Luckily it was a quiet road so it was safe to walk beside. Still…

'We're pinned in by two cliffs and barely not walking on a road, what could possibly be here?' I asked confused and a little annoyed by the fact.

'What don't you trust me?' He asked faking hurt and pouting. I held back a chuckle looking at him. With everything and more.

'I trust you, but surely you can understand my scepticism.' I pointed out gesturing around us. He laughed and nodded. I saw that look of sadness that was reserved for Sam barely stopping myself from frowning.

'That's what I said to Sam when he brought me here.' Ken noted amused though there was that usual sad tone that followed memories of Sam. That explained the eyes then, I gave his hand a squeeze and he gave a tight smile turning to continue walking. Sam was never not going to be a touchy subject, I realised sadly. Well, no even if I told him the truth it would be touchy because of the argument that revelation was sure to cause. He stopped glancing at a small staircase of stone that had been cut into the mountain. Ah, it was way to steep and narrow for heels. 'How much do you trust me?' Ken asked suddenly turning to face me. I gave him a confused look. What would trust have to do with that, I mean he knew I'd be fine with him carrying me down if necessary.

'More than anyone, why?' I demanded starting to feel uneasy by this. Ken wouldn't ask for merely carrying me down, just ask if he could. He knew I trusted him, why did he need to check?

'I want to surprise you so would you trust me to carry you down while you wore a blindfold?' He continued pulling out a piece of cloth from his jacket's pocket. Oh, oh no.

'Ken…' My voice shook despite everything. I trusted him but that path didn't look to safe to me, and the blindfold. Not being able to defend myself was something my body rebelled against after years of having that problem.

'Angel, I wouldn't ask if I thought it was dangerous.' He promised stepping closer and putting his hand on my shoulder. His face was calm but I could sense a hint of concern in his eyes. He was worried that I'd panic, with good reason. A few months ago and I would have, easily. Gulping I reached forward and hugged him tightly. This was Ken; he'd never let me down. At least that was what I told myself firmly.

'Alright.' I said trying to sound braver than I felt. He gave me a soft smile kissing my forehead. I knew my bravo wouldn't fool him, but it told him he could proceed.

'That's my angel, brave and trusting.' He muttered before lifting up the blindfold. I closed my eyes and let him tie the fabric around them. My breath speed up as my vision vanished. Ken never removed his touch from me, letting me constantly know his presence. He carefully picked me up in his arms trying not to jostle me too much. I grabbed on to him instinctively feeling how tense I was. Please, don't let my stupid fears ruin this. 'Sakura, it's okay. I won't let anything happen to you.' Ken said soothingly as he started to walk. I nodded but didn't relax. 'Anyway Wormmon and Lalamon are nearby, they catch us if its needed.' Ken added lightly. He wasn't really meaning actually falling; it was a more general rescue he referred too. I smiled slightly realising he was right. Digidestined didn't even think of telling our partners not to come with us and Ken had said he left Wormmon looking over something, probably wherever we were going. Lalamon would be floating along somewhere keeping an eye on us. We were safer than most people could dream of being.

'I'm being stupid.' I sighed relaxing slightly. It was true after all; I had the best guardians possible.

'Your being cautious, which is sensible and makes me worry about you a lot less than I might do.' Ken told me gently. The words were serious but had an almost adoring tone to them that I loved to hear from him. Ken always made me feel like a goddess, loved and revered. It made me feel warm and safe every time.

'So you don't worry?' I asked teasing. Oh he worried all right, if he could he'd keep me in a tower where no one could ever hurt me again. He chuckled slightly his thoughts obviously on a similar line.

'You can handle yourself, I worry but trust in your abilities.' He elaborated his tone light. I could hear the honesty behind them and felt a smile settle on my face. With Ken I'd never been less than an equal; we were perfectly balanced. I felt our decent finish and realised we were at the bottom of the staircase. I could hear the sound of waves and seagulls clearly, they were a lot louder than by the road. Their caws and flapping wings blended seamlessly with the sounds of the ocean. Had we gone down to a beach? No, the sound wasn't right for sand. It was hitting the cliff, and some rocks as well. Ken surprised me by jumping slightly as he moved, almost like he was going from rock to rock. The salty scent of the sea was reaching my nose but soon the setting changed. I heard the sounds of the waves muffled and frowned realising we'd entered somewhere, a cave maybe? It felt a lot like a cave though I wasn't certain. 'Ken, all set here.' I heard Wormmon's voice as the green bug scuttled around but didn't bother to look for him with the blindfold on. Instead I focused on keeping my arms wrapped around Ken's neck and taking in his scent.

'Good job friend, it's perfect.' Ken encouraged and I could picture the small but honest smile he would be wearing and Wormmon bursting with pride from the praise. Wormmon completely adored Ken and so he was easily pleased.

'I'll be going then.' Wormmon said his voice growing fainter. Ken waited for a minute letting Wormmon leave and set me down on what felt like a cushion, a very soft, comfortable cushion to be more precise.

'Your not to cold are you?' Ken asked concerned, typical Ken always looking out for me. I shook my head reaching to take off the blindfold. Ken grabbed my wrists gently stopping me. I tensed but relaxed taking a breath. 'Ah, I didn't say you could take it off yet.' He scolded lightly. I frowned at that as I felt him move around me. It wasn't like Ken to say such comments; clearly he was in a cheery mood. I heard the sounds of him setting something up but decided to be a good girl and wait. It seemed like plates though from the sound, and was that candles I could sense? 'Done.' He told me grinning and removing the blindfold. I blinked as I adjusted to the light coming from the candles and looked at the fancy food spread before us. Wow, this looked great. The food was set in the middle of the blanket that was over a ledge and serving as a table. 'I thought it would be nice to have an uninterrupted meal just for us.' He explained sitting beside me and playing with my hair. There were a ring of cushions around the table that were perfect for sitting on as we ate allowing us to either be next to each other or facing each other across the table as we preferred. No wonder we were as close as possible.

'Sounds perfect' I sighed closing my eyes and enjoying the feeling of being together. Leaning slightly I let my body press against Ken and he supported me instantly with his embrace.

'I liked it.' He admitted putting his fingers under my chin and tilting my face into a kiss. I closed my eyes enjoying the feel of it, of him. I let myself feel at ease knowing it was just Ken and me, alone. The cave provided a perfect sanctuary for us. I heard the sound of my Digivice going off in my bag… my Digivice? Startled I turned to my handbag and opened it tacking out the D-3 swiftly. Sure enough the screen was flashing rapidly. Frowning I pulled out my D-Terminal and flipped it open.

"To: All Digidestined.

From: Tai Kamiya.

Subject: Captured!

Arukenimon pulled a fast one. We've been taken some place in the digital world. NEED HELP NOW! All of the old team caught. Partners missing. HURRY!

P.S. Sorry, blame Arukenimon!" I gasped rereading the message.

'Ken, we're needed.' I said turning to him. He nodded gathering everything up. Digidestined breaks were apparently never to be. It had to be bad for Tai to risk incurring his sister's wrath. Kari rarely snapped but when she did, well you just pray you weren't her target.

'Arukenimon's going to pay for this one.' He noted grimly. Ah, put it mildly. This was war.

* * *

**You didn't actually think something wouldn't happen did you?**

**Can the Digidestined be rescued? What revenge will be taken against Arukenimon? Find out, on the next, The Possibility of Kindness!  
**


	38. Epsiode 38: Hope for a Rescue

**Here we are, now we go to the Digital World on a rescue mission with the team, Sakura reporting of course lol. R&R please!**

* * *

'Man, I can't believe Arukenimon's ruining our day off like this.' Davis complained as my computer loaded up. His comment was met by several angry nods from the team. Arukenimon had made a major mistake messing with us today.

'She's going to pay, harshly.' TK agreed crossing his arms and glaring at the wall like it was the cause for our trouble. Poor wall.

'Yeah, no one kidnaps my brother.' Kari agreed firmly. Typical Kari caring more for others than her ruined day, though I imagine she was rather annoyed by it.

'Hey no one ruins my date!' Yolei countered starting to bring up the portal program.

'How are we going to find them, Izzy normally does that stuff.' Davis pointed out. He had a point, but he should know we always found a way.

'D-3's, I can program the computer to send us to the correct sector and we can track the signal from there.' Yolei assured us with a confident grin. Sorted.

'Good, then what are we waiting for?' Kari asked stepping forward to the computer.

'Let's give Arukenimon a taste of her own medicine.' Ken suggested with a smirk worthy of the emperor. It almost made me feel sorry for her, and then I remembered she ruined our date and wondered if he'd let me help.

'We'll teach her to respect Digidestined Holidays.' I added my piece giving Ken a nod. He gave me a grin obviously planning to make up for Arukenimon's interruption.

'Time for some payback.' TK confirmed raising his Digivice. The rest of us copied him ready to open the gate. We were going to teach that spider a lesson.

'Digi-Gate, OPEN!' Davis commanded as the usual lightshow started transporting us to the Digital World.

* * *

'Evil Citadel, I told you there was a pattern.' I noted the second we arrived. We were stood on the edge of cliff looking across a large ravine at what could only be described as Dracula's castle. It wasn't the same as Myotismon's but it had the same evil being vibe but this one was more forestry, suited for a spider rather than a bat, all in all a suitable evil spider hideout.

'Cheery as always.' Ken noted sarcastically taking in the sight. Cody inched forward and looked down the ravine. My fingers itched to grab him back but I held back the urge knowing he was fine.

'I'd like to point out that it's a good thing we can fly.' Cody said with a concerned frown. I glanced down and winced at the large drop. I couldn't see the bottom, just black nothingness.

'If we fly then we're easy targets, Arukenimon has to be expecting us.' Davis countered flustered as he looked over the ravine. Um, he did have a point.

'He's right, we'll be seen a mile off if we fly in, but if there are any land paths they're bound to have guards.' TK agreed with a sigh. Again, not helping.

'I'd say have Digmon make a tunnel but in the Digital World I wouldn't guarantee there is a bottom to this thing.' Yolei noted with a groan. So now we needed te

'That's certainly a point, but what does that leave? We can't go above, below or straight.' Ken had that annoyed look on his face that he got when he couldn't solve a problem. I put a hand on his arm and he gave me a tight smile still thinking.

'Sakura, any ideas?' Davis asked turning to me. I frowned and closed my eyes focusing. Ground; no, that wouldn't work, underground; it would take far to long.

'Flying is the best option; the others don't feel like they'll work.' I decided opening my eyes and looking at them. Davis nodded and turned to Ken.

'I can't fly, give me a hand?' He asked raising his Digivice.

'Certainly.' Ken replied with a grin pulling out his Digivice. After they'd gone though the Digivolutions Ken and Davis hopped on to Paildramon. Ken offered me a hand and I climbed on sitting beside him.

'Hawkmon.' Yolei said to her partner digivolving him to Aquilamon. Kari and TK used Armour to bring out Pegasusmon and Nefertimon.

'I'll scout ahead.' Lalamon said floating up and in front.

'Be careful.' I called after her frowning.

* * *

'This place is even creepier on the inside.' Cody noted as we slipped in through a balcony on top.

'I'm glad we didn't do the land route, did you see the guards on the drawbridge?' TK asked catching Patamon as he Digivolved. The rest of the partners did as well to conserve power and be less noticeable.

'I just hope they didn't see us.' Kari agreed thing to the mini-army that had been assembled at the end of a land bridge that looked like it wouldn't survive a fight.

'Just think, we would of probably gone that way and gotten caught if not for Saki.' Davis pointed out giving me a proud grin. I blushed slightly but smiled at the praise.

'Yeah, but now we're at the top of the citadel. The others will be in the dungeons most likely and those are traditionally at the bottom.' Yolei brought up the problem with crossed arms and an angry expression.

'Maybe, let's check the D-3's and see if we can get a signal.' TK suggested grabbing his own. Davis did the same and looked at it.

'There below us, about ten floors I think. Shame this doesn't come with a map.' Davis sighed running his hand though hiss hair in agitation. 'We can't just go charging in, someone will get hurt.' He continued groaning.

'He's right, but he's forgetting about Sakura.' Ken gave me a grin and I nodded.

'I can sense the right path for us.' I agreed closing my eyes. I smiled and pointed. 'That way, take the third right, second left, though the fourth door on the left and across the bridge. I'll tell you more after we've covered that.' I promised.

'How many bad guys on that route?' Davis asked frowning.

'Less than the others, if we're careful we might be able to sneak around them.' I admitted scowling slightly at the less than perfect option we had.

'It's good enough, and just think of the control spires she got rid of making this lot.' Davis said trying to cheer up the gloom mood.

'Every cloud has a silver lining I guess.' TK agreed laughing.

* * *

'Down.' I hissed pulling on Ken's arm and dragging him down into the shade behind a statue in the corridor. Cody slipped under a tapestry taking advantage of his small size. Yolei and Kari clambered into an alcove and vanished in the shadows. Davis moved so he was crouched behind the statue across from us and Yolei slid under a stone bench in the corridor. The Digimon stayed with their partners not needing to worry as much with there smaller sizes. The candlelight left plenty of deep shadows for us to hide in and they served us well as a Flymon went past a small window, thankfully not noticing us.

'Sakura, is it safe?' Davis asked in as low a voice as he could without me not hearing. I closed my eyes searching for any signs of danger and felt nothing immediately.

'Yes, let's go.' I instructed standing. Ken shadowed me as we stepped out and the others joined us. Continuing along Davis and Veemon led the way

'I hate sneaking, it's just not my style.' Davis noted, as we had to stop and hide again while some Digimon walked on a bridge over the large room we had to cross.

'Well it beats losing.' TK pointed out warningly. His tone just dared Davis to try and do something rash.

'Well that doesn't mean I have to like it.' Davis countered in a low hiss glaring at TK.

'We can go now.' I told them moving forward. TK and Davis glared at each other for a few more seconds before joining up with us.

* * *

'Which way?' Davis asked glancing around and noting the many doors. I frowned looking around.

'I, I don't know. It keeps changing, like the room is moving.' I admitted.

'You look a bit green, is it like one of those spinning rides at the fair?' Kari asked concerned. I nodded recognising the analogy.

'Exactly like that, and its so fast I can't see the exit properly.' I agreed deciding to stop trying to sense it before it made me sick.

'Guys, I'm a hot head and even I don't think just trying doors randomly is a good idea.' Davis pointed out. Cody opened his mouth to say something but a loud whirring sound cut him off.

'What the…' He muttered as we all looked around for the source.

'It sounds like some kind of machine.' TK called over the noise. We all nodded frowning as we tried to figure out what it could be.

'Guys look up!' Yolei yelled pointing at something above us.

'Huh?' We all said before looking up. We gasped as we watched the ceiling open up like an automatic door.

'Get to the sides of the room, now!' Ken ordered his eyes wide. The others wasted no time responding charging to the nearest wall. Ken dragged me quickly and I noticed that we'd all been spread around the sides of them. A loud roar came from above as a huge Digimon dropped into the room taking up a good quarter of the floor space by itself. It had green skin and looked a lot like Frankenstein's monster only much bigger and with a rather nasty looking axe on his back.

'What is that thing?' TK demanded shocked.

'Boltmon, watch out it's a mega level and will crush you with his mere fist.' Ken called out to them.

'I thought Arukenimon couldn't do mega level!' Yolei yelled from across the room in panic.

'Look at it; it's trapped just like us. This was her plan all along.' TK realised startled from his spot next to Cody.

'Everybody Digivolve as high as you can, hit it with everything we have!' Davis ordered raising his Digivice. It didn't take long for the digivolution to take place and soon Paildramon, Silphymon, Ankymon, Angemon and Rosemon were surrounding the monstrous Digimon.

'Rosemon try and take control of it.' I commanded not taking my eyes off it. She nodded and flew up so she hovered over close to Boltmon.

'Thorn Whipping!' Rosemon called out striking the Boltmon with the electrically charged whip. The electricity sizzled through Boltmon but he just laughed grabbing the whip and swinging it so Rosemon was shot at Silphymon knocking them both down.

'Not good.' Davis noted scowling.

'Silphymon, are you okay?' Yolei asked rushing up to her partner.

'Yeah, just in need of an aspirin.' Silphymon promised as both Digimon stood, albeit a bit shakily. We all sighed even as Paildramon attacked only to get knocked against the wall. Boltmon turned towards me and Ken and started stepping towards us drawing his axe out. We gasped and moved barely dodging the axe as it swung cutting a deep grove in the stone floor. Boltmon turned to me and raised his fist pulling back for a punch.

'Ankymon, stop him!' Cody shouted urgently.

'Angemon do something!' TK added moving forward. Just then there Digivices started to beep and Angemon and Ankymon began glowing. After the lightshow a new Digimon stood in their place. It was huge, larger than Boltmon and looked kind of like a suit of armour.

'Shakkoumon.' It said as its eyes began to glow. 'Justice Beam.' It ordered shooting some lasers at Boltmon with perfect aim. Boltmon turned only to be blasted by Silphymon and forced to step back. Paildramon continued the assault making the control spire skin begin to crack. The skin and the Digimon shattered after a well-placed hit from Rosemon.

'What a team.' Davis cheered as the Digimon de-Digivolved back to there baby forms, except for Salamon and Budmon who weren't babies.

'Yeah, but now we can't fight again.' Yolei pointed out scooping up her partner.

'This is bad, there's no way we can leave either.' Cody noted though he seemed pleased about the new digivolution.

'We're in a tight spot.' Ken agreed placing Leafmon gently into my bag so he could sleep.

'We have to find the older guys and reunite them and there partners so they can fight our way out. There's no other way.' Davis suggested helping his own partner into his bag.

'I agree with Davis, it's the only option we have.' Kari spoke up as Salamon walked beside her.

'Then lets go.' Our fearless leader said pointing to a door.

'Davis, that's the way we came in.' Ken told him with a sigh. Davis made a dejected face going, 'oh'.

'It's this one, I can tell now.' I chimed in pointing to a different door.

'That way it is.' Davis said cheerily bounding off to open it.

'Remind me again why we listen to him.' Yolei demanded with a groan as we followed him.

'Well he does get things done, eventually.' Kari defended with a slight smile; probably noting the phrase had often been used with Tai.

'Can't argue with that.' TK agreed carrying his sleeping partner on his head.

'Well he does a good date.' Yolei allowed with a grin.

'Where did you go anyway?' Cody asked confused.

'The football club, we got to see the computer they use to predict the weather conditions and match results. It was fascinating. Davis was interested too cause of the sport stuff.' Yolei said her eyes lighting up just talking about it.

'Not bad, I'm impressed.' Ken said bring Davis back into the conversation as we'd caught up with him.

'I wanted to see that stuff but I would look stupid having to ask about everything. I knew Yolei would like to see the system cause its supposedly really advanced so I figured we'd both be happy and it sounds like it worked.' Davis admitted laughing slightly.

'That it did goggle head.' Yolei agreed giving Davis a peck on the cheek. He blushed but had a goofy grin on his face as he looked at her.

'Not to ruin the moment but we are on a rescue mission here guys.' Cody noted bring them back to reality. Davis nodded scowling at the air.

'Arukenimon is so going to pay for ruining our day off.' He vowed clenching his fists.

* * *

**Trapped with in Arukenimon's Citidel can the Digidestined hope to escape? Find out on the next The Possibility of Kindness.**


End file.
